High School Star
by XxLininhaxX
Summary: Você tem um talento? Você tem potencial? Enton a High School Star é o seu lugar! O título tá péssimo, mas fazer o q né? FICHAS FECHADAS... Até q enfim XD!
1. Chapter 1

Yoooo ^^/

É o seguinte XD!! Eu empolguei com esse negócio de fic de fichas XD!! Tá todo mundo fazendo, enton eu tbm qro tentar XD!! Non sei se a idéia vai ser legal, mas espero receber mtas fichas pra fazer uma boa fic *o*~~

__________________________________________________________AVISO______________________________________________________

Saint Seiya non me pertence (infelizmente XD)... Se pertencesse o Seiya teria morrido mto antes da história começar e o Hyoga seria o personagem principal XD

Hyoga: Enton pode deixar q vou ter uma conversinha com o Kurumada u____u

*XxLininhaxX agarra Hyoga*

Seiya: Eu non vou permitir isso ____

XxLininhaxX e Hyoga: CALA A BOCA SEIYA ò___ó***

Todos os créditos são do tio Kurumada e da Toei Animation XD

Segundo aviso: Non me apedrejem se a fic ficar ruim XD!! É minha primeira tentativa e non sei se vou conseguir agradar XD!! Mas prometo q farei o possível Ò____ó/

Terceiro aviso: eu non sei se tem alguma fic com uma idéia parecida com essa!! Se tiver, os créditos é da pessoa q fez primeiro. Apenas avisando, pra non pensar q posso ter plagiado.

* * *

Bom, sem mais delongas, a proposta é a seguinte:

High School Star é um colégio para alunos q se destacam em alguma coisa, seja em matérias acadêmicas, artes ou esportes. É especialmente estruturado para desenvolver jovens talentos. Tem as matérias básicas de todo colégio, mas suas atividades são bem mais voltadas para desenvolver habilidades especiais.

No High School Star estudam todos os tipos de pessoas, classe social não é importante. Para conseguir entrar é preciso mostrar q tem potencial em alguma das áreas q o colégio oferece como atividade. E para melhor aproveitamento, o colégio oferece dormitórios.

Como já foi dito, as áreas q o colégio aborda são:

Artes - Desenho e pintura, artesanato, moda, teatro, literatura (pra quem quer ser escritor), dança e música.

Acadêmica – Engloba todas as matérias (química, física, biologia, etc). Essa área é para alunos ditos autodidatas ou mesmo gênios.

Esportes – Futebol, Basquete, Handball, Natação, Esgrima, Boxe, Vôlei, Ginástica Olímpica, Arco e Flecha e Atletismo.

Bom, inicialmente é isso aí XD!! Se alguém quiser sugerir mais alguma modalidade q esteja dentro dessas áreas, pode tbm XD!!

Enton, lá vai a ficha:

**Nome:** Non precisa ser completo XD

**Apelidos:** Opcional ^^

**Idade:** De 15 a 19 anos

**Nacionalidade:** O colégio fica no Japão, mas tem uma enorme fama, por isso alunos de vários países se mudam apenas para estudar lá XD

**Aparência:** Detalhada, please XD

**Personalidade:** Detalhada, please XD

**História:** Qro saber sobre família e como ficou sabendo da High School Star

**Em q área estará:** Acadêmica, Artes ou Esportes

**Talento:** Qual modalidade (química, futebol, desenho e pintura, etc)

**Em que série está:** Primeiro, segundo ou terceiro ano.

**O q gosta:**

**O q non gosta:**

**O q faz nas horas livres: **

**Vestuário:**

**Mania:** Se tiver XD

**Relacionamentos:** Nesse tópico qro apenas os amigos/inimigos q terá XD!! Só entre os douradinhos, pq de ficha vou pedir depois XD

**Par: **Pode ser mais de uma opção XD

**O q vai achar dele:**

**Quando vai perceber q está apaixonada:** Se quiser descrever uma cena pode XD!! Mas é OBRIGATÓRIO escrever em q situação vai perceber q está apaixonada ^^/

**Como será o primeiro contato:** Please, qro detalhes pra ficar bem fofo XD!! Eu vou postar o primeiro cap., por isso leiam pra ficar mais fácil saber como é o colégio e escrever esse tópico XD!!

**Pode fazer modificações?** Sim ou non XD

**Algo a acrescentar?**

Bem, é isso aí XD!! Ficha meio grande, mas é pq sou meio detalhista e qro desenvolver a ficha de maneira a agradar o máximo possível. Se precisar de mais informações eu peço com o caminhar da fic XD!! Por isso, fiquem atentos XD!! Non desapareçam da face da Terra e abandonem essa humilde Ficwriter XD!!

Vou escolher as fichas q mais me agradarem XD!! Isso vai ser difícil, pois sei q tem mta gente com excelentes idéias XD!! Mas se uma ficha me agradar mto, posso colocá-la como personagem secundário ou ainda posso acrescentar os bronzeadinhos XD!! Isso NON é certo, por isso non me mandem fichas pedindo pra pegar os de bronze pq non vou aceitar u____u!!

Bem, lá vai os douradinhos:

**Shion** – Artes: Literatura. 19 anos, terceiro ano.

**Mu** – Artes: Artesanato. 17 anos, segundo ano.

**Deba** – Esportes: Futebol (claro né gente XD) 17 anos, segundo ano.

**Saga** – Acadêmico: Física. 19 anos, terceiro ano.

**Kanon** – Artes: Teatro. 19 anos, terceiro ano.

**Máscara da Morte** – Esportes: Boxe. 18 anos, terceiro ano.

**Aiolia** – Esportes: Handball. 17 anos, segundo ano.

**Shaka** – Acadêmico: Matemática. 17 anos, segundo ano.

**Dohko** – Acadêmico: História. 19 anos, terceiro ano.

**Milo** – Esportes: Atletismo – Corrida. 17 anos, segundo ano.

**Aiolos** - Esportes: Arco e Flecha (óbvio tbm XD). 18 anos, terceiro ano.

**Shura** – Esportes: Esgrima. 18 anos, terceiro ano.

**Camus** – (SORRY, BUT HE'S MINE XD) Acadêmico: Química. 17 anos, segundo ano.

**Afrodite** – Artes: Moda. 18 anos, terceiro ano.

Bom, é isso aí XD!! Espero q gostem da idéia XD!! Non devo demorar mto pra postar, pq sou uma vagabunda q non faz nada o dia inteiro e estuda à noite XD!! Mas se eu tiver demorando mto, podem mandar PMs pra mim XD!! Assim fico até mais animada XD!!

Vou colocar a minha ficha já de uma vez, só de exemplo e pra conhecerem minha personagem XD

**Nome:** Isabelle Deneuve

**Apelidos:** Isa-Chan ou apenas Isa

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Francesa – criada no Japão

**Aparência:** Isabelle tem estatura média, 1,65 de altura. Tem a pele bem branquinha e levemente rosada no rosto. Seus olhos são azuis claros, bastante expressivos e bem grandes. Seus cabelos são prateados e lisos até os joelhos. Tem uma franja comprida, mas não chega a tampar os olhos. Seu corpo tem curvas delicadas e bem definidas. Possui busto de tamanho médio, cintura bem fina, quadril médio. Seus traços são bem delicados, dando a ela um ar infantil e frágil.

**Personalidade: **Isabelle é uma menina muito doce e meiga. Muito tímida, fica corada com muita facilidade. Sempre tem um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que esteja triste ou magoada. É extremamente sentimental e sensível. Basta um olhar mais severo para deixá-la chateada. É uma garota extremamente distraída e atrapalhada. Vive tropeçando em seus próprios pés. Muito sonhadora e criativa, está sempre no mundo da Lua. Mas é bastante dedicada quando se trata de correr atrás de seus sonhos. É bastante introvertida, não deixa que seus sentimentos fiquem amostra, escondendo-os atrás de um sorriso. Ela é super simpática e educada, muito amiga de todos, apesar de ter dificuldades em fazer amizades por causa da timidez. É muito esforçada, mas bastante insegura (com um pouco de complexos). Ela é uma garota bem inocente e bobinha, o q faz parecer ainda mais com uma criança. Ela é pura, sincera e honesta. Não suporta injustiça e maldade. Ela é super bondosa, gosta de ver todos sorrindo.

**História: **Seus pais são empresários de sucesso. Trabalham em uma grande corporação. E óbvio que sendo assim, eles também queriam que a filha seguisse o mesmo caminho. Porém, Isabelle tem o sonho de ser uma cantora. Ela ama cantar e é MUITO talentosa, mesmo nunca tendo freqüentado uma aula de canto. Seus pais, querendo mostrar pra filha que isso deveria ser apenas um hobby, colocaram-na em uma aula para q aprendesse a tocar Violoncelo. Ela aprendeu, mas isso só a fez querer ainda mais se tornar uma cantora. Quando ficou sabendo da High School Star, ficou super empolgada e com muito custo conseguiu convencer seus pais a deixarem ir. Ela prometeu q se esforçaria para ser uma boa aluna e q se seu sonho se tornasse impossível, ela se dedicaria a seguir o caminho dos pais. E foi com esse intuito q seguiu para o tão falado colégio.

**Em q área estará: **Artes

**Talento:** Canto – Música

**Em que série está:** Segundo ano

**O q gosta: **Ela ama cantar (óbvio XD), ama aprender qualquer coisa relacionada à música, ama compor, ama tocar Violoncelo, ama observar o céu e a Lua, ama chocolate, ama ler, ama seus amigos, ama conversar, ama ouvir música, ama seus pais (apesar de se sentir um fardo na vida deles).

**O q non gosta: **Non gosta de ser menosprezada, rebaixada, falsidade, q a façam de idiota, q menosprezem a música, injustiça, de ser tratada com frieza, de cozinhar, de matérias exatas (é meio burrinha XD).

**O q faz nas horas livres: **Ela gosta de observar o céu para ter inspiração para compor suas músicas, gosta de cantar e tocar seu Violoncelo.

**Vestuário: **Ela ama usar vestidos de qualquer espécie, principalmente os de Lolita. Mas ela não gosta de cores chamativas. Prefere tons suaves, como amarelo, azul claro, branco, verde claro, bege e preto. Gosta de usar salto apenas com seus vestidos de Lolita e com calça. Prefere sandálias rasteiras. Non gosta mto de tênis, prefere sapato e bota. Se estiver mto calor, usa short e uma regata. Em questão de acessórios, ama anéis, pulseiras e colares prateados. Tem um par de brincos q nunca tira com pingentes em formato de nota musical.

**Mania: **Tem mania de roer as unhas quando está ansiosa.

**Relacionamentos: **Vai se dar super bem com Mu, Shion e Shaka, q a tratam como uma irmãzinha. Tbm gosta muito de Deba por ser super feliz e animado, e por ser sonhador como ela. Morre de medo de Máscara da Morte e de Shura. Com relação aos outros, apenas os trata educadamente, non tem nada contra.

**Par:** Camus *o*

**O q vai achar dele:** Vai achá-lo mto lindo e mto dedicado, porém vai ficar meio chateada por ele ser frio e por menosprezar a música.

**Quando vai perceber q está apaixonada:** Vai perceber q está apaixonada quando se pegar compondo uma música pensando nele.

**Como será o primeiro contato: **Ela estará tocando seu Violoncelo em uma das praças do colégio. Ele vai apenas ficar observando. Quando ela finalmente perceber q está sendo observada, vai sentir-se super envergonhada. Quando seus olhares se cruzarem, ela sentirá um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha. Ele apenas vai ignorá-la e comentar: Q grande perda de tempo.

**Algo a acrescentar?** Ela está aprendendo a tocar Violino e Lira. Já compôs 10 músicas; 6 com letra e 4 apenas com a melodia.

Ta aí minha fichenhaw XD!! Devo postar um primeiro cap. em breve, só pra vcs terem uma idéia de como eu escrevo ^^!! Enquanto eu termino o primeiro cap. Podem ir mandando as fichas!! De verdade q espero q gostem e estarei aguardando ansiosamente XD!!

=**

^^v


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooo ^^/

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo! Só para vcs terem um contato com a estrutura do colégio e com os douradinhos a La XxLininhaxX ^^!! Enton, vamo nessa Ò___ó/

* * *

Capítulo 1

Mais um dia se inicia. O Sol brilhava em meio a um céu extremamente azul. Nem uma nuvem sequer era ousada o suficiente para atrapalhar o grandioso poder da luz do Sol. E ele parecia querer brilhar ainda mais em certo ponto. Bem no alto de uma colina onde havia uma ampla estrutura construída. Esse era a High School Star. Um famoso colégio onde jovens talentos eram desenvolvidos para brilhar. Será que o poderoso Sol estava com medo que seu brilho fosse tomado? Talvez. Mas fazia questão de castigar aqueles alunos com o seu grande calor.

Era possível ver vários alunos andando pelo enorme campus. Mais um dia de atividades e estudos começava. Ainda era cedo, mas o movimento já era grande. Alunos com livros na mão, outros correndo para se aquecer, outros sentados tocando algum instrumento, outros com desenhos e tecidos nas mãos. Todos estavam se preparando para mostrar seus talentos, seus potenciais. O dia seria cheio, com muitas atividades e muita correria. Mais um ano para realizar sonhos e aprimorar habilidades.

Com o passar do tempo, mais e mais alunos saíam de seus dormitórios em direção ao prédio principal. Lá eles teriam suas aulas rotineiras. Apesar de ser um dos melhores colégios em questão de ensino, a maioria dos alunos detestava esse período da manhã. Todos ansiavam pelo início da tarde onde poderiam mostrar porque entraram naquele famoso colégio. Mas era necessário que eles passassem por aquelas aula, afinal, aquele era um colégio como outro qualquer. Apenas tinha o acréscimo de desenvolver talentos e realizar sonhos. E isso já não era muito mais do que um colégio normal faria? Claro!

O caminho entre os dormitórios e o prédio principal era considerável. Eles precisavam andar um bocado. Uns corriam apressados, outros iam mais devagar, conversando com os amigos e outros, ainda, faziam outras coisas, como se não estivessem com nenhuma pressa. Mas era certo que todos estariam lá. O destino era o mesmo. Porém, podia-se dizer que ainda faltava bastante tempo para o início das aulas. Tanto que alguns alunos estavam nas quadras se aquecendo ou até mesmo praticando algum esporte.

A estrutura do colégio era super desenvolvida. Havia várias quadras, pra vários esportes. Quadras abertas e quadras cobertas. Incluindo duas piscinas, uma coberta e a outra a céu aberto. Fora isso ainda havia o prédio principal (que era o colégio em si), os dormitórios (que formavam uma cadeia de pequenos prédios), uma enorme estufa (especialmente para alunos que estudavam Biologia) e mais um prédio, também enorme (que era especial para as atividades que o colégio oferecia). Tudo isso envolta de uma enorme floresta, que isolava o colégio da cidade. E por falar em floresta, verde era a cor predominante naquele lugar. Dentro do colégio havia três praças. Uma delas, inclusive, com um lago no meio. Isso era apenas para os alunos passarem o tempo livre ou mesmo para descansar um pouco. Era uma das melhores e maiores estruturas do país. Mais um ponto para que o colégio fosse tão famoso.

Andando pelo campus, era possível ver diversos tipos de alunos, de vários estilos, várias alturas, várias idades. Tinha de tudo quanto é tipo de pessoa. Desde o mais tímido e recatado, até o mais excêntrico e espalhafatoso. Não era exigido o uso de uniforme, mas era preciso ter uma carteirinha, identificando o aluno. Afinal, havia milhares de pessoas ali. Era necessário algo que dissesse que não eram intrusos.

O tempo ia se passando. Com isso o movimento intensificou-se. Era aluno correndo pra cá e pra lá. Uma confusão só. Em meio a tudo isso, era possível ver uma garota correndo apressada. Parecia não ter mais fôlego. Acabou caindo.

- Ai, ai, ai... – Disse ela segurando o joelho, agora arranhado e sangrando.

- Olha só pra você! Não consegue correr nem meio metro sem cair, não é? – Disse um jovem, tentando amparar a garota.

- Ah Mu! Não se preocupe, eu ando sempre prevenida. – Disse a garota sorrindo e tirando de sua mochila uma maletinha de primeiros socorros.

- Só você mesmo! – Disse Mu rindo da garota atrapalhada. – Não seria muito melhor você tomar mais cuidado?

- Não dá! A Lei de Murphy me persegue. – Disse ela rindo da própria piada, juntamente com Mu.

- Vem! Vamos dar um jeito nesse machucado.

Mu levantou a garota, ajudando-a a sentar-se em um banco. Enquanto passava um remédio para desinfetar o machucado, morria de rir das caretas que a menina fazia. Ela tinha uma aparência bem infantil, o que deixava toda aquela situação ainda mais engraçada. A forma que se vestia também ressaltava seu ar de criança. Vestia um vestido de alça bem soltinho de cor azul claro e com babados brancos na barra. Calçava uma sandália rasteira. A garota, de estatura média, tinha traços bem infantis e delicados. Tinha cabelos longos compridos até os joelhos, lisos e de cor prateado. Seus olhos eram muito azuis e bem claros. Apesar de parecer uma criança, já tinha o corpo de uma mocinha. Com busto de tamanho médio, cintura bem fina e quadril médio. Seu corpo tinha curvas delicadas e bastante definidas. Mas não dava para negar que ela parecia ser bastante frágil. Afinal, seus joelhos eram cheios de curativos. Parecia não ser a primeira vez que ela caía. Por isso sempre andava com a sua companheira, maletinha de primeiros socorros.

- Pronto. – Disse Mu, terminando o curativo.

- Não precisava se preocupar com isso, mas obrigada. – Disse ela sorrindo lindamente.

- Se eu não cuidar de você, quem vai cuidar?

- Eu não sou mais criança. – Disse ela fazendo bico.

- Mas parece uma. – Disse Mu rindo da cara emburrada que a menina fez. – Vamos rápido antes que as aulas comecem.

- Tá bom! – Disse ela se levantando junto com Mu.

- Vocês vão chegar atrasados se continuarem parados aí! – disse mais alguém se juntando a eles.

Aproximando-se, vinha um garoto segurando vários livros de matemática. Ele era muito bonito, com seus traços delicados e com ar de elegância. Era alto e bem magro. Seus belos e longos cabelos dourados balançavam com o vento. Dono de belos olhos azuis e de uma pele bem branca. Vestia-se normalmente com uma camisa pólo de cor branca, calça jeans e tênis.

- O que estão fazendo aqui até agora? Já deviam estar na sala. – Disse o jovem que acabara de chegar.

- A Isabelle caiu e se machucou. – Disse Mu explicando.

- Você não consegue andar sem cair, não é? Vou te fazer andar numa cadeira de rodas.

- Ah Shaka! Se eu já vivo caindo andando, imagina numa cadeira de rodas?! É bem capaz de acontecer um acidente ainda pior como atropelar alguém. – Disse Isabelle.

- Tem razão. – Disse Shaka rindo.

- Parem de conversa fiada e vão logo para a aula. – Mais uma pessoa se aproximava, acompanhada de outra.

- Shion, Deba! Juntem-se aos bons! – Disse Isabelle sorrindo.

- Espera aí então que eu vou procurá-los! – Disse Deba brincando.

- Muito engraçado, viu? – Disse Isabelle fazendo cara de brava.

- Afinal, por que estão parados aqui? – Perguntou Shion.

- Tudo culpa da Isa! Ela caiu e se machucou. – Explicou Mu outra vez.

- Tá! Agora conta a novidade. – Disse Deba.

- A novidade é que dessa vez todo mundo parou pra ver. – Disse Isabelle sorrindo e fazendo os outros rirem.

- Gostei da resposta! Toca aqui. – Disse Deba estendendo a mão para que Isabelle tocasse.

- Isso é maldade Deba! Olha o meu tamanho! Se eu ficar pulando pra tocar na sua mão eu vou acabar caindo de novo. – Disse Isabelle emburrada, arrancando ainda mais risos.

Aldebaran, carinhosamente apelidado de Deba, era realmente alto. Exalava masculinidade. Alto, moreno e forte. Tinha traços fortes e um ar bastante imponente. Possuía músculos muito bem definidos e bem torneados. Seus olhos eram negros e seus cabelos curtos, lisos e de cor castanho escuro. Tinha um largo sorriso no rosto, o que lhe dava uma aparência amigável e simpática. Vestia-se de forma bastante descontraída. Usava uma regata preta, bermuda bastante florida e chinelo.

- Agora que já tá tudo resolvido, por que a gente não se apressa? – Disse Shion.

- Ele tem razão, é melhor nós irmos. – Afirmou Mu.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que você não são irmãos. Parecem muito! Têm certeza que não foram separados quando crianças? – Disse Isabelle.

- Eu fico impressionado em como você consegue mudar de assunto tão rápido. – Comentou Shaka.

- Desculpa! – Disse Isabelle um pouco corada. – Eu tava viajando aqui.

- Você já nos perguntou isso um milhão de vezes. E toda vez a resposta foi a mesma; não. – Disso Mu.

- Tudo bem. Não pergunto mais. – Rendeu-se Isabelle.

- Então vamos, antes que ela mude de idéia. – Disse Deba.

Isabelle tinha razão. Eles realmente pareciam irmãos. Tinham os mesmo traços, nem delicados demais, nem muito fortes. Não tinham sobrancelhas, apenas dois pontinhos quase juntos um pouco acima do nariz. Também tinham a pele clara. As diferenças eram poucas, como a cor do cabelo. Shion tinha o cabelo num tom de verdade desbotado, rebeldes e longos. Mu tinha cabelos lilases, lisos e também longos, no momento presos em uma bela trança. A cor dos olhos também era diferente. Shion apresentava um belo par de olhos lilases. Já Mu tinha olhos verde-água. No mais, eram bastante parecidos. Tinham mais ou menos a mesma altura, Shion era um pouco mais alto. O porte físico também se assemelhava, sendo que Mu era mais magro e Shion tinha músculos mais definidos, mas nada demais. Também se vestiam de forma parecida. Os dois de calça jeans e tênis. As camisas também com o mesmo estilo, porém a de Mu era verde e a de Shion vermelha.

Enquanto os cinco amigos caminhavam em direção as suas respectivas classes, havia alunos que estavam na sala há muito tempo. A maior parte dos alunos que chegavam mais cedo era para terminar algum exercício ou mesmo para estudar. Era o caso de certo jovem que estava sentado em uma das primeiras carteiras em uma das classes do segundo ano. Ele parecia bastante concentrado no que lia. Não parecia ser algo dentro da grade de matérias. Era um livro de química avançada. Pela expressão do jovem, ele parecia bastante interessado no assunto. Ele aparentava ser muito inteligente. Não possuía traços fortes, nem muito delicados. Mas tinha certo ar de seriedade e maturidade. Era bem altivo, notava-se pela postura em que estava sentado. Seus olhos eram azuis e transmitiam enorme frieza. Tinha cabelos longos e lisos de cor azul esverdeado. Não apresentava músculos desenvolvidos, mas bastante definidos. Tinha a pele bem branca, o que aumentava seu ar de elegância. Vestia uma camiseta azul escura com uma camisa esporte fino totalmente aberta e de cor preta por cima, calça jeans e tênis.

- EI CAMUS! – Gritou um jovem, da porta.

- Bom dia para você também Milo. – Disse Camus sarcástico.

- Ah! Bom dia. – Disse Milo sorrindo.

- Muito obrigado por atrapalhar a minha leitura com essa gritaria desnecessária. – Novamente sarcástico, mantendo o ar de seriedade.

- Ah! De nada. Disponha sempre. – Foi a vez de Milo ser irônico, fazendo com que Camus o repreendesse com o olhar. – Aqui, você viu o Aiolia? Ele disse que tinha uma coisa para me contar.

- Eu tenho cara de babá do Aiolia, por acaso?

- Não. Mas tem uma cara bem rabugenta.

- Se você sabe disso, então por que ainda me dirige a palavra?

- Ué, você sabe. – Disse Milo virando-se para sair. – A esperança é a última que morre.

Milo afastou-se. Camus apenas sorriu. Por incrível que fosse parecer, eles eram muito amigos. Depois daquela interrupção, era melhor apenas esperar a aula começar. Com certeza mais alunos chegariam e ele não conseguiria se concentrar com tanto barulho. E foi o que aconteceu. A classe foi apenas se enchendo de alunos. Camus não conversava com ninguém, apenas estava esperando que o professor chegasse. Foi quando viu um jovem bem conhecido se aproximar. Era um dos únicos com quem Camus se dava bem. Era um jovem alto, com músculos bem desenvolvidos e com a pele levemente morena. Também possuía certo ar de seriedade e de maturidade. Talvez fosse por isso que se dava tão bem com Camus. Era dono de belos cabelos lisos, longos e de cor azul marinho. Seus olhos eram igualmente azuis. Possuía traços fortes, o que ressaltava a sua beleza. Vestia uma camisa preta, calça jeans e tênis. Bastante simples.

- Camus! Finalmente eu te encontrei. – Disse o jovem.

- Saga, você sabe que eu sempre chego mais cedo para estudar. – Afirmou Camus.

- Eu esqueci. – Disse Saga com a mão atrás da cabeça. – Queria perguntar umas coisas para você. Estou com dúvida em algumas questões de química.

- Ótimo! Porque também quero que me esclareça algumas questões de física.

- Beleza. A gente se encontra depois então, lá na biblioteca.

- Claro.

De repente, ouve-se alguns gritos do lado de fora da sala. Camus e Saga saíram da sala para ver o que estava acontecendo. Tudo que conseguiram ver foi um jovem, exatamente igual ao Saga, cercado de garotas. O jovem vestia-se de forma mais descontraída, com uma bermuda azul, uma regata branca e sandálias.

- Você precisa ensinar seu irmão a não ser tão exibido. – Comentou Camus.

- E adianta falar? Ele gosta de se mostrar. Por que você acha que ele faz teatro? – Disse Saga.

- Acho que isso lhe caiu bem. – Disse Camus vendo como o jovem se exibia para as garotas. Era visível sua grande habilidade de atuação.

- Meninas, meninas. Eu preciso ir. O dever me chama. Preciso manter as notas. Sabem como sou dedicado aos estudos. – Disso o jovem.

- Ah Kanon! Espera mais um pouco! O sinal ainda nem tocou. – Disse uma das garotas.

- Eu realmente preciso ir. Mas não se preocupem, estarei pensando em cada uma de vocês.

Ouve gritos e suspiros nesse momento. Elas ficaram acenando enquanto Kanon se aproximava do irmão e de Camus.

- Aprendam com o mestre. – Disse Kanon se gabando.

- Só se for o mestre da vadiagem. – Disse Camus com desdém.

- Você tá é morrendo de inveja por não ser uma pessoa sociável e agradável como eu. – Insistiu Kanon.

- Ainda bem que não sou igual a você. Prefiro ser anti-social a ser falso e egocêntrico como você.

- Nossa! Eu não sei como que o meu irmão te suporta.

- É porque eu também não sou egocêntrico e falso. – Disse Saga.

- Vocês dois podiam dar as mãos. Formam um belo par. – Disse Kanon se retirando.

- Melhor eu ir também, Camus. A gente se vê depois da aula. – Disse Saga se afastando também.

Camus nada respondeu, apenas voltou para a sala.

Milo corria pelos corredores. Era um jovem que chamava bastante atenção. Tinha o porte físico atlético. Seus músculos bem torneados ficavam à mostra por causa da regata cinza que usava. Tinha pele bronzeada e traços fortes, o que lhe dava um charme a mais. Seus longos e ondulados cabelos de cor azul balançavam com o vento que batia em seu rosto. Possuía um belo par de olhos azuis muito brilhantes. Ele corria a uma velocidade considerável. A bermuda preta que usava e seus tênis de corrida lhe permitiam isso. Corria bem rápido e acabou trombando com alguém. Os dois caíram no chão e vários papéis voavam pelo ar.

- Ai, ai, ai... – Milo gemia enquanto massageava a cabeça.

- Seu idiota! Tem idéia do que acaba de fazer? – Disse o jovem com quem Milo trombara.

- Foi mal aí, Dite. Não fiz por querer. – Milo ajudava o jovem a juntar os papéis espalhados pelo chão. – Afinal, o que é isso? – Disse Milo pegando um dos papéis e observando melhor.

- São desenhos de vários estilos, de várias épocas que ESTAVAM organizados em ordem cronológica de surgimento. Tem noção de quanto tempo eu fiquei fazendo isso? – O jovem parecia bastante revoltado.

- Ah! Se você fez uma vez, você faz de novo. – Disse Milo entregando os papéis.

- Você diz isso porque não sabe o trabalho que me deu organizar isso. Foram horas de pesquisa, horas trabalhando em cada detalhe das roupas e mais um bom tempo organizando em ordem cronológica. – Disse o jovem tomando bruscamente os papéis das mãos de Milo.

- Nossa! São apenas desenhos.

- Não são APENAS desenhos! São obras de arte! Mas eu não espero que um ser desprovido de inteligência como você entenda.

- Não precisa ofender. Já disse que foi sem querer.

- Se não quer ser ofendido, então não ofenda os outros.

- Em que eu te ofendi, Afrodite? – Perguntou Milo incrédulo.

- Ofendeu minha arte! Dá no mesmo. – Afrodite deu de ombros.

- Ai meu Deus! Fala sério.

- Não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo aqui. Graças a VOCÊ, tenho muito trabalho pela frente. Com licença.

- Nossa! Que Estresse! – Comentou Milo vendo o outro se afastando.

Afrodite saiu apressado. Era perceptível seu envolvimento com a moda. Suas roupas estavam impecáveis. Vestia uma camiseta branca de gola, um colete azul fechado apenas pelo último botão, calça de algodão leve de cor bege, tênis e um chapéu da mesma cor do colete. Era um visual que combinava com sua aparência. Tinha traços delicados e a pele bem branquinha que lhe dava um ar de elegância. Seus cabelos longos e lisos de cor azul piscina brilhavam de maneira exuberante. Não era muito alto, mas bastante magro e esbelto, um perfeito modelo. Seus olhos, da mesma cor dos cabelos, eram bem atrativos. Possuía uma pinta bem abaixo do olho esquerdo, um charme a mais. Ele andava de forma elegante e altiva. Milo apenas ficou observando incrédulo. Pensava que Afrodite levava a moda muito a sério.

Milo continuou sua busca. Passou em uma das salas de terceiro ano. Encontrou dois jovens que poderiam saber o paradeiro de Aiolia. Os dois tinham traços fortes e másculos, que os deixava com uma expressão amedrontadora, que impunha respeito. Os dois tinham músculos desenvolvidos e corpos bem atléticos. Um deles tinha a pele morena, cabelos curtos e lisos de cor azul e olhos igualmente azuis. Esse era um pouco menor que o outro. Vestia uma regata preta, bermuda preta com algumas correntes penduradas e coturnos. O mais alto tinha a pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos verdes bem escuros e com os olhos igualmente verdes. Esse, por sua vez, vestia uma regata verde, calça jeans e tênis. Os dois pareciam discordar em algo.

- Fala sério! Esgrima é coisa de bicha! Nem parece uma luta. – Dizia o menor.

- Muito melhor que boxe que qualquer idiota consegue aprender. Na esgrima você precisa pensar rápido em uma boa estratégia. Precisa usar a cabeça! – O outro rebatia.

- Ah! Isso é desculpa! Boxe é um esporte muito mais agressivo que exige força, bons reflexos e resistência. Esse sim é esporte para homem!

- Desculpa interromper a discussão SUPER produtiva de vocês, mas vocês viram o Aiolia por aí? – Disse Milo se aproximando.

- Peraí. Deixe-me ver se ele tá aqui no meu bolso. – Disse o menor.

- Muito engraçado Máscara. – Disse Milo emburrado ao ver o outro rindo. – Você pode me dizer algo mais útil, Shura?

- Ele acabou de sair daqui. Parece que ele foi encontrar com o Aiolos. - Disse Shura.

- Aff... Lá vou eu de novo! O Aiolia me paga! – Disse Milo já se afastando.

Milo deixou os dois discutindo e voltou a procurar pelo amigo. Já estava começando a ficar suado com toda aquela correria. E esperava que Aiolia tivesse algo MUITO interessante a dizer. Fazê-lo correr daquele jeito de manhã; ABUSO! Tinha que guardar energias para o treino da tarde. Seu técnico prometera investir pesado e provavelmente o treino seria puxado. Mataria Aiolia se o assunto não fosse sério. Continuou correndo a fim de chegar rápido ao seu destino. Chegou a uma das salas de terceiro ano, arfando. Recuperou o fôlego e entrou na sala. Logo reconheceu o amigo, que estava conversando com o irmão. Eles se pareciam muito. Os dois de pele morena e traços fortes, com músculos muito bem definidos. Aiolos, o irmão mais velho, era um pouco mais alto. Tinha cabelos castanhos, curtos e lisos. Seus olhos verdes transmitiam muita paz. Vestia uma camiseta verde escuro, calça jeans e tênis. Aiolia não era muito diferente. Possuía olhos da mesma cor que os do irmão, porém com um brilho mais voraz. Seus cabelos também castanhos, mas numa tonalidade mais clara. Vestia uma regata vermelha, bermuda jeans e tênis.

- Cara! Que isso?! Parece que você acabou de voltar do treino. – Comentou Aiolia.

- Isso porque alguém me ligou BEM cedo dizendo que tinha algo MUITO importante para me contar. – Milo tinha um tom sarcástico.

- Foi mal! É que você demorou muito, aí eu vim falar com meu irmão. – Disse Aiolia sorrindo.

- Muito engraçado Aiolia.

- Agora até eu fiquei curioso. O que tem de tão importante para dizer, maninho? Parece ser bom pra fazer o Milo correr pelo campus te procurando. – Disse Aiolos.

- É! Fala Aiolia. – Incentivou Milo esperando algo de tirar o fôlego.

- Bom, é que eu acordei hoje e dei uma olhada pela janela. Vocês não têm noção do tanto de gatinha nova que tem esse ano! – Aiolia parecia super empolgado.

Ouve silêncio durante alguns segundos. Milo apertava os punhos com muita força. Aiolos apenas balançava a cabeça em negativa. Aiolia começou a ficar sem graça com a situação.

- Aiolia! Me diga que tem mais alguma coisa! – Milo parecia nervoso.

- Não! Era só isso que eu queria falar. – Aiolia sorria.

- Não acredito! Coitado do Milo. – Comentou Aiolos rindo.

- VOCÊ ME FEZ CORRER ATRÁS DE VOCÊ PARA ME CONTAR ISSO? – Milo gritava, chamando a atenção dos outros alunos. – Passou alguma vez pela sua cabeça que eu perceberia isso mesmo se você não me contasse? Se eu não tivesse corrido tanto teria reparado!

- Correu porque quis. Só disse que precisava te contar uma coisa. – Aiolia deu de ombros.

- Aiolia... – Milo parecia fazer força para se controlar.

- Diga Milo.

- Você tem cinco segundos para SUMIR da minha frente!

- Ah! Fala sério Milo! Foi uma boa informação. – Disse Aiolia tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Um... – Milo fazia mais força.

- Acho melhor você correr, maninho. – Dizia Aiolos vendo que Milo não suportaria nem mais meio segundo.

- Ah! Pára! – Aiolia deu de ombros.

- Dois...

- Qual é Milo?! Deixa de ser chato.

- TRÊS...

- Tá bom! Me convenceu!

Aiolia saiu correndo da sala.

- CINCO!

Milo saiu correndo atrás do amigo. Isso renderia por um bom tempo.

Enquanto havia bastante movimento tanto fora quanto dentro do prédio principal, a biblioteca estava praticamente vazia. Poucos alunos estavam lá e o silêncio reinava naquele lugar. Muitos apenas procuravam algum livro nas enormes estantes. Apenas um aluno estava sentado em uma das mesas lendo um grosso livro de história geral. Mesmo estando tão cedo, o jovem parecia devorar cada frase que lia. Aparentava ser bastante atencioso. Tinha uma expressão serena no belo rosto. Não possuía traços fortes nem delicados. Tinha a pele morena com músculos muito bem desenvolvidos, o que combinava muito bem com seus cabelos castanhos, curtos e lisos. E o que combina mais que um moreno de olhos verdes?! Vestia-se de forma bem simples, o que realçava sua beleza. Usava uma camisa pólo preta, calça jeans e tênis.

Dohko, o nome do jovem, depois de muito ler, fechou o livro e levantou-se. Espreguiçou-se e dirigiu-se para a saída.

- Alguma coisa me diz que esse ano será cheio de surpresas.

Continua...

* * *

Nyah XD

Tá aí o primeiro cap.!! Espero que gostem XD!! Pra falar a verdade, eu já tinha começado a escrever quando postei a fic XD!! Decidi apresentar os douradinhos à minha moda pra vcs terem uma idéia XD!! Bom tbm q vcs se acostumam com o jeito XxLininhaxX de escrever XD!!

Bom, devo dizer q tô MUITO empolgada com essa fic XD!! Por isso, to com preguiça de ficar esperando as fichas aparecer XD!! Enton já escolhi as primeiras XD!! E já to cheia de idéias XD!! Por isso non devo demorar mto pra postar os próximos caps XD!!

Bom... Vou falar as q já estão na fic XD

**Shion **- Hikaru Honda (Toriyama Hikari): Amei sua ficha XD!! Quando vi que vc tinha ido pra modalidade musical e pediu o Shion eu fiquei mó felizenhaw XD!! Tipo, meio q imaginei ela fazendo uma música no violino e ele escrevendo uma letra pra música XD!! E de quebra quem sabe a Isabelle non cante *o*~~!! Claro q isso é só uma idéia XD!! Pretendo desenvolver melhor XD!!

**Mu** – Annemie Dawn Molko (Shina Com): Noss... quando vi a personalidade dela e o q em qual modalidade ela estava, pensei "com certeza o Mu daria super certo"!! Quando vi q vc tinha pedido ele fiquei super feliz XD!! Vai ser mto fofo os dois juntos XD!! E acho q a Isabelle vai adorar juntar vcs XD!! Vou ver o q faço aqui, né, já q adorei sua ficha XD!!

**Deba** –

**Saga** – Arya Ylli (Rajani Devi Lakshmi): Nhuuu... Foi difícil te colocar com o Saga XD!! Teve mais fichas pedindo ele, mas a sua ficou meio q diferente das demais, enton achei legal trabalhar com a sua XD!! Tipo, como vc disse q vai se dar bem com o Camus e colocou a msma modalidade dele, pensei em tipo fazer ele ter uma leve quedinha por vc e judiar um pouco da Isabelle XD!!

**Kanon** – Dália Gunnar (Tenshi Aburame): Oh my God!! Eu tive q trabalhar mto na minha cabeça pra te colocar com o Kanon XD!! Pq, de início, eu imaginei com o Saga, pq ia ser mto hilário!! Mas aí vai surgindo idéias e acabou q te coloquei com o Kanon XD!! Acho q vai ficar legal pq pensei no Kanon como um exímio ator, mas um vagabundo de marca maior XD!! Aí como a Dália é nerd, vai ser um contraste legal!! Ah! E infelizmente vou ter que colocá-la em uma única modalidade!! O motivo é pq os alunos passam a tarde toda se dedicando ao desenvolvimento de uma habilidade!! Fazer mais de uma ia complicar a situação tanto do aluno quanto minha XD!! Mas vou deixá-la com as habilidades dela pq acho q seria legal XD!!

**Máscara da Morte** – Suely Vicenzo (Suellen-San): Nyyaaah... Achei super fofa a sua ficha XD!! Adoro quando os opostos se atraem XD!! Fora q adorei o primeiro contato XD!! Achei mto fofo XD!! Vou adorar fazer cenas de ciúmes com o MDM XD!!

**Aiolia** –

**Shaka** – Rebecca Eri Rabone (Pure-Petit Cat): Amei amei amei XD!! O Estilo da Rebecca é super fofo XD!! O jeito q ela se veste me dá mtas possibilidades e acho q vou adorar fazer ela de boneca XD!! Achei super legal também o fato dela ter medo de trovões XD!! E ela com o Shaka vai ficar mto legal XD!! Adorei a cena q vc escreveu eu vou usar sim XD!! Só tem uma coisa q qria te perguntar ^^"!! Vc vai ficar na msma modalidade q o Shaka ou pretende ficar nos esportes msm? Pq o Shaka faz matemática XD!! Se vc quiser posso acrescentar o Kendo, seria até legal *idéias surgindo*!! Aí vc q sabe XD!!

**Dohko** –

**Milo** –

**Aiolos** - Monise (Mishelly 87): Yooo... Sorry, sorry sorry XD!! Eu sei q vc qria o Saga, mas achei interessante colocar vc com o Aiolos por serem bastante opostos XD!! E como gostei mto da sua ficha (sou mto fã de biologia tbm ^^/), enton coloquei com Olos. Espero q non se importe XD!! Pode ter certeza q farei o possível pra agradar, ok? Já andei pensando em algumas possibilidades XD!!

**Shura** –

**Camus** – Isabelle Deneuve (Me ^^v)

**Afrodite** – Annabel Lee Millano (Lune Kuruta): hauahauahauahauahu XD!! O Dite é todo seu XD!! Amei o jeito como a Belle combinou com o Dite XD!! Acho q vai ser um dos casais mais fofos XD!! Quando li o primeiro contato deles eu rachei de rir XD!! Realmente a gente pensa mto igual, pq eu já tinha feito a parte do Dite aparecendo no primeiro cap. e justamente igual vai acontecer com a Belle XD!! Eu amei a aparência da Belle, vai ser modelo pro Dite com certeza XD!!

Bom, já ta bom né? Já dá pra fazer o próximo cap. de uma vez pq non pretendo colocar todo mundo num cap. Só!! Imagina?! Os caps. iam ficar gigantes XD!! Enton, non sei quando eu vou postar o próximo pq to meio atolada com a facul u____u!! Mas como eu sou meio vagabunda com estudo, é bem provável q dedique mais tempo escrevendo ^^"!!

Ah! Tem uma coisa q qro, mas quem quiser esperar as outras fichas pra escrever, pode XD!! Eu preciso saber com quem vcs se darão bem ou non das fichas XD!! Vou mandar o meu de uma vez, depois mando das fichas q ainda aparecerem XD!!

**Relacionamento – Fichas: **Isabelle tenta se dar bem com todo mundo XD!! Só vai ficar meio receosa com a Arya por ela ser fria XD!! Mas vai acabar gostando dela XD!!

Bom, é isso aí XD!! Espero vcs no próximo cap. Ok?

=**

^^v


	3. Chapter 3

Yooooo ^^/

Sorry, sorry, sorry ToT!! Eu gostaria de postar o próximo cap logo... Mas eu to ficando meio perturbada com esse tanto de ficha e minha cabeça ta girando de um lado pro outro XD!! Fiquei até 3h da manhã pensando nessa fic (isso pq tinha q acordar 7h no outro dia u___u)!! Enfim... Mesmo assim to adorando XD!!

É o seguinte XD!! Pra non aparecer mais fichas pedindo o msm cav, pq agora faltam poucos cavs, vou colocar os ocupados e os q ainda sobrarem, a primeira q mandar pega XD!! To MUITO ansiosa pra começar logo o segundo cap, enton non to com vontade de escolher entre duas ou três fichas XD!!

Bom, vou colocar as outras q conseguiram e os q ainda estão sobrando XD

**Shion** – Hikaru Honda (Toriyama Hikari)

**Mu** – Annemie Dawn Molko (Shina Com)

**Deba** –

**Saga** – Arya Ylli (Rajani Devi Lakshmi)

**Kanon** – Dália Gunnar (Tenshi Aburame)

**Máscara da Morte** – Suely Vicenzo (Suellen-San)

**Aiolia** –

**Shaka** – Rebecca Eri Rabone (Pure-Petit Cat)

**Dohko** –

**Milo** – Annika Van der Holf (Hiina-Chan): Já comentei sobre a personagem com vc, né?

**Aiolos** - Monise (Mishelly 87)

**Shura** – Lara Stephani (Lara Stephani): Nhuuuuu… Fiquei tão felizenhaw de ver uma ficha pro Shura XD!! Amei sua personagem... Vai ser mto divertido fazer ela brigar com o Shura XD!! Vou amar escrever com os dois XD!!

**Camus** – Isabelle Deneuve (Me ^^v)

**Afrodite** – Annabel Lee Millano (Lune Kuruta)

Gente, gente, gente XD!! Recebi a ficha de um homem o____o!! Lindo, lindo, lindo XD!! Amei o personagem dele XD!! Só q, pelo menos por enquanto, ele ta sem par XD!! Se alguém se prontificar a fazer uma ficha pro personagem dele, ficaria mto felizenhaw XD!! Msm aquelas q já tem um par, se quiserem me ajudar ficaria agradecida XD!!

Lá vai a ficha dele:

**Nome:** Shihyo Aoshi

**Apelidos:** Ao-chan

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Frances (Nasceu e foi criado na França pela mãe, o nome é Japones porque seu pai é Japones).

**Aparência:** Aoshi tem cabelo loiro, curto e levemente rebelde. Possui olhos de cor azul-safira. Possui uma rara síndrome de paralização do crescimento ósseo e de insuficiência glandular que lhe atingiu durante a infância, fazendo com que sua aparência seja a de uma criança de 8 anos de idade, mede aproximadamente 1,30m.

**Personalidade:** Aoshi é calmo, simpático, bem-humorado, e gentil. Raramente se irrita com alguém, e a única coisa que realmente lhe tira do sério é subestima-lo pelo seu tamanho e desorganizar suas coisas. É bem metódico.

**História:** É filho de um japonês empresário do ramo de micro-eletrônica, e de uma jornalista Francesa de classe média. Foi criado pela mãe na França e teve pouco contado com o pai e com a cultura japonesa. Sua doença foi diagnosticada quando este tinha 9 anos, e tentou uma série de tratamentos, todos ineficazes, sendo assim, continuou doente e ainda ficou um ano sem frequentar a escola. Quando voltou a escola, não teve dificuldade alguma com a matéria de um ano atrasado, e nesse momento também foi diagnosticado como super-dotado. Aos 15 anos começou a frequentar a escola, para desenvolver seu potencial, seu pai que o matriculou, assim o filho poderia viver no pais de seu pai.

**Em q área estará:** Acadêmica

**Talento:** Química

**Em que série está:** terceiro ano

**O q gosta:** Sorvete, Música Clássica (Bach, Vivaldi e Mozart) e Folk, Noite, Lua, chocolate, Livros, Vinhos Franceses, Quimica, Fisica.

**O q non gosta:** Frutas, pessoas preconceituosas e ignorantes. Ser tratado diferente dos outros, Calor, Sol.

**O q faz nas horas livres:** praticar Kung-Fu, Ler, tocar violão e cantar folk nas noites de insonia.

**Vestuário:** Casual: Camisa listradas em geral, bermuda jeans escura, sapatenis Hugo Boss claro e boina preta Louis Vuitton. Ocasionalmente um óculos simples de armação prata Giorgio Armani. Para eventos de gala ele usa Terno preto completo (Calça, Gravata, Sapato..etc), com leve risco de giz também Armani.

**Mania:** Cantarolar alguma canção de folk enquanto realiza operações complexas de fisica. Quando está com insonia, costuma ir para algum lugar isolado e tocar violão.

**Relacionamentos:** Amigos - Shaka, Camus, Mu, Milo e Dite. Inimigo - Saga, Aiolia. Com todos os outros tem uma relação boa, mas não chega a ser amizade.

Tá aí pra quem quiser XD!!

Seguinte XD!! Espero postar o próximo cap assim q puder (pelo menos até segunda-feira XD)!! Nem q eu tenha passar a noite em branco escrevendo (pessoa mto ansiosa XD)!! As meninas q pegarem os cavs q tão sobrando, terão q esperar um poquito XD!! Mas tbm non devem demorar pra aparecer XD!!

Escrevendo isso só pra facilitar a minha vida... XD!! Espero vcs no próximo cap, ok?

Ah!! Seria bom vcs me mandarem o relacionamento das fichas XD!! Agora eu to precisando XD!! Se non vai ficar difícil fazer a personagem de vcs aparecer!! Pq, por exemplo, a Belle (Lune Kuruta) vai ter seu contato com o Dite só no período da tarde, quando tiver ocorrendo as atividades de artes XD!! E como ela me mandou com quem vai simpatizar, vai ficar mais fácil colocar ela no próximo cap XD!! Se non quiserem mandar review, podem mandar PM msm XD!!

Só queria avisar isso msm XD

=**

^^v


	4. Chapter 4

Yoooo...

Olha a XxLininhaxX aqui de novo XD!! É o seguinte... FINALMENTE AS FICHAS ESTÃO FECHADAS *pulos de alegria*!! Eu já tava até meio perdida com isso tudo XD!! Mas eu amei o resultado final XD!! Tenho a certa impressão de q essa fic vai ficar GIGANTE XD!! Mas vamo ver no q vai dar XD!!

Bom... vou colocar tudo de uma vez aqui XD!!

**Shion** – Hikaru Honda (Toriyama Hikari)

**Mu** – Annemie Dawn Molko (Shina Com)

**Deba** – Aryanne Stavklaus (Kaliope S. Black)

**Saga** – Arya Ylli (Rajani Devi Lakshmi)

**Kanon** – Dália Gunnar (Tenshi Aburame)

**Máscara da Morte** – Suely Vicenzo (Suellen-San)

**Aiolia** – Lillian Leigh S. Watson (Lilly Angel88)

**Shaka** – Rebecca Eri Rabone (Pure-Petit Cat)

**Dohko** – Milena (Juno L.)

**Milo** – Annika Van der Holf (Hiina-Chan)

**Aiolos** - Monise (Mishelly 87)

**Shura** – Lara Stephani (Lara Stephani)

**Camus** – Isabelle Deneuve (Me ^^v)

**Afrodite** – Annabel Lee Millano (Lune Kuruta)

**Shihyo** - MÆJA Eha Császár (Rajani Devi Lakshmi)

Vivaaaaaa \^^/!!! Esse será o ultimo cap de aviso XD!! O próximo já será cap msm XD!! Gomen por ficar mandando tantos avisos TToTT!! Non era o q eu qria, mas é um jeito de facilitar a minha videnhaw XD!! Já tô fazendo o próximo cap e tô adorando escrever XD!! Como já tinha dito (pessoa repetitiva ^^"), non vou demorar a postar XD!!

Bom, só mais algumas considerações XD!! Recebi duas fichas extras XD!! Vou trabalhar com elas, mas serão personagens secundários XD!! Por isso vou trabalhar com elas sem par, espero q Hiina-Chan e Suellen-san non se importem XD!! Amei as duas personagens e serão muito úteis pra fic... Agradeço a colaboração XD!!

Vou colcar a ficha da MÆJA aqui só pra vcs a conhecerem, ok?

**Nome:** MÆJA Eha Császár

**Apelidos:** Mara, Mae, Mari

**Idade:** 4 anos (mas na realidade teria 18, porque ela nasceu a 29 de Fevereiro)

**Nacionalidade:** Islandesa

**Aparência:** Baixa (1,52), 43kg, tem o cabelo loiro muito clarinho em Maria chiquinhas que chegam até aos joelhos, olhos bicolores, um rosa e outro azul, pele muito branquinha e macia e que normalmente tem um cheiro muito suave a baunilha, rosto muito bonito e meigo não é muito desenvolvida em termos "físicos" seios médios para o pequeno, cintura fina e quadris proporcionais (uma autentica boneca de porcelana)

**Personalidade:** Por fora é muito meiga, calma, gentil, simpática e inocente. Mas por dentro ela tem uma personalidade que apenas os pais e alguns amigos conhecem que é o completo oposto e que normalmente aparece quando esta ou muito irritada ou zangada. Esta Personalidade é muito orgulhosa, língua afiada e tem uma pequena veia manipuladora e sádica.

**História:** Nasceu no Dia 29 de Fevereiro em Reykjavík, tendo nascido com pulmões fracos por ter nascido prematura foi muito protegida pelos pais o que levou a que fosse muito inocente. Quando era muito nova ela ficava muito facilmente doente devido aos pulmões, o que fazia com que saísse poucas vezes do quarto e vendo k tinha pouco amigos, os pais encorajaram-na a aprender a pintar ou tocar algum instrumento musical e ela resolveu fazer os 2 e na musica os instrumentos que ela escolheu foram o piano e o violoncelo.  
Ao receber uma carta para entrar em High school Star, os pai que já tinham ouvido falar na escola ficaram muito orgulhosos mas ao mesmo tempo muito preocupados, mas deixaram-na ir.

**Em q área estará:** Artes

**Talento:** Musica (piano e violoncelo) (tive q deixar apenas uma modalidade, espero q non se importe)

**Em que série está:** 3º

**O q gosta:** Animais, frio, desenhar, musica clássica, livros de mitologia, noite

**O q non gosta:** Calor, musica muito pesada, que mexam nos desenhos dela sem pedir, o facto de não puder fazer desporto (ela gostaria muito de fazer ginástica rítmica ou patinagem no gelo) pois os pulmões dela podem não aguentar.

**O q faz nas horas livres:** desenhar roupa, ouvir musica, ler, tocar ou piano ou violoncelo

**Vestuário:** Roupas estilo lolita (brancas e pretas)e feitas por ela (Pretas e prateadas, Azuis e Brancas).

**Mania:** morder o lábio inferior quando contrariada, enrolar uma mecha de cabelo quando muito pensativa

**Relacionamentos:** Dá-se bem com todos, principalmente o Afrodite, o Shinyo, o Mú, o Shion e o Aiolos, mas existem alguns com que ela não se dá muito bem (Milo, Shura, Mask, Kanon) esses com que ela não se dá muito bem já deram de caras com a outra personalidade dela mas não perceberam muito bem

**Par:** Shihyo Aoshi

**O q vai achar dele:** que apesar de Pequeno é muito bonito, simpático, trata-a muito bem é das poucas pessoas que viram a sua outra personalidade mas que não se assusta e consegue faze-la voltar a sua personalidade original, e que sabe do problema de pulmões dela

**Quando vai perceber q está apaixonada:** Ao fikar muito vermelha quando percebe que esta a olhar muito para ele e ele ve-a a olhar

**Como será o primeiro contato:** Ela esta a tocar piano numa das salas de musica e ele entra enquanto ela esta a tocar mas como ela esta tão concentrada fika a ouvir e quando ela acaba de tocar ele elogia-a

**Algo a acrescentar?** Ela sabe falar Islandês, Russo, Japonês, Inglês, um pouco de italiano e francês.

Tá aí XD!! Gente... Mais uma coisa XD!! Vou mostrar quem tá na turma de quem XD!! Claro q eu non ia deixar todo mundo na msma sala XD!!

**Terceiro Ano:**

_**Turma A** –_ Monise, Shion, Shura, Suely

_**Turma B**_ – Annabel, Arya, Kanon, MDM

_**Turma C**_ – Saga, Dohko, Shihyo

_**Turma D**_ – Dite, Aiolos, Maeja

**Segundo Ano: **

_**Turma A**_ – Isabelle, Mu, Aiolia, Hikaru, Fanny

_**Turma B**_ – Milo, Shaka, Lara, Dália, Aryanne

_**Turma C**_ – Deba, Camus, Rebecca, Milena, Patrícia

**Primeiro Ano:** Annemie, Annika, Lillian

Bom... Acho q só tem esses avisos msm XD!! E, please, quem ainda non me mandou o relacionamento de fichas, mande XD!!

Na próxima voltarei já com o cap. Ok? Se possível, dois de uma vez XD!!

=**

^^v


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 2

Shion, Deba, Shaka, Mu e Isabelle seguiam para o prédio principal. Conversavam animadamente. Não estavam com pressa, apesar de saberem que as aulas estavam prestes a começar. Sorte que ainda não havia tocado o primeiro sinal. Esse era um aviso de que faltavam trinta minutos para o início das aulas. Depois haveria mais dois sinais; um quinze minutos e o outro cinco minutos antes. Então ainda tinha um tempo considerável para chegar ao prédio principal.

Ao passarem por algumas quadras, viram vários alunos jogando. Tinha vários tipos de esportes. Nem parecia que dali alguns minutos eles estariam dentro de sala. Jogavam pra valer, como se já fosse o treino. Era perceptível o quanto aqueles alunos levavam seus talentos a sério. Claro! Afinal, por que outro motivo eles estariam ali? Não importava a atividade, tudo era em prol de um sonho.

Em uma das quadras o jogo era futebol. Quando Deba e os outros passaram, os alunos que jogavam pararam. Não poderiam deixar a estrela do time de fora do jogo.

- EI DEBA! VEM JOGAR COM A GENTE! – Gritou um dos alunos.

- JÁ VOU! – Disse Deba entregando seus materiais para Mu. – Coloca na minha sala, por favor?

- Em qual lugar? – Perguntou Mu.

- Qualquer um tá bom! É só jogar em qualquer canto. – Disse Deba já se afastando.

- MARCA UM GOL PRA MIM, DEBA! – Gritou Isabelle ao amigo já distante.

- VOU MARCAR DEZ SÓ PRA VOCÊ – Gritou Deba de volta.

Isabelle sorriu e mandou um beijo para o amigo que mandou outro de volta e acenou.

- Vocês não vão querer ficar para ver o jogo, né? – Perguntou Shaka.

- Eu não vou ficar, tenho que passar na biblioteca ainda. – Disse Shion.

- Vamos então. – Disse Mu.

Os três continuaram seguindo para o prédio principal. Não estavam muito longe. Já podiam ver o movimento intenso de alunos na porta do prédio. Alguns pareciam perdidos. Provavelmente eram os novatos. Como era começo de ano, muitos alunos novos apareciam. Isabelle ficava meio perdida com isso. Não era de fazer novos amigos, pois era muito tímida. Ter tantos alunos novos a assustava. Já mu não via isso com bons olhos. Isabelle precisa ter algumas AMIGAS. Não que não gostasse da companhia dela, muito pelo contrário. Porém sabia que tinha certas coisas que ela não contaria para ele. Precisava dar um empurrãozinho para que ela pelo menos tentasse conversar com uma das alunas novas.

Eles entraram no prédio principal. Era um prédio tinha apenas três andares, mas dava para perceber que era muito grande. Um andar para cada série do ensino médio. Sendo que cada série tinha oito turmas. As salas eram enormes, com a média de sessenta alunos por classe. Mesmo que cada turma tivesse muitos alunos, a ordem era algo que não faltava. As aulas, normalmente, ocorriam muito bem. Um dos motivos, para isso, é que os professores usavam microfones. Então, a conversa paralela não atrapalharia tanto. Outro motivo é que os alunos tinham total liberdade para sair da sala quando bem entendessem. Claro que não era vantagem ficar matando aula, pois tinha um limite de faltas permitidas por matéria (que nem em universidade). E o último motivo é que a equipe de professores era a melhor do país. Suas aulas eram muito interativas, com bastantes aulas práticas, discussões em sala, dinâmicas, brincadeiras e várias outras ferramentas que pudessem criar o máximo de interesse nos alunos. Mesmo assim, a parte da tarde era a mais esperada por todos. E não era exceção para os quatro amigos que naquele momento andavam juntos.

Subiram para o segundo andar, porém, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teriam que se separar. E Shion parecia apressado.

- Eu tenho que ir. Passarei na Biblioteca para procurar um livro antes de ir para a sala. – Disse Shion se despedindo.

- Espera Shion! Eu vou com você. É caminho para minha sala. – Disse Shaka.

- Depois a gente se vê, então. – Disse Mu.

- Tchau gente! Até mais tarde! – Disse Isabelle acenando para os amigos que já se distanciavam.

Eles acenaram e se viraram em direção ao caminho que, agora, seguiam. Mu e Isabelle continuaram juntos, afinal, estavam na mesma sala. Ao andarem por mais alguns corredores, acabaram encontrando um jovem que parecia perdida. Ela andava de um lado para o outro com uma folha na mão e um livro bem grosso na outra. Ora olhava para a folha ora lia o livro. Era uma garota alta nos seus 1,75 m de altura. Tinha um corpo muito bem formado com a cintura fina e delicada, seios de médio a fartos e de quadril largo e arredondado. Possuía a pele bem clara e tinha traços tão delicados quanto a Branca de neve. Seus cabelos negros com cachos muito bem definidos lhe caíam pelas costas até a cintura. Seus grandes e expressivos olhos de cor azul-safira demonstravam que ela estava mais interessada no livro que na folha, embora continuasse andando de um lado para o outro. Ela vestia-se de forma simples. Usava uma calça jeans escura, uma bata de cor lilás de decote médio, sandálias rasteiras de cor lilás com enfeites de rosa e uma boina também lilás com uma rosa de enfeite do lado direito, dando certo charme.

Mu pensou rápido. Era uma oportunidade perfeita de tentar enturmar Isabelle.

- Vem, Isa. Vamos ajudá-la. – Disse Mu.

- Pode ir. Eu fico aqui te esperando. – Disse Isabelle sorrindo inocentemente.

- Nem pensar. Você vem comigo. – Disse Mu pegando a garota pelo braço.

- Não Mu! Eu tenho vergonha. – Isabelle lutava, mas Mu a puxava sem dó.

- Você tem que perder essa timidez! E essa será uma boa oportunidade.

Eles se aproximaram da garota, que ainda parecia no mundo da Lua. Isabelle logo se escondeu atrás de Mu.

- Ei! Você está perdida? Se quiser podemos lhe ajudar. – Disse Mu educadamente.

- ... – A menina nada respondeu, apenas continuou lendo seu livro.

- Oi! Está me ouvindo? – Mu insistia.

- Ela está ocupada Mu. Deixa ela. – Isabelle cochichava no ouvido de Mu.

A garota nem parecia notar a presença dos dois. De repente, ela parou de ler e ficou olhando para eles. Ficaram um bom tempo se encarando. Até que um deles se manifestou.

- AHÁ! – A garota gritou, assuntando Mu e Isabelle.

Do nada e, sabe-se lá d'aonde, a garota saca um bloquinho de anotações lilás e uma caneta roxa e começa a escrever. Mu e Isabelle ficaram parados na frente dela, sem nenhuma reação. Não sabiam o que fazer. Mas Mu, ariano teimoso, não desistiria de seu plano. Passou a mão na frente do rosto da garota a fim de lhe chamar a atenção. E conseguiu... Assustá-la.

- AH! – A garota gritou, fazendo Isabelle se esconder atrás de Mu, assustada.

- Desculpa se te assustei. – Disse Mu vendo que a garota não gostara muito de ser interrompida.

- Ah! Tudo bem. – Disse a garota com uma cara emburrada.

- É que você parecia meio perdida e eu pensei que poderia lhe ajudar. – Disse Mu sorrindo.

- Ah! Obrigada. Eu estou mesmo um pouco perdida. – Disse ela já mais calma diante do belo sorriso de Mu.

- Você é nova, não é?

- Sou sim. Meu nome é Annabel Lee Millano, mas pode me chamar só de Bellee. – Disse a garota sorrindo.

- Eu sou Mu. Muito prazer. – Disse ele estendendo a mão como forma de cumprimento.

- Prazer é meu. – Ela cumprimentou Mu.

- E essa coisa atrás de mim é a Isabelle. – Disse Mu fazendo a menina ficar ao seu lado. Ele apenas ignorou a cara emburrada da menina.

- Prazer Isabelle. – Disse Annabel sorrindo.

- Pra... Prazer... – Isabelle olhava para o chão, MUITO corada.

- Então, em qual série você está? – Perguntou Mu tentando desviar a atenção de Isabelle, antes que ela ficasse roxa.

- Estou no Terceiro ano, turma B.

- Nossa!

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum. Só não vou com a cara de uma pessoa que estuda nessa turma. – Disse Mu fazendo careta, fazendo Annabel sorrir do jeito doce do garoto dizer que não gosta de alguém.

- Já vi então que dei azar.

- Nem é. Às vezes você se dará bem com ele. Não quero colocar pré-conceitos na sua cabeça.

- EI MU! – Algum aluno gritou de longe. – PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊ NA SALA DE ARTESANATO!

- JÁ VOU! – Respondeu Mu. – Isa, você poderia mostrar onde é o terceiro B para a Bellee?

- O QUE? – Isabelle ficou pálida. Olhou para Annabel e corou violentamente.

- Claro! Eu gostaria de ir com vocês e conhecer a Bellee melhor, mas o dever me chama.

- Mas e se ela não gostar de mim? – Isabelle cochichava no ouvido de Mu.

- Deixa de ser boba! Quem não gosta de você? – Disse Mu atrapalhando o cabelo da tímida menina.

- Muita gente. – Disse Isabelle fazendo bico.

- Pára com isso! – Mu virou-se para Annabel que assistia tudo sem entender. – A Isa vai te levar até a sala. – Mu aproximou-se da garota a fim de cochichar algo. – Tenha paciência com a Isa. Ela só é um pouco tímida.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Annabel sorrindo.

- Bem, eu vou indo! Até mais! – Mu já se afastava.

- ESPERA! – Isabelle gritava em vão.

Mu nem olhou para trás. Isabelle ficou desesperada. O que diria? Não era acostumada a conversar com quem não conhecia. Sentiu-se muito retraída. Fora o tanto que estava envergonhada. Annabel apenas sorria. Achava meigo o jeito tímido da garota. Por isso, tentou facilitar as coisas.

- Então...? – Annabel sorria, esperando alguma reação da garota que parecia paralisada.

- O... O... O que? – Isabelle gaguejava de nervosismo.

- Pode me mostrar onde é a sala?

- Cla... Cla... Claro...

Isabelle começou a andar rapidamente. Nem sequer sabia se Annabel a seguia ou não. A outra garota, por sua vez, ria do jeito da menina. Pressentia que aquele era o início de uma bela amizade. Talvez por sentir certa empatia pela menina. Apenas deixaria as coisas acontecerem. Não insistiria com nada.

- "Tudo vai dar certo no final" – Pensou Annabel.

Elas andavam pelo corredor em absoluto silêncio. Isabelle ia um pouco mais a frente, olhando para o chão e a passos rápidos. Annabel tentava acompanhar a garota ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ler seu livro. Desistira de tentar falar com Isabelle, pelo menos até a garota se acostumar com sua presença.

De repente, no cruzamento de dois corredores, surge uma garota correndo extremamente rápido. Isabelle estava muito distraída, por isso nem teve tempo de ver o que estava acontecendo. A garota não conseguiu parar e acabou "atropelando" Isabelle, que caiu no chão meio desnorteada. A outra, por sua vez, também acabou caindo. Annabel não sabia quem socorria primeiro. As duas pareciam completamente nocauteadas. Então, com alguns segundos recobrando a consciência, tudo que conseguiram dizer foi...

- Alguém anotou a placa? – Isabelle e a garota falaram ao mesmo tempo.

As três se entreolharam. Ouve um minuto de silêncio, que foi quebrado com as gargalhadas de Annabel. Aquela cena tinha sido estupidamente engraçada. Parecia até cena de filme. Se Annabel não tivesse presenciado, diria que era mentira. As duas caídas no chão; uma com a cara mais tonta que a outra. Não tinha como se manter séria naquela situação. Tanto que as duas meninas, ainda no chão, sentadas, começaram a rir também. Foi algo completamente espontâneo e inesperado.

Annabel, ainda rindo, ajudou Isabelle a se levantar. Logo depois ajudou a outra garota.

- Acho que nem que vocês tentassem, conseguiriam repetir essa cena. – Disse Annabel anotando algo novamente em seu fiel e inseparável bloquinho.

- Concordo, concordo! Ah! Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu estava com muita pressa e não via para onde estava indo. Eu estou meio perdida porque é o meu primeiro dia e não sei andar por esse campus gigante. Achei que se corresse conseguiria encontrar minha sala, mais rápido. Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! – Dizia a garota sem nem mesmo parar para respirar.

- Tu... Tudo bem... – Isabelle ainda se sentia tímida, por isso corou um pouco.

- Ai que fofa! Você é novata também? Como você se chama? Em que série está? Quantos anos você tem? O que você...

- Calma! – Annabel teve que interromper a animada garota. – Respira. Uma pergunta de cada vez.

- Tudo bem. – Disse a garota respirando.

- Vamos nos apresentar. Que tal começar por você? – Perguntou Annabel à garota.

- Meu nome é Rebecca Eri Rabone, mas podem me chamar de Becky. Tenho 16 anos e estou no segundo ano, turma C. – Disse a garota sorrindo largamente, mostrando suas covinhas.

Rebecca tinha aparência de uma boneca. Vestia uma blusa baby look roxa de capuz com orelhas de coelho e com o desenho de um coelho na frente. Usava um short curto e preto, meias longas e listradas de roxo e preto e calçava All Star; em um pé preto e no outro roxo. Usava várias pulseiras roxas e pretas nos dois braços. Um estilo que combinava com seu rosto doce. Tinha a pele branquinha com bochechas rosadas. Seus olhos eram grandes e esverdeados, levemente amarelados no centro, pareciam dois girassóis. Tinha cílios longos e sua boca era pequena e carnuda. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, que pareciam ser compridos, e estavam presos em um rabo ao lado direito da cabeça. Tinha um rostinho de boneca mesmo. De estatura média, 1,60m de altura, tinha o corpo bastante magro. Seus braços e pernas eram longos e não possuía curvas acentuadas, chegava a ser bem mirrada.

- Meu nome é Annabel Lee Millano, mas podem me chamar de Bellee. Tenho 18 anos e estou no terceiro ano, turma B. – Ela sorria também.

- Me... Meu no... Nome... É... É Isabelle Deneuve... Ma... Mas podem... Podem me chamar... De... De Isa... – Isabelle gaguejava e ficava cada vez mais vermelha. – Te... Tenho 16... 16 anos... E estou... No... No segundo ano... Tu... Turma A...

- Ai que fofa! Ela é toda tímida! Parece uma criança! Que fofa, que fofa, que fofa! – Rebecca abraçou Isabelle bem forte, quase sufocando a garota, e ficou balançando de um lado para o outro, muito empolgada. – Eu podia ficar o dia todo te apertando! É uma pena que você não seja da minha sala! Mas tudo bem, posso te apertar nos intervalos! A gente pode sair junta também! Vamos fazer compras! Aí eu vou escolher roupas bem fofas pra você! Aí vou ficar te apertando ainda mais! E seremos amigas felizes para...

- Calma! – Annabel pediu antes que ela sufocasse Isabelle naquele abraço. – Meu Deus! Você tem um botão de desligar?

- Ah! Não sei! Todo mundo fala que eu sou hiperativa! Meus pais me levaram no médico quando eu era pequena e ele também disse isso! Alias, vim para esse colégio justamente por isso. Meu médico que indicou! Será que tem alguma coisa nesse colégio que diminua minha hiperatividade? Eu não sei, mas meus pais não pensaram nem duas vezes para me colocar aqui. Deve ser por que...

- Calma! Uma coisa de cada vez. Respira fundo. Relaxa.

- Tudo bem. – Rebecca respirou fundo e se aquietou.

- Então, Isa, você vai nos levar até nossas salas? – Perguntou Annabel.

- Po... Posso levar sim. – Isabelle ainda gaguejava um pouco, mas já estava se acostumando com a presença das duas.

- Você é veterana? – Perguntou Rebecca.

- So... Sou. Entrei aqui ano... Ano passado.

- Bom que você pode nos apresentar pra todo mundo! Que bom! Pensei que ia ficar sozinha aqui, mas agora fico mais tranqüila! Imagine eu sozinha? Não tem jeito! Eu ia ficar mais inquieta que o normal! Mas mesmo assim estou feliz de ter vindo para cá! Não é legal a gente ter se encontrado?! Parece que esse ano vai ser BEM divertido! Mal posso esperar para conhecer os outros! Você tem muitos amigos? Quero conhecer TODOS! Podemos marcar de sair para...

Rebecca falava sem parar. Annabel apenas escutava. Ainda tinha que se acostumar com o jeito animado da menina. Isabelle apenas sorria timidamente, mas não negava que estava gostando de conhecer pessoas novas. Ainda mais garotas. As três andavam pelos corredores, conversando e se conhecendo melhor.

Do lado de fora, muitos alunos aproveitavam que o Sol da manhã, mesmo que este estivesse muito forte. Muitos estavam sentados nas praças do enorme campus. Uma leve brisa passeava por entre as árvores, amenizando os raios que castigam a pele. Era um clima muito gostoso para quem gostava de calor e de um dia tão belo. Perfeito para estudantes da área de artes, especificamente da modalidade de Desenho e Pintura. A paisagem era realmente muito atrativa. As folhas das árvores balançando. As flores de cerejeira caíam em uma chuva de beleza e graciosidade. Tudo colaborava para uma bela pintura ou desenho. E foi justamente isso que atraiu certa jovem que passava por lá. Ela andava com seu caderno de desenhos nas mãos. Ela era muito bonita. Alta, com 1,75m de altura, e com um corpo escultural. Não era muito magra, mas também não era gorda, estava na medida certa. Tinha coxas grossas, embora a roupa não permitisse essa constatação. Ela usava um macacão bege, de alças nem finas nem largas, largo ao corpo. Também usava tênis All Star branco. Por baixo uma camiseta, de alças largas e de cor branca, delineava suas curvas, mostrando uma cintura fina e seios de tamanho médio. Tinha cabelos ruivos longos até a cintura com a franja caindo por sua sobrancelha. Seus olhos eram grandes e de cor verde claro. Cheia de sardas, principalmente nos ombros.

Ela andava tranquilamente, atenta a toda aquela maravilha da natureza. Ela procurava algo que a inspirasse. A paisagem estava perfeita, só faltava uma pessoa de modelo. Ela amava desenhar pessoas. Precisava encontrar alguém, mas todos pareciam inquietos, andando de um lado para o outro. Desse jeito não dava. Precisava de algo diferente, algo que lhe chamasse a atenção, uma beleza singular e única. Sentou-se no chão, encostando-se em uma árvore. Esperava por alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. Apenas esperava.

Perto dali, caminhava uma bela jovem. De aparência angelical, de andar suave como se estivesse flutuando e de postura bastante elegante. Não se podia dizer que ela se vestia de forma exuberante. Apenas o básico; calça jeans, camiseta branca e tênis. Mas havia algo diferente nela. Talvez fosse sua expressão suave misturada com um brilho misterioso e discreto de tristeza. Não era possível definir, mas era algo belo e atrativo. Pelo menos aos olhos da garota desenhista. Ela observou a garota! Era perfeita para aquela paisagem. Ficou ainda melhor quando a elegante garota sentou-se em um dos bancos da praça. O vento balançava seus cabelos negros e lisos até os ombros. Seus grandes e expressivos olhos prateados estavam fechados, como se estivesse aproveitando cada momento daquela brisa tão gostosa. A sombra da árvore protegia sua pele branca e delicada. Tudo nela era delicado; seu nariz, sua boca, seus traços. Realmente parecia um anjo. Seu corpo era muito bem estruturado. Magra, de estatura alta, seios fartos e quadril arredondado. Linda!

- "Finalmente encontrei alguém perfeita para se desenhar."- Pensou a garota desenhista. – "Talvez eu devesse me apresentar, depois que terminar. Oi, meu nome é Suely. Vi você e achei que seria perfeito te desenhar." – A garota sorriu por um momento. – "Até parece que faria isso! Provavelmente ficaria gaguejando coisas sem sentido. No mínimo ela me achará estranha. Acho que prefiro expressar esse momento apenas desenhando."

Suely voltou a desenhar, sem que a outra garota sequer notasse que estava sendo desenhada. Essa, por sua vez, parecia distante dali. Parecia pensar em outras coisas bem diferentes.

- "Mamãe iria amar esse lugar. Queria que ela estivesse aqui comigo." – A garota apenas fechou os olhos mais uma vez. – "Essa brisa é tão gostosa. Parece que minha mãe está tocando meu rosto e dizendo: 'Annemie, minha doce filha, como eu te amo. '" – Annemie abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu. – "Lhe darei orgulho, mamãe."

O movimento de alunos nas classes só aumentava. Mesmo que houvesse muitas turmas e muitos alunos do lado de fora do prédio principal, o número de alunos nas salas já era considerável. E o movimento de alunos de uma sala para a outra também era considerável. As atividades que o colégio oferecia uniam os alunos de turmas e séries diferentes. Muitos tinham amigos de séries acima ou abaixo.

- Marca aí Shura. Vou ao segundo para ver se a Lara já chegou. – Disse Máscara.

- Credo! Não sei como você suporta aquela Maria homem. Ela é insuportável! – Disse Shura com um misto de ódio e admiração.

- Você é louquinho com ela, admita! – Disse Máscara rindo da cara de bravo do amigo.

- Se repetir essa atrocidade novamente, você acordará respirando por um tubo. – Shura falava ameaçadoramente.

- Quero ver você tentar, mariquinha apaixonado. – Disse Máscara dando leves tapas na cara de Shura, como forma de provocação.

- Espere e verá seu italiano folgado. – Shura olhou torto para Máscara que saía da sala rindo alto.

Máscara sabia que o amigo tinha uma leve queda pela italianinha do segundo ano. Mas era orgulhoso demais para aceitar aquele fato. E a italiana não ajudava nem um pouco. Ela era tão teimosa quanto Shura era orgulhoso. Mas Máscara tinha a ligeira sensação de que eles ainda terminariam juntos. E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais graça achava. Só de imaginar aqueles dois juntos já era motivo para dar altas gargalhadas. Adorava provocá-los! Não desperdiçava nem uma oportunidade

Máscara não estava apressado, mas andava bem rápido. Gostava de conversar com a garota. Não era porque ela era italiana, como ele, mas por ela ser diferente das outras garotas. Ela não era mimada e fresca como as outras. Além do que, ela era muito bonita. Uma típica italiana. Alta, com 1,70 de altura, magra, mas com um corpo curvilíneo e de curvas bem definidas e acentuadas. Sua pele era bem branquinha, o que realçava as sardas que tinha no nariz e ombros. Tinha cabelos ruivos, na altura dos ombros, e cheios de cachos grandes. Seus olhos eram cor de mel, esverdeados. Tinha traços delicados e o nariz fino e arrebitado, com um piercing de pedra, mas seus lábios eram carnudos, realçando os traços do rosto. Era um conjunto de se admirar, na opinião de Máscara.

Não demorou muito para chegar à turma B do segundo ano. E logo ao chegar reconheceu à amiga. Sentada perto da janela com expressão de tédio. Ela vestia uma saia jeans que ia até metade de suas belas coxas, uma regata, estilo baby look, preta e tênis. Maquiagem e apetrechos de sempre, lápis nos olhos, rímel transparente e gloss nos lábios. Usava argolas na orelha e pulseiras prateadas. Apesar da simplicidade, estava muito bonita.

- Pensando no Shura? – Mascar se aproximou.

- Só se for na surra que darei nele no treino de hoje. – Disse Lara sorrindo ao ver o amigo.

- Sei viu? Essa competição toda ainda vai virar admiração. Aí quero ver o que vão fazer quando estiverem iguais a dois pombinhos apaixonados.

- Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, Maskito. Esse seu sonho tosco não vai se realizar. Aquele macaco grosseiro ainda vai reconhecer que sou melhor que ele. Vou fazê-lo engolir todo aquele orgulho e machismo. E como isso será bastante doloroso para ele, não há condições da gente ficar junto.

- Você vai ver! E quando acontecer eu farei questão de jogar na cara dos dois que eu tinha razão. – Máscara parecia bastante confiante.

- Quer apostar?

- Depende. Apostar o que?

- Aposto que você vai se apaixonar por uma menininha bem fofinha e tímida antes que eu me apaixone, o que nunca vai acontecer, por aquele troglodita machista. – A garota falava empolgada como se já tivesse ganhado. Máscara apenas rui bem alto.

- Até parece! Essa eu já ganhei! Apostado. – Disse ele apertando a mão da garota.

- E vai valer o que?

- Quem perder terá que ir à sala do diretor e fazer uma declaração de amor para sua suposta paixão.

- A-DO-REI! Apostado, apostado, apostado! – A garota ria vitoriosa. – Tô doida para ver sua declaração de amor.

- Não esqueça que estou na vantagem. Você já tem um suposto amor, eu não conheço nem metade das meninas daqui.

- Mas esse ano tá cheio de novata no colégio. Não vai ser difícil achar uma.

- Você sabe que eu meto medo na maioria delas. Sem chance de isso acontecer.

- Veremos Maskito! Veremos! – A garota se levanta apenas para que os olhos de ambos se encontrassem, iniciando a aposta.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Que tal ir comigo lá na lanchonete?! Tô a fim de tomar um refri.

- Vamo nessa!

Os dois seguiam para fora da sala. Lara ia à frente, conversando animadamente. Nem olhava para onde estava indo. Apenas seguia andando de costas para ficar frente a frente com Máscara. Ao sair da sala, sem notar nada ao redor, acabou trombando com uma menina que tinha café nas mãos. O café acabou entornando todo em Lara, que ficou com muita raiva.

- VOCÊ NÃO OLHA PRA ONDE ANDA NÃO? – Lara arrumou o maior escândalo.

- Sinto muito. – A outra garota estava um pouco amuada com a agressividade da outra.

- NINGUÉM MERECE! OLHA SÓ! VOCÊ DERRAMOU CAFÉ NA MINHA ROUPA TODA!

- Eu sinto muito, não foi minha intenção.

Lara bufou de raiva. Deu uma boa olhada na menina. Tinha uma aparência exótica. Tinha a mesma altura de Lara e também a pele bem branquinha. Possuía um corpo escultural com quadril farto, seios médios e cintura fina e definida. Não era magra demais, mas não tinha nada sobrando. Seus cabelos eram prateados com mechas Royal com cachos caindo até a cintura. Seus olhos eram de um azul tão claro que pareciam lagos de águas cristalinas. Esses se escondiam atrás de óculos, de meia armação, roxo. Usava roupas meio chamativas. Usava uma saia xadrez meio que batia na metade de suas coxas, uma regata também xadrez, que se escondia atrás de um corpete preto. Nos pés usava coturnos. Usava brincos em formato de cruzes gregas e uma maquiagem bem forte. Mas mesmo que tivesse essa aparência, não dava para negar que ela era uma típica NERD. Não com aquele enorme livro de biologia em suas mãos. Isso não passou despercebido pela italiana de pavio curto.

- Só podia ser uma NERD mesmo. Desastrada! – Lara falava com desdém.

Nesse momento, a amuada garota se transformou em alguém completamente diferente. Ela levantou a cabeça, numa postura altiva. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Lara. Era possível ver faíscas entre aqueles olhares. Nenhuma das duas daria o braço a torcer. Lara, mesmo surpresa com a mudança repentina da garota, não perderia. Não para uma NERD. Isso ia contra seus princípios. Máscara apenas olhava as duas. Não queria se meter em briga de mulher. Era preciso que alguém as separasse antes que houvesse problemas maiores.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Disse Shion aparecendo com Shaka naquele exato momento.

- Ah! Que ótimo! Mais NERDS! Hoje não é o meu dia. – Lara estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

- Quem pensa que é para falar assim com um veterano?! Abaixa essa sua bolinha, pirralha. – Disse Shion, que não suportava ser desrespeitado.

- Tinha que ser a Lara. Sempre arrumando confusão. – Disse Shaka.

- Aff... Eu vou sair daqui antes que eu perca a paciência e saia distribuindo porrada em todo mundo! Nem vale a pena perder meu tempo com esses projetos de Einsteins. – Lara se afastou, trombando no ombro da garota de propósito. Máscara foi atrás dela.

A garota suspirou. Aquela história de NERD não ia mudar. Mesmo em uma escola tão renomada como aquela, ainda existiam pessoas que implicavam com seu jeito de ser.

- Não ligue para a Lara. Ela se acha porque é campeã de esgrima. – Disse Shaka.

- Eu não fiz por querer. Disse que sentia muito, mas ela já veio com cinco pedras na mão. – Dizia a garota.

- Shaka, eu vou deixar essa situação em suas mãos. Pelo visto essa garota é novata e não quero que ela pense que nesse colégio só tem gente como a Lara. – Disse Shion.

- Pode deixar comigo. – Disse Shaka.

- Senhorita, se não se importa, eu tenho algo a fazer. Com licença. – Shion, como sempre, educado.

- Toda. – Disse a garota vendo Shion se afastar.

- Como se chama? – Perguntou Shaka.

- Meu nome é Dália Gunnar.

- Meu nome é Shaka, muito prazer. – Disse ele sorrindo.

- O prazer é meu. – Ela também sorriu, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Pelo visto está na aula de Biologia na parte da tarde. – Disse Shaka, vendo o livro de Biologia na mão de Dália.

- Não. Estou na aula de Teatro.

- Nossa! Errei feio.

- E você está na de Matemática, certo?

- Sim, sim. A Matemática me fascina muito. Já viu como a exatidão dos números é interessante?

- Não sou muito fã de Matemática. Prefiro a magnífica Biologia.

- É! Somos completos opostos, mas acho que seremos bons amigos. – Shaka sorria.

- Concordo. – Dália também sorria.

À medida que o tempo ia passando, o movimento de novatos perdidos na porta do prédio principal só aumentava. O Campus era muito grande e a maioria não sabia de nada. A cerimônia de boas vindas só aconteceria à noite e não foi passada muitas informações. Claro que foi entregue instruções para todos os novatos, mas mesmo assim ainda era um pouco complicado. Alguns entrava em desespero, outros apenas esperavam por algo e outros já sabiam em que sala estavam. Novatos muito tímidos estavam com mais dificuldades, afinal isso os impedia de se aproximar para pedir informação. E era justamente isso que acontecia com uma jovem que estava parada na frente do enorme prédio. Ela olhava para uma folha em suas mãos.

- Não vou conseguir achar minha sala nesse castelo. - Disse a jovem suspirando.

Parecia ser bem simpática. Cabelos longos até a cintura, repicados em forma de escada, e lisos de cor castanho escuro. Tinha pele alva e traços bem delicados, parecendo uma boneca de porcelana. Seus olhos eram grandes e de cor exótica; marrom avermelhado. Seu corpo era normal, nada de mais, nada de menos, tudo na medida certa e proporcional a sua estatura; 1,60m de altura. Ela usava uma roupa bem delicada, o que combinava com sua aparência. Usava uma vestido todo branco de alças médias que ia até um palmo abaixo dos joelhos. O mesmo tinha rendas nas alças, na barra e na gola. Usava uma sandália branca e de salto baixo. Nada muito chamativo.

Ela estava meio sem saber o que fazer. Queria pedir informação, mas era muito tímida. Olhou para os lados, procurando algo que nem sabia o que. Acabou por encontrar o que nem mesmo procurava. Viu uma garota sentada em um banco que lhe chamou a atenção. Ela parecia muito interessada na leitura que fazia. Parecia atônita ao mundo que tinha ao seu redor. Ela se destacava entre aquele bando de gente branca. Era uma moça de pele negra, com uma beleza atrativa e intrigante. Tinha o rosto redondo e traços comuns. Seus cabelos eram lindos. Eles eram castanhos bem escuros e se tornaram avermelhados com a luz do Sol. Eram cheios de cachos grandes que iam até o meio das costas. A franja lisa e repicada delineava seu rosto e caía até os grandes e brilhantes olhos cor de âmbar. Seus lábios cheios mostravam um belo sorriso, fazendo com que suas covinhas aparecessem. Fugia do padrão das mulheres magérrimas, sendo um pouco cheinha. Mas isso não atrapalhava em nada as curvas definidas de seu corpo, com quadril largo e seios fartos. Era bem pequena nos seus 1,45m de altura. Usava um vestido branco e florido, um cinto bem grosso na cintura e sandálias brancas de salto baixo.

A garota perdida se intrigou com a jovem leitora. Ela parecia bastante satisfeita com o conteúdo do livro. E parecia ser bastante simpática. Queria fazer novas amizades, mas era muito tímida.

- Será que eu vou lá? - Dizia a garota para si mesma. - Ah! Tentar não mata ninguém.

A garota se aproximava. A cada passo ficava mais nervosa. Chegou bem perto da jovem leitora e começou a gaguejar e ficou MUITO vermelha.

- Com... Com... Com licença... Eu... Quer dizer... Você... Bem... - Ela não conseguia formar frases.

A jovem leitora parecia não escutá-la. Estava muito distraída.

- COM LICENÇA! - A outra gritou. Estava nervosa e tímida, então saiu mais alto do que planejava.

- Pois não? - A jovem leitora não se assustou.

- Vo... Você... Você...

- Meu nome é Lillian, mas pode me chamar de Lilly. Muito prazer. - Disse a jovem calmamente, percebendo as intenções da outra.

- Ah... Mui... Muito prazer... Meu nome é Hikaru... - A garota estava se acalmando.

- Posso lhe ajudar em algo?

- Cla... Claro... É que eu sou nova aqui e estou com dificuldades de encontrar minha sala... Você... Po... Poderia me ajudar?

- Claro! Também sou nova aqui, mas podemos procurar juntas. - Disse Lillian sorrindo docemente.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu Hikaru um pouco corada.

- De nada. Acho até legal você ter se aproximado. é bom conhecer novas pessoas.

- Também acho. É que eu te vi tão interessada nesse livro e fiquei meio... Sei lá...

- Ah! Lenda de Jude Deveraux. É muito bom.

- Me empresta depois?

- Sem problemas.

- Acho que também vou querer. - Mais alguém se junta á conversa.

As duas olharam na direção da voz. Surpreenderam-se ao se depararem com um menino bem pequeno de 1,30 de altura. Ele tinha uma aparência infantil. Parecia ter no máximo 8 anos de idade. Tinha cabelos loiros, curtos e levemente rebeldes. Seus olhos eram de cor azul-safira e transmitiam muita paz. Ele tinha muito bom gosto para se vestir. Usava uma camisa pólo listrada de preto e branco, bermuda jeans escura, sapatenis Hugo Boss claro e boina preta Louis Vuitton. Parecia um doce e inocente garotinho. Mas por que um garotinho se interessaria por um livro daqueles?

- Desculpem-me interromper. Meu nome é Shihyo Aoshi. Achei interessante o livro em sua mão e vim pedir mais informações sobre ele. - Dizia o jovem.

- Claro. Darei qualquer informação que quiser. - Disse Lillian.

- Também é novo aqui? - Perguntou Hikaru, já gostando do clima que se instalara.

- Sim. Estou no terceiro ano, turma C.

- Sério? - Hikaru não acreditava.

- Pode não parecer, mas tenho 18 anos.

- Que fofo! Você é até mais velho que eu. Tenho 17 anos e estou no segundo ano, turma A. - Dizia Hikaru animada.

- Não acredito que sou a mais nova aqui. Tenho 15 anos e estou no primeiro ano, turma A.

- Sério? - Hikaru não acreditava.

- Sim.

- Pensei que você era mais velha que eu. Sei lá... acho que pelo seu ar de maturidade e seriedade. - Disse Hikaru.

- Já ouvi muito isso.

- Por que não vamos caminhando juntos para nossas salas? Seria um prazer conhecê-las melhor. - Disse Shihyo sorrindo gentilmente.

- Concordo. - Disse Hikaru também sorrindo.

- Vamos então. - Disse Lillian se levantando.

Os três seguiram para dentro do prédio conversando animadamente.

Continua...

* * *

Yoooo minna ^^/

Finalmente acabei esse cap!!! Sorry por ter demorado tanto, mas vcs non tem noção do quanto meu fim de semana foi corrido ___!! Qria ter postado ontem, mas non deu ToT!! Mas pelo menos ele tá aí XD!!

Devo dizer q esse cap é um presente pra mim ( de niver, fiz 19 anenhows ontem... 22/03... Viva a XxLininhaxX)!!! É um presente atrasado, mas tudo bem XD!! E é um presente pra vcs tbm... Q esperaram pacientemente pela lerdeza da autora... Vivaaaaa todos vcs \^^/

Bom, só comentando aqui sobre o cap XD!! Bem, amei a cena da Becky, Isa e Bellee pq eu imaginei na minha cabeça e achei super engraçado (pessoa péssima em comedia, afinal foi uma cena super clichê XD)!! Foi meio difícil fazer a cena da Annemie e da Suely pq uma é muito fechada e a outra é meio tímida, mas acho q foi a cena q mais gostei pq, apesar de non ter diálogo, achei q ficou muito fofo XD!! A Lara com o MDM veio assim do nada, mas eu tbm gostei mto XD!! A Dália tbm foi legal de fazer, mas devo dizer q fiquei meio preocupada se consegui retratar a personalidade dela do jeito q Tenshi Aburame qria XD!! O Shihyo, a Hikaru e a Lillian tbm foi legal trabalhar com eles XD!! Enfim, gostei mto de escrever o cap e espero q vcs tbm tenham gostado XD!!

Quem non apareceu nesse cap, sorry XD!! Nesse cap coloquei apenas que vai ter o primeiro contato com o par na parte da tarde XD!! Os q aparecerem no próximo cap é pq terão já o primeiro contato com os respectivos pares XD!! Enton vai ficar mais fácil escrever XD!! Comecei com o mais difícil primeiro XD!! Non sei quando sai o próximo cap, pq tô cheia de prova essa semana XD!! Mas farei o máximo possível pra non demorar demais XD!! Até pq semana santa tá chegando e eu vou ficar de folga a semana toda... vivaaaaaa XD!!

Bom, se as personalidades das personagens non estiver do jeito q vcs esperavam, please me avisem XD!! Isso apenas me ajudará a escrever melhor XD!! Deêm dicas o máximo possível, ok?

Bom... Acho q é só isso msm XD

Até o próximo cap ^^/

=**

^^v


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 3

O primeiro sinal tocou. Com isso, o movimento na biblioteca aumentou. Vários alunos entraram para pegar livros para as aulas seguintes. Dohko já havia saído de lá e seguia para sua turma. Sabia que se a biblioteca ficasse muito movimentada, não teria paz para estudar. Saiu na hora certa. Andava sem pressa pelos corredores. A biblioteca ficava no segundo andar, teria que subir para o terceiro. Mas ainda tinha meia hora, então não tinha necessidade de se apressar. Andava um pouco distraído, pensando em como esse ano seria cheio. Estava se História na universidade e se esforçaria ao máximo para isso. Mas também gostaria de aproveitar o último ano com seus amigos. Já sentia que seu ano seria memorável.

Mas o destino reservava mais que apenas estudos e diversão. Estava tão pensativo que, ao virar em um corredor, acabou trombando com alguém. Ele não chegou a cair, mas a pessoa sim. Era uma garota. Ela estava no chão em meio a vários livros e procurando seus óculos que acabaram caindo.

- Desculpa. – Disse a garota procurando os óculos e nem sequer olhando para Dohko.

A garota se atrapalhava. Não sabia se procurava os óculos ou se pegava seus livros espalhados no chão. Optou por juntar seus livros. Quando terminou de fazer, foi pegar seus óculos, em vão. Dohko já havia pegado.

- Aqui estão seus óculos. – Disse Dohko entregando o pertence da jovem.

- O... Obrigada... – Disse a jovem ainda no chão e um pouco corada.

- Vem. Eu te ajudo. – Disse Dohko dando-lhe a mão.

A jovem se sentiu um pouco acanhada, mas acabou aceitando a ajuda. Reparou bem no jovem a sua frente. Por que alguém tão lindo como ele ajudaria uma garota como ela? Jamais recebera aquele tipo de gentileza de da parte das pessoas. Provavelmente pela sua aparência de NERD. Ela usava óculos de armação grossa, camiseta branca, caça jeans, All Star e um casaco amarrado na cintura. Isso impedia que a moça mostrasse sua verdadeira beleza. Ela tinha um corpo muito bem moldado, sua cintura fina e tudo proporcional ao seu tamanho, nada exagerado. Tinha os cabelos curtos e muito lisos e de cor castanho. Ela prendia sua franja para trás, mostrando seus belos e expressivos olhos verdes. Ela tinha a pele pálida e era baixa, dando um ar de fragilidade. Tudo isso dava uma brecha para preconceitos e piadinhas de mau gosto com relação à garota. Mas Dohko não parecia se importar com aquele fato.

- Você é novata, não é? – Perguntou Dohko.

- Sou... Sou sim... – A garota ainda sentia-se um tanto retraída.

- Prazer. Meu nome é Dohko. – Disse ele sorrindo amavelmente.

- Pra... Prazer... Sou Milena... – A garota corava e desviava o olhar.

- Precisa de ajuda para encontrar sua turma?

- Bem... Na... Na verdade sim... Estou um pouco perdida.

- Eu posso lhe ajudar.

- Sério? Por quê? – Ela ainda não acreditava na gentileza do jovem.

- Como "por que"? É tão estranho assim eu querer ajudar? – Perguntou Dohko sem entender.

- Por que um cara como você se importaria com uma novata como eu? – Ela foi bem direta. A sinceridade dela apenas fez Dohko rir.

- Vou te responder com outra pergunta. Por que não me importar? – Dohko sorria confiante.

Milena parou por um momento como se estivesse refletindo aquelas palavras. Mas isso não durou nem mesmo um minuto. Logo eles conseguiram ouvir alguns jovens comentando e fazendo piadinhas sem graça em relação à Milena. Diziam coisas maldosas sobre o jeito como ela se vestia, sobre ela ser NERD e não se parecer nenhum pouco com uma menina normal. Eles não faziam a menor questão de falar baixo. Pareciam ter a intenção de fazê-la ouvir palavra por palavra. Milena já estava cansada de ouvir aquilo, nem se surpreendia mais. Apenas sorriu ironicamente e olhou firmemente para Dohko.

- Está aí a sua resposta. – Disse Milena se afastando.

- Espera. – Dohko tentou impedir, mas a garota nem sequer olhou para trás.

Dohko ficou chateado com aquela situação. Não suportava aquele tipo de coisa. Por algum motivo sentiu que precisava conhecer aquela garota. Sentiu que precisava ficar ao seu lado. Não sabia por que, mas em breve descobriria. Naquele momento tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver. Aproximou-se dos jovens que antes falavam de Milena. Eles estavam perto dos escaninhos. Dohko chegou bem perto e deu um murro em um dos escaninhos, quase acertando a cara de um deles.

- Com licença, será que vocês poderiam repetir o que estavam falando agora a pouco? Eu estava meio longe e não consegui ouvir. Podem dizer isso na minha cara? – Dohko sorria sadicamente.

- Que... Que isso cara... A... A gente não falou nada não... – O garoto tremia e os outros também.

- Ah! Sinto muito. Desculpem-me a grosseria. Não sabia que estava lidando com covardes. Com licença. – Dohko apenas se virou para voltar a falar. – Otários.

Ele saiu ainda cabisbaixo. Milena com certeza devia estar chateada e ele não pôde fazer nada. Não suportava injustiças.

* * *

Milo ainda continuava na sua caçada. Depois daquela palhaçada não deixaria Aiolia sair sem uns belos de uns tapas na cabeça. Se ele já não estivesse meio cansado de ter corrido tanto, com certeza já teria pegado sua "presa". Mas já estava conseguindo se aproximar. Eles corriam pelos corredores, às vezes até esbarravam em algumas pessoas, mas nada muito grave. Milo já estava quase pegando Aiolia, que já demonstrava sinal de cansaço. Por fim, Aiolia acabou desistindo. De um jeito ou de outro Milo ia alcançá-lo, afinal ele era um atleta de corrida. Milo pegou Aiolia e enlaçou o braço ao redor do pescoço dele, tentando enforcá-lo.

- Quem sabe se você implorar eu pegue leve. – Dizia Milo sorrindo vitorioso.

- Ah... Me... Me larga... Milo... – Mesmo que Milo não estivesse colocando muita força, era o suficiente para sufocar Aiolia.

- Diga: "Eu sou um idiota e peço perdão ao meu senhor Milo."

- Nu... Nunca...

- É mesmo? – Milo usou um pouco mais de força. – E agora?

- Você... Você nunca... Nunca vai conseguir... Me fazer falar... Isso...

- Veremos seu leonino orgulhoso.

Milo aproximou-se do ouvido de Aiolia e, bem devagar e suavemente, soprou. Aiolia arrepiou desde a ponta dos pés até o fio de cabelo. Milo dava gargalhadas, mas ainda mantinha Aiolia preso.

- Is... Isso é... Golpe baixo... – Resmungava Aiolia.

- É só falar o que eu quero ouvir que eu te solto. – Milo mantinha-se firme em sua decisão.

- Que coisa bonita! Dois belos rapazes se agarrando na frente de todo mundo. – Dizia uma bela jovem que se aproximava. – Tem espaço para mais uma aí? – Sua pergunta era cheia de segundas e terceiras intenções.

- Claro! Sempre tem espaço para mais uma. – Dizia Milo já soltando Aiolia.

- Va... Valeu... Fanny... – Disse Aiolia recuperando o fôlego.

- Fanny não. – A garota se aproximou perigosamente de Aiolia e disse bem baixinho em seu ouvido. – Me chame de Hime.

Aiolia novamente se arrepiou todo. Parece que todo mundo gostava de abusar de seu ponto fraco. A garota apenas ria, juntamente com Milo.

- E aí Mi? Preparado pra festa de hoje à noite? – Perguntava Fanny voltando-se para Milo.

- Você está me convidando? – Perguntou Milo malicioso.

- Depende. Você acha que está no meu nível? – Ela aproximou o rosto do de Milo.

- E você? – Milo a enlaçou pela cintura. – Acha que está no meu? – Fanny apenas gargalhou e se desvencilhou dos braços dele.

- Por que não tenta descobrir a resposta?!

Fanny saiu andando. Milo a devorava com os olhos, juntamente com Aiolia que já havia recuperado o fôlego. Ela era uma garota extremamente bonita. Sabia como deixar os homens aos seus pés. Tinha uma aparência doce e angelical. Sua pele branquinha e levemente rosada, dando um ar de suavidade e graciosidade. Possuía um corpo belíssimo. Era magra, de estatura um pouco abaixo do normal, cintura fina, seios de tamanho médio e braços, pescoço e pernas finas. Ela andava como se fosse uma modelo, balançando seus enormes cabelos lisos de cor azul claro. Seu rosto tinha traços delicados e perfeitamente delineados, que eram realçados pela franja que cobria-lhe os olhos azuis um pouco mais escuros que os cabelos. Tinha bochechas rosadas, nariz e boca pequenos e muito bem desenhados. Era como uma diva. E também se vestia como uma. Usava um vestido listrado, de preto e branco, bem justo, tomara-que-caia e que batia no meio de suas coxas. Também usava uma sandália "gladiador" de cor preta que ia até seus joelhos. Chamava bastante atenção.

-Cara! Você tá pegando ela? – Perguntou Aiolia incrédulo.

- Quem me dera! Somos apenas amigos. – Dizia Milo já não vendo mais a moça.

- Ih! Entrou na zona da amizade. Se ferrou! – Disse Aiolia rindo.

- É mesmo? Ah! Agora me lembro que você não disse o que eu mandei! – Disse Milo olhando desafiadoramente para Aiolia.

- Aff... E lá vamos nós de novo! – Disse Aiolia já correndo.

Dessa vez Milo não foi atrás. Apenas ficou rindo do amigo. Estava meio suado. Quem sabe ainda dava tempo de tomar um banho antes das aulas começarem?! Começou a correr novamente, dessa vez em direção à saída do prédio.

* * *

O terceiro andar estava bastante movimentado. O andar dos formandos. Talvez fossem os alunos mais inquietos do colégio. Era um misto de felicidade por estarem concluindo essa etapa da vida e também de tristeza por terem que deixar o tão amado colégio e muitos amigos para trás. Mas uma coisa eles podiam dizer; valeu à pena. Simplesmente porque estavam a um passo de realizar sonhos, de seguir em frente e conquistar o tão esperado lugar de satisfação. Claro que não eram todos que sentiam essa nostalgia, afinal, os novatos nem sabiam como era prazeroso estudar naquele colégio. Mas logo descobririam as mais inusitadas sensações de realização que os veteranos sentiam. E era justamente isso que certa jovem queria. Sentir-se parte de um novo ambiente. Ela caminhava um pouco apreensiva pelos corredores, carregando um grosso livro de química avançada. Já havia percebido que aquele colégio era diferente dos demais em que estudara. Mas será que as pessoas também eram? Existiam dois motivos para que ela estivesse ali. Primeiro que ela soube do alto nível acadêmico do colégio e, claro, não poderia perder uma oportunidade como aquela, mesmo sendo seu último ano. Segundo que estava fugindo da realidade cruel em que vivera presa durante um bom tempo. A realidade onde as pessoas tinham preconceito da sua aparência, da sua origem, de praticamente tudo relacionada a ela.

Andava olhando de um lado para o outro e acabou esbarrando em alguém. A primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça foi que com certeza ouviria um comentário infeliz. Mas ao olhar em quem esbarrara, sentiu seu rosto queimar levemente.

- Cuidado, você pode se machucar se andar distraída assim. – Disse o jovem.

- Eu sei me cuidar. – A garota falava friamente.

- Calma, só quis ajudar.

- Não preciso de ajuda.

- É mesmo? Então acho que seria bom que soubesse que na sua testa está escrito: "Sou novata e estou perdida." – O jovem sorriu levemente fazendo com que a garota corasse novamente.

- Se você sabe disso, então não me faça perder tempo. – A garota tentava esconder seu constrangimento com sua habitual frieza.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas se precisar de alguma coisa, meu nome é Saga e sou do terceiro ano, turma C.

- Obrigada, mas acho que não precisarei de nada.

- Pelo menos posso saber seu nome? – Perguntou Saga, receoso.

- Arya, Arya Ylli.

- Ora, muito prazer.

- Igualmente. – Disse a menina ainda friamente. – Agora, se me der licença.

- Claro. – Disse Saga dando abertura para que a jovem pudesse seguir seu caminho.

- Obrigada. – Disse Arya já andando.

- Ah! A propósito, você tem belos olhos. – Disse Saga também se virando e seguindo seu caminho.

Arya olhou para trás na hora. Ouviu aquilo mesmo? Alguém realmente gostou de seus olhos? Não estava acreditando! Aquilo só podia ser uma pegadinha. As pessoas sempre se assustavam com seus olhos, por isso sempre andava com a cabeça meio baixa. Será que as coisas finalmente mudariam? Poderia criar esperanças de ter uma vida escolar normal? Era melhor não. Não queria se machucar. Preferia manter sua frieza. Pelo menos se protegeria das desilusões. Incrédula, voltou a seguir seu caminho. Realmente tinha uma aparência um tanto quanto exótica. Tinha a pele morena bem suave. Alta, em seu 1,74m de altura, com um corpo sensual e bastante chamativo. Possuía seios fartos, cintura fina, quadril proporcional ao corpo e coxas grossas. Qualquer homem se derreteria se não fosse seu rosto. Não que ela fosse feia, de forma nenhuma. Porém, as pessoas se assustavam um pouco com seus olhos. Eram muito diferentes sendo, o da esquerda, de cor prateado esbranquiçado e, o da direita, um prateado mais escuro. Além de possuir um olhar bastante misterioso e felino, o que deixava aquela peculiaridade ainda mais viva. Apesar disso possuía traços suaves e muito bem definidos. Seus cabelos lisos e compridos, de cor vermelha com algumas mechas pretas, apenas realçavam sua beleza exótica. Suas roupas também eram chamativas. Usava um top tomara-que-caia branco, uma saia de cor preta que batia na metade das grossas coxas e que tinha um laço branco do lado direito como enfeite, luvas brancas de rede, sapatos de fivela no estilo boneca de cor preta e um colar prateado com um pingente de uma serpente a morder a cauda.

Ela seguia seu caminho e finalmente chegou a sua classe. Estava meio apreensiva. Apesar de que Saga havia conseguido animá-la um pouco, mesmo que ela não admitisse. Ao entrar deparou-se com Saga novamente. Ficou olhando para ele como se quisesse uma resposta.

- Eu sei que causo esse efeito nas mulheres, mas encarar desse jeito é falta de educação, sabia?! – Disse o suposto Saga.

- Engraçado, no corredor você não parecia tão convencido. – A garota falava friamente.

- Hã? Do que está falando?

- Por acaso você tem perda de memória recente? Acabamos de nos esbarrar no corredor.

- Como assim? Estou aqui na sala já faz uns dez minutos. E pra falar a verdade eu nunca te vi na vida. Se tivesse visto com certeza me lembraria. Afinal, uma garota tão linda. – Disse ele pegando no queixo dela e aproximando o rosto.

- Não se deixe enganar, Arya. Eu posso me parecer com essa coisa na sua frente, mas não sou eu. – Disse alguém atrás de Arya.

- E quem é você? Um clone? – Disse Arya vendo que agora via dois Sagas a sua frente.

- Eu sou Saga e esse outro aí, infelizmente, é meu irmão gêmeo, Kanon. – Disse o verdadeiro Saga.

- Eu dispenso suas apresentações, Saga. – Disse Kanon ralhando o irmão com o olhar.

- Que isso maninho, eu te apresentei até bem para o seu nível de inteligência. – Disse Saga fazendo com que Arya sorrisse bem de leve, quase que imperceptível.

- Fala sério. Você quebrou completamente o clima! – Disse Kanon revoltado. – Teremos muito tempo para conversar, não é? – Disse dando um beijo na mão da jovem para depois se afastar dos dois.

- Ele é sempre assim? – Perguntou Arya.

- Infelizmente.

- Sinto pena de você.

- Eu também. – Disse Saga sorrindo, deixando Arya meio sem graça. - Acho que você foi a única garota que conheci que não caiu na lábia do meu irmão de primeira. Realmente você sabe se cuidar. – Disse Saga sorrindo levemente e saindo da sala.

Arya corou. Não sabia dizer por que, mas Saga conseguia deixá-la encabulada. Jamais sentira uma coisa assim. Sempre conseguia controlar suas reações através da frieza. Então por que com ele era diferente? Isso a intrigou.

* * *

Aiolia já havia parado de correr. Tinha ido encontrar com o irmão na sala do terceiro ano, na turma D. Quando chegara seu irmão estava conversando com uma garota. Conhecia-a, afinal, vivia grudada em Aiolos. Os dois faziam o mesmo esporte, mas como Aiolos era mais experiente, a garota sempre ficava perto dele para buscar conselhos. Seu nome era Patrícia Souza. Era uma garota de estatura média, 1,60m de altura, com um corpo muito bem equilibrado; magra, cintura normal, quadril e seios médios. Tinha uma excelente postura o que a deixava com um ar de elegância. Tinha a pele negra igual aos cabelos, que eram lisos na altura dos ombros. Seus traços eram normais, um pouco exóticos devido a sua origem. Possuía olhos cor de mel e levemente puxados, como os olhos de um gato. Isso apenas realçava seu largo sorriso e sua expressão sempre alegre. Vestia roupas típicas de ginástica; uma calça preta com detalhes brancos, uma regata de malha de cor branca e tênis.

Aiolia se aproximou dos dois e pôde ouvir sobre o que falavam.

- Você acha que a minha postura é ruim? Quero mais dicas para melhorar meu aproveitamento no Arco e Flecha. O técnico falou que eu tenho muito potencial! – Dizia a menina animadamente.

- Bom, pelo que pude observar você precisa colocar menos peso nos seus calcanhares. A maior parte do peso deve se concentrar na parte dianteira dos pés. Se você colocar muito peso nos calcanhares, seu centro de gravidade vai se modificar para trás deles e isso causa instabilidade. – Dizia Aiolos com bastante calma e firmeza na voz.

- Ah! Entendi! Brigada Olos! – Patrícia pulou nos ombros do rapaz em um meio abraço.

- Podem mudar de assunto porque eu não entendo nada de Arco e flecha. Meu negócio é Handball. – Disse Aiolia se intrometendo na conversa.

- Pensei que ficaria fugindo do Milo até as aulas começarem. – Disse Aiolos rindo do irmão.

- Ah! A Fanny o distraiu, aí consegui escapar.

- O Milo é mesmo um safado de marca maior! – Disse Patrícia.

- E mesmo assim ele ficou bravo por causa da minha superimportante informação. – Disse Aiolia revoltado.

- Que informação? – Perguntou Patrícia curiosa.

- Segredo de Estado, Paty. – Aiolia sorria como se fosse algo realmente importante.

- Vai por mim Paty, você não vai querer saber. – Disse Aiolos não acreditando no quão bobo era o irmão.

Nesse momento entra uma garota na sala. Ela não era conhecida por ninguém. Era bem bonita. Uma garota alta e de corpo bastante curvilíneo. Tinha 1,70m de altura, seios fartos, quadril e coxas muito bem delineados de tamanho médio e cintura fina. Sua pele era bem branquinha, o que realçava seus traços suaves. Tinha olhos azuis bem desenhados. Seus longos e ondulados cabelos de cor castanho escuro moldavam seu belo rosto. Uma maquiagem bem leve realçava sua beleza. Ela vestia-se com muito bom gosto. Usava um vestido azul claro, justo no busto e solto logo abaixo, um pouco decotado e na altura dos joelhos. Usava uma sandália rasteira preta com detalhes azuis.

Ela parecia um pouco perdida e um pouco indecisa. Ela se aproximou dos três amigos, um pouco retraída.

- Com licença. Poderiam me informar se essa é a turma A, do terceiro ano?

- Não. Essa é a turma D. Você é novata? – Perguntou Aiolos.

- Sou sim. Meu nome é Monise e estou um pouco perdida. Será que vocês podem dizer onde fica a turma A? – Ela era tímida, mas não era de gaguejar.

- Claro. Eu posso te levar lá. – Ofereceu-se Aiolos.

- Mas Olos, você disse que ia me dar dicas. Lembra? – Disse Patrícia fazendo a posição de tiro do Arco e flecha.

- Hoje à tarde eu te ajudo. Será até melhor já que poderei te auxiliar de perto e na hora do treino. – Aiolos bagunçou os cabelos da emburrada menina.

- Promete? – Ela fazia carinha de cachorro abandonado.

- Prometo. – Aiolos sorria docemente fazendo Monise corar levemente.

- Vivaaaa! Olha Monise, dessa vez eu libero o Olos, mas da próxima eu vou cobrar uma taxa, tá? – A garota sorria largamente.

- Obrigada. – Disse Monise um pouco sem graça.

- Bom, de qualquer forma eu vou para minha sala! A propósito, meu nome é Patrícia. Prazer em conhecê-la.

- O prazer foi meu.

- Bye bye! –Patrícia se despediu e saiu dando pulinhos de alegria e cantarolando, ansiosa pelo treino.

- Então, deixe-me apresentar. Meu nome é Aiolos e esse é meu irmão, Aiolia.

- Prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Disse Aiolia olhando fixamente para a garota, deixando-a sem graça.

- Ai, ai, ai! Vamos antes que essa criança te coma com os olhos. – Disse Aiolos revirando os olhos em sinal de desaprovação.

- Não fale assim! O que ela vai pensar de mim? – Aiolia ficara emburrado.

- Com você olhando assim para ela, com certeza ela não pensará nada de bom.

- Valeu pela força, viu maninho?

- De nada. – Aiolos sorria docemente, nem ligando para o olhar emburrado do caçula. – Então, vamos?

- Vamos.

Aiolos e Monise saíram da sala, deixando Aiolia com cara de bobo para trás. Monise achou aquela cena bem familiar. Lembrava-se do irmão que deixara para trás. Sentia falta daquele calor fraternal. Mas faria de tudo para tornar seu sonho realidade e dar orgulho não só ao irmão como também a seus pais.

- Então, em que área você está? – Aiolos puxou assunto.

- Estou na área acadêmica, Biologia. – Disse Monise sorrindo belamente.

- Hum... Interessante. Gosto de Biologia, mas sou uma negação nos estudos. – Dizia Aiolos um pouco sem graça.

- Ah! Biologia é tão fácil. A propósito, qual é seu tipo sanguíneo? – Monise perguntou como se fosse algo normal.

- Hã?

-Ah... Quer dizer... Desculpa... Eu meio que tenho essa mania... De... De perguntar o tipo sanguíneo das pessoas... Se... Se não quiser não precisa responder... – Monise ficara completamente encabulada. Corou ao ver Aiolos rindo.

- Você é engraçada. Mas, não vejo problema nenhum em responder sua pergunta. Meu tipo sanguíneo é O.

- Obrigada. – Monise ainda estava um pouco corada.

- De nada. Acho que será interessante te conhecer. Podemos almoçar juntos? Bom que te mostro todo o campus.

- Cla... Claro.

- Ótimo. – Aiolos parou em frente a uma sala. – É aqui. Está entregue senhorita bióloga.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar.

- Não há de que. A gente se vê no almoço. Quer que eu venha te buscar? Afinal, tem três refeitórios diferentes.

- Se... Se não for incomodá-lo.

- De forma nenhuma. Bom, já vou indo. Até mais.

- Até.

Monise ficou observando Aiolos se afastar. Foi bom conhecer alguém tão simpático. Pelo menos não se sentia mais tão deslocada.

* * *

Afrodite, depois de organizar alguns de seus desenhos, caminhava para a sala. Ele observava claramente cada pessoa que passava. Pensava em como algumas pessoas se vestiam completamente mal, outra se vestiam bem e outras eram extremamente estilosas. Afrodite realmente reparava em cada acessório, cada peça de roupa, cada calçado. Não tinha muitas pessoas que o agradavam. Sempre tinha alguma coisa errada. Mas ao ver uma jovem, vindo ao longe não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela se vestia perfeitamente bem e tinha estilo. Usava um vestido no estilo Lolita de cor preto. Ele tinha babados brancos nas mangas, que eram curtas e afofadas. Também tinha babado na barra e na cintura. O decote era quadrado e bem aberto, mas tinha duas fitas cruzadas na parte da frente do tórax, do decote até as mangas. Era um vestido bem boneca, sendo justo da cintura para cima e rodado e afofado da cintura para baixo. Tinha duas fitas brancas trançadas do busto até o umbigo que era amarrado em um laço logo abaixo das rosas negras que enfeitavam o decote. Meio curto, ia até metade das coxas. Mas ela usava meias brancas, com babados pretos, até os joelhos, disfarçando o tamanho do vestido. Usava sapatos de fivela pretos e de salto plataforma. Como enfeite usava uma munhequeira preta com uma cruz bordada de branco e babados brancos. Usava também uma grossa gargantilha preta amarrada no pescoço e um headdress preto com babados brancos.

Afrodite se deliciava com um visual tão bem trabalhado e rico em detalhes. Ele, particularmente, amava roupas naquele estilo. Eram as que ele mais gostava de desenhar e fazer.

- Mais uma vez você conseguiu me deixar sem palavras. Arrasou nesse vestido. – Disse Afrodite à garota.

- Brigada Dite. – Disse a menina sorrindo docemente.

- Por que nunca me deixa fazer roupas pra você? Sei que você faz as suas e muito bem por sinal, mas não custa nada usar um modelo meu pelo menos uma vez.

- Tudo bem Dite. Eu visto o que você quiser. Mas eu tenho que ver primeiro.

- Não confia nas minhas habilidades? – Perguntou Afrodite um pouco temeroso pela resposta.

- Claro que confio Dite! Mas o quê que tem eu ver a roupa antes de usar?

- É porque quero que seja surpresa. – Afrodite picou um olho, divertido.

- Tudo bem. Eu aceito sua proposta. – Disse a garota sorrindo.

- E aí Dite?! – Shura se juntava aos dois. - Pensei que não ia aparecer hoje. Você estava uma pilha de nervos quando te liguei mais cedo.

- Pois é, mas a responsabilidade vem primeiro. – Disse Afrodite.

- A propósito, o que você faz conversando com essa coisa? – Disse Shura apontando para a garota com desdém.

- "Aff... Esse cara tinha que aparecer pra me irritar!" – Pensou a garota. - Dite, olha como ele me trata! – Disse a menina fazendo bico e se escondendo atrás de Afrodite.

- Não fale assim com a Maeja! Ela é minha amiga e não lhe dou o direito! – Disse Afrodite bastante bravo.

- Dite, abra os olhos! Essa garota é uma falsa! – Disse Shura irado. Ficou ainda mais furioso quando viu a menina sorrindo sarcasticamente por cima dos ombros de Afrodite.

- Mentira! Olha pra mim Dite. Eu pareço ser falsa? – Disse Ela fazendo cara de piedade.

- Claro que não minha flor. Você é uma das meninas mais doces que conheço. – Disse Afrodite passando a mão suavemente no rosto de Maeja. – Escuta aqui Shura, eu não sei o que você tem contra o resto do mundo, mas não desconte sua raiva na Maeja. Até hoje não entendi o que você tem contra ela.

- Você é um cego Afrodite! Essa garota esconde alguma coisa. Não sei o que, mas esconde. Você ainda vai me dar razão! – Disse Shura revoltado.

- Ai, ai, ai! Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo suas sandices. – Afrodite virou-se para Maeja. – Você vem comigo?

- Pode ir à frente. Ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver.

- Tudo bem então. A gente se vê na sala, minha flor. – Afrodite saiu andando sem nem ao menos se despedir de Shura.

Shura ficou olhando Afrodite se distanciar. Não acreditava em como ele era ingênuo. Maeja, por sua vez, olhava para Shura desafiadoramente.

- Escuta aqui seu projeto de gente! Não tente envenenar o Dite com esses pensamentos grotescos. Eu sou o que sou e, você, não tem nada com isso! – Ela sorria sadicamente.

- Não vou permitir que você engane o Dite desse jeito! Você não merece nem um pingo da minha confiança!

- Eu não pedi pra você confiar em mim, afinal não tenho a menor intenção de ser sua amiga. Mas não permitirei que me separe do Dite! – Maeja se aproximou bastante de Shura a ponto de seus narizes quase se encostarem. – Se alguma coisa acontecer, pode ter certeza que você não saíra ileso. – Ela sorria como se aquilo lhe desse prazer.

- Nã... Não tenho medo de você... – Shura falara isso, mas tinha calafrios.

- É mesmo? Que bom Shurinha. Não quero que você tenha medo de mim. Só quero que faça o que estou pedindo. Assim não teremos desavenças. – Maeja sorria docemente.

A garota saiu sorrindo feliz. Nem parecia que tinha acabado de intimidar um dos rapazes mais durões do colégio. Realmente ela não aparentava ter uma personalidade como aquela. Era baixa, 1,52m de altura, cintura fina, seios de pequenos a médios, quadril proporcional ao resto do corpo, uma verdadeira bonequinha de porcelana. Sua pele era bem clarinha e bem suave, cheirava à baunilha. Seus cabelos eram loiros, lisos e compridos até os joelhos, presos em Maria Chiquinha. Seus olhos tinham cores diferentes, o da direita era azul e o da esquerda era rosa. Seus traços eram bem delicados e suaves o que a deixava com uma aparência meiga. Era uma bonequinha que escondia uma personalidade bem forte. Por quê?

* * *

Do lado de fora, o movimento já estava diminuindo. O segundo sinal já estava prestes a tocar. Alguns alunos insistiam em ficar na quadra. As partidas estavam começando a ficarem mais empolgantes. Seria um tremendo sacrifício parar para ir às aulas. Mas uma hora ou outra teriam que parar. Alguns alunos que passavam, paravam para ficar assistindo. E era justamente isso que acontecia na quadra de futebol. Havia várias pessoas assistindo o jogo, mas havia uma em particular que já estava lá há um bom tempo. Uma garota, de estatura média e de boa aparência. Tinha um corpo normal, cintura nem muito fina nem muito larga, magra, seios e quadril de tamanho médio. Ela se destacava entre os outros alunos, pois sua beleza era completamente diferente e exótica. Sua pele era morena, bronzeada pelo Sol. Seus traços eram um pouco mais fortes que do que da maioria das garotas, mas nada grosseiro. Muito pelo contrário, isso só a tornava mais atraente. Isso combinava muito com seus olhos cinzentos e amendoados e seus cabelos negros, compridos e encaracolados. As cores fortes que usava combinavam com sua diferenciada aparência. Usava um vestido leve e solto estampado de cores vermelho, laranja e amarelo. Usava também uma sandália amarela de salto "Anabela".

A garota estava parada olhando para certo moreno que jogava. Ela viaja naquela cena como se fosse um drama. Ela se imaginava como em um drama colegial, onde a garota admirava seu primeiro amor. Ela olhava para ele com os olhos brilhando enquanto o vento batia em seu rosto e balançava seus cabelos. Ela até conseguia ouvir uma música romântica ao fundo. E isso se intensificou ainda mais quando o moreno marcou um gol. Naquele momento de comemoração os olhares se cruzaram. Ele ficou estático olhando para ela e ela olhando para ele. Dava para ver certa química naquele olhar. Era algo que nenhum dos dois saberia explicar, pelo menos naquele momento. O coração batia forte, a boca secou, as pernas estavam bambas, uma sensação diferente e arrebatadora. Mas isso não durou nem mesmo um minuto, pois de repente surge Milo, um corredor bastante apressado que não olhava para onde ia devido a uma linda moça que passou por ele. Acabou trombando fortemente com a jovem sonhadora, batendo sua cabeça na dela. Os dois foram ao chão com força.

- Ai, ai, ai... Isso está acontecendo muito ultimamente. – Dizia Milo massageando a cabeça.

- Ai... Essa doeu... – A garota também reclamava.

O moreno que antes observava a jovem, logo correu para socorrê-la ao ver aquela cena. Ele aproximou-se dela para ajudá-la. Ao ver aquele moreno preocupado consigo, corou levemente. Sentia-se uma sortuda. Talvez aquilo não tivesse sido de todo ruim, se não estivesse sentindo uma baita dor de cabeça.

- Você está bem?

A garota quase teve um ataque ao ouvir aquela voz grave e cavalheira lhe dirigindo a palavra. Como era uma garota completamente hiperativa, teve que fazer um esforço quase sobre-humano para se controlar.

- Es... Estou sim. Obrigada. – Ela respondeu.

- Milo! Tome mais cuidado quando estiver correndo! Poderia tê-la machucado! – Dizia o moreno revoltado.

- Foi mal aí Deba. Não foi por querer. – Dizia Milo se levantando.

- OH IMBECIL! COMO OUSA ATRAPALHAR MEU MOMENTO ROMÂNTICO? – A jovem de repente explodiu, surpreendendo Deba e Milo.

- Foi mal. Eu estava meio distraído. – Disse Milo meio sem graça.

- Sei. Pela sua cara de idiota eu acredito.

- Hey! Sem ofensas! Eu já disse que foi sem querer!

- Jura? Pensei que você realmente queria bater sua cabeça na minha. – Seu tom era completamente irônico.

- Aff... Você também fica parada aí no meio do caminho!

- MEIO DO CAMINHO? Você já viu o tamanho desse colégio? Como que eu estaria parada no meio do caminho? Só um idiota pra falar uma coisa dessas!

- Ah! Eu não vou ficar discutindo com você não. Eu tô com pressa! Fui. – Milo saiu correndo.

- Idiota. – Murmurou a garota.

- Não ligue pra ele.

- Claro que não! Pelo menos ele me deu a oportunidade de conhecer você! Como se chama? Você é tão grande e fofo! E joga MUITO bem! Você fez quantos gols? Eu estava tão distraída que não consegui contar. – Ela falava rapidamente, nem parecia respirar. Aldebaran riu do jeito enérgico da garota.

- Bem, obrigado pelos elogios. Meu nome é Aldebaran. E na verdade também perdi a conta de quantos gols eu fiz nessa partida. – Aldebaran ficara um pouco sem graça. – Mudando um pouco o foco do assunto, acho que agora é sua vez de se apresentar.

- Meu nome é Aryanne, mas pode me chamar de Ary. Sou novata e não conheço ninguém, ou pelo menos não conhecia. Fico feliz de você ter sido a primeira pessoa que conheci. Você é tão legal! Tão másculo! Tão...

- Opa, opa! – Aldebaran ria do jeito que ela soltava as palavras. – Vai com calma aí ou daqui a pouco nós estaremos noivos. – Aldebaran falou brincando. – "Até que não seria má idéia." – Mas acabou pensando na hipótese.

- Sério? Você está me pedindo em casamento? Ah! Eu não sei... Quer dizer, você é tudo de bom, mas eu tenho que pensar seriamente. Afinal, casamento é pra vida toda e eu não quero tomar uma decisão precipitada. Mas parece que você será um bom marido, então é bem provável que eu aceite. – Aryanne falava como se estivesse realmente pensando no assunto. Aldebaran apenas ria.

- Você é bem viajada não é? De qualquer forma, que tal nos conhecermos melhor primeiro. Depois a gente pensa em casamento. – Deba sorria largamente deixando a garota ainda mais encantada.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse sorrindo.

Os dois começaram a andar na direção do prédio principal. Conversavam animadamente. Deba ria do falatório e da energia da garota. Enquanto Aryanne se encantava com aquele HOMEM ao seu lado.

* * *

Milo corria para o dormitório. Se demorasse demais não poderia tomar banho. O segundo sinal tocara. Agora só tinha quinze minutos. Precisava se apressar. Não seria problema passar pelos corredores do dormitório, já que ninguém estaria no quarto àquela hora. Provavelmente todos já deviam estar nas salas, ou pelo menos seguindo para elas. Isso era o que Milo pensava. Ao passar por um dos corredores, ouviu alguém tocando teclado. Estranhou. Quem estaria no quarto, tocando teclado àquela hora? Parou em frente ao quarto de onde ouvia a melodia. Seja quem fosse, tocava muito bem. Queria conhecer o autor da música. Para uma pessoa extrovertida como Milo, isso não seria problema. Foi logo batendo na porta. Bateu duas vezes. Esperou, esperou e esperou. Bateu novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais forte. Esperou, esperou e esperou. Nada. Por fim, perdeu a paciência e esmurrou a porta com força.

- OH DROGA! ABRE LOGO! – Gritou Milo.

Milo ouviu a música parar. A porta se abriu bruscamente.

- MAS QUE SACO! NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE ESTOU OCUPADA?! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME PERTURBANDO! – Gritou a menina que atendera a porta, muito brava.

- É falta de educação não atender uma visita! Aliás, a culpa é sua por não ter atendido ao meu chamado da primeira vez. – Milo sorria provocador.

- O QUE? VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! VÊ LÁ SE ISSO É HORA DE BATER NA PORTA DOS OUTROS! – A menina ficava mais brava ainda com a provocação.

- Como assim? Saiba você que faltam menos de quinze minutos para aula começar. Pelo visto você deve ser novata, afinal, está tocando teclado no quarto até agora. Se não se apressa vai se atrasar.

- ISSO NÃO É NEM UM POUCO DA SUA CONTA, SEU INTROMETIDO!

Milo revirou os olhos. Garota teimosa. Não parecia em nada com o que Milo imaginou quando ouviu a música. E por falar em música, Milo parou um minuto ao se lembrar do motivo de ter batido na porta.

- Era você que estava tocando a música? – Dessa vez ele perguntou em um tom mais sério e amigável.

- ERA SIM! O QUE VOCÊ TEM COM ISSO? – A garota ainda estava nervosa.

- Não precisa gritar! Só queria dizer que você toca muito bem. – Disse Milo desviando o olhar. – "Que menina problemática."

Se Milo estivesse olhando para a garota, perceberia que ela ficara um pouco corada. Isso era bem perceptível devido a sua pele clara e bem aveludada. Era uma garota muito bonita. Bastante alta e esbelta. Não possuía atributos físicos exagerados. Tinha cintura fina, seios de tamanho pequeno a médio e quadril fino. Parecia uma modelo. Tinha traços delicados que moldavam seu belo rosto. Seus cabelos eram ruivos, lisos até a cintura. Sua franja era comprida até o queixo e posta de lado, cobrindo um de seus belos olhos verdes com cílios longos e negros. Ela usava roupas bem simples, mas que realçavam sua beleza. Usava uma bata branca, short bege que deixavam parte de suas belas e longas pernas à mostra e um sapatinho fechado também branco. Realmente uma princesinha em corpo de modelo.

Milo admiraria mais se prestasse um pingo de atenção na garota a sua frente. Mas parecia bastante atônito a beleza da menina.

- Obrigada. – Disse a menina, bem baixinho.

- De nada.

Milo finalmente olhara para a garota. Seus olhos se encontraram causando certo arrepio nos dois. Foi bem passageiro já que Milo desviou o olhar, um pouco sem graça. Ficou silêncio durante um tempo.

- Então... – Milo tentava quebrar o clima que se instalara. – Você é pianista?

- Não. Sou escritora! Toco para me inspirar. – Disse a menina sorrindo docemente.

- A propósito, como se chama?

- Meu nome é Annika, mas pode me chamar de Anny.

- Bem, prazer. Meu nome é Milo.

- Prazer.

- Você é novata mesmo, não é?

- Sou sim. Eu estava me arrumando para sair, mas aí me surgiu uma idéia para escrever e eu acabei indo tocar teclado para me inspirar um pouco mais. Acho que se você não tivesse aparecido, provavelmente, eu teria perdido a noção do tempo.

- Que bom para você então, não é? – Dizia Milo, convencido, fazendo Annika sorrir.

- Bem, pra primeiro contato até que você não é tão ruim. – Disse a garota provocando.

- Não sou tão ruim? Que absurdo! Você não poderia ter um primeiro contato melhor que eu! Saiba que você está conversando com uma super estrela do atletismo.

- Mesmo? Estou chocada! – Dizia a menina irônica.

- Vou fazer você engolir esse seu tom. Espere só até o campeonato começar.

- Esperar? Ah nem! – Dizia ela manhosa. – Não dá pra você me mostrar isso agora?

- Como?

- Espera um pouquinho. – Ficou silêncio por um tempo. – Três, dois, um. – Logo que ela terminou de falar o último sinal tocou.

- Essa não! – Milo desesperou-se. – Isso foi golpe baixo, viu? A gente se acerta depois.

Milo saiu correndo, acompanhado do par de olhos verdes. Annika sorria largamente. Esperava ter bastante amigos e Milo era o começo de tudo.

* * *

As aulas finalmente começaram. Muitos alunos estavam ansiosos pelas aulas. Outros nem queriam saber, apenas esperavam ansiosamente pelo período da tarde. De qualquer forma, aquele era o início de um ano cheio de surpresas, paixões, realizações e novos laços de amizade. Toda essa ansiedade e expectativa fizeram com que o período da manhã passasse num piscar de olhos. Logo já estava na hora do almoço.

Continua...

* * *

Yooooooo ^^/

Finalmente terminei esse cap XD!! Aff... Já tava ficando aflita ¬¬!! Acho que, por enquanto, esse foi o cap mais difícil que eu fiz XD!! Non sei se foi pq tava em época de prova ou se foi pq tinha mais personagens com cenas independentes... Nyah mas pelo menos consegui terminar esse primeiro contato *pulos de alegria*!!

Bom, breve comentário sobre o cap!! Sorry... Dessa vez eu realmente non sei se consegui fazer as personagens direito XD!! Só pra vcs terem uma idéia, eu refiz a cena da Milena umas três vezes e a da Arya umas quatro XD!! Talvez pq são personagens um pouco mais difícil de trabalhar em um primeiro contato, mas no fim até q eu gostei das cenas das duas XD!! Acho que a cena mais divertida de escrever foi a da Fanny XD!! Eu tava doida pra expor o lado safado do Milo... hauhauahauahauahauahauahau XD!! A Monise é muito fofinha, enton foi bom escrever com ela XD!! Já a Paty, non sei se saiu direito, mas foi legal fazer ela amiga do Olos ^^! Só pra deixar claro: A Paty, a Fanny e a Maeja são veteranas XD!! Achei que ficaria mais fácil pra mim, espero q non se importem XD!! Nuuu... Foi mó difícil descrever a roupa da Maeja (pessoa q non entende nada de roupa XD)!! Mas ela ficou mto fofa XD!! A cena da Aryanne me veio assim do nada e ficou do jeitinho q eu qria XD!! A cena da Annika tbm foi bom de escrever, acho q pq gostei mto da personalidade dela XD!! Enfim, o cap non ficou todo do jeito q eu qria, mas gostei mto dele XD!!

Notícias: SEMANA SANTA FOR EVER \^^/!! Tô de folga a semana toda XD!! Non é lindo? Vou poder escrever pra caramba XD!! Mas (sempre tem uma notícia meio chata ¬¬) eu vou viajar quinta feira...

Vozinha ao fundo: Aaaahhh TToTT

Non sei quando vou postar o próximo, pq vou pra uma cidade do interior q non tem net ¬¬(infelizmente)!! Mas, vejamos pelo lado bom, lá non terá nada pra me distrair, ou seja, poderei escrever mais rápido XD!! E eu volto domingo, enton farei o máximo possível pra postar o próximo cap assim q eu voltar XD!!

Nyah... Acho q era só isso q qria falar msm XD!! Tô amando as reviews XD!! Obrigada por mandarem *ficwriter carente*!! Responderei a todas, viu?

Até o próximo cap ^^/

=**

^^v


	7. Chapter 7

Yooooo ^^/

Passando só para avisar uma coisinha XD!! Bom, esse cap ficou GIGANTE e no final eu explico pq XD!! Mas non pretendo fazer isso com freqüência pq eu tenho consciência de q quanto maior o cap mais difícil fica de escrever e mais cansativo fica de ler XD!! Darei melhores explicações no final XD!! Agora vamos ao cap XD!! Espero q gostem XD!!

* * *

Capítulo 4

Fim das aulas da manhã. Finalmente a tão esperada tarde estava se iniciando. Ao ouvirem o último sinal, os alunos, afobados, saíram correndo das salas. Muitos queriam almoçar, e bem rápido, e ir logo para as aulas especiais. Realmente essas aulas faziam a High School Star brilhar. Até mesmo o Sol brilhava mais forte, só para prestigiar aqueles alunos fabulosos e hiper-talentosos. Era a hora de ver aqueles jovens exibindo suas habilidades físicas, mentais e artísticas. Finalmente os novatos veriam porque aquele colégio era tão graduado entre os outros. Poderiam finalmente experimentar da sensação que os veteranos já possuíam. Sentimento de prazer, realização e felicidade indescritíveis. Algo que os marcaria para o resto de suas vidas.

No primeiro andar Annika esperava por alguém na porta da sala. Milo prometera passar o horário do almoço com ela para mostrar o colégio. Ela estava um pouco ansiosa. Milo mostrara ser uma boa companhia. Era divertido estar com ele. Mesmo não tendo passado muito tempo ao seu lado, ela já podia definir algumas de suas características. Ele se achava o gostosão, era um metido de marca maior, um belo de um safado (que nunca perdia uma menina bonita passando) e um tremendo de um exibido. Não pareciam ser coisas favoráveis, mas com uma dose de bom humor, de beleza (afinal ele era como um deus grego), muita simpatia e carisma, Milo conseguiu se apresentar como um bom futuro amigo.

Não demorara muito para ver Milo aparecendo, junto com mais duas pessoas.

- E aí Anny? Esperou muito? – Disse Milo.

- Muito! Quase todo mundo da minha sala já foi almoçar. Sendo um atleta até que você é bem lerdinho, hein? – Dizia Annika.

- Ih! Nem nos conhecemos direito e já vi que ela é BEM folgada e mimada. – Disse Aiolia.

- Olha ele Milo! Eu mal o conheço e ele já vem me ofendendo. – Dizia ela fazendo manha.

- Deixa ele, Anny. É só um idiota que não sabe o que fala. – Disse Milo abraçando a menina como se estivesse protegendo-a.

- Como é que é Milo? – Disse Aiolia revoltado.

- Parece mesmo. – Disse ela se aconchegando no abraço.

- Ei! – Aiolia estava quase perdendo a paciência, fazendo todos rirem.

- Bom, chega de papo. Deixa eu te apresentar meus amigos. Esse é o...

- Kanon. Muito prazer, princesa. – Dizia Kanon beijando a mão da jovem, fazendo-a corar um pouco.

- Com licença senhor galanteador, mas você está me interrompendo. – Dizia Milo em um tom quase imperceptível de ciúmes, afastando Kanon. – Continuando, esse grosso aqui é o Aiolia.

- Valeu pela ajuda Milo. – Dizia Aiolia ainda mais emburrado.

- De nada Olia. – Dizia Milo com cara de deboche.

- Por que a gente não para com a conversa fiada e vamos logo, hein? – Disse Kanon.

- Ah... Mas minha mochila está tão pesada. – Disse Annika fazendo manha novamente.

- Não tem problema. O Aiolia carrega para você. – Disse Kanon.

- E por que eu?

- Ora, porque você precisa se redimir com ela. Afinal, você nem conhece ela direito e já chegou ofendendo. Nada mais justo. – Disse Milo, aproveitando o raciocínio de Kanon.

- Ah! Vocês dois são tão fofos! – Disse Annika dando um beijo no rosto de Milo e Kanon. – Vamos então! Toma Aiolia. – Disse ela jogando a mochila em cima de Aiolia e seguindo em frente junto com Milo e Kanon.

- Fala sério! Todo mundo se aproveita da bondade do Aiolia. – Resmungava Aiolia indo atrás dos três.

* * *

No segundo andar, muitos alunos já haviam saído de suas salas. Mu e Isabelle saíam tranquilamente, sem muita pressa. Isabelle se espreguiçara toda. Não era muito inteligente, por isso achava a parte da manhã um verdadeiro tédio. Mu não achava certo o comportamento da garota, mas sabendo o quão esforçada ela era, acabava aceitando.

- Ai! Pensei que as aulas não iam terminar nunca! – Disse Isabelle espreguiçando-se.

- Do que está falando? Você dormiu em quase todas as aulas. – Disse Mu rindo de leve.

- Eu não estava dormindo! – Isabelle fazia bico. – Eu estava pensando em uma nova música que estou escrevendo. Aí, pra me concentrar mais, acabei fechando os olhos.

- Mesmo? Não sabia que quando você pensa também baba. – Disse Mu, rindo ao ver que Isabelle ficara completamente vermelha.

Os dois já estavam de saída. Os refeitórios ficavam cheios, apesar de ter três. Mas não deram nem um passo. De repente viram uma pessoa correndo muito rápido, vindo de encontro a eles. Parecia um vulto de tão rápido que corria. Mu não teve nem tempo de reação. A única coisa que viu foi uma menina bem magrelinha pular em Isabelle, apertando-a toda.

- ISAAAAA-CHAAAANN!! Finalmente as aulas terminaram! Agora posso ficar o intervalo todo te apertando! Eu tava doida pra te encontrar de novo! Como foram suas aulas? As minhas foram super divertidas! Os professores daqui são TÃO legais! Eu nem acredito que consegui prestar atenção nas aulas mais de 10 minutos! Mas, mudando de assunto, onde a gente vai almoçar? A comida daqui é gostosa? Quero comer bastante para...

- Ei! Solta a Isa! Você vai matá-la se continuar apertando-a! – Disse Mu tentando separar a elétrica garota de Isabelle.

- NÃO! Solta você! Ela é minha! – Disse a menina puxando Isabelle de volta, apertando-a ainda mais.

- Sua nada! Ela não é objeto pra você ficar falando isso! Solta ela! – Mu insistia.

Isabelle se sentia a corda de um cabo-de-guerra. Estava ficando tonta de um puxar pra cá e o outro puxar pra lá. Não conseguia nem mesmo falar.

- Afinal, quem é você? Namorado dela? Pai dela? SOLTA! ELA É MINHA! – A menina puxou Isabelle com força, o que levou as duas para o chão.

- Ai, ai, ai! A Isa já tem uma estranha atração pelo chão, agora que isso vai se complicar ainda mais. – Dizia Mu vendo as duas caídas.

- Liga não Mu. A Becky é ligada no 220. – Dizia Annabel que vinha se aproximando junto com seu inseparável bloquinho.

- Você conhece essa garota Bellee?

- É uma longa história. – Disse Annabel rindo levemente, lembrando-se do acontecimento da manhã.

- Eu conto! Eu conto! Eu conto! – Dizia Rebecca levantando a mão e pulando.

- Acho melhor a Isa contar. Se você contar ninguém vai entender nada, afinal, você não pára pra respirar. – Disse Annabel fazendo Mu sorrir levemente.

- Tá bom! – Disse Rebecca emburrada, por pouco tempo. – Então conta Isa! Conta! Conta! Conta!

- Não é melhor você se apresentar primeiro, Becky? – Disse Isabelle.

- Ai! Que fofa! Ela me chamou de Becky! – Rebecca apertava Isabelle de novo.

- Becky, se apresente antes que o Mu desista de te conhecer e saia arrastando a Isa com ele. – Disse Annabel reparando na expressão de impaciência de Mu.

- Tudo bem! Meu nome é Rebecca Eri Rabone, mas pode me chamar de Becky. Tenho 16 anos e estou no segundo ano, turma C. – Dizia sorrindo largamente.

- Prazer Becky. Meu nome é Mu. – Disse Mu, um pouco mais calmo, cumprimentando a menina.

- Nyah! Você parece ser legal! Mas qual a sua relação com a Isa-Chan? Você é namorado dela? – Rebecca perguntava inocentemente, fazendo Isabelle corar completamente.

- Não. – Mu ria da curiosidade da menina. – A Isa é minha amiga. Praticamente uma irmãzinha, né Isa? – Disse Mu bagunçando o cabelo de Isabelle, gesto bem comum entre os dois.

- É sim. – Disse Isabelle sorrindo docemente, ainda meio corada.

- Ai que fofo! Vocês parecem irmãos mesmo! Que lindo! Mas eu vou logo avisando, a Isa-Chan é minha agora! Então pode ir se acostumando! – Disse Rebecca se agarrando ao braço de Isabelle.

- Desde que você não a mate, não me importo em dividi-la. – Disse Mu fazendo Annabel e Isabelle rir. Rebecca mostrou a língua para ele e riu logo em seguida.

- Por que não vamos logo para o refeitório? Podemos conversar no caminho. – Disse Isabelle.

- Concordo. Estou morrendo de fome. E as massas acabam rápido. – Disse Mu.

- Tem massas no cardápio? – Perguntou Annabel animada.

- Tem sim, mas é a primeira coisa a acabar. – Disse Mu.

- Então vamos logo! – Disse Annabel já andando, surpreendendo a todos. – ANDA GENTE!

Os três seguiram, rindo.

* * *

Aryanne esperava Deba na porta da sala. Ele não demoraria muito, já que estavam no mesmo andar. Ela estava ansiosa para revê-lo. Sonhava acordada com aquele HOMEM alto, moreno, forte e tudo de bom. Sabia que aquele colégio lhe guardava experiências inesquecíveis, mas aquilo era demais pro seu coraçãozinho. Conhecer um cara tão perfeito logo no primeiro dia era muita sorte. Parou de sonhar acordada ao ver Deba se aproximando, correndo ao seu encontro. Por mais rápido que fosse a cena, tudo que Aryanne via era um príncipe vindo em câmera lenta. Seus olhos brilhavam com aquela imagem.

- Espero não ter demorado muito. – Disse Deba, já perto de Aryanne.

- ... – A menina não respondia nada, estava fantasiando algo na cabeça.

- Oi! Ary? Está me ouvindo? – Deba passava a mão na frente do rosto dela, mas sem obter nenhuma reação.

- E aí Deba? – Disse Shaka saindo da sala junto com Dália.

- Fala aí Shaka! Como foram as aulas?

- Muito bem. Dois horários de Matemática é tudo que preciso para começar a semana bem. – Dizia Shaka sorrindo levemente. – A propósito, essa é a Dália. Dália, esse é o Aldebaran.

- Pra... Pazer. – Disse Dália um pouco tímida.

- Prazer mocinha. Ah! Essa aqui é a Aryanne. Mas acho que ela não está ouvindo nada. – Disse Deba.

- O que houve com ela? – Perguntou Shaka.

- Não sei. Eu estava vindo para cá e, quando cheguei, ela já estava assim. Parece que está em transe.

Dália apenas observou Aryanne. Ela estava parada, olhando para Deba, com os olhos brilhando. Inteligente como era, não demorou a entender o que estava se passando na cabeça da menina. Achou que seria interessante fazer um teste para ver se suas suspeitas estavam certas. Segurou no braço de Deba, surpreendendo-o, e saiu puxando-o consigo.

- Meu príncipe, o que faz na presença desses plebeus? Precisamos nos apressar. Vários príncipes e lordes de outros reinos vieram lhe prestigiar no banquete real. – Dália puxava um confuso Deba consigo.

Aryanne despertou na hora. Estavam levando SEU príncipe para longe de si. Não permitiria.

- Espere! Não me deixe, oh meu querido príncipe! Sei que pertencemos a mundos diferentes, mas nosso amor prevalecerá sobre todas as barreiras! – Disse Aryanne segurando o outro braço de Deba.

- O que? Mas... Do que estão falando? Não estou entendendo nada! – Deba estava confuso no meio daquilo.

- Não tente esconder isso, meu príncipe! Sabemos que está apaixonado por essa plebéia! Não pode seguir com esses sentimentos! Nosso rei jamais vai concordar. Para o seu próprio bem, desista dessa loucura. – Dália prosseguia.

- Não interfira! Você jamais será capaz de compreender o amor que nos une! Se nosso rei for realmente bom, entenderá os motivos do filho! – Aryanne parecia aflita.

- Não seja tola, pobre plebéia. Não entende que nosso príncipe tem deveres a cumprir? O reino precisa que ele se case com alguém à altura! Ele é nosso futuro rei e não há como fugir disso! Entenda, antes que seja tarde demais para você e para ele. – Dália também parecia aflita.

- Nunca! Jamais desistirei desse grande amor! Sem ele minha vida não terá mais sentido! Prefiro morrer! – Aryanne derramava lágrimas.

- Ei... Vo... Você está chorando? – Deba, sensibilizado pelas lágrimas da garota, a abraçou. – Não chore, por favor. – Ele disse bem baixinho, deixando Aryanne corada.

- Viu? Não há como impedir o destino! E o destino do nosso príncipe é estar ao meu lado! – Aryanne enxugava as lágrimas e olhava firmemente para Dália.

- Agora entendo. – Dália suspirou, aceitando o fato diante de si. – Não será fácil explicar isso, mas, se é para a felicidade do príncipe, eu enfrentarei a fúria do rei.

- Obrigada! – Aryanne segurou as mãos de Dália e as duas ficaram se encarando.

Um silêncio se fez naquele ambiente. Deba estava confuso e Shaka não sabia nem o que falar. De repente, Dália e Aryanne começaram a rir. Ficaram um bom tempo rindo, deixando Shaka e Deba ainda mais confusos.

- Nossa! Como conseguiu perceber que eu estava fantasiando isso na minha cabeça? – Perguntou Aryanne surpresa.

- Não foi muito difícil. Eu sei bem que isso é mania de quem faz teatro. – Disse Dália ainda rindo um pouco. – Por falar nisso, você atua muito bem. Admito que eu fiquei um pouco surpresa quando você começou a chorar.

- Não é? Talento é o que não me falta! – Disse a menina, convencida. – Você também atua muito bem. Pra falar a verdade, só percebi que estávamos atuando quando o Deba me abraçou. Até então estava sendo levada pela sua atuação.

- Espera aí! – Interrompeu Shaka. – Quer dizer que tudo isso foi atuação?

- Sim! – Responderam as duas sorrindo.

- É Deba, parece que você foi a cobaia da vez. – Disse Shaka rindo.

- Estou vendo! Mas se vocês quiserem continuar me tratando como príncipe, não vou reclamar. – Disse Deba fazendo os três rirem.

- Ainda não fomos apresentadas. Meu nome é Aryanne. Muito prazer.

- Meu nome é Dália. O prazer é meu.

- Fico muito feliz de ter encontrado alguém do teatro! Acho que seremos boas amigas. Quero que me conte tudo sobre você! Podemos trocar dicas de atuação. Tem algumas coisas que ainda preciso aperfeiçoar, apesar de que minha atuação é quase perfeita. Espero que possamos atuar assim de novo. Mesmo que tenha sido por pouco tempo, foi bem divertido. – Aryanne tagarelava sem parar.

Dália apenas ouvia, rindo do jeito enérgico da menina. As duas caminhavam juntas conversando. Deba e Shaka ficaram para trás.

- É. Parece que fomos trocados. – Disse Deba.

- Fico feliz que a Dália tenha encontrado alguém para conversar. Já estava meio sem assunto. – Disse Shaka.

Os dois seguiram as duas, indo um pouco mais atrás. Não queriam atrapalhar a conversa das duas.

* * *

Aiolos esperava Monise do lado de fora da turma dela. Gostara da menina. Queria conhecê-la melhor. E não era só pelo fato dela ser bonita, mas porque sentia que ela era mais interessante que a maioria das garotas que conhecera. Como sabia disso? Ora, quantas garotas perguntam seu tipo sanguíneo na primeira vez que se vêem? Podia ser um motivo vago, mas não estava buscando explicações para seu repentino interesse. Apenas queria conhecê-la. E ao vê-la sair da sala, sorriu largamente.

- Desculpe o incômodo. – Disse Monise, ainda um pouco retraída.

- De forma nenhuma isso é incômodo para mim. É uma boa oportunidade para conhecer pessoas novas. – Disse Aiolos sorrindo.

- Obrigada pela sua gentileza.

- Não há de que. Podemos ir?

- Claro.

Os dois começaram a andar pelos corredores. No começo houve certo silêncio. Monise ainda estava um pouco tímida, mas não podia negar que estava curiosa para conhecer Aiolos melhor. Tinha um pouco de dificuldade de fazer amigos por causa da timidez, então deveria aproveitar a oportunidade.

- Ahn... Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Monise perguntou.

- Claro. O que quiser.

- Bem, é que hoje de manhã você me perguntou em que área eu estava, mas acabou que não fiquei sabendo em qual você está. Pode me dizer?

- Estou na área de esportes. Faço Arco e Flecha.

- Sério? – Perguntou um pouco desanimada.

- Sim. Eu te disse que não sou muito bom com estudos. Mas agora que te conheci, gostaria de ser mais inteligente para estar na mesma área que você. – Disse ele sorrindo, fazendo Monise corar.

- Mas e se eu te contasse que também não sou boa com estudos?

- Sério? Pelo livro de Biologia que carrega, acho difícil de acreditar. – Disse Aiolos fazendo Monise soltar um leve sorriso.

- É sério. Se você vir minhas notas de Matemática, por exemplo, vai me achar uma burra disfarçada. – Disse Monise fazendo Aiolos rir.

- Por essa eu não esperava.

- Por quê?

- Ah! Nem sei. Parece que todo mundo que faz parte da área acadêmica é NERD.

- Será que eu quebrei a regra?

- Não sei. Mas se for assim, acho que você é mais interessante do que eu pensava.

- E isso é bom?

- Depende. O que você acha? – Aiolos usava um leve tom de malícia na voz.

- Que você está se achando. – Monise falou séria.

- Nossa! Estou passando uma impressão tão ruim assim? – Aiolos perguntou preocupado.

- Depende. O que você acha? – Monise tentou ser sarcástica, mas acabou caindo na gargalhada.

- Ora, ora. Acho que você devia fazer era teatro. – Aiolos riu também.

O clima que se instalara entre eles era bastante agradável. Monise estava se soltando um pouco mais. Aiolos estava gostando cada vez mais de conversar com ela. Gostaria de passar mais tempo com ela, mas mais alguém pretendia se juntar aos dois. Paty, que viu Aiolos, não pôde deixar de chamar por ele.

- OLOS! – A garota veio correndo e pulou no pescoço de Aiolos. - Oi Monise! – Disse a menina ainda agarrada em Aiolos.

- Oi Patrícia.

- Vocês estão indo almoçar? Posso ir com vocês? Deixa, deixa, deixa!

- Não vejo por que não. – Disse Monise sorrindo docemente.

- Vivaaaaa!

Aiolos suspirou. Não era bem isso que tinha em mente, mas não poderia simplesmente dizer não à Patrícia. Teria outras oportunidades de conhecer Monise melhor.

* * *

Na Biblioteca, Shihyo estava sentando em uma das mesas, lendo um livro, enquanto esperava pelas novas companheiras. Hikaru procurava alguns livros para ler e Lillian a ajudava a escolher. Hikaru já havia pegado muitos livros; uma pilha, na verdade. Estava feliz porque finalmente encontrara alguém que lhe daria boas dicas de leitura.

- Vai com calma Hikaru. Não acha melhor pegar um de cada vez? – Disse Lillian vendo que a pilha de livros chegava a cobrir a jovem.

- Ah! Mas eu quero muito ler esses livros. Tem noção de quanto tempo faz que eu não leio um livro descente? – Hikaru parecia bastante animada.

- Mas não precisa exagerar. – Lillian sorria do exagero da garota.

- Eu sinto tanta falta de ler. Depois que eu ler todos esses, voltarei para pegar mais uma pilha. – Hikaru sorria largamente.

- Tudo bem então. Enquanto você termina de escolher, eu vou sentar para ler um pouco.

Lillian se afastou e foi sentar-se ao lado de Shihyo, que lia bastante concentrado. Enquanto isso, Hikaru pegava mais e mais livros. Depois de pegar todos que queria, seguiu para a mesa da bibliotecária. O problema é que estava complicado andar com uma pilha de livros lhe tampando a visão. Logo, aconteceu o inevitável. Sem saber quem estava a sua frente, acabou trombando com alguém. Todos os seus livros caíram no chão. Ela nem sequer vira quem era, apenas abaixou, muito envergonhada, para pegar seus livros.

- Si... Sin... Sinto... Sinto muito... – Ela gaguejava, ainda sem olhar para a pessoa.

- Eu que peço desculpas. Estava um pouco distraído. Deixa que eu ajude.

Hikaru finalmente olhou para a pessoa em quem trombara. Ficou ainda mais vermelha, se é que era possível. Quem seria aquele jovem tão lindo? Ele tinha um ar de maturidade e seriedade extremamente atraentes. Isso chamou a atenção de Hikaru, que ficara hipnotizada com a beleza do rapaz.

- Aqui está. – Disse ele, entregando o livro para a menina.

Hikaru desviara o olhar na hora. Era perceptível sua timidez. Sua pele branquinha estava completamente vermelha, como se todo seu sangue tivesse subido para a cabeça.

- Ah... Be... Bem... Eu... Você... Livro... Agora... E... Depois... Chão... – Ela não falava coisa com coisa, de tanta vergonha.

- Você precisa de ajuda para carregar esses livros? Se quiser posso lhe ajudar.

Hikaru apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Achou melhor na falar nada, já que não conseguia formar frases em uma situação como aquela. Apenas se levantou, com metade dos livros nas mãos, e seguiu com o rapaz para mesa da bibliotecária. Ela nem sequer ousava olhar para ele. Olhava para o chão.

- Pelo que vejo você gosta bastante de ler, não é? – O rapaz puxava assunto.

- Eu... Quer dizer... Si... Sim...

- E pelo que vejo você tem muito bom gosto. Acho que já li todos esses livros. São muito bons.

- Eu... Bem... Não... Obrigada... – Ela ainda estava sem graça. O jovem não conseguiu se conter, soltou um leve sorriso ao perceber a timidez da menina.

Eles chegaram à mesa da bibliotecária. O jovem depositou os livros na mesa. Hikaru fez o mesmo. A bibliotecária sorriu ao ver o rapaz.

- De novo, Shion? – Disse a Bibliotecária.

- Dessa vez não sou eu. É essa mocinha aqui. – Disse apontando para a jovem tímida ao seu lado.

- Você é novata? – Perguntou a bibliotecária à Hikaru.

- Sou... Sou sim...

- Bom, não quero estragar sua alegria, mas você não pode pegar tantos livros assim de uma vez.

Hikaru olhou para a moça desanimada. Queria muito pegar todos. Shion, vendo a expressão desanimada da jovem, sentiu-se na obrigação de fazer algo. Afinal, como um futuro escritor, deveria incentivar a leitura.

- Pode colocar metade no meu nome.

- Tem certeza? Desse jeito você não poderá pegar mais nenhum essa semana. – Disse a bibliotecária.

- Tenho sim. Qualquer coisa eu venho para cá se quiser ler.

- Não... Não... Não precisa... Eu... Quer dizer... Você... E...

- Tudo bem. Não me importo. Gosto de incentivar a leitura. Principalmente quando os livros são tão bons. – Disse Shion sorrindo, deixando Hikaru ainda mais encabulada.

- Então me emprestem suas carteirinhas por um minuto. – Disse a bibliotecária. Hikaru e Shion lhe entregaram o que ela pediu.

- Então...? Será que posso saber o nome da jovem leitora? – Perguntou Shion.

- Hi... Hi... Hi... Hika... – Ela não conseguia nem pronunciar o nome. Shion novamente sorriu.

- Talvez seja melhor eu me apresentar primeiro. Meu nome é Shion, muito prazer. – Disse ele sorrindo.

- Me... Me... Meu... Meu nome... Nome... Nome é... É...

- Aqui está. – Interrompeu a bibliotecária. – Tudo pronto.

- Obrigado. – Disse Shion pegando os livros. – Vamos?

Hikaru apenas afirmou que sim com a cabeça. Estava se sentindo uma boba. Não costumava ficar tão nervosa assim. Com Lillian e Shihyo foi tão mais simples. Por que com aquele rapaz estava sendo tão difícil? Não podia deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Estava determinada! Antes que Shion começasse a andar, ela segurou sua blusa de leve como se o chamasse. Respirou fundo.

- Meu nome é Hikaru Honda! Muito prazer em lhe conhecer. Sinto muito por lhe causar esses problemas. E obrigada por pegar os livros para mim. – Ela falou sem dar nenhuma pausa. Falou de uma vez e sem respirar.

Shion apenas ficou olhando para ela. Houve um silêncio mortal entre os dois. Isso deixou Hikaru quase roxa de vergonha. De repente ele começou a rir. Hikaru não entendeu, mas tudo que podia pensar era em quão belo era o sorriso de Shion. Depois de um breve momento, ele parou de rir.

- Desculpe. Não quis parecer grosseiro. É que você me lembra muito uma amiga que eu tenho. – Disse Shion tentando recuperar a seriedade. – Não precisa me agradecer. Fico feliz em poder ajudar. – Hikaru apenas sorriu levemente. – Ah! Você vai almoçar agora?

- Vou... Vou sim...

- Se quiser posso lhe acompanhar até o refeitório.

- Mes... Mesmo?

- Sim.

- En... Então... Es... Espera só um minuto... Eu... Eu vou chamar... Meus colegas...

- Claro.

Hikaru correu até a mesa onde Shihyo e Lillian estavam e os chamou. Logo voltou, com eles, para onde Shion estava.

- Shion... Esses... Esses são...

- Lillian. Muito prazer. – Disse a jovem tentando amenizar o nervosismo da colega.

- E eu sou Shihyo. Prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu.

- Po... Podemos... Ir? – Perguntou Hikaru.

- Claro. – Respondeu Shion.

Os quatro seguiram, então, para o refeitório. Durante o caminho eles conversavam bastante, se conhecendo melhor. Hikaru logo foi se acostumando e perdendo um pouco da timidez.

* * *

Em um dos refeitórios, Suely procurava a jovem que desenhara de manhã. Precisava só observar mais alguns detalhes para terminar seu desenho. Não que estivesse perseguindo a menina, mas ela realmente era uma excelente modelo para se desenhar. Suely olhava para os lados com seu desenho em uma das mãos e uma pasta cheia de folhas na outra. Estava praticamente parada na porta do refeitório para ter uma visão mais ampla. Não estava atrapalhando a passagem, mas alguém acabou trombando com ela. Não foi forte, mas o suficiente para jogar sua pasta no chão e espalhar suas folhas no chão.

Suely se abaixou e começou a juntar as folhas.

- Sin... Sinto muito... Eu... – Ela pedia desculpas, mesmo não sendo a culpada.

- Hum... A culpa é sua. Fica parada bem no meio da entrada. – A pessoa era bem frívola em suas palavras.

Suely olhou para ver quem era. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que era a jovem que estava desenhando. Não esperava por aquilo. Aparentemente ela era um anjo, mas sua atitude não condizia em nada com a aparência. Ela esbanjava arrogância e frieza. Fora que ela nem mesmo ajudou a pegar as folhas, saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Suely se surpreendeu bastante. Mas mesmo assim, não conseguia tirar a imagem angelical que tinha dela. Apenas continuou juntando suas folhas. Já estava quase terminando. Faltava apenas mais uma folha, mas alguém foi mais rápido e pegou.

- Aqui está. – Disse a pessoa sorrindo gentilmente.

- O... O... Obrigada... – Disse a menina muito sem graça.

- Você desenha muito bem. Posso saber o nome da artista?

- Su... Suely...

- Muito prazer. Meu nome é Afrodite.

Suely observou o rapaz. Ele era extremamente bonito. Encontrara mais um modelo que adoraria desenhar. Será que ele aceitaria? Era muito tímida para perguntar.

- Você com certeza faz Pintura e Desenho, não é?

- Sim.

- Ora, ora! Então vamos nos dar bem. Eu faço Moda. Não desenho pessoas, mas de uma forma ou de outra tem certa ligação. Não acha? – Afrodite sorria.

- Cla... Claro... – Ela ainda estava tímida.

- Você é nova aqui?

- Sim.

- Conhece alguém?

- Não.

- Posso lhe fazer companhia?

- Po... Pode...

- Então vem.

Afrodite pegou na mão da menina, que ficou terrivelmente sem graça, e a levou para a fila do almoço.

* * *

Em outro canto do refeitório, Saga e Camus já almoçavam. Eles comiam tranquilamente e bem devagar. Entre eles havia um grosso livro de química. Camus explicava algumas coisas para Saga. Este, por sua vez, tentava assimilar o máximo de informações possíveis enquanto saboreava sua comida. Os dois pareciam muito concentrados no que faziam. Principalmente Camus que parecia ter prazer em explicar aquela matéria. Não era costumeiro vê-lo sorrir, mas entre uma ou outra explicação era possível ver um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Já Saga tentava se concentrar, mas química não era muito sua matéria preferida.

- Aff... Química me dá dor de cabeça. Chega! Terei o ano todo para entender isso. Por hora já está bom. – Disse Saga um pouco impaciente.

- Sua persistência é algo tão comovente. – Disse Camus, irônico como sempre.

- Você sabe que não tenho paciência com essas coisas. Meu negócio é Física, não tem jeito. – Disse Saga voltando a comer.

- Não se esqueça que você depende da Química para poder passar de ano.

- Pra você é fácil falar, seu NERD arrogante.

- Não sou NERD. Apenas me esforço estudando bastante. – Disse Camus fechando o livro calmamente.

- Cara, eu não consigo te entender. – Disse Saga colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Você tem sorte de ser inteligente Saga. Caso contrário estaria igual seu irmão.

Saga ficou calado. Olhou para o lado como se não quisesse mais conversar sobre aquilo. Camus era um bom amigo, mas precisava relaxar um pouco mais. Ele só pensava em estudos, mais nada. Às vezes isso era um saco. Mas Saga não deixaria que Camus continuasse daquele jeito. Como amigo tinha o dever de mostrar para Camus que existia um mundo legal fora dos estudos. Não que ele precisava se tornar um "Kanon" da vida, mas pelo menos dar uma relaxada.

Saga viu Arya entrando no refeitório. Saga rapidamente teve uma idéia. E se juntasse aqueles dois? Eles deveriam ser bem parecidos. Os dois gostavam de química e eram pessoas meio anti-sociais. Seria interessante. Cogitada a idéia, era melhor colocar em prática. Saga acenou para Arya. Esta veio a seu encontro.

- Você gosta de me perseguir, não é? – Disse Saga sorrindo.

- Você me chamou até aqui para dizer isso? – Perguntou ela desviando o olhar.

- Não, Não. É brincadeira. Apenas queria saber se não quer sentar comigo. Você está sozinha, não é?

- Sim.

- Então...? – Saga olhava fixamente para ela, deixando-a muito sem graça, mas nada perceptível.

- Tudo bem. Não vejo por que não. – Disse ela se sentando de frente para ele.

- Ah! Deixe-me lhe apresentar meu amigo. Esse é Camus. Camus, essa é a Arya.

- Muito prazer. – Disse ela friamente.

- Igualmente. – Disse Camus no mesmo tom que ela.

Ficou silêncio na mesa. Saga ficou meio sem saber o que dizer. Sabia lidar com uma pessoa frívola, mas duas?! De jeito nenhum. Precisava acabar com aquele clima horrível.

- Então Arya, você vai fazer Química, não é? – Disse Saga.

- Vou.

- Sério? – Camus demonstrou certo interesse no assunto.

- Sim. Algum problema?

- De forma alguma. – Disse Camus.

- Seria estranho ele ter algum problema com isso já que ele também faz Química. – Disse Saga.

- Sério? – Arya também demonstrou algum interesse.

- Sim. – Respondeu Camus.

- Já, eu, acho que os dois têm algum problema. – Disse Saga.

- Sua opinião sobre isso é dispensável. – Disse Camus fazendo Arya soltar um leve sorriso.

- Obrigado pela consideração meu caro. – Disse Saga, irônico.

Arya sorriu novamente. Estar com aqueles dois era algo agradável. Por um momento sentiu-se uma garota normal. E não era? Para muitas pessoas não. Mas não queria pensar naquilo. Mesmo não querendo criar expectativas, no fundo ela sabia que queria ter amigos. E por algum motivo sentia que aqueles dois seriam os primeiros de muitos outros. Por hora, manteria certa distância. Pelo menos até ter certeza de que não se machucaria de novo.

* * *

Em outro refeitório, Monise, Aiolos e Patrícia já almoçavam. Monise e Aiolos conversavam bastante e Patrícia tentava chamar atenção de alguma forma. Conversavam tranquilamente e de forma agradável. Dohko, que acabara de pegar o almoço, se aproximou dos três.

- Fala Aiolos. Boa tarde Paty. – Disse passando a mão no cabelo de Paty, como em um cafuné.

- Boa tarde Dohko. – Disse Paty sorrindo.

- E aí Dohko? Senta aqui com a gente. – Disse Aiolos.

- Se não se importam, com licença. – Disse Dohko se sentando.

- Ah! Essa aqui é a Monise. – Disse Aiolos.

- Prazer Monise. Meu nome é Dohko. – Disse ele sorrindo.

- Prazer. – Disse ela um pouco corada.

- É Aiolos, não tem jeito. Você só anda com o povo acadêmico. – Disse Dohko vendo o livro de Biologia da garota.

- Ei! E eu? – Disse Paty fazendo bico.

- Ah! Você não conta já que virou o chaveirinho do Aiolos. – Disse Dohko brincando.

- Ei! – Disse Paty meio revoltada, fazendo todos rirem.

- Ah Dohko! Você já viu quando junta o Milo, o Aiolia, o Kanon, o Máscara e o Shura? Só se ouve de mulher e esportes. Preciso de um pouco de intelecto. – Disse Aiolos brincando.

- Putz... Realmente! Concordo com você. – Disse Dohko rindo junto com Aiolos.

- Quem são esses? – Perguntou Monise meio perdida.

- Você ainda não a apresentou pra todo mundo? – Disse Dohko.

- E deu tempo? Eu mal me apresentei para ela ainda. – Disse Aiolos.

- Em que sala você está, Monise? – Perguntou Dohko.

- Estou no terceiro A.

- A sala do Shion. – Concluiu Dohko.

- Acho que você vai se dar bem com ele. Depois eu te apresento. – Disse Aiolos.

- Olos, já está na hora da gente ir pra aula. – Disse Paty.

- Ih! É mesmo. Eu ainda vou acompanhar a Monise até a sala de Biologia. – Disse Aiolos se levantando, junto com Monise e Patrícia. – Foi mal aí Dohko.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos? – Disse olhando para Monise e Patrícia.

- Sim. – Disseram as duas em uníssono.

- A gente se vê na festa, Dohko. – Disse Aiolos.

- Tchau. – Disse Monise.

- Bye, bye Dohko. – Disse Paty.

- Tchau pra vocês.

Os três se afastaram. Dohko já estava terminando de almoçar. Também não demoraria a sair para sua aula. Quando terminou levantou-se, mas de longe pôde ver uma pessoa que queria muito encontrar de novo. Milena estava sentada em um canto do refeitório, sozinha. Ela comia uma barra de chocolate enquanto escrevia em um caderno. Parecia estar estudando. Dohko apenas sorriu. Gostava de pessoas esforçadas. E ela parecia divertir-se com o que fazia. Dohko não hesitou em se aproximar. Chegou por trás da garota, sem que ela o notasse. Ao ver o que ela fazia, fez uma careta.

- Matemática? – Disse Dohko.

Milena se assustou, jogando a barra de chocolate para trás.

- Sinto muito, não quis te assustar. – Disse Dohko.

- Tu... Tudo bem. – Disse ela recuperando-se do susto.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntou receoso.

- Por... Por que quer se sentar aqui? – Disse Milena ainda desconfiada, mas um pouco corada.

- Preciso de um motivo? – Disse ele sorrindo.

- Cla... Claro! – Milena desviava o olhar para não ficar ainda mais envergonhada.

- Bom, já que precisa de um motivo diria que é porque quero te conhecer melhor.

- Por quê? Não vejo por que motivo um cara como você gostaria de conhecer uma garota como eu!

- E por que não posso?

- Porque não somos compatíveis. – Disse ela simplesmente.

- E como sabe disso se nem me conhece direito? – Dohko falava sério, mas estava gostando da conversa.

- Porque... Porque... Porque... – Ela gaguejava e ficava ainda mais vermelha.

- "Porque"?

- Porque você é bonito e eu sou só uma NERD nenhum pouco atraente. – Disse ela bem baixinho e de cabeça baixa, para não ter que encarar Dohko.

Dohko não respondeu nada. Milena estranhou. Achou que ele retrucaria. Será que ele não escutara? Como se procurasse uma resposta, Milena levantou a cabeça e encarou Dohko. Só então ela percebeu que ele estava se segurando para não rir. Mas não agüentou, acabou caindo na gargalhada. Milena ficou confusa e meio revoltada com aquela reação. Fechou seu livro e já ia sair de perto, mas Dohko lhe segurou a mão.

- Não vai. Desculpa, não quis lhe ofender.

- O que você quer afinal? – Ela já estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Tudo bem. Vou esclarecer algumas coisas. Primeiro, não acho que preciso de um motivo para querer te conhecer melhor. E segundo que eu não acho que você seja uma NERD sem nenhum atrativo. Pra falar a verdade você é muito bonita, só precisa se dar conta disso. – Disse ele bastante sério, deixando-a completamente corada.

- Nã... Não fale besteiras... Vo... Você só quer me agradar... – Ela desviou o olhar novamente.

Dohko, que ainda segurava a mão da garota, segurou no queixo de Milena, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Não tenho motivos para mentir para você. – Disse ele olhando fixamente nos olhos da menina.

Milena ficou ainda mais vermelha. Seus rostos estavam muito perto. Milena jamais ficara tão perto de um garoto. Será que deveria dar algum crédito para aquelas palavras? Soava tão falso, mas ditas por Dohko não parecia ser mentira. Ela apenas não conseguia acreditar que um rapaz tão bonito se interessaria por ela, mesmo que para ter sua amizade. Afinal, nunca passara por isso antes. Tudo que os garotos conseguiam dizer é que ela não era nada parecida com uma garota e que ela não passava de uma NERD indesejável. Não sabia como reagir. Apenas se afastou e coçou o nariz, sinal de que estava bastante envergonhada.

- Desculpa. Não quis parecer grosseiro. – Disse Dohko vendo que a menina ficou sem graça.

- Tu... Tudo bem...

- Só te peço que acredite em mim. Eu não tenho intenções e nem motivos para enganá-la. – Dohko procurava ser o mais sincero possível.

Milena olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos. Não era acostumada a conviver com as pessoas, até porque os outros mesmo não faziam questão de manter um relacionamento com ela. Agora ela tinha essa oportunidade. Talvez devesse tentar.

- Tá bom. Mas vou logo avisando que eu sou... Um pouco tímida. – Disse ela um pouco corada.

- Acho que já percebi isso. – Disse ele sorrindo, fazendo-a sorrir de leve também.

Foi a vez de Dohko corar. Ela tinha um lindo sorriso.

- DOHKO! – Alguém o chamou se aproximando.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora. – Disse ela se afastando.

- Espera!

Dohko disse em vão, a menina já havia se afastado. Suspirou. Aquela garota era mais escorregadia que manteiga. Mas não desistiria. Aquela conversa só despertara em si uma vontade mais forte ainda de conhecê-la. Fora que queria muito que ela pudesse se ver de uma maneira mais realista, ou seja, ver o quão bonita ela era. Mas uma coisa de cada vez. Por hora, apenas foi ao encontro de quem lhe chamava e saiu do refeitório.

* * *

Deba, Aryanne e Dália seguiam para um dos refeitórios. Shaka já não estava mais com eles, pois teve que passar na sala dos professores para resolver um assunto com o professor de Matemática. Aryanne ia agarrada no braço de Deba enquanto conversava animadamente com Dália. Esta, por sua vez, apenas escutava a elétrica menina. Já estavam quase dentro do refeitório, quando se encontraram com mais algumas pessoas.

- DEBAA!! – Gritou Isabelle.

- Isa! Bem na hora, hein? – Disse Deba.

- Você marcou um gol pra mim? – Disse ela se aproximando. Mu e as outras vinham mais devagar.

- Marquei dez como prometi. – Disse Deba todo orgulhoso.

- Brigada! Em troca eu vou fazer uma música para você. – Disse Isabelle sorrindo largamente.

- Uma? Não! Tem que ser dez. – Disse Deba brincando.

- Você tá brincando, né? Dez músicas?

- É! Tem que ser proporcional.

- Mas vai ser proporcional. O tempo que você levou para fazer dez gols será o tempo que levarei para fazer uma música.

- Espertinha. – Disse Deba bagunçando os cabelos dela. (NA: Sim, todo mundo gosta de fazer isso com ela XD).

- Não vai nos apresentar não, Deba? – Perguntou Aryanne fazendo charme.

- Ora, perdoe-me a indelicadeza. Aryanne e Dália, essa pequena aqui é a Isabelle. – Disse Deba.

- Pra... Prazer. – Disse Isabelle um pouco corada.

- Que fofa! – Disse Aryanne. – É sua irmãzinha Deba?

- Quem dera. – Disse Deba sorrindo docemente para Isabelle.

- Fala aí Deba! Pensei que só ia te ver na festa hoje. – Disse Mu chegando com as outras meninas.

- Pois é. Sorte sua. – Disse Deba. – Ah! Deixa eu te apresentar. Essas são Aryanne e Dália. – Deba virou-se para elas. – E esse é o Mu. Já essas duas eu não conheço ainda. – Disse apontando para Annabel e Rebecca.

- Então vai conhecer agora. Essa é a Rebecca e essa a Annabel. – Disse Mu apresentando as duas.

- Prazer. – Disse Annabel tranquilamente.

- E aí? Meu nome é Rebecca, mas pode me chamar de Becky. Como você chama? Você não é daqui, é? Você é bem grande! E bem forte! Em que área você está? Com certeza de esportes! Qual esporte você pratica? Você faz... – Mu tampou a boca da menina, que tentou continuar falando.

- Desculpa. Ela é meio... – Mu não encontrava a palavra.

- Hiperativa. – Completou Annabel.

- Entendo como é isso. – Disse Deba olhando para Aryanne.

- O que? Eu não sou hiperativa! Só porque eu falo um pouquinho demais? Isso é perfeitamente normal para jovens da minha idade. Na verdade é saudável conversar bastante. É importante saber interagir com as pessoas. – Disse Aryanne.

- Não é? Eu vivia dizendo isso pro meu médico. Mas ele ficava insistindo que o meu caso era diferente porque era um distúrbio. Isso é um absurdo! Eu me recuso a acreditar que isso é um distúrbio. Na verdade isso é mais um dom. – Disse Rebecca como se defendesse uma causa.

- Concordo plenamente com você. Por exemplo, pessoas como nós sabem se expressar muito bem em palavras. Já o Deba, por exemplo, me iludiu hoje de manhã porque me pediu em casamento sem querer! Aí a minha pessoa ficou toda preocupada em tentar dar uma resposta descente. Mas ele nem me deixou terminar de responder e já foi me cortando. Aliás, você não detesta quando as outras pessoas te cortam?

- Sim, sim, sim! Elas não entendem como falar e nos comunicar é importante para nós. E não entendem... – Rebecca continuou falando com Aryanne.

- Ih! Acho que esse assunto vai render. – Disse Mu.

- É melhor irmos almoçar. Eu tô morrendo de fome. – Disse Deba.

- Então vamos. – Disse Isabelle.

Os cinco seguiram para refeitório, deixando as duas garotas hiperativas conversando. Quando elas se deram conta de que estavam sendo deixadas para trás, apressaram-se para ficar perto do grupo.

* * *

Não muito longe dali, Annika, Milo, Kanon e Aiolia seguiam para o mesmo refeitório onde Mu e os outros entraram. Annika andava de braço dado com Milo e Kanon. Eles conversavam e riam alto. Annika estava gostando muito daquela situação. Tinha dificuldade em fazer amigos, já que não estava acostumada a se relacionar com outras pessoas. Mas com eles era tão fácil. A conversa fluía naturalmente. Já Aiolia andava atrás dos três com a cara amarrada; parecia um burro de carga. Ele ainda carregava a mochila de Annika. Não gostava nem um pouco de atender caprichos de pessoas mimadas.

Chegaram ao refeitório, mas não gostaram nada do que viram.

- Aff... Esse refeitório está muito cheio. Vamos para outro lugar! – Disse Annika.

- Os outros refeitórios não devem estar muito diferentes desse. – Concluiu Kanon.

- Por favor. – Disse Annika fazendo manha.

- Vocês podem ir, mas eu vou ficar aqui. – Disse Aiolia categórico.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Milo.

- Porque não tô a fim de ir até outro refeitório. Eu tô morrendo de fome. – Disse Aiolia, apenas dando uma desculpa. – Toma! Pega a mochila da senhorita folgada aí.

Aiolia entregou a mochila para Milo, nem ligando para a cara emburrada da menina. Afastou-se dos três. Ainda olhou para trás, mas eles não estavam mais lá. Deu de ombros. Apenas continuou em seu caminho. Entrou na fila do almoço. Não estava muito grande, então não demorou muito para se servir. O problema era escolher onde se sentar. Não queria ficar sozinho. Viu Mu e Deba em uma das mesas e estavam cercados de garotas. Não estava a fim de ir lá e ficar boiando. Deu mais uma olhada no refeitório. Viu Máscara, Shura e Lara conversando em um canto. Resolveu ir até eles.

Ao se aproximar, pôde ouvir claramente o que diziam.

- O QUE? COMO OUSA CRITICAR MEU MODO DE LUTA? – Shura exaltou-se, levantando-se bruscamente e batendo as mãos na mesa.

- Ora, não criticaria se você fosse tão bom quanto fala. – Disse Lara tranquilamente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Aiolia perguntou para Máscara que assistia tudo sem falar nada.

- O de sempre; Shura e Lara discutindo esgrima. – Disse ele voltando a assistir a discussão.

- Eu não admito que uma mulher venha dar palpite no meu modo de lutar. Isso nem é esporte para mulheres. – Disse Shura já um pouco mais calmo.

- O QUE? Acho que é o contrário! Isso não é esporte para homem! Esgrima exige concentração e raciocínio. E trogloditas sem cérebro como você envergonham a honra de todos os esgrimistas! – Disse Lara também se alterando.

- Você não sabe de nada!

- Sei mais do que você. Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu te derrotei em todos os nossos confrontos! – Disse Lara se gabando.

- Ainda vou fazer você engolir esse orgulho todo! Guarde minhas palavras! – Disse Shura se retirando a passos fortes.

- Eu tô dizendo que vocês dois ainda vão acabar se apaixonando. – Disse Máscara.

- VAI PRO INFERNO! – Disse Lara incrivelmente irritada.

- Só se você for com você. – Disse Máscara maliciosamente.

- É mesmo? E o que vamos fazer no inferno? – Disse Lara um pouco mais calma e entrando no joguinho.

- Não sei. Mas se for com você, com certeza, será divertido. – Disse Máscara rindo e fazendo Lara rir também.

- Só você para me fazer rir, Maskito. – Disse Lara. – Fala aí Aiolia! Nem tinha te visto.

- Tudo bem. Eu não quis interromper sua discussão. Sabe o que dizem por aí: "Em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher." – Disse Aiolia rindo e fazendo Máscara rir também.

- Aff... Mais um para me amolar! Eu não sei de onde vocês tiraram essa idéia idiota. Viram como aquele gorila sem noção me trata? Eu querendo ajudar e ele vem todo irritadinho. Ninguém merece.

- Ah! Vai me dizer que você não o acha lindo?! – Perguntou Máscara fazendo Lara corar. - Sabia. – Máscara caiu na gargalhada junto com Aiolia.

- Não me enche! – Disse Lara se afastando dos dois.

- Você não pára de pegar no pé dela, não é? – Disse Aiolia.

- Claro! Eu sei que aqueles dois se gostam. Só são muito orgulhosos para admitir. – Disse Máscara com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

- Quero só ver aonde essa história vai parar.

- Eu já sei onde vai parar. No altar.

Máscara de Aiolia começaram a rir. Ficaram um bom tempo conversando, até Aiolia terminar de almoçar.

* * *

Shion, Hikaru, Lillian e Shihyo chegaram ao mesmo refeitório onde Dohko estava antes. O refeitório já estava mais vazio, pois já se aproximava da hora em que as aulas da tarde começariam. Não demoraram muito servindo o almoço. Logo se sentaram e começaram a conversar. Todos eles tinham uma coisa em comum, leitura.

- Na minha opinião, um dos melhores livros que já li foi "A metamorfose" da Franz Kafka. – Dizia Shihyo.

- Eu já li esse livro. Também achei muito bom. Acho que apesar de ter sido escrito em 1912, ele retrata bastante a sociedade e situação humana atuais. – Disse Shion.

- Concordo. Acho interessante que, desde aquela época até hoje, os questionamentos mais básicos do ser humano não têm respostas. – Comentou Shihyo.

- Esse é um ponto interessante de discutir, mas acho melhor deixarmos isso para depois. Estou um pouco curioso para saber que tipo de livro você gosta, Lillian. Você também faz Literatura, não é? – Disse Shion se dirigindo à garota.

- Faço sim. Pra falar a verdade estou bastante ansiosa para ver como é o andamento das aulas. – Disse Lillian.

- Ah! Acho que você vai gostar. As aulas são bem variadas. Desde discussão de livros à produção de textos e histórias. Claro que estudando todos os estilos e tipos de texto e escrita.

- Então eu vou gostar mesmo.

- Mas você ainda não me disse que tipo de livro você gosta.

- Bom, não tenho um estilo preferido. Sou bem eclética no que diz respeito à Literatura. Mas costumo ler mais livros de romances sobrenaturais. Por exemplo, a série Crepúsculo da Stephenie Meyer. – Comentou Lillian.

- Hum... Já li essa série umas três vezes. Não sou muito fã de romance, apesar de também ter um gosto bem eclético para Literatura. Mas a maneira como a Stephenie escreve é bem envolvente.

- Concordo com você. – Disse Lillian.

Hikaru até agora estava meio que perdida. É verdade que ela amava ler, mas fazia tempo que não lia um bom livro. Então não sabia como entrar na conversa. Lillian logo percebeu que a nova amiga estava meio amuada e resolveu dar uma ajudinha.

- Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, que tipo de música você gosta?

- Música? – Perguntou Shion. – Bem, diria que não há nada melhor que ler enquanto se escuta uma boa música clássica. Vivaldi, Mozart, Bach, Brahms, Chopin; todos me agradam.

- E qual instrumento você mais gosta? – Perguntou Hikaru um pouco mais animada.

- Sou apaixonado por instrumentos de corda. Violão, Violino, Violoncelo, Lira, Harpa; todos possuem sons que me agradam muito. Só não gosto muito de guitarra.

- Sério? Eu... Eu toco Violino. – Disse Hikaru um pouco corada.

- Mesmo? Adoraria ouvi-la tocar. – Disse Shion sorrindo, fazendo Hikaru corar ainda mais. – Por falar nisso, você conhece alguém da aula de Música?

- Ainda não.

- Então eu tenho que te apresentar para uma amiga minha. Acho que vocês se darão super bem.

- Eu ficaria agradecida. – Disse ela sorrindo largamente. – Mas me conta mais sobre suas músicas preferidas.

- Claro.

Shion começou a falar sobre seus gostos e a conversa fluiu de forma agradável e divertida. Conversaram por um tempo considerável.

* * *

Annika, Milo e Kanon foram para outro refeitório. Estava bem mais vazio que o outro. Annika sorriu satisfeita. Logo foram almoçar. Nem tinha mais fila. A maioria dos alunos chegava bem cedo nos refeitórios, por isso não tinha quase ninguém. Apenas alguns ainda almoçando ou outros fazendo qualquer outra coisa como ler, estudar, conversar, ouvir música, etc. Os três serviram-se e ficaram procurando lugar para sentar. Annika não tinha nem idéia, afinal, não conhecia ninguém. Milo reconheceu algumas pessoas.

- O Camus e o Saga estão ali. O que acha Kanon? – Perguntou Milo.

- Almoçar com os NERDS do Saga e do Camus?! Nem a pau. – Respondeu Kanon. – Prefiro almoçar com o Dite. – Afirmou Kanon vendo Afrodite em outro canto.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu o fiz passar a maior raiva hoje de manhã. Acho que não será uma boa idéia. – Disse Milo lembrando-se da bronca que levara.

- Então onde? – Perguntou Annika.

Milo e Kanon deram uma nova olhada. Logo avistaram alguém interessante.

- Hime. – Disseram Kanon e Milo ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem? – Annika tentava ver de quem estavam falando.

- Vem que a gente te mostra. – Disse Milo puxando a menina, sendo seguido por Kanon.

Fanny estava sentada sozinha, algo bastante incomum. Estava ouvindo música e cantando baixinho. Estava bem distraída. Kanon chegou por trás e lhe tampou os olhos. Fanny se assustou levemente, mas nada perceptível. Parou de cantar e sorriu levemente.

- Quem será, hein? – Perguntou Fanny.

- Advinha.

- Ah! Com essa voz sensual e máscula não tenho a menor dúvida. – Disse Fanny passando a mão de leve sobre os braços de Kanon.

- É mesmo? Então diga quem é.

- Claro que é meu ator preferido; Kanon. – Disse Fanny.

- Essa foi muito fácil. – Disse Kanon destampando os olhos dela. – Minha voz é tão irresistível que você nunca conseguirá se esquecer dela.

- Bom, em parte isso é verdade. Mas... – Disse ela se levantando e olhando sensualmente para Kanon.

- Mas...?

- Não acha que sua voz fica ainda mais irresistível quando contracena comigo?

- Talvez. – Disse Kanon segurando de leve no queixo da menina.

- Hum... Nesse caso acho que você não precisa de mim, senhor convencido. – Disse Fanny se afastando de Kanon.

- Não faça isso comigo. Você sabe que te adoro, não é?! – Disse Kanon a segurando pelo braço.

- Será? – Disse ela fazendo charme.

- O que você acha?

- Que você ama demais a si mesmo para dizer que adora qualquer outra pessoa.

- Nuuu! Acabou com você, Kanon! – Disse Milo rindo.

- Tudo bem! Eu mereci essa. Mas ela ainda vai cair nos meus encantos. – Disse Kanon confiante.

- Talvez nos seus sonhos, gracinha. – Disse Fanny esnobando. – Meu coração pertence ao Mi. – Disse Fanny se agarrando do braço de Milo.

- Nossa! Dessa vez você me pegou de surpresa. – Disse Milo.

- Então se acostume com a idéia. – Disse Fanny sedutoramente no ouvido de Milo.

- Acho que não será muito difícil. – Disse Milo, safado.

Annika, até então, estava um tanto quanto perdida. Não se sentia à vontade perto de Fanny. Ela roubou toda a atenção. E como Annika sempre foi o centro das atenções, detestava ficar em segundo plano. Por isso ficou quieta em um canto com a expressão um pouco triste. Fanny, mesmo que conversando com Milo e Kanon, pôde perceber que a garota não estava muito bem.

- Milo, você não me apresentou essa jovem linda ao seu lado. – Disse Fanny.

- Ah! Foi mal. Bom, essa é a Annika. Annika, essa é a Hime. – Disse Milo apresentando as duas.

- Prazer Annika. – Disse Fanny sorrindo docemente.

- Prazer. – Disse ela com desdém.

- Seu cabelo é muito bonito. – Disse Fanny.

- Obrigada. – Disse Annika mais animada e toda orgulhosa.

- O que você usa para deixar ele macio e brilhante assim? – Disse Fanny deslizando a mão no cabelo de Annika.

- Na verdade eu não uso nada. Meu cabelo é assim naturalmente. – Disse Annika orgulhosa de novo.

- Pega no cabelo dela, Mi.

Milo deslizou a mão nos cabelos de Annika. Esta, por sua vez, ficou um pouco corada. Mais ainda quando Milo se aproximou para sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela.

- É macio e cheiroso. – Disse Milo sorrindo.

- Hum... Eu posso ficar aqui ou estou atrapalhando? – Disse Fanny brincando.

- Que isso. Você sempre será a minha Hime. – Disse Milo segurando a mão dela.

- E eu sou o que? – Perguntou Annika enciumada.

- Você é meu anjo. – Disse Milo sedutoramente.

- Que cantada horrível Milo. – Disse Kanon.

- Faz melhor então, senhor boa pinta. – Rebateu Milo.

- Se me permite. – Disse pegando na mão de Annika. – Na minha opinião, você é muito perfeita para ser somente um anjo. Acho que o nome deusa caberia melhor em uma jovem tão atraente e magnífica como você. – Kanon beijou suavemente a mão de Annika.

- É Mi! Acho que você precisa de treino. – Disse Fanny.

- Pelo menos consegui conquistar você. – Respondeu Milo.

- Ih! Depois da cantada que o Kanon deu na Annika, acho que vou mudar o dono do meu coração.

- Que absurdo! Você vai se deixar levar pelos encantos desse ator de quinta?

- De quinta não! Eu sou um profissional! Olha o respeito seu atleta meia boca! – Disse Kanon.

- Meia boca? Já viu minha coleção de medalhas e troféus? – Disse Milo se gabando.

- E lá vamos nós para a sessão "o melhor do ano". – Disse Fanny revirando os olhos, fazendo Annika rir.

Os dois continuaram discutindo, enquanto Annika e Fanny começaram a conversar. Annika estava se divertindo. Sempre sonhara com momentos assim. Sempre quis ter amigos e passar por experiências divertidas como aquela.

* * *

Em outro canto do refeitório, Afrodite olhava os desenhos de Suely. Estava silêncio e ela estava tensa. Por ser muito tímida, quase não mostrava seus desenhos para ninguém. O jeito como Afrodite olhava para seus desenhos era tão sério que a menina estava quase tendo um ataque. Ela colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha de cinco em cinco segundo de tão nervosa que estava. Será que estava ruim? Ele parecia estático e abismado. Depois de muito olhar, Afrodite juntou todos os desenhos, ficando com apenas um na mão. Suely ficou esperando algum comentário. Mas nada. Ele apenas olhou para ela, muito sério, e suspirou. Suely ficou ainda mais tensa. Parecia que ele ia falar alguma coisa desagradável e se preparava psicologicamente para isso.

- Ao meu ver, você veio para o lugar certo. – Disse Afrodite seriamente.

- Por... Por que? Vo... Você acha que... Que... Meus desenhos... São... São ruins? – Disse ela um pouco apreensiva.

- Tá brincando? Em que mundo você vive? Seus desenhos são tão perfeitos como os de um profissional. Eu estou tão surpreso que nem sei o que dizer. Nesses três anos que estudei aqui, nunca vi tamanho talento. E olha que estou na área de artes, então eu conheço MUITA gente.

- Sé... Sério? – Agora ela estava extremamente corada.

- Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. Acho que estar nessa escola será mais que perfeito para você. Pelo que vi você tem preferência em desenhar pessoas, não é?

- Sim.

- Pois é. Aqui eles vão te dar muitas técnicas para aperfeiçoar ainda mais seus desenhos. E você terá contato com outros tipos de desenho e pintura. Então, como você tem muito talento, acredito que aprenderá rápido e poderá desenhar qualquer coisa.

- O... Obrigada... – Suely estava MUITO encabulada.

- Agora quero que me responda uma coisa. Essa pessoa desse desenho aqui é aquela menina que trombou com você, não é?

- É... É sim...

- Nossa, estou impressionado. Eu ouvi o que ela te disse e pensar que aquela garota arrogante pode ser vista de forma tão angelical. Realmente impressionante a maneira como você consegue captar o melhor das pessoas.

- Ah... Que... Que isso... Nem... Nem é assim...

- Como não? Qualquer um concordaria comigo.

- O... Obrigada...

- Você não tem que me agradecer, minha querida. Só estou dizendo a verdade. – Disse Afrodite sorrindo docemente, deixando a menina ainda mais vermelha.

- DITEEEEE!!

De repente surge mais alguém. Afrodite sorriu ao ver quem se aproximava.

- Maeja, onde você estava? – Perguntou Afrodite.

- Desculpa. Eu tive que olhar se na sala de música tem mais de um Violoncelo. – Disse Maeja.

- Você não vai almoçar, não? – Perguntou Afrodite, preocupado.

- Depois eu lancho. Acho que não vai dar tempo de almoçar.

- Você promete que não vai ficar a tarde toda sem comer?

- Prometo. – Disse Maeja sorrindo docemente.

- Sente-se conosco então. Quero te apresentar a mais nova artista do século, Suely. – Disse Afrodite carinhosamente.

- Prazer Suely. Meu nome é Maeja. Espero que sejamos amigas. – Disse Maeja sorrindo.

- Pra... Prazer... – Suely gaguejava de vergonha.

- Não costumo ver o Dite elogiando as pessoas. Não que ele seja ruim, mas é meio exigente. Por isso estou meio curiosa. O que você fez para impressioná-lo tanto?

- Bem... Eu... Ele... Desenhos... E... Elogios... Exagero... – Suely não conseguia formar uma frase.

- Ela faz Desenho e Pintura. Olha só esse desenho. – Disse Afrodite entregando o desenho que tinha em mãos para Maeja.

- Nossa! Você desenha muito bem Suely. Estou impressionada! Não é a toa que o Dite te elogiou. – Disse Maeja observando o desenho.

- O... Obrigada...

Suely, apesar de estar bastante envergonhada, sentia-se bem. Queria se soltar mais e conhecer Afrodite e Maeja melhor, mas sua timidez era uma barreira. Mas sentia que poderia ir com calma, já que Afrodite parecia ter bastante paciência. Com o tempo, quem sabe, não se tornariam grandes amigos?! Suely esperava por isso.

O sinal tocou. Na parte da tarde somente um sinal era tocado. Significava que faltavam quinze minutos para as aulas começarem. Era bom que os alunos chegassem mais cedo para organizar as coisas.

- Bom, vamos? – Perguntou Maeja.

- Claro. Bom que estamos todos na mesma área. – Disse Afrodite sorrindo.

- Po... Posso ir com vocês? – Perguntou Suely um tanto quanto receosa.

- Claro, minha querida. Será um prazer ter sua companhia. – Disse Afrodite.

Os três se levantaram e seguiram para fora do refeitório.

* * *

Ao ouvir o sinal, Camus, Saga e Arya se levantaram e saíram. Camus e Arya conversavam muito sobre química e suas matérias preferidas. Saga apenas escutava. Andava tranquilamente com as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para o céu. Arya, mesmo conversando com Camus, olhava de canto de olho para Saga. Por algum motivo, não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Talvez por ele ter sido o primeiro a elogiar seus olhos, despertara certo interesse em conhecê-lo. Eles iam para o mesmo prédio, por isso seguiam juntos. Pelo menos por um tempo.

- Vocês podem ir à frente. Eu vou dar uma respirada primeiro. – Disse Arya.

- Você sabe onde é a sala de Química? – Perguntou Camus.

- Sei sim.

- Então a gente se vê lá.

- Tudo bem.

- E a gente se vê na festa dos novatos, ok? – Disse Saga.

- Até lá então.

Camus e Saga continuaram seguindo, enquanto Arya deu meia volta. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Apenas andar um pouco. Sabia que o dia seria um pouco cansativo, mesmo que gostasse muito de Química. Andava sem destino certo. Caminhava bem devagar, olhando para baixo como de costume. Acabou chegando a uma das praças. Estava vazia. Poucos alunos passavam por ali. Sentou-se em um dos bancos, apoiou-se no mesmo e olhou para cima. O céu estava lindo e o Sol brilhava intensamente. Arya apenas fechou os olhos. Passou um tempo assim, até que ouviu um barulho. Parecia que tinha alguém andando em meio às árvores que cercavam a praça. Resolveu dar uma olhada. Caminhou até certo ponto e pôde ver uma garota dançando graciosamente entre as árvores. Ficou um tanto quanto admirada. Parecia uma fada brincando na floresta. Ficou observando de longe. Mas acabou pisando em um galho, o que chamou a atenção da garota. As duas ficaram se encarando durante um tempo.

- É grosseiro ficar espiando os outros. – Disse a garota que dançava.

- E daí? – Perguntou Arya friamente.

- E daí que eu não lhe dei permissão. – Respondeu a garota num tom bastante arrogante.

- Eu não preciso da sua permissão. Faço o que eu quiser. – Arya retrucou em um tom ainda mais frívolo.

- Que seja.

A garota seguiu na direção de Arya. Apenas passou por ela sem sequer dizer uma palavra.

- Você dança bem. – Disse Arya, fazendo a garota parar.

- Eu sei. – Disse a garota, metida.

- Meu nome é Arya. Posso saber o seu?

- Pra que?

- Você parece ser uma garota muito solitária. Acho que temos isso em comum. Podemos ser amigas. – Apesar de querer conhecer a garota, Arya mantinha o tom frio como se não quisesse se aproximar tanto.

- Não quero ser amiga de ninguém.

- Será?

A garota se virou para Arya, afinal, até então, elas estavam de costas uma para a outra. A garota tinha um olhar triste. Arya reconhecia aquele olhar. Identificava-se com aquela menina.

- Annemie. – Respondeu a bailarina.

- Hã?

- Não queria saber meu nome?

- Ah! Claro.

- Se era só isso, dê-me licença.

Annemie saiu andando graciosamente. Arya ficou apenas olhando. Sorriu levemente. Não era a única que se sentia sozinha naquele colégio.

Continua...

* * *

Yoooo ^^/

Ah! Finalmente! Terminei XD!! E eu achando que o último capítulo tinha sido difícil de escrever ¬¬!! Esse aqui foi bem mais u____u!! E eu tenho a impressão que vou repetir isso um tanto de vez XD!!

Bom, explicações Ò___ó/!! Gente, esse cap ficou grande por um motivo simples: Eu quis enfiar todo mundo num único cap XD!! E foi justamente por isso q demorei pra postar!! (Acreditam q domingo eu fiquei presa na estrada por causa do Trânsito? Feriado é foda ___!! Mas como tô de notebook novo, consegui escrever no caminho XD!!) Voltando ao assunto, aviso que EU NON VOU FAZER ISSO COM FREQUÊNCIA! Duvido até que vá fazer isso de novo XD!! Dessa vez foi só pq eu tô ficando aflita já ____!! Non tenho costume de fazer apresentações grandes como essas XD!! O que eu mais gosto é de desenvolver relacionamentos, seja amorosos ou de amizade!! E como tem MUITO personagem, tá complicado de chegar na parte q tô querendo XD!! E esse cap é justamente o oposto do que pretendo fazer, pq ele ficou grande, com cenas cortadas e com pouco desenvolvimento de relacionamento ToT!! Mas enfim, no próximo cap já volto pro estilo q realmente eu escrevo XD!!

Sobre o cap... Como disse non ficou do jeito q qria pq non costumo escrever assim, mas até q gostei do resultado final!!

Em primeiro lugar, acho q ficou meio confuso de saber em qual refeitório estava cada grupo de personagem, enton, só pra clarear um pouco:

Refeitório 1: Mu, Bellee, Becky, Isa/ Aryanne, Deba, Dália/ MDM, Aiolia, Shura, Lara

Refeitório 2: Monise, Aiolos, Paty/ Dohko, Milena/ Shion, Shihyo, Hikaru, Lillian

Refeitório 3: Suely, Dite, Maeja/ Annika, Milo, Kanon, Fanny/ Saga, Camus, Arya, Annemie

Agora o cap XD...

As cenas da Annika foram super difíceis de fazer, achei q fugi um pouco da personalidade dela. Mas o meu objetivo foi tentar mostrar o lado mimado dela, pq, afinal, ela é uma riquinha mimada e folgada que necessita de atenção o tempo todo. Enfim, depois eu comento com a Hiina-Chan com mais detalhes.

Agora, as cenas da Bellee, Becky e Isa eu amo escrever XD!! Acho o jeito da Becky mto divertido e é fácil desenvolver XD!! E a Bellee combina mto com o Mu, claro q como amigos XD!!

A cena da Aryanne e da Dália foi uma das q eu mais gostei XD!! Achei super legal a mini encenação delas, apesar de q sou péssima com roteiro de teatro u____u!! Mas pra uma cena improvisada eu gostei do resultado XD!!

Eu adorei fazer a Paty entrar no meio do Olos e da Monise XD!! Acho q isso vai acontecer muito... hauahauahauahauahauahau XD!!

As cenas do Shion, Hikaru, Shihyo e Lillian tbm gostei mto XD!! Acho a Hikaru e o Shion super fofos XD!! E acho q as discussões entre o Shihyo e o Shion renderiam MUITO, mas non deu pra dar mta ênfase nisso XD!!

A Suely é mto fofa XD!! Ela e o Dite serão amiguenhows forever XD!!

Agora, a Arya, o Camus e o Saga, fala sério XD!! Tenho mtos planos pra eles XD!! Adorei a idéia do Saga tentar juntar o Camus e a Arya XD!! Vai ficar tão perfeito quando ele começar a se apaixonar por ela e começar a ter ciúmes dos dois... enfim, non vou estragar a surpresa contando o q pretendo fazer (apesar de ser meio q óbvio ^^")!!

Dohko e Milena... Nyah! Mto perfeito os dois XD!! O Dohko é mto fofo e educado XD!! Amo escrever com esse casalzinho XD!! A Milena é fofa, mas non sabe disso XD!! Enton o Dohko terá que entrar em ação e isso vai ser tão... Nyah *¬*!!

Lara, Shura e MDM... hauhauahuahauahauahauahau XD!! Muito divertido tbm de escrever com eles XD!! Ainda mais q a Lara arrumou mais um pra encher a paciência dela, Aiolia XD!!

Eu tenho q dar um prêmio pra Hiina-Chan XD!! A Annika é um desafio pra mim, já a Fanny veio pra amenizar as coisas XD!! As cenas da Fanny são tão mágicas XD!! Eu amei escrever com ela, pq ela tem uma personalidade provocativa e eu amo isso XD!!

Eu non sei bem se a Suely vai ser amiguenhaw da Maeja, mas achei q ficou legal as duas e o Dite XD!!

Annemie... Personagem super difícil de encaixar XD!! Foi super difícil colocar ela nesse cap XD!! Acredito q ficará mais fácil agora, já q ela teve um primeiro contato com a Arya XD!!

Enfim gente, tá aí mais um cap!! Espero realmente que tenham gostado XD!! Agora vamos para as notícias da semana XD!! De novo terei q anunciar minha incerteza quanto a postar o próximo cap rápido ToT!! Motivos: Mais provas ToT e... *tambores ao fundo*... ANIME FESTIVAL BH \^^/... *pulos de alegria*!! O Anime festival é esse sábado e eu vou ficar o dia todo fora XD!! O problema é q sábado é o dia q eu mais consigo produzir alguma coisa XD!! Mas vou me esforçar gente XD!! Principalmente q o próximo cap vai ser menor, com menos personagens, do jeitinho q eu gosto XD!!

Bom, acho q já falei até demais XD!! Mas pra um cap grande como esse, non era pra menos u____u!! E valeu pela força gente XD!! Continuem me apoiando pra q eu non perca a criatividade (pq minha criatividade tem vida própria, ela vai e volta qndo quer ¬¬)!! Espero pelos reviews e responderei todos com mto carinho XD!!

Ah... Só mais uma coisa XD!! Sorry pelos erros de digitação e pelos erros de português XD!! Mas é q eu tenho MUITA preguiça de revisar cap XD!! Please, relevem XD!!

Até o próximo cap ^^/

=**

^^v


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 5

O tempo ia passando e os alunos se dirigiam para suas respectivas aulas. Cada um deveria tomar sua direção. Havia dois prédios para as aulas especiais. Um deles era para a área de Artes e o outro para a Acadêmica. Os alunos da área de Esportes faziam suas aulas ao ar livre nos ambientes específicos de cada esporte. As instalações eram de ótima qualidade. Havia suporte para todas as atividades serem realizadas com louvor. Os prédios tinham várias salas organizadas especificamente para cada modalidade. No prédio de Artes, as aulas de Músicaeram realizadas em salas isoladas acusticamente, estúdios e em alguns auditórios. Já no prédio da área Acadêmica, as aulas como Química e Biologia variavam entre salas normais e laboratórios. A área de Esportes não ficava para trás. Todas as modalidades tinham espaços tanto abertos como fechados - para os eventuais dias de chuva - com exceção de esportes que necessariamente eram realizados em ambientes fechados, como Esgrima e Boxe. Tudo cooperava para o desenvolvimento das habilidades dos alunos. E por isso as aulas da tarde eram tão esperadas e tão conceituadas.

Mu, Isabelle, Rebecca, Annabel, Dália, Aryanne e Deba saíram do refeitório e caminhavam juntos, conversando. Não demorou quase nada e já estavam em frente ao prédio de Artes.

- NÃO! Eu quero que a Isa-chan venha comigo para torcer por mim! Não vou me separar dela! – Rebecca batia o pé e não soltava Isabelle.

- Eu também não me separo do Deba! Ele terá que ir comigo para apreciar minhas magníficas habilidades de atuação! – Aryanne também não queria ceder.

- Ai, ai, ai! Becky, solta a Isa. Vocês se verão assim que as aulas terminarem. E ainda terá a festa dos novatos. Você vai poder ficar apertando ela a noite toda. – dizia Mu tentando, em vão, convencer a garota.

- Não! Eu quero ver a Isa-chan torcendo por mim! Eu até já imaginei ela vestida de líder de torcida pulando, balançando os pompons e gritando: "A BECKY É DEMAIS! A BECKY É A MELHOR! VAI BECKY, VAI! VAI BECKY, VAI!". – Rebecca pulava e gritava.

- A Isa? – perguntou Mu num tom bastante incrédulo.

- Pulando e gritando? – Annabel perguntou no mesmo tom.

- De... de líder... de torcida? – Isabelle ficou vermelha só de pensar.

- É! Qual o problema? – Rebecca não estava entendo.

Mu e Annabel se encararam. Não demorou nem três segundos para caírem na gargalhada. Rebecca não entendeu qual era o motivo de tanta graça. Isabelle apenas ficou ainda mais corada.

- Imagina só! A... a Isa... Tentando torcer... sem... sem cair... – Mu não conseguia falar de tanto rir.

- Nã... não... tenta imaginar... ela... ela com os pompons nas mãos... su... super vermelha... Toda travada... – Annabel também ria.

Isabelle ficou _**muito**_ sem graça. Até Deba, Aryanne e Dália riam, mesmo que de leve. Rebecca ficou revoltada. Isabelle ficou emburrada por um tempo, mas acabou rindo também.

- Desculpa, Isa. Mas não deu pra evitar. – disse Mu bagunçando os cabelos da menina.

- É mesmo Isa. Desculpa. – disse Annabel.

- Vocês são uns toscos! Viu só, Isa-chan? Só eu que sou sua amiga aqui! Deixa esses bobos rindo e vem comigo! – disse Rebecca segurando na mão da menina e puxando.

- Espera Becky! Eu agradeço por você me defender. – disse Isabelle sorrindo docemente. – Mas eles meio que têm razão. – ela falava meio sem graça, como se aceitasse uma infeliz realidade.

- Que injusto! – Rebecca fazia bico.

- Não fica assim! Vamos nos esforçar para alcançar nossos sonhos, juntas! – Isabelle segurava nas mãos de Rebecca e sorria docemente.

- KYYYAAAAA... Que fofa! – Rebecca apertava Isabelle. – Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu vou me esforçar! Mas você promete que um dia vai lá só pra torcer por mim?

- Claro! Desde que eu não tenha que me vestir de líder de torcida, será um prazer. – disse Isabelle rindo de leve.

- Vivaaaaa! Viram só?! Ela vai lá pra torcer por mim! SÓ pra mim! Vocês nunca vão conseguir isso! Por que ela vai lembrar esse dia em que vocês ficaram rindo dela! Aí ela não vai torcer por vocês! SÓ pra mim! – Rebecca se gabava.

- Tá bom, Becky. Tá bom. – disse Mu dando razão para a menina só pra acabar com o assunto.

- Mas Isa não ficou chateada com a gente, né Isa? – perguntou Annabel.

- Claro que fiquei! Muito injusto vocês ficarem me zoando só porque sou tímida e um pouquinho desastrada. – Isabelle fazia bico e cara de emburrada.

- Sério? – perguntou Mu num tom mais preocupado.

- Eu tenho cara de quem tá brincando? – perguntou Isabelle bem séria.

- Ah não Isa! Desculpa! Eu não queria te magoar! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! – dizia Annabel num tom bem arrependido.

- É Isa, desculpa. A gente não fez por mal. Você sabe que jamais diria algo para te magoar. – disse Mu no mesmo tom que Annabel.

- Não perdoa eles não, Isa-chan! É muito bem feito pros dois. – disse Rebecca se agarrando no braço de Isabelle.

- Eu vou pensar no assunto e depois informo a vocês. – disse Isabelle cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

- Hahaha... Se deram mal! – Rebecca tirava sarro dos dois que pareciam bem arrependidos.

- Desculpa Isa. Sério mesmo! Eu nunca mais brinco desse jeito! Prometo nunca mais rir de você! É que não deu pra evitar. Eu fiquei imaginando a cena e foi bem engraçado na minha cabeça. Mas eu não faria nada que pudesse te magoar. Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! – Annabel praticamente implorava o perdão da menina.

Isabelle olhou de canto de olho para Annabel. Ela realmente parecia implorar pelo perdão da menina. Isabelle não conseguiu segurar o riso. Acabou caindo na gargalhada. Annabel ficou confusa com a reação da menina.

- Nossa! Estou tão patética assim? – perguntou Annabel.

- Eu não acredito que vocês caíram nessa! – Isabelle ria de leve. – Eu não fiquei chateada com vocês. Eu tava brincando.

- Ah! Sua pestinha! Preocupando a gente à toa! – disse Mu fazendo cafuné na menina.

- É. Acho que a gente mereceu essa, Mu. – disse Annabel um pouco mais aliviada.

- Concordo. Foi justo. – disse Mu.

- Nossa Isa! Você podia fazer teatro, até que você leva jeito. Claro que para chegar ao meu nível você teria que ensaiar muito, muito, muito. Mas até que seria legal. – disse Aryanne.

- É! Até eu acreditei que você ficou chateada. – disse Dália.

- A Isa não é mole não. Vai brincar com ela achando que não vai receber o troco. Ledo engano. – disse Deba fazendo todos rirem.

- Não é assim também. – disse Isabelle um pouco corada.

- Mas você perdoou a gente, né Isa? Diz que sim! Sim...?! – perguntou Annabel novamente.

- Chega de pedir desculpas Bellee! Nossa! Como você é repetitiva. – disse Rebecca.

- Olha só quem está falando isso. – disse Mu incrédulo. Rebecca apenas mostrou a língua pra ele.

- Não se preocupe Bellee, eu não fiquei chateada. Pra falar a verdade eu fiquei foi meio que surpresa.

- Surpresa? – perguntou Annabel.

- Sim. Não pensei que a gente fosse ficar amiga, tão rápido. – disse Isabelle sorrindo.

- É mesmo! Lembro que quando conheci a Isa fiz uma brincadeira assim com ela. Pra que?! Arrependi-me profundamente. Ela ficou chateada por uma semana. – disse Deba.

- É mesmo. Se a Isa já tá soltinha desse jeito, a ponto de dar o "troco", significa que ela já te considera amiga. – disse Mu sorrindo.

- Mesmo? – Annabel sorria largamente.

- Sim. – disse Isabelle um pouco corada.

- Eu também já sou sua amiga, né Isa-chan? Né? Né? Né? – perguntava Rebecca.

- Claro. – Isabelle sorria docemente.

- Vivaaaaaa! – Rebecca apertava Isabelle.

- Tá bom gente! Esse momento tá muito lindo e fofo, mas é melhor nos apressarmos. – disse Deba.

- Ah não Deba! Você tinha que lembrar isso? Não quero que você vá embora! – disse Aryanne fazendo birra.

- Mas eu preciso ir! Eu sou o capitão do time titular. O treinador não me deixa faltar nem quando estou doente. Prometo que vejo você atuando outro dia, pode ser? – disse Deba.

- Tá bom! Mas você tem que me prometer que irá dedicar todos os gols que fizer para mim! – disse Aryanne.

- Pode deixar! Toda vez que eu fizer um gol vou gritar seu nome. – disse Deba.

- Ai que fofo! Mas tem que gritar BEM alto! Pra eu escutar! – disse Aryanne se agarrando no braço de Deba.

- Vou tentar. Mas agora tenho que ir. Becky, você sabe onde é sua aula? – perguntou Deba.

- Não sei não.

- Então vamos que eu te deixo lá! – disse Deba.

- Sério? Então vamos! Vamos! Vamos! – disse Rebecca puxando Deba.

Os dois se afastaram, acenando para Mu e as meninas.

- Vocês duas são do Teatro, não é? – perguntou Mu.

- Somos sim! As melhores! – disse Aryanne.

- Vocês sabem onde é a sala?

- Eu não sei não. – disse Dália.

- Pode deixar comigo que eu seu. – disse Aryanne.

- Que bom. Então é melhor nos apressarmos também.

Mu e as meninas entraram no prédio e cada um seguiu para sua respectiva sala. O Teatro era no primeiro andar, a sala de Música no segundo e as salas de Artesanato e Literatura no terceiro.

* * *

Dite, Maeja e Suely já estavam bem perto do prédio de Artes. Eles conversavam animadamente. Suely já estava um pouco mais solta, apesar de ainda estar bastante retraída. Ficara encantada com a doçura e educação de Dite e com a meiguice e simpatia de Maeja. E o melhor de tudo é que os dois faziam aulas na área de Artes. Por isso era mais fácil puxar assunto com eles do que com pessoas de áreas diferentes.

- Eu acho um máximo Desenho e Pintura. – disse Maeja.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Suely um pouco corada.

- Claro! Eu acho muito interessante ver o modo como os artistas retratam as coisas. Sei lá, acho que porque os artistas têm uma sensibilidade muito grande e vêem o mundo de uma maneira toda diferente.

- Concordo. – disse Dite sorrindo docemente.

Suely olhou atentamente para Dite. Como ele era lindo! Seria um modelo perfeito. Sorrindo suavemente daquele jeito com os cabelos azuis balançando com o seu andar. Perfeito! Só precisava de uma paisagem ao fundo. Mas será que deveria pedir para ele servir de modelo? E se ele se recusasse? E se ela começasse a gaguejar e não conseguisse falar nada? Talvez fosse melhor deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam. Era muito tímida para ousar uma coisa assim. Quem sabe com o tempo...

- Ah! Eu já sei! Que tal se a Suely desenhasse você, Dite? – disse Maeja muito animada.

- O... o... o... o que? – Suely ficou extremamente corada.

- Sim, sim! Seria muito legal! Pensa só, o Dite já é lindo aos olhos de todos, imagina aos seus olhos?!

- Para com isso Maeja. – disse Dite meio sem graça.

- Mas ia ser perfeito! Eu até penduraria na parede do meu quarto! – disse Maeja.

- Não acho que a Suely esteja interessada em me desenhar. – disse Dite tentando desconversar.

- Bem... eu... você... pensei... podia... não... Quer dizer... desenho... e... – Suely não conseguia formar uma frase, tamanho seu nervosismo.

- Olha só o que você fez Maeja! Deixou ela sem graça. – disse Dite.

- Desculpa, Suely!

- Não... eu... quer dizer... gostaria... desenho... você... eu... – Suely colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha freneticamente.

- Eu acho que ela está tentando dizer alguma coisa. – disse Maeja tentando decifrar o que Suely tentava dizer.

- Fica calma Suely. Respira. – Dite tentava acalmar Suely.

Suely respirou fundo, mas só de pensar no que estava prestes a falar ficou nervosa novamente. Desse jeito não conseguiria falar. Essa era uma oportunidade única.

- Eu... quer dizer... desenho... você... – Suely ficava mais vermelha a cada palavra.

- Você quer desenhar o Dite? – perguntou Maeja esperançosa.

- SIM!!! – Suely vibrava por ter conseguido transmitir o recado.

- Sério? – Dite ficou levemente corado.

- Mas... não precisa se não quiser. – disse Suely um pouco cabisbaixa.

- Não é isso. É que fiquei meio surpreso com o pedido, mas eu topo. – disse Dite sorrindo amavelmente.

- Sério? – Suely perguntou animada.

- Claro, é só a gente combinar tudo direitinho.

- Não! Quer dizer... Você não precisa posar nem nada. Eu gosto de pegar o lado mais bonito das pessoas, então tem que ser bem natural.

- Entendo. Então, quando estiver pronto me avise, ok? – disse Dite.

- Claro! – Respondeu Suely sorrindo.

- Tem que avisar pra mim também! Eu quero o desenho pra mim! – disse Maeja.

- Claro que não! O desenho tem que ficar comigo. – disse Dite.

- Não é justo! Fui eu quem deu a idéia. – disse Maeja emburrada.

- Eu deixo você tirar uma cópia.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Tudo bem. Eu tiro a cópia e dou o desenho para você. – Rendeu-se Dite.

- Brigada Dite! – disse Maeja se agarrando no braço do amigo.

Suely sorriu docemente. Não costumava ver as pessoas tão animadas com um de seus desenhos. Isso a deixava muito feliz. Daria o melhor de si para realizar seu sonho e não desperdiçar o voto de confiança que ganhara, não só dos novos amigos, mas também de sua família.

Os três continuaram caminhando e conversando. Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao prédio de Artes. Dite deixou Suely no primeiro andar, onde era a sala de Desenho e Pintura. Maeja seguiu para o segundo, na mesma sala onde Isabelle se encontrava. E Dite seguia para sua sala no terceiro andar.

Ele tirou seus desenhos da mochila e seguia, distraído, olhando para os mesmos e tentando organizá-los. Estava quase acabando. Deixara de assistir algumas aulas apenas para organizar aquilo. Não pensara que iria terminar a tempo, mas acabou conseguindo. Estava contente, pois entregaria para o professor e ficaria livre daquilo. Mas estava enganado. Ao passar na frente de uma das salas, alguém saía também distraída. Acabaram se esbarrando e as folhas de ambos se espalharam pelo chão. Eles não chegaram a cair, pois foi um esbarrão de leve, mas foi o suficiente para jogar todo seu trabalho e o da pessoa, no chão.

- Hoje realmente não é o meu dia. – disse Dite suspirando.

- Eu sinto muito. A culpa foi minha. Eu estava distraída.

- Tudo bem. Eu já tinha me acostumado com a idéia de não entregar isso hoje mesmo. – disse Dite sorrindo amavelmente. – Eu te ajudo a pegar suas folhas.

Dite e a jovem começaram a juntar os papéis. Uma das folhas chamou a atenção de Dite. Era um poema. Acabou por lê-lo.

- Que lindo poema. Foi você quem fez? – perguntou Dite.

- Que poema? – A jovem olhou para a folha e ficou levemente corada. – Sim, fui eu.

- Então você deve ser Annabel Lee Millano, certo?!

- Como sabe?

- Você assinou o poema. – disse Dite sorrindo.

- Ah... Ah é! – disse Annabel um pouco sem graça.

Ela voltou a recolher suas folhas e um desenho lhe chamou atenção. Ela pegou e começou a admirá-lo. Dite percebeu que ela olhava atentamente para um de seus desenhos.

- Gostou? – perguntou Dite curioso.

- Sim, sim. É um lindo vestido. Você que fez, não é? – perguntou Annabel entregando o desenho para Dite.

- Foi sim. Eu faço Moda. E esse é um dos modelos que fiz que mais gosto.

- Não é para menos. – disse Annabel sorrindo.

- Por que você gostou dele? – Dite parecia intrigado e esperançoso.

- Bom, eu gostei muito do jeito que você delineou as pétalas da rosa que tem na alça do vestido. E mesmo que seja apenas um croqui, ele está muito bem desenhado. Fora que eu gosto muito de azul.

- Você gosta de rosas? – Dite se mostrava interessado.

- Amo!

- Você quer esse vestido?

- Hã?

- Quer o vestido para você?

- Como assim? Não posso ficar com seu desenho.

- Não o desenho. O vestido.

- Você o tem pronto? – Annabel parecia animada com a idéia.

- Tenho sim. Vem que eu te mostro. – disse Dite segurando a mão da menina e a puxando em direção a sua sala.

- Espera! Eu nem sei seu nome.

- Afrodite. Mas pode me chamar de Dite. Acho que todo mundo me chama de Dite. – disse sorrindo lindamente.

- Ah... Espera um pouquinho!

Annabel parou e sacou seu inseparável bloquinho. Ao ver o sorriso de Dite acabou tendo um de seus "insights". Dite ficou um tanto quanto intrigado com aquilo, mas apenas riu do repentino "surto" da menina.

- Pronto.

Eles continuaram seguindo. Logo chegaram a uma sala onde havia enormes cabides com várias roupas e alguns manequins. Não demorou muito para Annabel reconhecer o vestido que tanto gostara. Ficara surpresa. O desenho era bonito, mas o vestido era deslumbrante. Ele estava em um manequim. Pelo tamanho, devia bater um pouco acima dos joelhos. Era em cetim de cor pérola, possuía apenas uma alça com uma rosa azul-marinha pregada nela, na cintura, um grosso cinto de cetim azul-marinho que era amarrado nas costas em um belo laço, justo da cintura para cima e solto da cintura para baixo, com uma seda azul-marinho por cima do cetim. Annabel olhava para o vestido com os olhos brilhando. Dite sorria.

- Então...?

- Ele é lindo! Ainda mais bonito que no desenho! – Annabel estava encantada.

- Você o quer?

- Claro que quero! Mas... Você o daria para mim? Quer dizer, a gente nem se conhece direito.

- Não seja por isso. Podemos nos conhecer a partir de agora. Além do mais, até onde eu saiba, eu posso dá-lo para quem eu quiser, não é? – perguntou Dite sorrindo docemente.

- Bem, sim, mas...

- Então não há o que se discutir. – disse Dite categórico.

- Nesse caso acho que só posso dizer: Obrigada. – disse Annabel sorrindo.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer. Ver uma moça tão bela vestindo uma de minhas obras é uma grande honra. Além do mais... – Dite segurou suavemente no queixo de Annabel. – Esse vestido vai realçar seus belos olhos.

- O... obrigada. – Ela ficou um pouco desconsertada com o olhar intenso de Dite.

- Bom, venha buscá-lo quando a aula terminar, ok?

- Tá bom. A gente se vê depois da aula então.

Annabel saiu da sala pensativa. Nunca encontrara um rapaz tão bonito e educado antes. Sentia que aquele era o início de uma bela e doce amizade.

* * *

Shion, Hikaru e Lillian já estavam bem próximos do prédio de Artes. Eles passaram no prédio da área Acadêmica antes, para deixar Shihyo, e seguiram para onde teriam suas aulas. Eles conversavam bastante. Pelo menos Shion e Lillian, porque Hikaru apenas escutava e sorria forçadamente. Estava um pouco ansiosa. Não conhecia ninguém e por ser muito tímida tinha um pouco de receio de acabar sozinha.

- O Cavaleiro da Armadura Brilhante...?! – perguntou Lillian.

- Da Jude Deveraux. Muito bom. – Respondeu Shion.

- As duas Vidas de Adrienne...?! – Insistia Lillian.

- Da Nina Beaumont. Também já li e gostei bastante. – Shion sorria vitorioso.

- Minha última tentativa: Um Segredo sob as águas...?!

- Da Sandra Paul. Li, mas não me agrado muito de romances assim. – disse Shion.

- Eu desisto! Eu já devo ter dito uns quinze livros e você já leu todos! Estou realmente impressionada. – disse Lillian.

- Acho bem improvável você dizer algum livro que eu não tenha lido. – disse Shion se gabando.

- E você Hikaru? Conhece algum livro que ele possa não ter lido? – perguntou Lillian à amiga que parecia estar no mundo da lua.

- Hã? Acho que não. – disse Hikaru um pouco avoada.

- Alguma coisa lhe preocupa? – perguntou Lillian vendo que Hikaru parecia um tanto quanto inquieta.

- Não, não. Estou bem. – dizia ela sorrindo.

- Tem certeza? Você é tão calminha. Estou te achando um pouco agitada. – insistiu Lillian.

- Só estou ansiosa pela aula de Música.

- Está com medo de ficar sozinha? – Lillian parecia ler os pensamentos de Hikaru.

- Um pouco. – disse Hikaru um pouco corada.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu te disse que lhe apresentaria uma pessoa. Tenho certeza que se darão super bem. – disse Shion.

- Mas é que... bem... eu sou... meio tímida... Você sabe, né? – Hikaru gaguejava um pouco e mantinha-se corada.

- Eu percebi. – disse Shion rindo do jeito da menina. – Mas você não vai conseguir manter essa timidez perto da minha amiga.

- Por que não?

- Acho que ela é muito mais tímida que você.

- Mas como eu vou conversar com ela então? Vamos ficar as duas caladas. – disse Hikaru.

- Não se preocupe. Você vai entender assim que conhecê-la. – disse Shion sorrindo.

Hikaru não entendeu, nem Lillian. Mas isso acabou atiçando a curiosidade das duas. Eles continuaram seguindo até chegarem ao prédio de Artes. Seguiram para o segundo andar onde Hikaru ficaria. Shion, da porta, procurou por sua amiga, ao vê-la sorriu. Ela estava sentada no canto da sala tocando Violoncelo.

- Isa! – Shion chamou por ela.

- Shion.

Isabelle sorriu largamente ao ver o amigo na porta. Ficou tão eufórica que, na pressa em ir de encontro a Shion, acabou por derrubar o Violoncelo em cima do próprio pé. Lillian e Hikaru, vendo a cena, tiveram que se segurar para não rir. Shion apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa. Isabelle, por sua vez, aproximou de Shion um tanto quanto envergonhada, já que o barulho do Violoncelo caindo chamou a atenção de todos da sala.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Shion um pouco preocupado.

- Estou sim. Acho que já consegui resistência depois de tanto me machucar. – disse Isabelle um pouco corada e sorrindo.

- Só você mesmo. – disse Shion sorrindo de leve.

- O que lhe traz aqui? Você não costuma me visitar, apesar de estarmos no mesmo prédio. Aliás, você é o único que ainda não viu um ensaio meu. – disse ela fazendo bico.

- Prometo que um dia eu venho. – disse Shion bagunçando os cabelos de Isabelle. – Mas estou aqui para te apresentar a uma amiga nova.

Isabelle ainda não havia notado a presença de Hikaru e Lillian. Quando se deu conta de que Shion estava acompanhado, corou violentamente.

- Essas são Lillian e Hikaru. – disse apresentando as duas. – Lillian, Hikaru, essa é a Isabelle.

- Prazer Isabelle. – disse Lillian sorrindo docemente.

- Pra... prazer Isabelle. – disse Hikaru um pouco corada.

- Pra... pra... prazer. – disse Isabelle extremamente vermelha.

- Olha Isa, a Hikaru vai fazer aula de Música também. Então vou deixá-la em suas mãos, ok? – disse Shion.

- O... o... o que? Mas... eu... ela... você... e... – Isabelle estava ficando quase roxa de vergonha.

Hikaru observou bem o jeito de Isabelle. Parecia uma criancinha indefesa e bastante atrapalhada. Sorriu.

- Vejo que já entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não é? – perguntou Shion vendo a reação de Hikaru.

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu Hikaru. – Isabelle, estou a seus cuidados. Espero que sejamos boas amigas.

- Cla... claro. Tam... também espero...

- Bom, eu já vou indo. Vamos Lillian. – disse Shion.

- Vamos sim. Tchau pra vocês. – disse Lillian se despedindo.

Os dois deixaram a sala. Isabelle ainda estava bastante corada. Hikaru se segurava para não rir. Não tinha como ficar tímida perto dela. Seu ar infantil e meigo criava um clima muito gostoso e instigava certa vontade de protegê-la. Hikaru voltou ao seu jeito calmo e paciente. Ela se sentia a veterana.

- Então...? – Hikaru começou.

- O... o que?

- Você toca Violoncelo, não é?

- Bom... na... na verdade... É apenas um hobby... – disse Isabelle um pouco menos corada.

- Sério?

- Sim... É que... eu toco apenas... apenas por complemento...

- Então o que você faz aqui de principal?

- Eu... eu canto...

- Sério?

- Acredite! Essa garotinha tímida aí canta e muito bem por sinal. – disse mais uma entrando na conversa. – Não é, Isa-chan?

- Não exagera Maeja. – disse Isabelle sorrindo.

- Você é novata, não é? – perguntou Maeja se dirigindo à Hikaru.

- Sou... sou sim... – Hikaru começou a gaguejar e ficou um pouco corada.

Na presença de Isabelle, Hikaru era meio que "obrigada" a se soltar. Mas foi só mais alguém aparecer que ela voltou a sua timidez habitual.

- Prazer, meu nome é Maeja. E o seu? – disse a menina sorrindo.

- É... é Hikaru...

- Mais uma tímida para a turma. Mas você parece ser mais tranqüila que a Isa-chan. Até hoje não consegui fazê-la deixar de ser tímida. Mas eu ainda vou conseguir! – disse Maeja abraçando Isabelle.

- A... acho meio... meio impossível... – disse Isabelle.

- Pelo menos você já está mais soltinha. Mas vamos voltar à Hikaru. Então, você toca algum instrumento ou você canta?

- Eu... eu toco Violino...

- Sério? – perguntou Isabelle bastante interessada.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Você poderia nos fazer um favor? – Isabelle pereceu esquecer-se da timidez.

- Bem... de... depende... se estiver ao meu alcance. – Hikaru assustou-se um pouco com a mudança de Isabelle.

- Você está pensando o mesmo que eu, Maeja? – perguntou Isabelle sorrindo largamente.

- Acho que captei a mensagem. – Maeja sorriu de volta.

Hikaru ficou um pouco confusa no meio daquilo. O que será que elas queriam?

* * *

Milo, Kanon, Annika e Fanny já estavam em frente ao prédio de Artes. Kanon e Fanny foram logo entrando, já que faziam aula juntos. Milo e Annika ficaram ainda mais um tempo, conversando. Mas Milo não poderia ficar muito mais, pois tinha que ir para o treino mais cedo.

- Bom, vou indo nessa. O técnico disse que tem algo para me pedir. Preciso me apressar pra não levar bronca. – disse Milo.

- Ah, não! Fica mais um pouco. – disse Annika, manhosa.

- Não posso. Tenho realmente que ir.

- Pelo menos me leva na minha sala. – Annika insistia.

- Não posso, sinto muito! Prometo que vou te compensar depois, ok? – disse Milo tentando animar a menina.

- Mesmo? O que você vai me dar? – Annika animou-se na hora.

- Surpresa. – disse Milo piscando um olho. – Mas agora eu vou mesmo. Tchauzinho, minha bonequinha.

Milo afastou-se mandando um beijo para a menina que, por sua vez, sorriu docemente e acenou de volta. Viu ele se afastando rapidamente e logo desanimou. Esperava fazer algum amigo na aula de Literatura. Não queria mais ficar sozinha. Admitia que muitas vezes não sabia lidar com as pessoas, mas queria ter mais amigos. Suspirou. Talvez não fosse tão simples. Sabia que nem todo mundo era extrovertido e amigável como Milo, Fanny e Kanon. Mas teria que se virar para não ficar sozinha em sua aula.

Annika logo entrou no prédio. Sabia que sua sala ficava no terceiro andar, mas não sabia onde. Teria que procurar. Subiu logo para lá e foi passando de sala em sala. Em uma delas viu um jovem de longos cabelos lilases olhando fixamente para um bloco feito de mármore, de tamanho médio. Ele parecia bastante concentrado, ora olhava para o bloco, ora escrevia algo em uma folha. Annika achou aquilo interessante. O olhar do rapaz mostrava que ele tinha prazer no que fazia. Ele parecia um típico protagonista de uma de suas histórias. Resolveu se aproximar.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Ah! Oi. Estou planejando fazer uma escultura. – Respondeu o jovem educadamente. – Deseja alguma coisa?

- Sim. Eu estou procurando a sala de Literatura. Pode me levar lá?

- Claro. Você é novata, não é?

- Sou sim. Meu nome é Annika. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Prazer. Sou Mu.

- Prazer.

Os dois saíram da sala. Annika queria conhecer melhor aquele rapaz.

- Você faz aula de que?

- Artesanato. Meu pai era artesão e fazia esculturas muito perfeitas. Sonho em ser como ele. – Mu dizia isso com os olhos brilhando, fazendo Annika sorrir. – Você faz Literatura, não é?

- Sim, sim.

- Tem preferência de escrita?

- Romance. Eu amo escrever romances! Romances cheios de aventuras, amizades e MUITO amor. – disse Annika sorrindo largamente.

- Gostaria de ler uma história sua. Acho que uma boa história começa no prazer que o autor tem de escrever. E isso parece que você tem de sobra. – Mu sorria amavelmente.

- Sim, sim. Eu AMO escrever. – disse Annika muito animada. – "Acho que é o único jeito de vivenciar aquilo que nunca tive." – Pensou.

Não demoraram muito para chegar à sala. Não era muito distante da sala de Artesanato.

- Pronto. É aqui. Está entregue.

- Obrigada.

- Não há de que. – disse Mu já se virando para voltar a sua classe.

- Espera! – Annika segurou a mão dele de leve.

- Sim?

- Será que você poderia me apresentar para alguém?

- Claro.

Mu adentrou a sala e Annika o seguiu, escondendo-se atrás dele. Shion estava na sala, mas Mu não sabia se Shion seria uma boa companhia para Annika, levando em consideração que ele era sério demais e que já estava conversando com outra pessoa. Achou melhor apresentá-la para alguém mais tranqüilo. Ao ver Annabel sorriu. Seria perfeito! Aproximou-se da menina, que lia um livro no canto da sala. Ela nem parecia se dar conta do mundo ao seu redor. Estava completamente concentrada na leitura.

- Bellee? – Mu chamava.

- ... – Bellee não teve nenhuma reação.

- Eu já previa isso. – disse Mu rindo da garota. – Bellee. – dessa vez Mu a chamou, retirando o livro de suas mãos.

- Ah, Mu! Estava na melhor parte. – disse a garota, emburrada.

- Desculpa, mas você parece ir para um universo paralelo quando está lendo. Não tive escolha. – disse ele ainda rindo.

- O que faz por aqui?

- Vim lhe apresentar uma pessoa. Essa é a Annika. – disse apresentando a menina que olhava para Annabel com curiosidade. – Annika, essa é a Annabel.

- Muito prazer Annika. Pode me chamar de Bellee. – disse Annabel sorrindo amavelmente.

- Prazer também. – disse Annika.

- Bom, vou deixar que conversem. Até mais tarde. – disse Mu se retirando.

Annika ficou olhando para Annabel como se esperasse que alguma coisa acontecesse. Mas acabou desviando sua atenção para o livro que a garota tinha em mãos.

- Manuel Bandeira?! – disse Annika num tom meio crítico.

- Sim, gosta? – perguntou Annabel interessada.

- Odeio. São poemas cheios de angústia, melancolia e medo da inexistência mascarados por uma dose de humor negro e ironia. O fato de ele descrever coisas tão profundas em tom de piada me desagrada muito. – Annika falava seriamente.

- Nossa! Estou surpresa. Mas eu gosto do jeito como ele escreve. Foge daquela coisa melodramática que vários poetas utilizam ao deparar-se com a angústia e a morte.

- Não vejo muita graça nisso. Acho que é um jeito tosco de tentar fugir de uma realidade cruel e dura.

- "Ih! Já vi que ela é bem crítica. Não sei se essa será uma relação muito saudável... Mas darei uma chance. Vai dar tudo certo no final." – Pensou Annabel.

- Tem algum outro tipo de leitura que você goste? – perguntou Annika interessada no assunto.

- Bem. Sou bastante eclética na leitura.

As duas continuaram conversando. Annabel sentia-se um tanto quanto intimidada pela opinião crítica de Annika, mas levava a conversa tranquilamente, sem maiores problemas. Annika, por usa vez, estava gostando de expor seu ponto de vista. Soltava sua opinião sem nenhum receio. Gostava de conversar sobre escrita e Literatura. E estava gostando ainda mais por Annabel se mostrar uma pessoa bastante entendida do assunto.

* * *

Milena andava em direção ao prédio da área Acadêmica. Ela andava com a cabeça baixa, como sempre. Porém, ela sorria de leve. Estava mais animada depois da conversa com Dohko. Por algum motivo ela sentia que algo bom finalmente aconteceria. Depois de sofrer preconceitos de todos os tipos, algumas vezes até mesmo Bullying, sentia-se um pouco mais animada por conhecer alguém como Dohko. Não era de ficar criando expectativas com relação a outras pessoas, mas via uma boa oportunidade de conseguir um amigo.

Ela andava bastante distraída, divagando em pensamentos. Acabou trombando com alguém. Foi um baque e tanto, pelo menos para ela que foi jogada ao chão. Seus livros se espalharam e derrubou os óculos.

- Sin... sinto muito... – Ela ajuntava seus livros bem depressa.

- Deveria olhar por onde anda, sua NERD desastrada. – disse a pessoa em quem trombara.

- Des... desculpa... eu... foi... foi sem querer... – disse ela indo pegar seus óculos.

Antes que alcançasse o objeto, a pessoa o pegou, mas não foi com a intenção de ajudá-la. Ele apenas ficou com os óculos nas mãos, como se quisesse que ela implorasse por eles. Milena olhou para o enorme garoto a sua frente. Pelo visto ele queria se divertir as suas custas. Não estava a fim de perder seu tempo, mas não era de ficar criando confusão.

- Pode devolver meus óculos, por favor? – Ela pediu educadamente, mas num tom bastante frígido.

- Por que eu deveria?

- Porque eu preciso deles e eles não são seus. – Milena mantinha o tom.

- Não gosto desse seu tom. Você devia implorar meu perdão. Tem sorte de hoje eu estar de bom humor.

- Eu só quero meus óculos de volta.

- Pois terá que implorar se quiser realmente que eu os devolva, sua NERD atrevida. – O rapaz parecia bastante decidido.

Milena usava de todo seu autocontrole para não perder a paciência. Já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de comportamento, mas estava começando a se irritar com a inconveniência do rapaz.

- Ela não terá que fazer nada! – Mais alguém se aproximava.

Milena olhou para trás e deu de cara com um belo rapaz loiro de olhos extremamente azuis. Apesar de não parecer do tipo que entraria em uma briga, ele parecia bastante confiante e firme em suas palavras.

- Quem você pensa que é? – perguntou o rapaz desafiadoramente.

- Eu penso que sou Shaka, um dos membros do conselho estudantil. E se você não quiser ser expulso, acho bom você devolver o pertence dessa jovem.

O rapaz pareceu hesitar. Devolveu os óculos de Milena e se retirou. A garota ficou impressionada.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Shaka num tom preocupado.

- Es... estou... sim... o... obrigada... – disse ela um tanto quanto sem graça.

- Não suporto esses idiotas sem cérebro que acham que podem se aproveitar da fraqueza dos outros. Não permitirei esse tipo de atitude diante de meus olhos. – Shaka parecia revoltado.

- Já... já me acostumei... com... com isso... não... precisa se... preocupar...

- Pois não devia se acostumar! Não vejo nenhum problema em ser inteligente e gostar de estudar! Isso é algo do qual deve-se orgulhar. – Shaka continuava firme em suas palavras.

- Eu... eu sei...

Milena falou cabisbaixa. Queria ser confiante e firme como aquele rapaz. Queria poder demonstrar que tinha orgulho do que era e não se sentir intimidada pelo que os outros falavam de si. Shaka vendo que acabara se exaltando demais, achou melhor abrandar um pouco as coisas.

- Desculpa, acho que me exaltei demais.

- Tu... tudo bem...

- Posso saber seu nome?

- Mi... Milena...

- Muito prazer. Meu nome é Shaka.

- Pra... prazer...

- Pelo que vejo você faz matemática, não é? – disse Shaka vendo o livro de matemática que ela carregava.

- Pois é. Matemática é minha vida! Se tem uma coisa que eu sempre digo é que os números nunca mentem. – disse Milena muito animada.

- Concordo com você. – disse Shaka rindo de leve, deixando Milena corada.

- Ah... quer dizer... você sabe... eu...

- Não se preocupe. Também faço Matemática e acho que nos daremos muito bem.

Milena sorriu. Sentiu-se à vontade perto de Shaka. Sentia como se ele a entendesse. Algo que jamais encontrara em ninguém. Talvez aquele colégio tivesse justamente o que estava procurando: mudança.

Os dois seguiram para o prédio da área Acadêmica conversando.

* * *

Aiolos, Monise e Patrícia estavam em frente ao prédio da área Acadêmica. Aiolos tentava convencer Patrícia a esperá-lo do lado de fora. Ele queria acompanhar Monise até a sala de Biologia. Mas Patrícia estava irredutível.

- Não! Você prometeu que ia me dar dicas! Durante a aula não dá, tem que ser agora! – dizia Patrícia.

- Paty, entenda! A Monise é novata. É bom que um veterano ande com ela para mostrar tudo. Eu não vou demorar. Será bem rápido. – Aiolos tentava ser paciente.

- Não! Você prometeu e agora vai ter que cumprir!

- Tudo bem Aiolos. Eu sei onde fica minha sala. Eu agradeço sua gentileza, mas não precisa se preocupar. – disse Monise tentando acabar com aquela situação.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Prometi que te acompanharia. – Aiolos voltou-se para Patrícia. – Pare de agir assim! Você sabe que não gosto de pessoas mimadas! Eu não sou exclusivo seu! – Aiolos usava um tom um tanto quanto repreensivo.

- Eu sei. Mas o que tem demais em gostar de ficar perto de você? – Patrícia falou em um tom magoado.

A menina acabou correndo dali. Aiolos suspirou. Sentia-se como um pai repreendendo a filha. Mas tinha que admitir que passara um pouco do limite.

- É melhor você ir atrás dela. – disse Monise, ponderada.

- Eu sei. Não devia ter falado aquilo. – disse Aiolos num tom arrependido.

- Ela parece ser bem apegada a você.

- E é. Eu a conheço desde que ela entrou no colégio. E como a gente faz a mesma aula, ficamos juntos o dia todo praticamente. E quanto mais a gente fica junto, mais ela quer atenção. E às vezes preciso de um tempo pra conversar com outras pessoas. – Aiolos parecia desabafar.

- Entendo.

- Desculpa. Não queria te envolver nisso e acho também que você não deve estar muito interessada nos meus problemas.

- Que isso! Assim você me ofende. – Ela falava seriamente, mas logo soltou um suave sorriso. – Somos amigos. Sempre que precisar tô aí.

- Obrigada. – disse Aiolos sorrindo docemente, deixando Monise um pouco corada.

- Agora vai lá consolar sua filhinha, papai. – disse Monise rindo de leve.

- Engraçadinha. Vou indo nessa.

Aiolos saiu correndo. Monise ficou apenas olhando ele se afastar e sorrindo. Mas essa visão não demorou muito tempo, pois Aiolos pareceu ter se esquecido de alguma coisa e voltou. Monise já ia perguntar por que ele voltara, mas nem deu tempo. Aiolos deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Monise, que ficou completamente vermelha.

- Boa aula. – disse ele piscando um olho.

Ele deu meia volta e se afastou novamente. Monise ficou parada com cara de boba e olhando para o nada durante um bom tempo. Parecia completamente fora do ar. Não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo. Não era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dera um beijo no rosto. Mas por algum motivo, aquele mexera consigo. Talvez por ser tímida e por ter conhecido Aiolos há pouco tempo. Ou talvez por ele ser um rapaz muito simpático, educado e bonito. Não sabia dizer. Apenas que ficara tão surpresa quanto feliz com aquele gesto. Pelo menos era um sinal de que já tinha um amigo.

Resolveu deixar aquilo de lado, por enquanto. Entrou no prédio e seguiu para sua sala. Andava lentamente pelos corredores. Sua sala ficava no primeiro andar mesmo. Estava ansiosa pela aula de Biologia. Talvez não começasse com genética, mas pelo menos era Biologia. Monise andava distraída, mas parou de repente. Viu uma garota muito linda, vindo na direção contrária a dela. O que mais chamou a atenção de Monise não foi a beleza da jovem e sim o fato da garota ter olhos de cor diferentes. Monise ficou completamente eufórica com aquilo.

- Com licença, desculpa incomodar, mas posso saber seu nome? – Monise se aproximou da garota com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Por quê? – perguntou a garota friamente.

- Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas eu amei seus olhos! São realmente muito lindos! – Monise dizia com os olhos brilhando.

- Isso realmente é estranho.

- Eu sei. – Monise corou um pouco.

- Arya.

- Hã?

- Meu nome é Arya.

- Ah! Muito prazer, meu nome é Monise. – disse sorrindo docemente.

- Por que acha meus olhos bonitos? – Arya não parecia acreditar naquilo.

- Você tem Heterocromia! Isso é super raro em humanos! Diria que você foi privilegiada! E pra falar a verdade, a tonalidade dos seus olhos é muito bonita. – Monise falava animada.

- Deixa eu entender. Você está me dizendo que eu sou uma aberração e que deveria me sentir feliz por isso?! – Arya falava em um tom incrédulo.

- Não! Aberração jamais! Como uma futura geneticista devo dizer que estou muito emocionada por ter o privilégio de presenciar tal peculiaridade genética. É algo tão... tão... tão perfeito! Não acha a genética maravilhosa?!

- Pra falar a verdade acho isso um verdadeiro incômodo. – Arya dizia em seu habitual tom frígido.

- Por quê? Eu adoraria ter olhos assim!

- Você suportaria a pressão dos preconceitos e de ser isolada da sociedade por ser diferente?

- Hã? Que pressão? Por que as pessoas teriam preconceito disso? O fato de você ter olhos de cores diferentes não muda o fato de que você é uma pessoa muito bonita. Acho até que a genética te favoreceu porque isso te deu um charme a mais. – Monise era sincera em suas palavras.

Arya ficou olhando para Monise com uma interrogação na cabeça. Será que ela estava falando sério? Arya tinha impressão que Monise estava tirando sarro da sua cara. Mas ao ver os olhos de Monise brilhando e um largo sorriso em seus lábios, não pôde deixar de sorrir mesmo que levemente. Aquele colégio era cheio de pessoas estranhas. Mas tinha que admitir que estava gostando.

- Você é estranha.

- Eu sei.

As duas começaram a rir.

- Então, qual é o seu tipo sanguíneo?

- Hã?

Monise e Arya começaram a conversar. Arya achava aquilo estranho e provavelmente não mudaria de idéia. Mas Monise parecia ser uma boa companhia.

* * *

Já estava na hora. Finalmente as aulas se iniciavam. Todos os alunos já estavam em suas respectivas salas. Os novatos estavam ansiosos para aprenderem com os melhores. Estavam eufóricos por poderem demonstrar seus talentos. Era algo único, um dia que marcaria o começo de uma nova jornada. Alguns começavam bem, já outros nem tanto. Esse era o caso de Dália e Aryanne. As duas acabaram não encontrando a sala de Teatro.

- Você não disse que sabia onde era? – perguntou Dália.

- Eu achei que sabia, ué. – disse Aryanne um pouco sem graça. – Mas a gente vai conseguir achar! Tenho certeza!

- Não é melhor nos separarmos? – perguntou Dália.

- Boa idéia! Eu vou por esse corredor e você vai por aquele!

- Tudo bem.

As duas se separaram para procurar pela sala. Dália não corria, mas andava bem depressa. Olhava de sala em sala. Não conseguiu achar. Já estava perdendo as esperanças. Faltava apenas uma sala no fim do corredor. A porta estava aberta. Resolveu entrar e verificar. Ao entrar deu de cara com alguém que estava saindo. Por poucos milímetros Dália não deu um beijo acidental na pessoa. E ao perceber que era um rapaz, ficou completamente vermelha. Ela tentou se afastar, mas acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caiu em cima do jovem. Aí sim ela ficou sem graça.

- Sin... sinto muito... – disse Dália se levantando.

- Tudo bem. Não me importo de uma garota tão linda cair em cima de mim. – disse o jovem com um sorriso safado no rosto e se levantando também.

Dália observou bem o rosto do rapaz. Aquilo não era verdadeiro. Claramente estava encenando.

- Você faz Teatro. – afirmou Dália.

- Como percebeu?

- Sua entonação de voz te denunciou. – disse Dália sorrindo como se tivesse adivinhado. O rapaz também sorriu.

- Posso saber o nome da senhorita expert?

- Quando queremos saber o nome de alguém, é aconselhável se apresentar primeiro. – disse ela como se corrigisse o rapaz.

- Está certo. – disse ele rindo de leve. – Meu nome é Kanon. Agora posso saber o seu?

- Dália.

- Muito bem senhorita Dália. Já que você notou que eu faço Teatro com tamanha perspicácia, suponho que também seja uma atriz. Acertei?

- Sim. E como tal devo dizer que sua atuação de galã tem muitas falhas.

- Muito bom! – disse Kanon em um leve tom de ironia. – Mas só tem um probleminha na sua constatação.

- E qual é?

Kanon aproximou o rosto de Dália e apenas cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Eu não estou encenando.

Dália corou violentamente. Kanon apenas gargalhou alto, sabia deixar as garotas sem reação. Mas, mesmo envergonhada, Dália não se deixaria levar tão facilmente assim. De repente, uma nova Dália surge. Essa se esvaiu de toda timidez e deu lugar a um sorriso completamente provocante e um olhar extremamente sedutor. Kanon parou de gargalhar assim que notou a mudança.

- Se não está encenando, então você é um péssimo galanteador. – Ela aproximou-se perigosamente do rosto de Kanon.

- Você gostou. Admita. – disse Kanon também provocante.

- E se tiver gostado? Vai fazer o que?

- Quer experimentar?

- Não acho que valha a pena.

A esse ponto todos da sala pararam para ver os dois. Dália se afastou e virou-se como se estivesse de saída. Kanon sorriu e segurou no braço da menina. Sem um pingo de cuidado, a virou e segurou sua cintura.

- Vou fazer você mudar de idéia.

Dália ficou surpresa com o que estava prestes a acontecer. Kanon aproximava-se cada vez mais. Ele ia mesmo beijá-la? Será que ele percebera que ela estava encenando? Será que ele levara aquela cena tão a sério assim? Não esperava que ele continuasse, mas se continuasse não se importaria. Afinal, se queria ser uma atriz, deveria saber agir de forma profissional diante de algo como um beijo. Seria apenas encenação. Mas, então, por que seu coração batia tão acelerado? Aquele pequeno instante se tornou uma eternidade. Ela podia sentir a tensão no ar e o peso de vários olhares sobre eles. Kanon chegou a encostar de leve em seus lábios. Mas não durou muito tempo.

- SOLTA ELA SEU PERVERTIDO!

Aryanne aparecera do nada e pulou em cima dos dois, numa tentativa de parar com aquilo. Os três foram ao chão. Aryanne por cima de Dália que, por sua vez, caiu em cima de Kanon. Ficou silêncio na sala. Todos olhavam atentamente para aquela situação.

- Ai, ai, ai... O que foi isso? – perguntou Kanon meio desnorteado.

- SEU SAFADO! PERVERTIDO! TARADO! QUERENDO SE APROVEITAR DA MINHA INOCENTE AMIGA! – Aryanne gritava e sacudia Kanon com muita força.

- Aryanne, controle-se! Está tudo bem. Aquilo foi apenas uma encenação! – Dália tentava acalmar a amiga.

- ENCENAÇÃO?! Ficou louca?! Eu conheço esses tipinhos de longe! Ele estava se aproveitando de você! NÃO SE DEIXE ENGANAR DÁLIA!

- Ok! Acho que já vi o suficiente.

Alguém se levantou entre os alunos. Os veteranos já o conheciam, mas os novatos ficaram surpresos. Ele parecia ser um colegial como todos os outros. Tinha traços de um jovem, mas não parecia ser um estudante. Fanny, que antes conversava com o suposto aluno, resolveu se pronunciar.

- Então professor...? O que achou dos alunos novos? – disse ela sorrindo.

- Muito interessante. Não pensei que veria algo assim aqui hoje. Estou bastante impressionado. O que acha Kanon? – disse o professor.

- Estava tudo perfeito até essa louca estragar tudo. – disse Kanon apontando para Aryanne.

- LOUCA É A SUA MÃE QUE TE PÔS NO MUNDO! – Aryanne olhava com ódio para Kanon.

- Muito bem jovenzinha. Olhares de ódio só são permitidos durante alguma encenação. Caso contrário controle-se. – disse o professor. – Alunos, sentem-se em seus lugares. A aula vai começar agora. Gostaria de explicar o motivo do meu disfarce... – O professor começou a falar.

Dália, Aryanne e Kanon se acomodaram em seus devidos lugares.

* * *

Na área de Esportes, em um dos ginásios, a aula de Esgrima já estava a todo vapor. Havia várias pistas onde vários alunos lutavam entre si. Porém, muitos alunos que não lutavam se concentraram em um dos combates. Shura era um dos combatentes sua adversária era Lara. A luta estava bastante disputada. Shura, agressivo e ágil como era, usava mais da tática de desenvolvimento a fundo*. Lara, por sua vez, estava bastante concentrada e se defendia com destreza. Muitos diziam que Lara não tinha a menor chance, que Shura já a havia acuado demais. Mas Lara não se importava nem um pouco com os comentários. Permanecia concentrada.

- Você parece cansada? Por que não desiste? – dizia Shura enquanto golpeava Lara.

- Não cante vitória antes do fim, Shurinha. – disse Lara bastante sarcástica ao pronunciar o nome do adversário.

- Não estou cantando vitória antes do fim, pois este será agora!

Shura fez um movimento rápido. Lara fez uma parada** e logo em seguida usou o desenvolvimento a fundo. Shura conseguiu se defender, mas Lara o pressionava utilizando o batimento***. Shura acabou perdendo o controle de sua arma, dando uma brecha que Lara não desperdiçou. Ponto. Lara era a grande vencedora.

- Tem razão Shurinha! Esse foi o fim. O _**seu**_ fim. – Lara tirou sua máscara apenas para que Shura visse seu sorriso de vitória.

- Hunf... Foi sorte. Não me rebaixarei ao nível de uma mulher! – Shura dizia, também tirando a máscara.

- O QUE? REBAIXAR?! EU É QUE TENHO QUE ME REBAIXAR PRA TENTAR NÃO TE HUMILHAR SEU INFELIZ MACHISTA! – Lara gritava com um tom de orgulho ferido.

- O QUE DISSE SUA MARIA-HOMEM?!

- Sem brigas, crianças. – disse o professor separando os dois.

- Você ouviu isso, professor? Ele nunca vai reconhecer que eu sou melhor que ele! – disse Lara revoltada.

- Não vou assumir porque isso não é verdade! – Shura também falava revoltado.

- É claro que é! Você não ganha de mim desde a primeira vez que lutamos! Nem uma única vez!

Shura calou-se. Apenas desferiu um olhar de frustração para a garota. Por um breve momento Lara sentiu um misto de compaixão.

- Às vezes me pergunto se realmente devo me sentir frustrado quando perco para você. Afinal, sinto como se lutasse com um homem. – Shura foi na direção de Lara e passou por ela, parando logo atrás dela. – Acho que se você fosse um pouco mais feminina talvez eu te respeitasse como você merece.

Ele continuou seu caminho. Lara apertava os pulsos com muita força. Como odiava aquele traste! Odiava _**muito**_! Odiava o jeito que ele falava. Odiava o machismo dele. Odiava o fato de ele ser orgulhoso e arrogante. Odiava quando ele a rebaixava por ser mulher. Mas, acima de tudo, odiava-o por ser tão irritantemente lindo.

Continua...

* * *

Yooooo ^^/

Finalmente acabei XD!! Eu dei uma travada essa semana, mas o cap saiu XD!! Pra falar a verdade, esse foi o cap mais gostoso de escrever *¬*!! Non teve nem uma cena q non gostei XD!! Foi tudo mto bom de escrever XD!! Finalmente voltei ao meu jeito normal de escrita... Vivaaaaa \^^/!!

Non tenho mto o q falar dessa vez, enton vamos logo ao comentário do cap XD

Como sempre as cenas da Becky/Bellee/Isa são super divertidas de bolar XD!! Um agradecimento especial a Lune Kuruta por ter me ajudado com a personalidade da Bellee *o*!! Ficou ainda melhor depois da sugestão q ela e me deu e eu amei o resultado final XD!!

A Suely é mto fofa XD!! Gostei tanto de fazer ela pedindo pro Dite ser modelo XD!! Ela é toda tímida e o Dite todo fofo *o*!! E com uma ajudinha da Maeja ficou ainda mais fofo *o*~~!!

Nyah... Primeiro contato entre Bellee e Dite *o*~~!! Non sei se a Lune vai gostar, mas eu AMEI XD!! Eu tbm qro o vestido do Dite XD!! Fui eu q pensei nele, por isso ele ficou do jeitinho q eu gosto XD!! E tenho certeza q vai ficar lindo na Bellee XD!!

A Hikaru e a Isa tendo um primeiro contato foi mto bom de fazer *o*~~!! Alguma coisa me diz q a Maeja e a Isa estão armando pra cima de Hikaru XD!! O q será q essa autora pretende fazer, hein? Surpresa XD!!

Annika, Annika, Annika *¬*!! Dessa vez consegui fazer ela do jeitinho q eu qria XD!! O primeiro contato dela com o Mu foi uma das cenas q mais gostei XD!! E ela com a Bellee tbm gostei MUITO XD!! Vai ser legal desenvolver a amizade das duas pq de início vai meio q ter um choque entre a personalidade tranqüila da Bellee e a personalidade forte da Annika XD!! Mas pro primeiro contato eu gostei mto XD!! E coloquei a Bellee lendo Manuel Bandeira pq ele é um dos meus escritores preferidos XD!! Eu amo os poemas dele XD!!

Milena e Shaka *o*!! A pose do Shaka de "eu sou o fodão" foi o melhor XD!! E os dois serão amiguenhows *o*!! Combinou tanto XD!! Eu gostei XD!!

Monise, Aiolos e Paty XD!! Tadinha da Paty, judiei um pouquinho dela, mas o Olos non fez por mal XD!! Ele só qria ficar um tempinho sozinho com a Monise *risadinha safada*!! Foi mto fofo a interação deles XD!! Adorei fazer a Monise e Arya conversando XD!! Acho q elas se darão mto bem juntas XD!!

Gente, mas com certeza o prêmio de melhor cena vai para Dália, Aryanne e Kanon XD!! Hauahauahauahauahauahauahau... XD!! Foi mto divertido fazer a cena deles XD!! E o primeiro contato da Dália com o Kanon eu gostei TANTO XD!! Espero q a Tenshi Aburame goste pq eu AMEI!!

Lara e Shura XD!! Oh my God *¬*!! Ficou meio curtinha a cena deles, mas ficou do jeitinho q eu qria *o*~~!! Esses dois vão ficar mto legais juntos XD!!

Enfim... Era isso q eu qria comentar do cap XD!! Espero q vcs gostem dele tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever XD!! Os q non apareceram ou tiveram uma participação pequena, non se preocupem pq aparecerão no próximo cap XD!! E o próximo cap será o último antes da festa de boas vindas aos novatos XD!! Enton preparem-se para a festa Ò___ó/!!

Agora alguns avisos XD!! O pessoal q faz aula na Área de Artes, Literatura (Annika, Lillian e Bellee), non é obrigatório, mas gostaria q me mandassem alguma coisa q suas personagens escreveriam (poemas ou parte/sinopse de alguma possível história)!! Seria bom para q eu pudesse usar XD!! Pode ser q eu non use nada por enquanto, mas futuramente posso precisar XD!!

Ah... Explicando alguns termos da parte da Lara sobre Esgrima XD

*Desenvolvimento a fundo - O _desenvolvimento a fundo_ é o golpe rápido, explosivo, em que o atleta estica a perna de trás e lança a arma à frente com o intuito de tocar o adversário.

**Parada - a _parada_ acontece quando o atleta pára o golpe do adversário com sua própria arma.

***Batimento - O _batimento_, por sua vez, ocorre quando o esgrimista bate na arma do adversário tentando fazer com que ele perca o controle da mesma por alguns segundos.

Bom... é isso aí XD!! Acho q o próximo cap deve demorar um pouquinho tbm XD!! Apesar de q eu tô de folga segunda, terça e quarta (PUC forever *¬*), acho q o próximo cap será um pouquinho grande u____u!! Enton devo postar só no próximo fim de semana ou talvez, sem ser nessa, na próxima semana XD!!

Ah!! Agora tenho uma Beta \^^/!! Ganhei alguém q vai revisar meus caps *o*!! Vivaaaaaa... Meus agradecimentos super-mega-hiper-ultra especiais a Lilly Angel88!!

Enfim... É só (só? XD) isso XD!! Até o próximo cap ^^/

=**

^^v


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 6

As aulas corriam tranquilamente. Os novatos não demoraram muito a se adaptar ao ambiente. Os professores se preocupavam muito em receber os novatos da maneira adequada. Por isso eles procuravam inteirar todos, fazendo com que veteranos e novatos trabalhassem juntos. E o resultado disso era realmente maravilhoso. Para os professores não havia nada mais gratificante que moldar novos talentos e incentivar o desenvolvimento daqueles jovens brilhantes. E era justamente assim que o técnico do Atletismo se sentia.

Milo, como atleta exemplar que era, conseguiu quebrar o Recorde estadual de 200m rasos já no primeiro dia de aula. Todos estavam muito impressionados com aquilo.

- Fala sério Milo! Aposto que você ficou as férias inteiras praticando. – disse um dos alunos.

- Claro que não! Isso se chama: dom! – dizia Milo se gabando.

- Gente, gente, rápido! Uma das novatas conseguiu quebrar o Recorde nacional! – disse mais um dos alunos que se aproximava afobado.

- Sério? Vamos lá ver, Milo!

- Hunf... – Milo sentiu uma pontinha de inveja.

Eles foram de encontro à jovem estrela do dia. Milo ia bem devagar, não estava interessado em conhecer uma menininha que acabou de entrar no colégio e já chegou se exibindo. Provavelmente seria uma esnobe que queria aparecer. Milo aproximou-se bem devagar, até mesmo para evitar o tumulto dos alunos.

- Dá licença! Sai da frente!

Milo afastava as pessoas da frente, querendo chegar onde a jovem estava. Ao vê-la se surpreendeu um pouco. Era apenas uma garotinha mirrada. A roupa de atletismo ficava larga em seu corpo. Ela tinha um sorriso largo no rosto. Não se parecia em nada com uma corredora que quebraria um Recorde.

- Mas fala aí, Rebecca, que tipo de treinamento você tem? – um dos alunos perguntou.

- Ah! Eu treino como todo mundo. Não é nada demais. Aposto que vocês têm um desenvolvimento muito melhor que o meu. Estudando em um colégio desses, deve ser incrível! Na escola onde eu estudava quase não tinha esse tipo de incentivo e as estruturas eram péssimas! Estou tão feliz por poder estar...

- Você fala demais. – interrompeu Milo. – Não aja como uma menininha exibida!

- Quem é você pra falar assim comigo? Pra vir aqui e dizer essas coisas, você deve tá se achando a última bolacha do pacote! – dizia Rebecca sentindo seu orgulho ferido.

- Eu?! Você que é a novata esnobe que já chega querendo aparecer!

- Huhuhu... Estou sentindo uma pontinha de inveja. – disse Rebecca debochando de Milo.

- O que disse sua...! – Milo parou de falar.

- Calma, Milo! Ela é novata, pega leve com ela. – disse outro aluno.

- Deixa, ele! Aposto que ele tá é morrendo de inveja!

- Inveja? Eu posso te vencer de olhos fechados! – disse Milo se gabando.

- O que? Você só pode estar brincando! Você teria que nascer de novo umas dez vezes pra ganhar de mim. Eu acho que você só tem papo! Dizem que cão que late muito não morde! E você até agora só falou, falou e falou! Você é um...

- Fala sério! Você não fica calada mesmo! – disse Milo fazendo Rebecca ficar emburrada. – Tudo bem. Já que você acha que eu só falo, então que tal se a gente competisse?

- Eu aceito seu desafio. – Rebecca dizia com muita determinação no olhar.

- Excelente. Então...? Em qual modalidade você quer perder?

- Eu quero GANHAR de você nos 200m rasos.

- Feito.

Milo e Rebecca foram para o ponto de largada. Rebecca estava decidida a ganhar. Não permitiria que aquele exibido de nariz em pé ferisse seu orgulho daquele jeito. O mesmo valia para Milo, que não permitiria que uma novata o vencesse. Logo ele que era a estrela da equipe de Atletismo. Estavam preparados para correr. Rebecca tinha um olhar determinado. Milo apenas sorria confiante.

E foi dada a largada.

Rebecca correu como nunca. Conseguiu ficar na frente de Milo nos primeiros 100m. Mas logo Milo a ultrapassou. Rebecca correu muito, mas não pôde evitar a derrota. Ela se mostrava um pouco cansada. Já Milo nem parecia ter corrido.

- Ora, ora. Quem é que tava de papo furado agora? – Milo tirava sarro da menina.

- Vamos correr de novo! – Rebecca ainda tinha uma grande determinação nos olhos.

- Você pode correr quantas vezes quiser. Não conseguirá me derrotar em nenhuma delas! – disse Milo gargalhando alto.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver. Vou correr até que minhas últimas forças se esgotem!

Milo parou de rir assim que ouviu aquela declaração. Lembrou-se de quando chegara ao colégio. Tinha o mesmo olhar que Rebecca. Sentiu certa nostalgia ao se lembrar daquilo. Mas não era hora para se sentir daquele jeito. Tinha mais uma corrida para ganhar. Posicionou-se na largada junto com Rebecca que estava **realmente **determinada. Dessa vez ganharia.

Foi dada a largada.

Mais uma vez Rebecca correu com todas as suas forças, mas Milo acabou ganhando novamente. Rebecca estava pasma. Não acreditava que perdera duas vezes! Não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Mesmo que passasse a tarde toda correndo, iria ganhar!

- Já desistiu? – perguntou Milo em tom de deboche.

- De jeito nenhum! Só estou começando. – disse ela com um sorriso confiante.

Milo sentiu-se um pouco intimidado com o sorriso dela. Ela parecia decidida a ganhar. Milo, por um momento, achou aquilo muito fofo. Mas não ficou muito tempo pensando nisso. Logo eles estavam na largada de novo.

Mais uma corrida, Milo vence de novo.

E de novo.

E de novo.

E de novo.

Rebecca já demonstrava sinais de cansaço. Estava ajoelhada e apoiando as mãos no chão. Tentava recuperar o fôlego. Milo já até tinha se esquecido do motivo de estar disputando contra ela. Apenas pensava que fora divertido. Isso fizera com que ele se lembrasse de como amava correr. Nos últimos tempos preocupara-se tanto com o resultado e medalhas que se esquecera daquele sentimento de satisfação que tinha ao correr. Tinha que agradecer à Rebecca por tê-lo lembrado.

- Mais... mais uma vez... – dizia Rebecca.

Milo olhou atentamente para ela. Soltou um leve sorriso. Depois de tudo aquilo, tudo que conseguia ver era uma garota forte e determinada. Respeitava isso.

- Eu desisto. – disse ele desviando o olhar.

- O que? – Rebecca até levantara com a declaração de Milo.

- Você venceu.

- Peraí! Eu não ouvi direito. O que você disse?

- Se você me fizer repetir mais uma vez eu mudo de idéia.

- Mas... mas... Por quê?

- Eu nunca vou conseguir fazer você desistir. E provavelmente, uma hora ou outra, você ia acabar ganhando. Então estou poupando meus esforços e assumindo derrota.

Rebecca não acreditava no que ouvia. Percebeu que ele estava sendo gentil e que estava meio sem graça. Não conseguiu evitar rir de leve.

- Qual é a graça? – Milo perguntou revoltado.

- Nada não. Obrigada. – disse ela com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Milo também sorriu de leve. Já podia sentir que ela seria uma boa amiga. E também já podia prever **muitas** corridas pela frente.

* * *

No prédio da área Acadêmica, precisamente na aula de Química, o professor terminava de explicar algumas coisas no quadro. Arya prestava bastante atenção. O professor parecia ser excelente. Estava ansiosa para aprender mais sobre a matéria que tanto amava.

- Muito bem turma. Preparei um exercício para vocês fazerem em dupla. Quero ver o nível de conhecimento dos novatos e testar o quanto os veteranos absorveram até agora. Para tal, eu mesmo vou separar as duplas.

O professor começou a indicar os lugares e as duplas. Ao passar pelo nome da Arya pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Quem é Arya Ylli? – perguntou o professor.

- Sou eu. – ela respondeu.

- Então você é a famosa aluna que tirou 160 em um teste de QI?! – o professor falava bem baixo, apenas para ela escutar.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou ela um pouco corada.

- Veio em um relatório dos professores do seu antigo colégio.

- ... – Arya ficou meio cabisbaixa, não queria que ninguém soubesse.

- Não se preocupe. Isso é informação confidencial, não me é permitido anunciar para os alunos. – disse o professor vendo a preocupação da jovem.

- Obrigada. – disse ela um pouco aliviada.

- Bom, sua dupla será... – ele procurava por alguém na lista de chamada. – Shihyo Aoshi.

Arya observou bem quando o jovem se levantou de seu lugar para sentar-se ao lado dela. Ele era bem pequeno, parecia uma criança. Mas mesmo tendo tal aparência, ele esbanjava um ar de altivez e grande intelecto.

- Prazer. Meu nome, como o professor disse, é Shihyo Aoshi. Espero que possamos ter um bom aproveitamento da aula juntos. – ele era bastante educado e calmo ao dizer.

- O prazer é meu. Meu nome é Arya Ylli e espero o mesmo. – ela falava em seu habitual tom.

- Bom, agora que já estão em dupla podem começar os exercícios. – disse o professor.

- Como vamos fazer? Faremos os exercícios juntos? Ou você acha melhor cada um fazer uma questão? – perguntou Aoshi.

- Acho melhor cada um fazer uma questão. Assim acabaremos mais rápidos e teremos tempo de revisar.

- Concordo.

Os dois começaram a fazer os exercícios. Não pareciam ter a menor dificuldade em resolver as questões. Arya terminou primeiro. Ficou esperando Aoshi terminar a dele. Observava-o escrevendo. Sentia que ele poderia entendê-la. Afinal, os dois tinham peculiaridades físicas. Mas não comentaria nada. Assim como não gostava que os outros comentassem de seus olhos, provavelmente Aoshi também não devia gostar que comentassem de seu tamanho. Sabia respeitar isso.

- Arya. – Aoshi a chamava, vendo que ela estava pensativa.

- Hã?! Já terminou?

- Já, sim.

- Ótimo. Então eu reviso a sua questão e você revisa a minha.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois começaram a revisar. Aoshi não tivera sequer um erro. Como Arya já previa, ele era realmente bem inteligente. Ele até tinha feito mais do que necessário para responder.

- Olha, você cometeu um pequeno erro aqui. – disse Aoshi.

- Hã?!

- É que para a equação ficar balanceada, aqui deveria ser 3 e não 2. – disse Aoshi apontando o erro.

- Mas se você colocar 3 ainda não ficará balanceada. – respondeu Arya olhando atentamente.

- Tem razão. – Aoshi voltou a observar a questão. – E se colocarmos 6 dos dois lados?

- Acho que assim dá.

- Perfeito.

Aoshi procurou consertar o erro. Quando terminou chamou o professor. Ele entregou o exercício e o professor deu uma olhada. Sorriu levemente.

- Como eu pensava vocês serão uma ótima dupla. Tenho planos para vocês dois. Será que poderiam ficar alguns minutos depois da aula? – disse o professor.

- Claro. – responderam os dois.

- Ótimo!

* * *

A tarde foi passando rapidamente. Já estava bem perto das aulas acabarem. O Sol já estava se pondo. O céu mesclava tons de laranja e rosa, formando um espetáculo perfeito para um desenho ou pintura. E foi justamente por isso que a professora de Desenho e Pintura liberou os alunos para desenharem. Ela queria que eles desenhassem o que mais chamasse a atenção de cada um e no dia seguinte apresentariam o resultado para o resto da turma.

Suely andava por todo o colégio procurando algo que lhe chamasse atenção. A paisagem estava perfeita. Só precisava de alguém que servisse de modelo. Andava sem direção. Acabou por parar na área de Esportes. Até que não seria má idéia desenhar algum desportista. Mas precisava achar o modelo certo.

Começou a andar pelos ginásios procurando alguém. Ficou um bom tempo andando. Já estava perdendo as esperanças. Foi quando avistou um jovem que treinava boxe fora do ginásio. Ele fazia várias combinações de socos em um saco de pancadas que estava pendurado em uma árvore. Suely achou aquilo perfeito. Combinava perfeitamente com a paisagem. Ele exalava força, coragem e determinação. Suely se encantou com aquilo. Sentou-se um pouco distante dele e começou a desenhá-lo. Já até imaginava o resultado final.

Ficou desenhando durante um tempo. O jovem nem sequer notara sua presença. Será que deveria se aproximar e contar que estava desenhando-o? Era melhor não. Provavelmente começaria a gaguejar coisas sem sentido. No mínimo ele a acharia estranha. Preferia continuar no anonimato. Quem sabe depois que o desenho estivesse pronto, criaria coragem para falar com ele?! Provavelmente não, mas era melhor pensar nisso depois. Tinha um desenho para terminar.

Achou melhor dar mais uma olhada no jovem. Ele continuava socando do saco de pancadas. Era uma visão totalmente perfeita. Ele estava sem camisa. Seus músculos eram muito bem definidos. Sua pele era morena, o que combinava perfeitamente com a paisagem do pôr-do-sol. Seus cabelos pareciam molhados, pois havia algumas mechas grudadas em seu rosto, que estava levemente corado. Era uma visão muito admirável. Podia ficar o resto da vida apenas apreciando aquele jovem que demonstrava o lado mais belo da masculinidade. Estava tão encantada que até esquecera-se do desenho por um breve momento. Mas ao perceber que estava viajando demais, logo voltou ao que fazia.

Máscara treinava despreocupadamente. Fazia o de sempre. Esperava que com um treino árduo pudesse ter bons resultados. Mas com o passar do tempo começou a se sentir observado. Estava ficando incomodado com aquilo. Olhou ao redor para ter certeza de sua hipótese.

E lá estava ela.

O olhava e depois começava a escrever em uma coisa que parecia ser um caderno.

- "Aff... Era só o que me faltava! Uma louca pra perturbar o meu treino." – pensou Máscara.

Ela parecia concentrada no que fazia. Máscara ficou um tanto quanto intrigado. Resolveu dar uma parada. Pegou uma toalha, que estava pendurada em um dos galhos da árvore, e aproximou-se do ginásio onde havia torneiras do lado de fora. Como estava com muito calor, enfiou a cabeça toda em baixo da torneira. Colocou a toalha em volta do pescoço e voltou para perto da árvore. Pegou sua mochila e já estava indo embora.

Mas não sairia sem tirar satisfações com aquela louca. Sabe-se lá o que ela estava fazendo. Não estava com paciência para aquilo, principalmente porque ela o desconcentrou completamente. Era melhor acabar com aquilo de vez.

Aproximou-se dela. Ela estava tão distraída que nem sequer reparou que ele estava bem perto. Máscara já ia falar alguma coisa, mas parou ao ver o que a garota tanto fazia. Era um desenho.

Jamais tinha visto algo tão perfeito na vida. Nunca ligara para artes e achava aquilo coisa para gente "sem o que fazer". Mas ao ver um desenho de si mesmo tão perfeito quanto um retrato, não pôde deixar de se surpreender.

Suely nem reparara que ele estava ali. Só reparou quando viu uma sombra em cima do desenho. Olhou para cima e lá estava ele. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Ficou completamente vermelha e o medo tomou conta de si. Ele parecia ser do tipo que não gostava de ser incomodado. E se ele fizesse alguma coisa? Ficou tão nervosa que ao se levantar acabou derrubando todos os seus desenhos.

- Des... desculpa... eu... aula... você... desenhos... e... pa... paisagem... e agora... atrapalho... descul... pa... – ela falava nervosamente enquanto juntava todos os papéis.

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo. – disse Máscara se abaixando para ajudar.

Quando ele foi se abaixar, ela se levantou bruscamente, dando uma bela cabeçada nele. Os dois sentiram a cabeça latejar. Foi uma pancada e tanto. Suely, mais sem graça ainda, nem se importou se tinha pegado tudo. Saiu correndo dali.

- Ai, ai, ai. – dizia Máscara massageando o local dolorido. – Garota doida!

Olhou na direção que a garota havia corrido, nem a via mais.

Suspirou.

Realmente não entendera o que foi aquilo. Era melhor ir embora. Abaixou-se para pegar a mochila que havia caído no chão. Só então percebera que a garota esqueceu um desenho. Quando reparou melhor na folha, soltou um leve sorriso. Era o desenho que ela estava fazendo dele. Ao observar melhor não pôde negar que ela realmente tinha muito talento.

- Ou talvez, seja louca mesmo.

Máscara jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando, gargalhando alto.

- Muito interessante. – disse ele sorrindo.

* * *

Já era tarde. Muitas aulas já haviam acabado e outras estavam bem próximas de acabar. Na sala de Literatura ainda tinham alguns alunos terminando uma atividade que a professora passou. Os que acabassem estavam liberados. Bellee havia acabado de terminar sua atividade. Levantou-se para sair.

- Espera Bellee. – disse Annika.

- Não posso, eu tenho que passar na sala do pessoal da Moda. A gente se encontra na festa, tá? – disse Bellee.

- Tá bom.

Bellee entregou o exercício para a professora e saiu da sala. Estava ansiosa para pegar o vestido. E também um pouco curiosa. Queria perguntar para Dite por que ele resolvera dar o vestido para ela. Não que ela não quisesse, ela simplesmente estava tão feliz que nem conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo acontecendo. Estava recebendo um vestido **lindo** de um jovem **lindo**!

Não parecia ser verdade.

Mas ao chegar à sala de Moda, concluiu que aquilo era a verdade. Da porta pôde ver Dite tirando o **seu** vestido do manequim. Ele estava sozinho na sala, então resolveu se aproximar.

- Ainda não estou acreditando que vou ganhar esse vestido. – disse Bellee.

- Bellee! Chegou bem na hora. – disse Dite com o vestido já em mãos. – Toma. Experimenta.

- O que? Agora?

- Claro! Eu **preciso** ver como vai ficar. Tenho grandes expectativas. Fiquei a aula inteira tentando imaginar. Não vai me fazer esperar mais, vai? – Dite dizia bem manhoso.

- Ah! Mas nem tem provador aqui e... – Bellee tentava dar uma desculpa, já que ficara um tanto sem graça com o pedido.

- Não seja por isso! Eu saio da sala para você se trocar.

- Mas eu nem estou arrumada.

Dite sorriu docemente e se aproximou de Bellee.

- Você não precisa se arrumar. Já é linda por natureza.

- O... obrigada... – disse Bellee levemente corada.

- E então? Vai experimentar, ou não?

- Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte. Que tal se eu usasse-o hoje na festa dos novatos?!

- Sério?

- Sim. – dizia Bellee sorrindo.

- Perfeito! Será ainda melhor! Acho que por isso eu posso esperar. – Dite sorria de maneira deslumbrante.

Bellee estava encantada com aquele jovem a sua frente. Aquele sorriso era muito inspirador. Não conseguiu conter-se. Acabou pegando seu bloquinho novamente e anotando alguma coisa nele. Dite dessa vez resolveu perguntar.

- Você me permite fazer uma pergunta?

- Hum... Só se você deixar que eu faça uma também.

- Tudo bem. Eu pergunto primeiro...?

- Pode ser.

- Bem, então, o que você tanto anota nesse bloquinho?

- Ah! São idéias que me vem do nada e eu anoto para usar em futuros poemas ou histórias.

- Ah, sim! Agora entendi.

- Minha vez.

- Vai lá, pergunte.

- Por que você resolveu dar esse vestido para mim?

- Eu sabia que você perguntaria isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Bom, tem dois motivos para isso. Primeiramente porque eu já planejava dar ele para alguém. Então resolvi testar as garotas, para ver se elas realmente apreciariam meu trabalho. Mas todas que eu perguntei me deram respostas completamente superficiais e sempre com segundas intenções. Acho que você foi a primeira que me deu uma resposta satisfatória sobre a minha obra. E segundo porque... por algum motivo quando te vi observando meu desenho, eu senti que o vestido tinha sido feito para você. Mesmo que eu ainda não te conhecesse quando fiz, acho que não existe outra garota que combine mais com ele.

- Mas esse vestido é muito lindo. E eu não sou modelo nem nada.

- Você não é modelo, mas é linda. E se tem uma coisa que eu digo sempre é que as roupas são feitas para realçar a beleza de uma mulher e não o contrário. Acho que é por isso que achei que o vestido ficaria perfeito em você.

Bellee estava surpresa. As palavras de Dite eram tão doces. Queria conversar mais com ele. Queria conhecê-lo melhor. Ele se mostrou uma companhia muito agradável e bastante gentil. Sentia que poderia ficar horas conversando com ele sem se cansar. Porém, mais alguém resolveu se juntar aos dois

- Dite! Dite!

- Isa, estrela do dia! – disse Dite indo abraçar a menina.

- Que bom que te achei aqui ainda. Eu preciso de... – Isabelle parou de falar ao ver a amiga. – Bellee?

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Dite.

- Sim, sim. A gente se conheceu hoje de manhã. – disse Bellee.

- Entendi. Mas, diga Isa, o que deseja? Não acha que ainda é muito cedo para pegar sua roupa? – disse Dite.

- Roupa? – perguntou Bellee intrigada.

- É, a Isa vai cantar hoje e...

- Dite! – Isabelle interrompeu.

- A Isa vai cantar? Na festa dos novatos? – Bellee parecia não acreditar.

- Você não sabia? – perguntou Dite.

- Não! Era surpresa. – disse Isabelle fazendo bico.

- Desculpa. Não fiz de propósito. – disse Dite.

- Tudo bem. – disse Isabelle ainda fazendo bico.

- Não faça essa cara! Sabe que não resisto. – disse Dite abraçando a menina.

- Peraí! É sério mesmo? – Bellee ainda estava chocada.

- Claro! A Isa é praticamente uma estrela aqui no colégio. – declarou Dite deixando Isabelle **muito** vermelha.

- Não... não é... bem as... assim... – disse Isabelle.

- É, parece que essa festa está prometendo. – disse Bellee.

- Por favor, Bellee, não conta nada pra Becky. É surpresa. – pediu Isabelle.

- Tudo bem, eu não contarei nada. Mas agora que estou sabendo disso eu quero ver a sua roupa. – disse Bellee já imaginando a obra de arte que Dite teria preparado.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu não vou estragar a surpresa ainda mais. – disse Dite.

- Mas a Isa veio aqui pra isso, não é Isa? – perguntou Bellee.

- AH! Eu já estava esquecendo! – disse Isabelle um tanto quanto desesperada. – Peraí.

Isabelle saiu da sala correndo. Logo viu uma garota encostada na parede ao lado da porta.

- Desculpa Hika-chan! Eu meio que me distraí e...

- Tudo bem. – disse Hikaru sorrindo docemente.

- Vem.

Isabelle puxou uma tímida Hikaru para dentro da sala.

- Dite, Bellee, essa é a Hikaru. – apresentou Isabelle.

- Pra... prazer... – disse Hikaru timidamente.

- Prazer. – disseram Bellee e Dite em uníssono.

- Na verdade, Dite, eu vim te pedir um pequeno favor. – disse Isabelle.

- Diga. – incentivou Dite.

- Será que teria como você ajustar o vestido da Mei na Hikaru? – perguntou Isabelle meio receosa.

- Por quê?

- É que a Mei ficou doente de repente e ela não vai poder apresentar.

- Pensei que só tinha a Mei de violinista.

- Sim. A gente ia tentar dar uma improvisada, mas aí a Hikaru apareceu e nos salvou. – Isabelle sorria radiante.

- Mas não é muita responsabilidade para a Hikaru, não? Quer dizer, ela é novata, não é? – perguntou Bellee.

- Sim. A gente pensou nisso também. Mas quando vimos a Hika-chan tocando, todas as nossas preocupações foram embora. – disse Isabelle com os olhos brilhando.

- Não... não exagera... Isa-chan. – disse Hikaru meio sem graça.

- Mas é verdade.

- Bem, já que são essas as circunstâncias eu posso ajustar o vestido sim. Como ela e a Mei tem mais ou menos a mesma estrutura corporal, nem será necessário ajustar muita coisa. – disse Dite.

- Vivaaaaa! – comemorou Isabelle. – Então a gente passa aqui mais tarde. Ainda temos algumas coisas para combinar.

- Tudo bem. Mas não demore muito, senão não vai dar tempo. – disse Dite.

- Pode deixar. A gente se vê depois. – disse Isabelle já saindo.

- Até mais. – despediu-se Hikaru.

As duas saíram da sala, deixando Dite e Bellee sozinhos de novo. Dite voltou a arrumar o vestido de Bellee, colocando-o em uma sacola.

- Toma. Ele é seu agora. – disse Dite.

- Obrigada. Vou guardar com muito carinho. – disse Bellee sorrindo, deixando Dite um pouco corado.

- Não se esqueça do combinado.

- Pode deixar. Não vou esquecer. Bom, é melhor eu ir agora. Tenho que me arrumar para festa.

- Tudo bem.

Bellee virou-se para sair.

- Bellee. – Dite a chamou.

- Sim? – Bellee parou na porta e virou apenas o rosto.

- Vou te esperar na frente do ginásio onde será a festa.

Bellee apenas sorriu e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Logo em seguida saiu da sala. Com certeza aquela noite estava prometendo muita coisa boa. Esperava que fosse algo memorável.

* * *

Na sala de Literatura, já não tinha quase nenhum aluno. Lillian e Shion ainda estavam lá. Lillian terminava sua atividade e Shion ajudava a professora a organizar algumas coisas. Assim que terminou, Lillian entregou a atividade para a professora.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe? – perguntou Shion assim que Lillian entregou a atividade.

- Não precisa. Além do mais, preciso me arrumar para a festa. – respondeu Lillian.

- Tudo bem, então. A gente se vê lá. – disse Shion.

- Sim.

Lillian saiu da sala. Na verdade ainda tinha algum tempinho. Então queria aproveitar para ler mais. Tirou o livro da mochila e começou a andar em direção a saída do prédio. Tinha a mania de ler andando. Já estava acostumada a fazer isso, então podia se concentrar completamente na leitura.

Concentrou-se tanto que nem sabia para onde estava indo. O colégio era tão grande e o clima estava tão gostoso que Lillian perdera a noção do tempo e do espaço. Estava completamente absorta em sua leitura. Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse onde aconteciam as aulas esportivas. Parecia que lá era ainda maior devido às várias quadras e pistas que tinham ali. Lillian nem notou para onde estava indo. Estava perto da piscina onde os alunos da Natação tinham aulas. Já não tinha mais ninguém na piscina, mas se Lillian continuasse a caminhar, com certeza, ela cairia. Porém ela nem parecia perceber isso.

Continuou andando. E andando. E andando.

Até que seu pé não encontrou mais o chão. Ela se assustou e fechou os olhos, sentindo que não teria como evitar a queda. De repente sentiu fortes braços a segurando por trás, como em um abraço. A pessoa trouxe Lillian para mais perto, onde não houvesse mais perigo dela cair. Por um momento Lillian se sentiu completamente aconchegada naquele abraço. Era um sentimento estranho, mas Lillian queria continuar ali, envolvida naqueles braços fortes e protetores. Mas isso não durou muito tempo. Logo se viu distante daqueles braços para encarar um belo moreno de olhos verdes. Ele olhava gentilmente para ela.

- Você precisa tomar mais cuidado. Por pouco não fica encharcada.

- Obrigada. Fico te devendo essa.

- Tenha certeza de que eu vou cobrar, viu? – disse ele sorrindo largamente.

- Você é...?

- Aiolia. E o nome da senhorita distraída é...?

- Lillian. Mas pode me chamar de Lilly. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Muito bem senhorita Lilly, devo dizer que esse seu livro deve ser muito bom. Afinal, pra você ficar tão distraída a ponto de não enxergar uma piscina olímpica na sua frente.

- Sim, sim. Esse é o livro que mais gosto! E você o salvou! Sou muito agradecida por isso.

Lillian aproximou-se de Aiolia. Ficou na ponta dos pés, o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! E Obrigada! – disse ela sorrindo largamente, deixando ele um tanto quanto atordoado.

- Eu... quer dizer... você... e... às ordens... – disse Aiolia ainda sob o efeito da reação de Lillian.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. E obrigada mais uma vez por salvar meu tesouro. – disse ela abraçando o livro.

Lillian passou por Aiolia, já se afastando. Aiolia ainda estava parado com cara de bobo. Nunca foi de perder a fala daquele jeito. Por que com ela foi diferente? Não sabia, mas ficou curioso para saber a resposta.

- Espera! – disse Aiolia, fazendo Lillian parar e olhar para trás.

- Sim...?

- Você vai à festa dos novatos, não é?

- Vou sim. Por quê?

- Será que posso lhe acompanhar?

- Claro. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Vou te esperar em frente aos dormitórios então.

- Tá.

Lillian acenou para Aiolia que apenas sorriu. Na verdade ele estava meio confuso. Em situações normais não teria pedido para acompanhar uma garota como Lillian. Não que ela fosse feia, mas não fazia muito seu tipo. Mas por algum motivo, aquela garota parecia diferente do que estava acostumado. A começar por ela ter conseguido fazê-lo gaguejar. Isso realmente não era nada normal. Talvez a conhecendo melhor, descobriria a resposta.

* * *

Na sala de Química, todos os alunos já tinham ido embora. Os únicos a continuar na sala eram o professor, Arya, Aoshi e Camus. Os três alunos esperavam o professor terminar de organizar algumas coisas.

- O professor pediu pra você ficar também? – perguntou Arya à Camus.

- Sim. Embora eu já saiba o que ele quer. – respondeu.

- E o que seria? – perguntou Arya.

- Bem provável que ele queira que sejamos a equipe de Química para as Olimpíadas do Saber.

- Olimpíadas do Saber? O que é isso? – perguntou Arya.

- É uma disputa internacional que visa avaliar o aproveitamento de ensino de cada país participante e procura por jovens talentos. Antes das Olimpíadas acontece uma disputa entre os colégios para organizar a equipe que representará o país. – disse Aoshi.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou Arya.

- Participei da equipe de Física que representou o Japão no ano passado. – respondeu.

- Agora que disse isso... me lembro de onde eu te conheço. – disse Camus.

- É verdade. Você também participou ano passado, na equipe de Química, não é? – perguntou Aoshi.

- Sim. Como você se chama mesmo?

- Shihyo Aoshi. E você é o Camus, não é?

- Tem uma ótima memória. Não é a toa que está aqui.

- Obrigado.

- Desculpem a demora. Sei que tem uma festa para irem, por isso não me prolongarei muito. – disse o professor se aproximando. – Bem, eu escutei um pouco da conversa de vocês, então creio que já sabem o motivo de estarem aqui. Eu gostaria muito que vocês formassem a equipe de Química que representará a High School Star nas preliminares das Olimpíadas do Saber. Vocês poderiam fazer isso?

- Sim. – responderam os três.

- Bom, o Camus já conhece os procedimentos. Creio que Aoshi também, já que o vi na equipe ano passado. E você Arya?

- Não conheço muito.

- Bom, na verdade não tenho muito que falar. Pelo que pude ouvir Aoshi já explicou muito bem. A competição entre os colégios do país acontecerá daqui há quatro meses. As Olimpíadas serão no fim desse semestre. Ainda é um pouco cedo para pensar nisso, mas gostaria que vocês três formassem um grupo de estudos. Posteriormente passarei mais informações e atividades para ajudá-los nos estudos. Tudo bem para vocês?

- Sim. – responderam os três.

- Ótimo. Então estão dispensados. Aproveitem a festa.

Os três saíram juntos, conversando. Porém, ao chegarem à porta do prédio, se separaram. Camus e Arya iriam para os dormitórios se arrumarem para a festa. Aoshi seguiu para o prédio de Artes para ver se as amigas, Hikaru e Lillian, ainda estavam lá. Andava devagar. Não tinha a menor pressa.

A noite aos poucos tomava seu lugar no céu e Aoshi se alegrava com isso. Não demoraria muito para a lua aparecer. Isso fazia Aoshi ir ainda mais devagar, como se estivesse esperando a aparição triunfal da dama da noite. Mas não demorou muito para chegar a seu destino. Não sabia onde era a sala de Música nem a de Literatura, então teria que procurar.

Vasculhou todo o primeiro andar e não encontrou nada nem ninguém. Foi para o segundo e começou a procurar de sala em sala. Até que, em um dos corredores, começou a ouvir uma música muito suave. O som era bem baixo, mas devido ao silêncio era possível escutar.

Era o som de um piano.

E podia reconhecer a música, _Adagio_ de Mozart. Aoshi foi se aproximando da sala de onde vinha o som. Encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos para apreciar aquele momento. Não sabia quem estava tocando, mas com certeza a pessoa tinha muito talento. Dava para sentir a paixão, da pessoa, soar pelas notas. Aoshi gostaria muito de conhecer o exímio pianista que tocava naquele momento. Mas não o interromperia no meio da música. Enquanto esperava achou melhor tirar proveito daquele momento.

Ao fim da bela melodia Aoshi ouviu aplausos. Resolveu entrar para conhecer o misterioso pianista. Quando entrou havia apenas três garotas. Dentre elas, Hikaru.

- Aoshi! O que te trás aqui? Pensei que estaria se arrumando para a festa. – disse Hikaru.

- Perdoem-me pela intromissão, mas não pude evitar. Estava passando e ouvi essa excelente exibição de Mozart. – disse Aoshi.

- Entendo. Então acho que você deve se dirigir à pianista, Maeja. – disse Hikaru apresentando a nova companheira.

- Prazer Maeja. Devo lhe dar os parabéns. Você toca muito bem. – disse Aoshi sorrindo docemente.

- Obrigada...?

- Aoshi. Shihyo Aoshi.

- Obrigada pelo elogio Aoshi. Devo dizer que Mozart é uma das minhas paixões.

- Mesmo? Sabe tocar muita coisa de Mozart?

- Sei sim. Peça qualquer uma.

- Lacrimosa...?

- Uma de minhas favoritas. Por que não me acompanha, Isa? – disse Maeja.

- E... eu? – Isabelle foi pega de surpresa.

- Claro. Você canta essa música tão lindamente. – disse Maeja sorrindo.

- Também quero ouvir. – incentivou Hikaru.

- Ma... Mas... – Isabelle olhou para Aoshi e corou violentamente.

- Finja que eu não estou aqui. – disse Aoshi sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. Então vamos nessa. – Isabelle mudou sua expressão completamente e respirou fundo.

Maeja começou a tocar. Hikaru e Aoshi fecharam os olhos. Isabelle começou a cantar. A harmonia que havia entre as notas do piano e a doce voz de Isabelle supriam a carência de outros instrumentos e de mais pessoas cantando.

Maeja estava bastante concentrada e parecia se entregar à música. Isabelle agia da mesma forma, cantando com os olhos fechados e acrescentando arranjos que deixavam a música mais parecida consigo. Maeja e Isabelle estavam em perfeita sintonia. A música não era muito grande, mas mesmo quando terminou ela ainda parecia ressoar na mente de Hikaru e Aoshi. Quando terminou Hikaru e Aoshi aplaudiram. Maeja se levantou do piano e agradeceu. Isabelle apenas ficou extremamente vermelha.

- Isso foi lindo. – disse Hikaru. – Nem acredito que vou tocar com vocês.

- O que? – Aoshi perguntou curioso.

- É mesmo! Deixa eu te contar a novidade. Eu fui convidada para tocar na festa de hoje. – disse Hikaru sorrindo timidamente, apesar de ser clara sua felicidade.

- Sério? Que bom! Estou ansioso para ver a combinação de vocês três. – disse Aoshi.

- Com certeza não vamos lhe decepcionar. – disse Maeja sorrindo, deixando Aoshi um pouco corado.

- Ah! Eu estava quase me esquecendo. Temos que ir Hika-chan ou o Dite vai me matar. – disse Isabelle.

- Vamos então. – disse Hikaru.

- Com... Com licença... A... Aoshi... – disse Isabelle ainda tímida com o rapaz.

- Toda. – respondeu Aoshi.

- Isa, não esqueça que vamos nos encontrar meia hora antes da apresentação. – disse Maeja. – E não se esqueça de levar a Hika-chan com você.

- Tá bom.

Isabelle e Hikaru saíram, deixando os outros dois a sós. Maeja começou a ajeitar o piano para fechar a sala.

- Quer dizer que teremos um show ao vivo na festa? – perguntou Aoshi puxando assunto.

- Sim, sim. Na verdade isso é uma surpresa. Nem mesmo os veteranos sabem disso, só os envolvidos como o pessoal da Moda que fez nossas roupas e o pessoal que vai ajudar no palco.

- Entendo. Bom, depois do que vi aqui agora, imagino que será uma festa muito boa.

- E olha que você nem conhece todo mundo. Espera até ver a banda completa. – Maeja sorria largamente.

- Você vai tocar piano, não é?

- Piano, um pouco de teclado e Violoncelo.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, sim!

- Vejo que é muito habilidosa. – Aoshi sorria, deixando Maeja meio sem graça.

- Ah! Que nada. Você está sendo gentil. – Maeja ficou um tanto quanto desconcertada.

- Eu estaria sendo gentil se eu não entendesse nada de música. Mas como eu sei tocar violão, tenho noção do que é ter habilidade para tocar um instrumento. É o seu caso. – Aoshi falava de modo calmo e gentil.

-Obrigada. – ela dizia meio sem graça com o elogio. – Qualquer dia desses, você podia aparecer aqui pra tocar comigo.

- Seria um prazer. – Aoshi sorria docemente com o convite.

- Bom, eu gostaria de continuar conversando com você, mas teremos que deixar para um próximo encontro. Preciso ir pegar minha roupa e me arrumar logo para a festa.

- Eu também devo ir. Foi um prazer conhecer você.

- Que isso, o prazer foi todo meu. A gente se vê na festa?

- Claro.

- Ótimo. Então até daqui a pouco.

- Até.

Maeja saiu da sala junto com Aoshi. Ele foi se distanciando e Maeja apenas ficou olhando. Com certeza gostaria de passar mais tempo conversando com ele. Esperava que a festa fosse uma boa oportunidade. Ele parecia ser tão simpático e agradável, além de ser muito bonito e de ter muito estilo. Mas era melhor pensar nisso mais tarde. Tinha que correr ou se atrasaria.

* * *

O tempo foi passando e já estava bem próximo do início da festa. Faltavam apenas 40 minutos para que o local, onde seria a festa, fosse aberto. Alguns já estavam prontos e apenas andavam pelo campus, conversando. A maioria dos alunos ainda estava nos dormitórios, se arrumando para a tão esperada noite. Os veteranos já estavam acostumados com essa festa, por isso estavam mais tranqüilos. Já os novatos tinham bastantes expectativas. Sendo uma festa na famosa High School Star, com certeza devia ser algo incrível. Nem conseguiam imaginar o que os esperava. Estavam bem ansiosos.

Da mesma forma estavam os alunos da Música. Todos estavam ansiosos. Principalmente porque certa garota tinha desaparecido. Mu recebeu uma ligação pedindo para que ele procurasse Isabelle que nem havia pegado sua roupa ainda. Mu já estava acostumado com aquilo. Sempre que ela se apresentava, um pouco antes ela simplesmente desaparecia da face da Terra sem dar nem sinal de vida.

Mu já estava pronto para a festa. Ele vestia uma calça social preta, camisa igualmente social branca, gravata preta, blusa de frio cinza por fora e vermelha por dentro com as golas levantadas e um tênis branco. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos em uma trança **(NA: eu sempre quis ver ele de trança *¬*)**.

Ele corria em direção à sala de Música. Ele sabia que Isabelle gostava de ficar sozinha antes de uma apresentação e normalmente ela ia para lá. Ao chegar ao prédio de artes percebeu que todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Menos uma. Ficou um pouco curioso. Não era a sala de Música, pois a luz vinha do primeiro andar. Será que Isabelle tinha escolhido uma sala diferente dessa vez? Pouco provável. Mas então quem estaria na sala até àquela hora? Resolveu dar uma olhada.

Entrou no prédio e dirigiu-se até o local de onde vinha a luz. Ao aproximar-se pôde ouvir uma música. Andava lentamente como se não quisesse expor sua presença. Parou na porta e se surpreendeu com o que viu. A sala foi tomada pela dança de uma bela garota. Ela dançava muito bem e era possível sentir a paixão da garota a cada movimento. Ela estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu que alguém a observava. Era algo admirável de se ver. Mu não conseguia sequer arredar o pé dali. Até esquecera-se que estava procurando Isabelle. Tudo que conseguia pensar era em como aquela misteriosa garota parecia um anjo dançando.

Seus movimentos eram tão suaves e precisos que ela parecia flutuar. Seus curtos cabelos negros estavam presos em um rabo alto, permitindo que seu belo e delicado rosto ficasse à mostra. Seus olhos prateados brilhavam em um misto de prazer e tristeza.

Mu ficou ali assistindo até a música terminar e a menina parar de dançar. Sem conseguir segurar a emoção e a vontade de conhecer a jovem bailarina, Mu entrou na sala aplaudindo. A garota, que estava de costas para a porta, assustou-se caindo de bunda no chão. Mu aproximou-se para tentar ajudar.

- Sinto muito, não queria... – Mu parou de falar quando seus olhares se encontraram. - ... te assustar.

A proximidade dos dois era considerável. Mu estava um pouco inclinado e a jovem estava meio agachada, como se ela estivesse prestes a se levantar completamente. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um momento, até a jovem cair em si e ficar completamente corada com a situação. Ela se afasta um pouco. Mu, percebendo que ela estava meio retraída, resolveu se apresentar.

- Meu nome é Mu. Perdoe-me por ficar lhe espionando. Eu apenas fiquei encantado ao te ver dançando. Será que posso saber seu nome?

Mu aproximou-se um pouco, fazendo a jovem dar um passo para trás. Ela estava muito assustada. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de aproximação das outras pessoas. Ficou tão perturbada com aquilo que saiu correndo da sala.

- Espera! – Mu ainda tentou segui-la, mas parou na porta.

Sentiu-se um tanto quanto frustrado. Queria muito conhecê-la. Ficou ainda mais curioso. Por que ela teria se assustado tanto? Será que foi tão ruim ter tentado se aproximar? Ela devia ser novata, pois não se lembrava de tê-la visto no colégio antes. Achou melhor deixar aquilo de lado por enquanto. Com certeza a veria novamente. Só esperava que fosse rápido. Desligou a luz da sala e saiu. Ainda tinha que procurar Isabelle.

* * *

O movimento de alunos pelo campus só aumentava. O ginásio não demoraria a abrir. Todos estavam ansiosos por isso. Exceto por uma garota que parecia nem se importar com tudo aquilo.

Isabelle estava sentada em uma das praças, bem tranqüila. Como era um local distante do ginásio, não tinha mais ninguém por perto. Isabelle aproveitava o silêncio para se acalmar. O fato de ela ser muito tímida exigia o dobro de concentração e calma. Por isso, antes de qualquer apresentação, ela gostava de ficar sozinha e longe de qualquer coisa que pudesse deixá-la agitada. Ela nem estava pronta ainda. Apenas vestia um short bege, camiseta branca e sandália rasteira.

Não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o tempo. Apenas queria aproveitar o momento, sentir o vento da noite batendo em seu rosto e balançando seus longos e lisos cabelos prateados. Ela olhava para o céu que já estava praticamente negro e cheio de estrelas. Ela sorria. Era uma bela oportunidade de tocar uma música.

E era isso que faria.

Pegou seu amado e inseparável Violoncelo de cor branca, que estava ao seu lado, e começou a tocar. A música que ressoava era suave e calma, mas nada melancólico. Isabelle sorria cada vez mais. Um sentimento de prazer tomou conta de si. Estava completamente perdida nas notas que produzia. Poderia ficar ali a noite toda. Mas sabia que ainda tinha um dever a cumprir. Logo parou de tocar e apenas fitou o céu.

- "Eu peço aos céus, nesse momento, que me permitam tocar o coração das pessoas com a minha música. Mesmo que seja só uma, quero poder transmitir minha alegria em cada nota que tocar e em cada palavra que cantar." – pensou Isabelle.

Ainda ficou um tempo olhando para o céu, mas logo retornou a realidade. Estava na hora, ou melhor, já estava atrasada.

Resolveu se apressar. Pegou seu Violoncelo e o colocou dentro do case. Estava prestes a seguir seu caminho quando sentiu o peso de um olhar sobre si. Sentiu um arrepio percorrendo-lhe a espinha ao cruzar seus olhos com os da pessoa. Não sabia descrever o que sentia. Só sabia dizer que jamais encontrara olhos tão frígidos em toda sua vida. Pareciam dois lagos congelados. Isabelle estava estática. Não sabia se ficava envergonhada ou surpresa.

Camus, a pessoa que estava ali, apenas soltou um sorriso bastante sádico.

- Que grande perda de tempo. Música? Quem precisa de algo tão dispensável?!

Ele apenas deu meia volta e saiu. Isabelle não conseguiu nem mesmo retrucar. Estava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos. Mas sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ficou parada durante algum tempo, apenas pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Só conseguiu sair de seus devaneios ao ouvir seu nome.

- ISA!! – Mu gritava ao ver a jovem.

- Mu? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Isa quando o amigo se aproximou.

- Eu que te pergunto! Você está mais do que atrasada! Vamos.

Mu saiu arrastando Isabelle. A noite ainda seria longa.

* * *

Yoooo ^^/

Oh my God... Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa ToT!! Gente... Dessa vez eu me superei ¬¬!! Eu non costumo enrolar tanto assim, mas acontece q eu tô tão ansiosa pra escrever o cap 7 (q será a festa XD) q simplesmente travei e non tava conseguindo escrever de jeito nenhum ToT!! Tanto q nem gostei mto desse cap, pq ficou meio "cap de encher lingüiça" ¬¬!! Non gostei disso, mas relevei pelo fato de estar ansiosa demais u____u!! Espero poder escrever melhor no cap 7, q já tá praticamente todo feito na minha cabeça XD!! Por isso, tô pedindo desculpas, tanto pela demora quanto pelo cap em si ¬¬!! Isso é meio q um desabafo XD!!

Mas mesmo assim vamos comentar pq ainda tenho mta coisa pra falar XD!! Começando pela parte da Becky e o do Milo q foi uma das cenas q mais gostei de fazer XD!! Achei super fofo o Milo com inveja... hauhauahauahauahauahau XD!! E a determinação da Becky foi tão lindo *o*~~!! Eu gostei mto do resultado final XD!! Espero q Pure-Petit Cat goste pq tô meio em falta com ela (única personagem q ainda non encontrou o par XD)!! Mas no próximo cap sem falta XD!! Já planejei o q vou fazer XD!

As cenas da Arya e do Aoshi foram boas pq já adiantei uma coisa q pretendo fazer, q é as Olimpíadas do Saber (péssimo nome, mas minha criatividade tá toda na festa XD)!! Gostei do contato dos dois, uma coisa bem intelectual e acadêmica XD!!

E por falar em Aoshi, foi MUITO difícil fazer o contato dele com a Maeja XD!! Sério, essa foi a parte q mais travei XD!! Eu qria uma coisa fofa, mas non deu mto certo ^^"!! Mas ainda vou desenvolver isso melhor, por favor relevem esse cap XD!! Pretendo fazer coisinhas com eles no próximo cap XD!! Vai ficar mto perfeito *imaginando*!!

Gente, já virou mania minha premiar uma cena XD!! E dessa vez vai para... *tambores ao fundo*... MASK & SUELY \^^/!! Eu realmente amei fazer a cena deles XD!! Foi a cena q mais gostei e, na minha opinião claro, foi a q ficou mais fofa XD!! A batida de cabeça foi um clássico XD!! A Suely é tão fofa *o*!! O Maskito non vai resistir XD!! *torcida organizada* Go go Suely *\^^/*!!

Bellee e Dite... Tbm amo as cenas deles XD!! Acho q pq os dois combinam demais XD!! E amo o jeito cavalheiro do Dite XD!! E a Bellee vai usar o vestido na festa *o*!! Vai ficar linda demais XD!! O Dite vai babar nela... hauhauahauahauahauahu XD!!

E aí? Gostaram do q a Isa e a Maeja aprontaram pra Hikaru? Sim sim, Hikaru irá tocar na festa \^^/!! E a Isa vai cantar *o*~~!! Já escolhi as músicas XD!! Inclusive uma é de autoria da Isa (na verdade fui eu q escrevi XD)!! Gente... Essa fic me empolgou tanto q eu escrevi uma música *emocionada*!! Na verdade era um poema q eu transformei em música XD!! E o melhor de tudo... Meu namorado é músico e vai fazer a melodia da música pra mim *¬*!! Eu fiquei tão feliz XD!! Por isso, deixa eu agradecer diante de todos: Vitor, meu amor, MUITO OBRIGADA XD!!

Voltando a fic... A parte da Lillian e do Aiolia tbm ficou fofo XD!! Gostei dela instigando o nosso leãozinho XD!! Vai ser legal desenvolver esse casalzinho XD!! Fora q amei fazer ela viajar no momento XD!! Quem non gostaria de estar nos braços daquele leãozinho, hein? Hauahuaahauahuahauahauahau XD!! Lillian sortuda XD!!

A cena da Annemie (deu pra perceber q era ela, né?) foi mto legal de fazer tbm XD!! Ainda acho q ela tá MUITO retraída, mas isso vai mudar a partir de agora XD!!

Eu fiquei com mta dó da Isa XD!! O Camus é mau... hauahahauahauahauahauahau XD!! Ela tava lá toda felizenhaw e ele estragou o momento com aquele comentário infeliz ¬¬!! Mas foi legal XD!!

Enfim... Esse cap non ficou lá grandes coisas, mas tá bom XD!! O próximo non vai demorar tanto já q tô mó ansiosa pra começar XD!! Ah! Gente, avisos agora XD!! Me mandem as roupas q usarão na festa! Tem q ser esporte fino, nada de mto social, elegante demais, nada disso XD!! Uma coisa mais casual, mais ou menos como a do Muzinho (q por sinal ficou mto lindo XD)!! E um recado exclusivo pra Lune Kuruta, a roupa non precisa mandar, mas tipo preciso do calçado e dos acessórios XD!! E penteado, quem quiser me fala o q vai querer XD!! Ah... Maeja (Rajani Devi Lakshmi) e Hikaru (Toriyama Hikari), non precisam me mandar roupa pq tenho uma especial pra quem vai tocar XD!! Mas penteado pode, ok?

Bom, acho q é só isso XD!! Non me lembro de mais nenhum recado no momento. Se eu lembrar, depois mando por MP XD!! Enfim, espero q gostem do cap XD!! E o próximo non demora, de verdade q non XD!! Agradecimento a Lilly Angel88 pela revisão (vou agradecer todos os caps XD)!!

Até o próximo cap ^^/

^^v


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 7

Já estava na hora de iniciar a festa. Todos os alunos se dirigiam para o Ginásio. Alguns já estavam lá. Outros estavam saindo dos dormitórios, seguindo para o local. Aiolia era um dos que estavam prestes a ir para a festa. Ele só estava esperando sua companhia chegar. Estava um pouco ansioso. Não sabia bem o porquê, apenas queria conversar mais com Lillian. Não que estivesse apaixonado, afinal não acreditava em amor à primeira vista. Só queria conhecê-la melhor.

Olhou no relógio. Ela estava demorando um pouco. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Estava realmente inquieto.

- Vai ficar tonto se ficar andando assim. – disse alguém se aproximando.

- Milo? Pensei que já estava na festa há muito tempo. – disse Aiolia.

- Digo o mesmo. Você não é de ficar esperando.

- As coisas mudam, meu caro.

- É mesmo? E posso saber quem foi que te mudou assim?

- Uma pessoa. – Aiolia falava com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

- Olha só! Finalmente estou vendo meu amigo apaixonado de verdade! Quem é a musa da vez?

- Não estou apaixonado! Apenas... – Aiolia deu uma pausa, para depois voltar a falar. - ... curioso.

- Sei. – Milo falava num tom irônico, como se não acreditasse.

Aiolia ignorou o comentário de Milo. Ao longe pôde ver quem tanto esperava. Ela estava linda. Ela usava vestido de musseline vermelho pouco abaixo dos joelhos, com decote quadrado e manguinhas curtas com um leve babado, a saia rodada mais longa em cetim vermelho e sobreposta em musseline da mesma cor, tinha um grosso laço de cetim logo abaixo dos seios no mesmo tom do vestido arrematado por um pequeno laço lateral e sapato peep toe de salto alto cinza metalizado, com detalhe em strass.

Aiolia ficou um bom tempo olhando para ela. De onde ele estava não podia ver perfeitamente o rosto dela. Parecia que ela ainda não tinha visto Aiolia, pois estava rodando de um lado para o outro parecendo um peru. Aiolia soltou um leve sorriso.

- É aquela ali? – Milo perguntou surpreso.

- É sim.

- Ah! Fala sério cara! Já pegou garotas muito mais bonitas. O que você viu naquela ali? – Milo falava em tom de deboche.

- Não fale mal dela. – Aiolia disse num tom bem frívolo. – Aliás, já disse que não estou pegando ela.

- Falou. Eu te conheço Aiolia. Você não dá esse sorrisinho bobo sem ter algum interesse.

- Não enche!

Aiolia saiu de perto de Milo para ir até Lillian. Milo apenas riu e seguiu o amigo. Ao se aproximar Aiolia pôde ver melhor o quanto ela estava bonita. Não sabia por que estava admirando-a tanto, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança, que passava em volta do cabelo preso em um coque, com a franja solta e as mechas soltas no rosto. Com o cabelo preso, o belo rosto da jovem ficava em destaque. A maquiagem suave que ela usava apenas realçava sua exótica beleza. Seus belos olhos de cor âmbar tinham um leve contorno preto esfumaçado junto com uma sombra verde oliva e em seus lábios um batom de cor vinho escuro.

Aiolia não perdeu mais tempo, logo chamou a atenção da bela moça.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, senhorita Lillian? – disse Aiolia se aproximando.

- Aiolia! – Lillian sorriu ao ver o rapaz. – Acabei de achar.

- Você estava me procurando? Estou surpreso. – disse Aiolia se fingindo de bobo, fazendo Lillian sorrir de leve.

- Demorei muito?

- Demorar é apelido! Pensei que nem viria mais de tanto que você me fez esperar. – Aiolia brincava, fazendo Lillian sorrir ainda mais.

- Sinto muito senhor pontual. Tentarei chegar na hora da próxima vez. – Lillian se sentiu levada pelo ar descontraído de Aiolia.

- Próxima vez? Que próxima vez? Você acha que depois dessa terá outra chance?

- Oh não! Perdi minha grande chance de conquistar o homem do século! Vou chorar. – Lillian dizia em tom de deboche.

- Engraçadinha.

Os dois riram. Estabeleceu-se um clima muito agradável entre eles. Aiolia ficou um tanto quanto surpreso com isso. Não tinha o costume de conversar tão naturalmente assim com uma garota. Normalmente era sempre com segundas e terceiras intenções, mas com ela era diferente. Sentia-se à vontade para conversar e se soltar. E era justamente por esse motivo que Aiolia estava tão curioso para conhecer Lillian. Queria saber por que se sentia assim, tão livre, perto de uma garota que acabara de conhecer. E estava determinado a descobrir o motivo disso.

- Então...? Podemos ir? – disse Lillian.

- Claro. – respondeu Aiolia.

- Vai sair assim sem me apresentar? – Milo se aproximava dos dois com um sorriso bem grande no rosto.

- Aff... Não quero estragar a noite da Lillian. – disse Aiolia, reconhecendo as intenções do amigo por detrás daquele sorriso.

- Que isso! Sou seu melhor amigo e você tem coragem de me tratar assim, Olia? – Milo usou um tom bem debochado ao pronunciar o nome do outro rapaz.

- Ai, ai, ai! Se eu te apresentar você deixa a gente ir em paz?

- Claro! Por que motivo eu seguraria vocês dois aqui?

- Ótimo! Lillian, esse é o Milo. Milo, Lillian.

- Prazer senhorita Lillian. – Disse Milo segurando a mão da garota e dando um suave beijo.

- Pra... Prazer. – Lillian ficou um tanto quanto desconcertada.

Aiolia ralhou Milo pelo olhar. Milo apenas sorriu vitorioso. Conhecia o amigo. Sabia que ele estava começando a se apaixonar. Mas sabia também o quanto Aiolia era ingênuo em relação aos seus próprios sentimentos. Talvez tivesse que dar um empurrãozinho nele.

- Agora que já se conheceram, com licença Milo. – disse Aiolia meio irritado.

- Toda.

Aiolia e Lillian foram se afastando e Milo apenas acompanhou com o olhar. Parecia ser implicante, mas Aiolia era seu melhor amigo e se importava muito com ele. Faria o que tinha que ser feito, mas isso eram planos para outra hora.

- Você é um bobo, Milo. – disse alguém no ouvido de Milo.

- Hime! – Milo sorriu ao ver a garota.

- Fica aí olhando pra ele com cara de "meu menino está crescendo". – disse ela caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.

- Claro! Olha só pra ele. Nem se toca que tá caidinho pela garota ao seu lado.

- Você acha?

- Eu conheço o amigo que tenho. Ele é que é muito ingênuo.

- Ingênuo? O Aiolia?

- É.

- Estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

- Claro que estamos!

- Mas o Aiolia é um dos caras mais populares que tem. Ele já deve ter tido umas doze namoradas só no ano passado! Uma por mês. Não entendo por que o está chamando de ingênuo.

- Simples. Por que você acha que ele teve tantas namoradas?

- Por que ele é um galinha?

- Não! Isso você pode dizer do Kanon, mas do Aiolia não. Acontece que ele nunca se apaixonou antes. Ele é daquele tipo que sonha com a garota perfeita. Por isso nunca teve um relacionamento duradouro.

- Sério? Por essa eu não esperava. – disse Fanny sorrindo.

- Pois é. E parece que ele finalmente encontrou o que queria. Só que vou precisar dar um empurrãozinho pra ele perceber isso.

- O que está aprontando nessa sua cabecinha?

- Espere e verá, minha doce Hime.

Milo sorria como uma criança que estava prestes a aprontar alguma.

* * *

Aiolia e Lillian andavam em direção ao Ginásio. Aiolia ainda estava um pouco alterado com a atitude de Milo, mas não deixaria aquilo estragar sua noite.

- Então, o que está achando do famoso High School Star? – perguntou Aiolia.

- Estou achando tudo um máximo. A estrutura é ótima. As aulas são super divertidas e muito produtivas. E os professores, à primeira vista, são muito legais e prestativos. Acho que ter vindo para esse colégio foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu. – disse Lillian sorrindo docemente.

- Que... Que bom... Fi... Fico feliz por... Por você... – disse Aiolia um tanto quanto desconcertado.

- Obrigada. Mas e você? Gosta daqui?

- Tá brincando? Eu amo esse lugar! Lembro que quando ficamos sabendo desse colégio eu fiquei super empolgado. Mas foi muito complicado vir para cá.

- Por quê?

- Imagina a minha situação. Eu era o caçula da família. Minha mãe já não queria deixar meu irmão mais velho vir. Só depois de muita insistência que ela deixou. Aí quando chegou a minha vez de vir foi o maior escândalo.

- Sério? – perguntou Lillian soltando um risinho.

- Você ri porque não foi com você. Eu tive que ficar escutando coisas do tipo: "Não acredito que meus bebezinhos estão me abandonando desse jeito! Devia existir uma lei universal proibindo os filhos de deixarem a mãe tão cedo assim." – disse Aiolia imitando a mãe, tanto nos gestos como na fala. Lillian começou a rir das gracinhas do rapaz.

- Sua mãe disse isso mesmo?

- Disse. Você tinha que ver ela no aeroporto. Ela ficou em prantos. Meu pai teve que comprar um calmante para ela.

- E você não ficou com dó de deixá-la não?

- Claro que fiquei. Mas meu pai me disse para não me preocupar. Ele já tinha outros planos.

- Outros planos?

- É. Logo depois que eu vim para cá, minha mãe engravidou.

- Quer dizer que você ganhou mais um irmãozinho?

- Irmãzinha.

- Que legal! E você já a viu?

- Pessoalmente não, apenas pelo webcam.

- E depois disso sua mãe deve ter largado um pouco do seu pé, não é?

- Que nada! Ela me liga todo dia de manhã. Fica fazendo um monte de perguntas. Das mais comuns às mais absurdas.

- Absurdas?

- É. Do tipo: "Você não está se drogando, está? E bebendo?" – Aiolia imitava a mãe novamente, fazendo Lillian dar gargalhadas.

- Sério? Sua mãe deve ser super legal.

- Bom, isso é verdade. Mas ela podia pegar mais leve. Acredita que ela fica escolhendo o tipo de namorada que eu devo ter? "Não arrume nenhuma vadia para namorar! Não quero nenhuma nora ruim. Arrume uma que seja prendada e bastante educada. E na hora da relação, use camisinha. Não quero netos da idade da sua irmã!" – depois dessa fala Lillian gargalhou bastante. Aiolia fez cara de bravo, mas estava gostando de fazer a garota rir daquele jeito.

- Na... não acredito... que... que sua mãe... disse isso... – Lillian falava entre as risadas.

- Pois pode acreditar. E não é só pra mim. Meu irmão passa pelas mesmas coisas. E olha que meu irmão é super centrado.

- Acho isso um máximo.

- Sério? A maioria das pessoas acha um saco. Eles vivem dizendo que sentem dó de mim por ter uma mãe assim.

- Eu acho isso demais. Quer dizer, sua mãe ama muito você, por isso se preocupa tanto. Acho isso admirável. – disse Lillian sorrindo tristemente.

Por alguma razão a fala de Lillian parecia carregada de tristeza como se ela se lembrasse de algo bastante doloroso. Aiolia não pôde deixar de perceber o clima que se instalou entre eles. Não gostou nada de ver Lillian tão pra baixo. Não perguntaria por que motivo ela ficara daquele jeito, pois sabia que seria pior. Tudo que queria agora era mandar aquela tristeza para longe dali. Afinal, a noite era de comemorações.

- Não precisa ficar tão preocupada assim. – disse Aiolia andando com os braços atrás da cabeça e olhando para o céu.

- Hã? – Lillian não entendeu.

- Minha mãe não escolhe minhas amigas, por isso não precisa se preocupar. – Aiolia olhou para Lillian e sorriu. Ela logo percebeu que ele estava tentando animá-la.

- Que convencido você é. Quem te disse que quero ser sua amiga?

- Pára! Quem não quer estar ao lado de um cara tão perfeito como eu?

- Bom, sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo, né? – Lillian falava seriamente.

- Espera! Você está falando sério? – perguntou Aiolia preocupado.

- O que você acha? – Lillian continuava séria.

Os dois ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos. Lillian não conseguiu agüentar e acabou caindo na gargalhada. Aiolia acabou rindo também. Os dois ficaram rindo por um bom tempo, até que um deles retomou a conversa.

- Sabe? Esse sorriso combina mais com você. – disse Aiolia deixando Lillian um pouco ruborizada.

- Obrigada.

Os dois continuaram andando e conversando. Lillian se sentia muito bem perto de Aiolia. Ele era engraçado, gentil e agradável. Além de ser muito bonito. E estava ainda mais bonito naquela noite. Ele usava uma camiseta verde curta, deixando à mostra uma parte dos definidos músculos da barriga, uma camisa preta com detalhes em vermelho aberta e com algumas correntes presas ligando-a com a camiseta, calça preta com detalhes vermelhos, um cinto em estilo esporte largo e preto com uma corrente presa do lado esquerdo e tênis de cano longo. O visual o deixava com um ar um tanto quanto selvagem, o que lhe caía muito bem. (NA: O visual dele foi baseado no Rayne de Neo Angelique Abyss XD)

* * *

Milo e Hime continuavam em frente aos dormitórios. Eles estavam esperando Annika chegar. Enquanto isso, eles conversavam animadamente.

- Mas deixe-me dizer que você está realmente linda. – disse Milo com um olhar bastante sedutor.

- Mesmo? Estou tão normal.

Hime deu uma voltinha como se estivesse fazendo charme. Milo a olhou cuidadosamente de cima a baixo. Ela estava deslumbrante em seu vestido azul-marinho tomara que caia até um palmo acima dos joelhos de cetim brilhante com um laço no lado direito de onde saíam várias tiras de pano e sandália de salto alto de cor prata. O vestido entrava em contraste não só com seu belo cabelo azul claro, que estava solto, mas também com seus brilhantes olhos azuis. Sua maquiagem apenas realçava seus traços delicados e suaves. Usava uma sombra azul e um contorno de lápis preto. Nos lábios um batom bem discreto de cor rosa claro.

Milo não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Não só pela sua beleza, mas por ela ser quem era. Hime foi a única garota em todo o colégio a dar um fora em Milo. Teimoso do jeito que era, não desistiria dela tão fácil. Porém, já estava começando a ficar impaciente. Ver aquela musa a sua frente e não poder fazer nada a mais que um simples amigo, o estava deixando louco. Esperava conseguir alguma coisa naquela noite.

- Então? Não acha que estou bem normal? – perguntou Hime sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Milo se aproximou e a enlaçou pela cintura, deixando que os rostos ficassem bastante próximos. A ponto de um sentir a respiração do outro. Hime apenas continuava com seu sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Você gosta de me provocar, né? – disse Milo quase num sussurro e com a respiração descompassada.

- Eu faço o que posso.

- Acho melhor você não ficar abusando da minha paciência ou...

- OU o que?

- Ou eu não respondo por mim.

- Você não fará nada. Afinal... – Hime se desvencilhou dos braços de Milo. – ... Você está aqui. Na palma da minha mão.

- Veremos. Veremos.

Hime sorria cada vez mais. Adorava provocar Milo daquele jeito. Não fazia por mal, pois sabia que ele também levava na brincadeira.

- Bom, se você está todo descontrolado desse jeito, quer dizer que eu estou no seu nível, não é?

- Talvez. – Milo também provocava.

- Talvez? Nesse caso acho que não poderei ficar do seu lado então. Deve ser vergonhoso ficar ao lado de alguém que não é do seu nível.

- Eu agüento.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

- Então vai jogar de acordo com as minhas regras pelo menos, não é?

- Se eu fizer isso, vou ganhar uma recompensa? – perguntou maliciosamente Milo.

- Talvez.

- Então diga.

- Bom, só existe uma regra. Você deve ter olhos única e exclusivamente para mim. Durante a noite inteira.

- Bom, será difícil. Mas eu farei esse sacri...

Milo parou de falar na hora. Seu olhar parecia fixo em alguma coisa. Hime estranhou. Olhou na mesma direção que ele e sorriu. Ao longe pôde ver Annika se aproximando. Hime tinha que admitir que ela realmente estava linda a ponto de deixar Milo sem palavras. Parecia uma modelo desfilando na passarela. Seu andar era suave e elegante. O vento da noite batia, balançando seus longos cabelos ruivos. Ela vestia um vestido verde esmeralda tomara que caia com várias pregas na parte de cima e a parte de baixo de cetim, leve e esvoaçante, e uma sandália de salto alto preta com detalhes prateados que combinavam com seu colar prateado com um pingente de Strass. Usava contorno de lápis preto e sombra branca nos olhos, apenas para realçar seus traços delicados, e um batom rosa nos lábios.

Ela se aproximava bem devagar. Para Milo era como uma câmera lenta. Ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Nem sequer piscava. Não demorou muito para que ela se aproximasse dos dois.

- Oi Hime! – disse Annika sorrindo largamente.

- Oi Annika. Você está linda! – disse Hime.

- Obrigada. Você também está.

- Obrigada.

- O que houve com o Mi? – perguntou Annika ao ver que Milo parecia paralisado.

- Está ocupado demais babando em você. – disse Hime rindo de leve.

- Sério? – Annika sorria travessa.

Milo não falara nada. Estava boquiaberto e parecia hipnotizado. Annika aproximou dele bem devagar. Ela aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Milo e sussurrou de leve.

- Gostou do que viu?

Milo se arrepiou dos pés a cabeça. Hime e Annika caíram na gargalhada.

- Aprendeu rápido, hein garota? – disse Hime.

- Pois é. – Annika sorria largamente.

- Não fique ensinando essas coisas para ela, Hime. – disse Milo se recuperando do choque.

- Ah Mi! Isso não teria acontecido se você não fosse tão indiscreto. – disse Hime ainda rindo.

- Eu não posso fazer nada. Acontece que eu sei apreciar a beleza de uma jovem.

- Ele fala como se isso fosse um dom. – disse Annika.

- E é. – disse Milo todo orgulhoso.

- Se isso é um dom, com certeza você não tem. – disse alguém se aproximando.

- Kanon. – disse Hime.

- Olha só! Duas belas jovens desperdiçando tempo com um cara tão vulgar quanto o Milo. – disse Kanon rindo logo em seguida.

- Vai se ferrar! – disse Milo.

- Você ainda tem muito que aprender Milo.

- E suponho que você queira me ensinar, né? – disse Milo em tom de deboche.

- Claro! Em primeiro lugar, não seja tão óbvio. Garotas não gostam que fiquem babando nelas. Isso só te faz parecer um tarado. Seja discreto e gentil. Apenas elogie. Por exemplo... – Kanon segurou o queixo de Annika suavemente. – Você está tão linda quanto o magnífico desabrochar da Rainha da noite.

- É Mi. Você precisa ter umas aulinhas com o Kanon. – disse Hime.

- Isso aí é tudo falso. Quem cairia na lábia desse ator de quinta? – disse Milo com desdém.

- Eu caio. – disse Annika olhando fixamente para Kanon.

- Tá bom! Pode parar por aí! – disse Milo separando os dois.

- Quem sabe você chegue nesse nível um dia, Mi. – disse Kanon em tom de deboche.

- Não fique se engraçando com as minhas garotas! – disse Milo.

- Suas? Fala sério Milo! – disse Hime incrédula.

- Eu não sou de ninguém! – disse Annika.

- É Milo. Se você não dá conta, é melhor nem tentar. – disse Kanon abraçando as duas garotas pelo ombro e seguindo para a festa.

- Aff... Não vou ficar sozinho de jeito nenhum!

Milo foi atrás deles tentando separar Kanon das duas garotas.

* * *

Bellee já estava pronta e saía do dormitório para ir ao Ginásio. Estava um pouco ansiosa pela noite. Queria ver qual seria a reação de Dite ao vê-la com o vestido, queria ver Isabelle cantando. Esperava que a noite fosse cheia de surpresas, quem sabe assim teria mais inspiração para uma nova história. Antes de ir para a festa, resolveu passar no quarto de Becky. Ela poderia se perder se fosse sozinha, afinal nem mesmo ela estava segura de conseguir encontrar o local. Ao chegar ao quarto de Becky, bateu à porta. Esperou alguns segundos e nada. Bateu novamente e esperou mais um pouco. Nada. Achou melhor chamá-la.

- Becky? Você está aí? – Bellee falava alto, mas não chegava a gritar.

- Oi? Só um minuto! – Respondeu Becky de dentro do quarto.

Bellee ficou esperando. Ouviu o barulho de algo caindo no chão. Segurou o riso e esperou até Becky abrir a porta. Bellee ficou surpresa ao ver Becky vestindo um roupão e com uma toalha na cabeça.

- Você ainda não está pronta?

- É que quando cheguei do treino fiquei tão cansada que desmaiei na cama. Acordei assustada achando que havia perdido a festa. Mas aí quando percebi que não tinha dormido mais do que meia hora, levantei correndo pra me arrumar. – disse Becky sorrindo sem graça.

- Bem, você quer que eu te espere?

- Não precisa. Acho que ainda vou demorar um pouquinho. Pode ir à frente que depois eu te encontro lá.

- Tem certeza? Sabe onde é o ginásio?

- Sei sim. Já sei andar nesse colégio de olhos fechados. – disse Becky sorrindo largamente.

- Então tá bom. Vejo você lá.

Bellee se despediu e voltou a seguir seu caminho rumo à festa. Ela preocupou-se um pouco com Becky, afinal duvidava que ela soubesse realmente onde era o ginásio. Mas como era de costume, Bellee já tinha em sua mente que tudo daria certo no final. Então se tranqüilizou e decidiu se concentrar na noite que teria.

Bellee estava realmente feliz e tinha muitos motivos para isso. A noite estava muito linda; o céu estava estrelado e a Lua parecia sorrir exibindo toda sua beleza. Mas a Lua tinha uma rival, Bellee. Ela estava radiante usando o belo vestido que Dite havia lhe dado, uma sandália, de salto médio, prateada com uma rosa pontilhada em strass na fivela, um bracelete em forma de vinha no braço contrário ao da alça do vestido e um colar com um "ponto de luz" como pingente. Com o vento batendo suavemente, seus cabelos negros e cacheados meio presos balançavam, realçando seu rosto levemente maquiado.

Ela atraía muitos olhares, mas queria saber a opinião de uma única pessoa. Por isso não demorou muito para chegar ao Ginásio. Olhou para os lados procurando por Dite, mas parecia que ele ainda não havia chegado. Resolveu esperar sentada em um banco que tinha próximo à entrada do Ginásio. Perto do banco havia um canteiro de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Bellee não pôde evitar admirá-las. Ao sentar-se no banco sentiu o suave perfume invadir sua respiração. Fechou os olhos para apreciar mais daquele momento, mas logo ao fechá-los teve um insight e tirou seu inseparável bloquinho da bolsa que carregava em mãos. Começou a escrever quase que compulsivamente. Ficou tão concentrada na escrita que nem percebeu alguém se aproximar por trás dela.

- Imaginei que quando te encontrasse você provavelmente estaria escrevendo. – a pessoa sussurrou no ouvido de Bellee que, ao contrário do que normalmente acontece, não se assustou.

- Dite, estava te esperando. – disse ela com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

- Demorei muito? – perguntou Dite temeroso.

- Não. Cheguei faz pouco tempo também.

- Que bom. Eu normalmente não me atraso, mas a Isa demorou muito para pegar a roupa e eu tive que ficar esperando por ela.

- Tudo bem. – disse Bellee ainda sorrindo, deixando Dite um tanto quanto sem graça.

Dite não pôde deixar de notar Bellee. Ele ficou um tanto quanto surpreso com o que via.

- É, acho que eu tive uma visão errada quanto a esse vestido.

- Hã? O que quer dizer?

- Não ficou como eu esperava.

- Sério? – perguntou ela desanimada e cabisbaixa, deixando que uma mecha de seu cabelo caísse sobre seu rosto.

- Sério. – disse Dite levantando o rosto de Bellee. – Eu tinha visualizado algo muito bonito, mas você está realmente deslumbrante. Superou em muito minhas expectativas. Ficou extremamente lindo. – Dite sorria suavemente agora.

- Verdade? – Bellee sorria.

- Claro! O que você achou que eu iria falar? Que ficou feio?

- Bem... – Bellee ficou levemente corada, fazendo Dite rir de leve.

- Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar. Como te disse antes, eu acredito que as roupas são feitas para realçar a beleza das mulheres. Mas você não precisa estar em belas roupas para mostrar como é bonita.

- É um pouco constrangedor receber elogios de alguém como você. – disse Bellee ainda um pouco corada.

- Ora, por quê?

- Porque você é muito bonito. Ou como diria William Shakespeare: "Se eu pudesse descrever a beleza dos teus olhos e enumerar teus atributos em épocas vindouras... diriam: o poeta mente! A Terra jamais foi acariciada por tal toque divino." – disse Bellee deixando Dite **muito** vermelho.

- Parece que seu repertório de poesia é bastante extenso, não? – disse Dite tentando tirar o foco da conversa de si.

- Sim, sim. Eu leio bastante.

- Não quer me contar algumas de suas preferidas?

- Claro.

Dite e Bellee sentaram-se no banco e começaram a conversar animadamente.

* * *

Não muito longe dali alguém observava os dois. Suely não pôde deixar de notar o quanto os dois ficavam lindos juntos e ainda mais com um fundo tão apropriado. Tinha que desenhá-los. Será que Dite se importaria de que a garota aparecesse no desenho também? Afinal, prometera um desenho só dele. Do jeito que ele parecia feliz ao lado dela, talvez nem se importasse. Suely achou melhor desenhar rápido, pois eles poderiam sair dali a qualquer momento. Sem pensar em mais nada, Suely se envolveu em seu desenho.

Não muito longe dali, Máscara e Lara estavam chegando ao Ginásio. Lara estava completamente diferente das outras garotas. Enquanto a maioria usava belos vestidos, Lara usava uma saia jeans que batia no meio das coxas, meia calça arrastão preta, blusa regata igualmente preta com uma borboleta prateada desenhada na altura do peito e um all star xadrez preto e branco. Seus cabelos estavam meio presos, deixando duas mechas caindo por sobre seu rosto. Como acessórios usava duas pulseiras de acrílico prateadas no braço direito e brincos grandes de argola igualmente prateados. Apesar de não seguir o padrão das outras, estava realmente linda.

- Tenho que admitir Lara, você tá muito gata hoje. – disse Máscara olhando a garota de baixo à cima. – O Shura não sabe o que tá perdendo.

- Você tem mesmo que colocar o nome desse boçal no meio? – disse Lara já irritada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não vou mais te incomodar com isso hoje. Vou deixar você curtir a noite ao meu lado. – Máscara falava com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Ui! Não fala assim que eu apaixono. – Lara riu do próprio comentário.

- Sei que isso não é uma coisa muito difícil de acontecer.

- Mas aí não vai ser legal! Quem vai pagar a aposta caso isso aconteça?

- Realmente. Acho que será mais divertido ver você declarando seu amor pelo Shura na frente da escola inteira.

- Vai sonhando! Será muito mais divertido ver o senhor assustador aí fazendo uma declaração toda melosa pra uma menina fofinha.

- Já te disse que isso não vai rolar. Que menina fofinha se aproximaria de mim? Só garotas metidas a forte, que nem você, que tem coragem de falar comigo. – disse Máscara rindo.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio. Mas, mudando de assunto, o que é isso na sua mão? – disse Lara observando o papel que Máscara carregava.

- Isso é uma folha de papel.

- Jura gênio? – disse Lara ironicamente. – Mas o que tem nela? E por que você tá trazendo isso pra festa?

- Ah! Não é nada demais.

- Deixe-me ver. – disse Lara tentando pegar o papel, mas Máscara não deixou.

- Não! Curiosa.

- Ah! Qual é? Se não é nada demais, quê que tem eu ver? – disse Lara tentando pegar de novo.

- Não!

- Deixa de ser chato! Eu quero ver!

Lara tentava pegar a folha das mãos de Máscara, mas esse a impedia. Porém, ao aproximarem-se mais do Ginásio, Máscara se distraiu e Lara conseguiu pegar a folha. Máscara voltou-se para Lara e tentou pegar o papel de volta, mas não conseguiu evitar que ela visse o desenho.

- Fala sério! Olha isso! É você? – Lara estava impressionada.

- É! E daí? – Máscara ficara um pouco sem graça.

- Nossa! Quem desenhou isso tem uma visão do caramba! Você até parece aqueles caras bonitões que fazem as menininhas caírem apaixonadas. – Lara caiu na gargalhada.

- Valeu pela parte que me toca! – disse Máscara, irônico.

- Não me leve a mal. Mas quem desenhou isso?

- Tá querendo saber demais!

- Ah! Aposto que foi uma menininha bem fofinha! Sabia que isso não demoraria a acontecer. – Lara ria cada vez mais.

- Não enche! – disse Máscara, irritado.

- Tá bom. Depois eu descubro quem foi. Vamos logo pra festa!

- Pode ir à frente. Eu prometi pro Shura que ia esperá-lo aqui.

- Nesse caso eu vou mesmo! Fui.

Lara continuou caminhando. Máscara esperou até que ela entrasse no Ginásio para, então, voltar-se para o motivo de sua breve distração há poucos segundos atrás. Viu de relance, por isso não pudera ter certeza no momento. Mas ao observar melhor concluiu que sua hipótese estava certa. Sentada em um dos bancos perto do Ginásio, estava a garota que fizera aquele desenho. Máscara sorriu de leve ao ver que ela desenhava novamente. Ela realmente era uma garota estranha. E só agora Máscara pôde reparar que ela também era bonita. Ela tinha um suave sorriso no rosto, que estava em destaque com a maquiagem leve e com seus cabelos ruivos presos, apenas com alguns fios soltos. Ela usava um vestido verde claro de alça, com o decote nem muito grande nem muito pequeno, que era justo apenas na altura dos seios, sendo o resto solto até os joelhos, e sandálias de salto médio pretas. Os acessórios também eram simples, sendo esses um colar dourado com um pingente da letra S e brincos pequenos, também dourados, em formato de estrelas. Nada chamativo demais, mas o suficiente para deixá-la bela aos olhos de Máscara.

Ele continuou olhando para ela por algum tempo, não pensando em nada. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, afinal não era de seu feitio fazer aquilo. Resolveu se aproximar para devolver o desenho logo e acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Foi em direção a ela. Novamente ela nem notou sua presença. Então ele resolveu fazer uma abordagem mais direta.

- Cara, você não se cansa mesmo disso, hein? – disse Máscara com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Nesse momento Suely se assustou. Ficou extremamente pálida ao encarar aquele par de olhos azuis. Ela simplesmente engoliu em seco, não sabia nem como reagir. E se ele ainda estivesse bravo com o ocorrido da tarde? Será que ele queria tirar satisfações? Não sabia a resposta e não queria ficar ali para saber. Levantou-se bruscamente tentando fugir daquela situação. Porém sentiu ser impedida de sair dali por um puxão de leve no seu braço.

- Espera aí! Não vou permitir que você escape igual hoje à tarde! – Máscara falou seriamente, deixando a garota ainda mais assustada.

- Eu... eu... sin... sinto... sinto... muito... eu... você... e... e hoje... e amanhã... e agora... – Suely não falava coisas sem nexo, pois estava muito assustada.

- Ei! Deixe-a em paz! – disse mais alguém se aproximando.

- Ah não! Você? – disse Máscara com desdém.

- Sim, sou eu. Agora solte essa garota! Não percebe que está deixando ela assustada?

- Não enche Mu! Isso não é da sua conta! – Máscara estava começando a perder a paciência, que já não era muita.

- Mas é da minha! Será que posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – disse Shion se aproximando junto com Dohko.

- Fala sério! Desse jeito não dá! Tô caindo fora. – disse Máscara saindo emburrado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Mu se dirigindo a Suely.

- Es... estou... – apesar de não estar mais assustada, Suely ficara sem graça com a situação.

- Ele te machucou? Fez alguma coisa contra você? – perguntou Shion.

- Nã... não... ele... eu... nós... quer dizer...

- Olha, primeiro acame-se, ok? Eu não posso saber dos detalhes agora porque tenho que checar como andam as coisas na festa. Vou ter que deixá-la nas mãos do Mu por hora. Tudo bem pra você Mu? – disse Shion.

- Pode deixar comigo. – respondeu Mu.

- Ótimo. Sinto muito não poder ficar, mas antes de ir gostaria de me apresentar. Meu nome é Shion e eu sou o presidente do conselho estudantil. – disse Shion sorrindo amavelmente.

- Bom, já que é assim então também devo me apresentar. Meu nome é Dohko e sou o vice-presidente do conselho. Prazer em conhecê-la. – disse Dohko.

- Pra... prazer... o... prazer... é... é... é meu... – Suely ainda estava bem retraída.

- Bom, vamos então Dohko? – disse Shion.

- É pra já.

- Depois poderemos nos conhecer melhor, ok? Até mais. – disse Shion já de saída.

- Até mais. – disse Dohko seguindo Shion.

- Então...? Como você se chama? – perguntou Mu puxando assunto.

- Su... Su... Su... Suely...

- Muito prazer. Acho que você já sabe, mas meu nome é Mu. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Pra... prazer...

- Você é nova aqui, não é?

- Sou... sou sim...

- Em que área e modalidade você está?

- A... Artes... Desenho e pin... pintura...

- Mesmo? Também estou na área de artes, mas faço Artesanato.

- Mesmo? Eu... quer dizer... tenho vontade... de.. de aprender... a esculpir...

- A hora que você quiser é só me pedir.

- Verdade? – Suely estava com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, sim. – disse Mu sorrindo. – Mas com uma condição.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Você tem que me ensinar a desenhar.

- Sim! Sim, sim, sim! – disse ela sorrindo radiante.

- Então está combinado.

Os dois sorriram e entraram no Ginásio conversando animadamente.

* * *

O movimento ainda era grande na direção do Ginásio. E no meio dessa multidão, alguém nadava contra a correnteza. Annemie voltava para o quarto. Animara-se ao pensar que poderia encontrar com o curioso rapaz que a vira dançar à tarde. Aquela troca de olhar entre eles foi realmente diferente. Talvez porque ele se aproximou mais do que ela permitiria alguém se aproximar. E foi por isso que se assustou tanto. Mas, independente do susto, não podia negar que aquele olhar mexera com ela. Por isso queria vê-lo de novo, nem que fosse de longe. Mas essa idéia foi esvaindo-se de seus pensamentos ao ver tantas pessoas. Não gostava de ficar tão próxima das pessoas e indo para a festa não conseguiria evitar o contato com outros alunos. Por isso estava voltando para o quarto, mesmo já estando completamente arrumada. Ela usava uma saia estilo retrô até um palmo acima dos joelhos de cor preta, uma blusa branca de manga curta bem justa, cinto listrado de preto e branco amarrado com um laço do lado direito e sapato de salto preto. Seus cabelos negros estavam meio presos, deixando que duas mechas caíssem sobre seu rosto levemente maquiado.

Annemie andava cada vez mais rápido, mas sem perder a elegância de uma verdadeira bailarina. Apesar de andar com a cabeça erguida, nem prestava atenção nas pessoas que passavam por ela. E foi justamente por isso que nem percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção. Era Arya que, ao vê-la indo na direção oposta ao Ginásio, resolveu se aproximar. Arya usava um vestido em camadas, soltinho, tomara que caia, vermelho de malha e seda por cima. Usava um sapato estilo boneca de salto alto preto. Sua maquiagem era bem pesada, realçando ainda mais seus olhos, e os brincos e colares de costume. Seus cabelos ruivos pareciam chamas vivas e estavam soltos, balançando suavemente com o vento.

- Ei! Annemie! – disse Arya parando ao ver a moça, vindo em sua direção.

Annemie não parou. Continuou andando como se não tivesse visto. Na verdade ela realmente não viu, pois sua pressa em chegar ao quarto era tanta que estava completamente distraída. Mas Arya não desistiria tão fácil. Andou até Annemie e tocou em seu ombro. Annemie assustou-se uma pouco, mas manteve a postura.

- Tira a mão de mim. – disse Annemie bastante frívola.

- Ok, ok. Só queria chamar sua atenção, já que além de cega você também é surda. – retrucou Arya.

- O que você quer afinal, hein?

- Terei que repetir toda vez que nos encontrarmos?

- Se isso te incomoda, é só manter distância.

- Você não me dá ordens. Faço o que eu quiser.

As duas ficaram se encarando por um momento. Annemie achava Arya extremamente estranha, mas por alguma razão se identificava com ela. Acabou sorrindo levemente. Arya retribuiu o sorriso. Esperava conseguir quebrar aquela muralha que envolvia Annemie.

- Por que está indo para o lado oposto à festa? – perguntou Arya.

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações, mas não tô a fim de ir para a festa.

- Mesmo? Então por que está tão arrumada? – Arya estava sendo sarcástica.

- Já disse que não lhe devo satisfações. Quer me deixar em paz?

- De jeito nenhum! Se eu tenho que aturar a festa, você também vai.

- E quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que tenho ou não de fazer?

- Não sou eu que estou dizendo isso. Você acha que se fosse permitido ficar nos quartos em dias como esse, eu estaria aqui fora?

- ... – Annemie não conseguiu responder.

- Vamos? – Arya sorriu vitoriosa.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. Mas não pense que somos amiguinhas por causa disso.

- Amiguinhas? Quem é que pensou isso?

Annemie sorriu de leve novamente. Sentia-se confortável perto de Arya. Parecia que ela sabia que toda aquela frieza não passava de uma casca. Será que mesmo mantendo aquela frieza, Arya continuaria insistindo em conhecê-la? Não tinha certeza da resposta, mas continuaria mantendo a máscara. Não facilitaria para ninguém. Por enquanto deixaria as coisas seguirem. Se Arya queria mesmo ser sua amiga, com certeza ficaria ao seu lado, não importando o que ela fizesse. Quem sabe assim não deixaria de ser tão introvertida? O jeito era dar tempo ao tempo.

Arya, por sua vez, estava aliviada. Provavelmente Camus se aproximaria dela. Não que isso fosse ruim. O problema era que Camus provavelmente estaria com Saga. Esse sim era o problema. Não sabia o porquê, mas toda vez que seus olhares se cruzavam ela ficava sem graça. Detestava isso! Sempre se mostrava indiferente às pessoas, mas com ele não conseguia. Aquele olhar a perturbava. Por isso sentira-se aliviada ao encontrar Annemie. Desse jeito era mais fácil evitar ter contato direto com Saga.

Annemie e Arya seguiram para o Ginásio então. Não conversavam muito entre si, mas não estavam incomodadas com o silêncio. Quando chegaram ao Ginásio, ficaram um tanto quanto surpresas. Não imaginavam que estaria tão bem organizado. Tinha várias faixas presas das paredes até o teto, onde tinha muitos holofotes e um globo de espelhos. Ao longo do Ginásio haviam mesas cheias de aperitivos dos mais variados e para todos os gostos. Não tinha cadeiras, mas nem era preciso, pois nas laterais havia arquibancadas. Ao fundo estava montado um palco onde estavam devidamente organizados vários instrumentos, um telão ao fundo e uma faixa escrito: "Bem vindos novatos! Estamos felizes por estarem aqui!". Estava tudo perfeitamente preparado. O Ginásio estava bastante cheio, mesmo sendo tão grande.

- Nossa! Eles capricharam mesmo, hein? – comentou Arya.

- Concordo. Queria saber quem foi o responsável por tudo isso. Deve ter dado muito trabalho. – disse Annemie.

- Pode ter certeza que deu. – disse Saga se aproximando, juntamente com Camus.

Arya sentiu até um arrepio ao ouvir aquela voz grave ressoar em seus ouvidos.

- Boa noite Arya. – disse Camus.

- Boa noite. Ah! Deixe-me apresentar minha **colega**. – Arya enfatizou bem o "colega", fazendo Annemie sorrir levemente. – Essa é a Annemie.

- Prazer Annemie, eu sou Camus.

- E eu Saga.

- Prazer. – disse Annemie, seca.

- Então, como você sabe? – perguntou Arya se dirigindo a Saga.

- Sei do que?

- Que deu trabalho organizar a festa.

- Eu faço parte do conselho estudantil. Eu ajudei a organizar isso tudo. – disse Saga com uma pontinha de orgulho.

- Você não precisa anunciar isso pra todo mundo. – disse Camus.

- Quem não gosta quando seu trabalho é reconhecido? – disse Saga.

- Mas você não foi o único responsável por isso.

- Mas não deixei de trabalhar duro pra que isso se realizasse.

- Então quer dizer que você faz parte do conselho estudantil? – perguntou Arya.

- Sim. Tanto eu como o Camus. – respondeu Saga.

- Vocês não têm cara de quem organizaria uma festa dessas. – disse Arya em tom de deboche.

- Posso saber por quê? – perguntou Camus.

- Bem, você parece muito intelectual pra esse tipo de coisa. Não creio que goste de festas. Acredito que prefira ficar em seu quarto lendo um bom livro. – disse Arya.

- Acertou. – disse Camus sorrindo de canto de boca.

- E eu? – perguntou Saga.

- Você tem cara de quem gosta de festa, mas não o suficiente para organizar detalhe por detalhe.

- Você também prevê o futuro? – perguntou Saga debochado.

- Depende. Você quer mesmo saber? – retrucou Arya.

- Acho que prefiro me abster nessa. – respondeu Saga sorrindo levemente.

- Esperto você.

- Mais do que você imagina.

Nesse momento Saga lançou um olhar que Arya não conseguiu decifrar. Ela desviou o olhar, tamanha a intensidade que sentira ao encarar Saga. Havia alguma coisa naqueles olhos que a desconsertava completamente, mas ela não sabia o que. Annemie percebeu a inquietação de Arya, mas achou melhor apenas observar. Até porque não sabia o que fazer, estava completamente sem graça perto de Saga e Camus. E, ainda por cima, não conseguia parar de pensar naquele rapaz de cabelos cor de lavanda. Seu coração batia mais rápido ao cogitar a hipótese de que talvez ele a procurasse novamente. Não que não quisesse, mas não queria se envolver. Não saberia lidar com isso depois de tanto tempo. Qual foi a última vez que tivera um amigo? Nem conseguia se lembrar. Não que já tivesse cogitado a hipótese de que ele poderia se tornar um amigo, mas precisava se preparar pra qualquer situação.

- Annemie. Annemie! – Arya chamava.

- Hã? O que? – Annemie saiu de seus devaneios com o chamado.

- O que você acha?

- Acho do que?

- Em que mundo você vive mesmo?

- Não enche! – Annemie corou levemente.

Nesse momento Annemie viu o ser que estava lhe ocupando os pensamentos entrar no ginásio. Seu coração disparou. Estava muito visível. Por mais que quisesse uma aproximação, não conseguia evitar sentir-se acanhada.

- Annemie! – Arya chamava.

- O que foi? – respondeu meio impaciente.

- Não está ouvindo? O que você acha?

- Não sei!

- O que está prendendo tanto a sua atenção? Olha só! Parece que você viu um fantasma. – comentou Arya olhando em direção à entrada.

Saga e Camus, automaticamente, também olharam. Annemie desesperou-se. E se ele percebesse que estava sendo observado? Tinha que disfarçar, mas como?

- Olha, é o Mu! Agora que o vi, lembrei que preciso falar com ele. – disse Saga.

- Falar o que Saga? – perguntou Camus.

- A estrela da noite ainda não apareceu.

- Estrela da noite? – perguntou Arya.

- É segredo. – disse Saga

- É uma garota da turma de música que vai fazer um show. – disse Camus completamente indiferente.

- Que estraga prazer! – disse Saga.

- Essa é a grande surpresa? – perguntou Arya meio incrédula.

- Não subestime a turma de música. – disse Saga.

- E por que não? – perguntou Arya curiosa.

- Porque eles são muito bons. Principalmente a Isabelle.

- O que ela tem de tão especial assim? É só uma estudante, não é?

- Não liga não, Arya. É que a Isabelle é meio que uma "estrelinha" aqui no colégio. Mas ela não tem nada demais. – disse Camus indiferente.

- Nem vou discutir isso com você, Camus. Acho melhor eu ir cuidar dos meus deveres. – Saga já estava se dirigindo para a porta, quando parou para cochichar no ouvido de Arya. – Não dê ouvidos ao Camus não. Ele só fala isso porque não gosta de música. Mas eu prometo que não vou te deixar nas mãos dele a festa inteira. Pode esperar que eu ainda te chamo para dançar comigo.

Arya ruborizou um pouco. Não só pela aproximação de Saga, mas pelo que ele havia dito. Antes que ele fosse embora, ela tinha que dar a volta por cima ou ele perceberia que havia deixado-a sem graça.

- E quem foi que disse que eu quero dançar com você? – disse ela bem próxima ao ouvido de Saga.

- Vai querer. Mas vou deixar o Camus aproveitar primeiro.

Saga saiu andando sorrindo. Deixaria aqueles dois curtirem a noite. Tinha muitos planos, mas não deixaria de se divertir com a situação. Arya por sua vez já imaginava que Saga estava planejando alguma coisa, só não sabia ao certo dizer o que. Mas não demoraria muito para descobrir. E tinha que dar um jeito de não ficar sem graça perto dele. Já estava começando a ficar incomodada com aquilo. Ficou tão alheia com o comentário de Saga que nem percebeu que estava sozinha com Camus.

Annemie saiu de fininho enquanto Arya estava distraída. Não poderia correr o risco de se encontrar com o dono daquela cascata cor de lavanda. Não sabia se estava preparada pra se aproximar de alguém. Procurou ficar em um lugar bem isolado, onde fosse pouco provável de ser vista por ele.

* * *

Dohko e Shion andavam pelo ginásio conferindo os últimos detalhes antes que a festa começasse oficialmente. Parecia que tudo estava indo como o planejado, exceto o atraso de Isabelle. Mas isso não era um problema tão grande.

- Parece que está tudo em ordem Dohko. – disse Shion para o amigo.

- Hã? Disse alguma coisa, Shion? – Dohko estava um pouco distraído, procurando alguém.

- Olha, se você quer encontrar alguém, pode ir. Já terminamos de conferir tudo e o resto pode deixar comigo.

- Mesmo? Desculpe, eu não deveria deixar tudo sob sua responsabilidade e...

- Tudo bem. – disse Shion interrompendo Dohko. – Não tem muito mais coisas para fazer de qualquer forma.

- Fico te devendo essa.

Dohko saiu andando pelo Ginásio procurando Milena de maneira quase desesperada. Provavelmente estava se escondendo em algum canto em que ninguém pudesse entrar em contato com ela. Não sabia dizer porque estava tão interessado nela. Talvez por imaginar que ela tivesse algo muito especial a mostrar. Algo que não encontrara em nenhuma garota antes. Não sabia nem do que se tratava, mas queria descobrir. Por que procurava esse algo especial se nem sabia o que era? E por que achava que Milena poderia ter isso? Não sabia responder, mas esperava conseguir logo.

Dohko olhou por todo o ginásio, não conseguiu encontrá-la. Já estava perdendo as esperanças, já que quando o show começasse o ginásio ia ficar lotado demais para se encontrar alguém. Resolveu procurar do lado de fora. Saiu do ginásio e deu uma olhada ao redor. Nada. Continuou andando e procurando. Até que viu uma garota sentada sozinha em uma pequena praça na lateral do ginásio. Ela parecia distraída com o que ouvia pelo fone. Dohko sentiu que era ela. Aproximou-se lentamente e, quando deu a volta no banco, ficou apenas parado. Apesar da simplicidade, ela estava totalmente diferente da garota que vira mais cedo. Estava de olhos fechados, com os cabelos balançando suavemente com brisa. Usava um vestido rosa claro, um pouco acima dos joelhos, de decote em "V" e acinturado. Seus pés, calçados com sandálias rasteiras bem delicadas, balançavam como se curtissem o ritmo da música. Seu rosto, levemente maquiado e sem os óculos mostrava uma expressão serena com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Dohko simplesmente não conseguia reagir, como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Milena, por sua vez, abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu estrelado. Nem parecia sentir a presença de Dohko. Soltou um suspiro bem longo, não queria ir para a festa, mas não podia ficar do lado de fora. Levantou-se calmamente e quando ia embora deu de cara com aqueles olhos verdes. Levou um susto enorme, tanto que suas pernas ficaram bambas e sentou-se novamente.

- Desculpe... Eu... quer dizer... não... não queria parecer um idiota... não... – Dohko ainda estava em estado de transe.

- Tu... tudo bem... – disse Milena timidamente.

- Posso sentar com você?

- Não deveríamos estar na festa?

- Ainda não começou de verdade. Está um pouco atrasado.

- Entendo. – disse Milena deixando um silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Então...?

- O que?

- Posso me sentar?

- Cla... claro...

Milena não queria isso, estava muito sem graça. A presença de Dohko a deixava com o coração acelerado. Não estava acostumada com garotos ao seu lado. Muito menos garotos tão bonitos quanto Dohko. Não sabia nem sobre o que conversar.

- Olha, não quero que isso pareça uma cantada barata, mas gostaria de dizer que você está linda. – Dohko falava, um pouco sem graça, mas olhando diretamente para ela.

- Não vejo porque dizer isso de uma pessoa como eu. – Milena falava bem baixo, mas ficara corada com o elogio. Dohko apenas sorriu.

- Como já disse antes, não tenho motivo nenhum para enganá-la.

- Você está é zombando de mim. Que outro motivo teria?

- Olha pra mim. – Dohko tentava chamar a atenção dela, que até agora não olhara para ele diretamente.

- Não quero. – Milena relutava como uma criança.

Dohko segurou no queixo dela suavemente e a fez encará-lo.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e tente repetir o que disse.

- Vo... vo... você... você... eu... zom... zombando... – Milena não conseguia formar as frases, fazendo Dohko rir de leve. – Ah! Não consigo com você me olhando desse jeito! – Milena desviou o olhar.

- De que jeito?

- Com esses malditos e lindos olhos verdes. – disse ela corando violentamente, não acreditando nas próprias palavras.

Dohko corou suavemente e depois começou a rir. Era impressionante o quanto aquela garota era sincera e pura. Milena estava se sentindo ridícula de novo. Levantou-se e começou a andar em direção ao ginásio. Dohko logo foi atrás dela.

- Desculpe, eu não consegui evitar.

- Você deve achar que eu sou uma ridícula com cara de palhaça, né?

- Não. – Dohko fez com que ela parasse segurando sua mão. – Eu acho você meiga com um rosto lindo.

- Você terá que me provar com números que isso não é uma mentira. – Milena estava quase roxa.

- Com números?

- É... vo... você sabe... os número não mentem...

- Você quer que eu faça uma enquete?

- NÃO! – Milena desesperou-se, fazendo Dohko rir novamente.

- Então terá que se contentar com minhas palavras por enquanto.

Milena abaixou a cabeça e coçou o nariz. Estava sorrindo de leve. Estava feliz! Ainda estava de mãos dadas com Dohko. Só estavam os dois ali. Já não se sentia mais tão incomodada com aquilo. Talvez... Até quisesse passar mais tempo com ele.

- Dohko? – alguém o chamou. Milena, mais do que depressa, soltou a mão dele.

- Shaka? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Dohko um tanto quanto desanimado com a presença do amigo.

- Estou pensando em meditar um pouco. Então pensei em ir para um lugar mais calmo.

- Meditar? – Milena interrompeu.

- Milena? Nossa! Você fica diferente sem os óculos. Realmente você é muito bonita. – disse Shaka sorrindo.

- O... obrigada... – Milena ficara um pouco sem graça, mas nem tanto.

Dohko não entendera a reação dela. Por que quando ele falava, ela não aceitava? Sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes de Shaka.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir ou não vou conseguir meditar antes da festa.

- Mas por que meditar? – Milena parecia intrigada.

- O Shaka é indiano. – disse Dohko.

- O que? Sério? Mas... Você é...

- Loiro dos olhos azuis? Realmente parece estranho. Quase ninguém acredita, mas é verdade.

- Nossa! Que legal! – Milena parecia estar mais solta.

Dohko realmente estava intrigado. Por que aquela reação tão diferente com Shaka? E por que isso o estava incomodando tanto? Nunca foi do tipo ciumento e não seria agora que iria ser. Será?

- Então vamos, Milena? – Dohko chamava.

- Pra onde? – Milena parecia querer ficar com Shaka.

- Pra festa oras. – Dohko estava mostrando sinais de inquietação.

- Vai lá Milena. Depois eu te encontro pra gente conversar um pouco mais.

- Ok. – Milena sorriu.

Os dois foram para a festa e Shaka seguiu procurando um lugar mais calmo para meditar.

* * *

Monise reparava em tudo na festa. Apesar de não fazer o tipo "festeira", achava que seria uma boa oportunidade de tentar se socializar um pouco. Queria se encontrar novamente com Arya. Talvez estivesse meio paranóica com a oportunidade rara de conhecer melhor uma pessoa com heterocromia, mas sabia que não era apenas por esse motivo. Sentiu que poderiam ser grandes amigas. Também gostaria de conhecer outras pessoas. Só estava pensando se encontraria com certo rapaz de olhos verdes. Não que estivesse tão interessada, só achava agradável estar ao seu lado. Afinal, é sempre bom ter alguém quando se é novo em algum lugar.

Resolveu sentar-se por um momento e apenas observar. Reparava em todos os alunos. Eram tantos tipos genéticos diferentes. Era tão interessante analisar como a genética determinava características de uma nacionalidade. Estava encantada de estudar em um colégio que lhe permitia apreciar tal diversidade. Observou vários até ater-se em dois jovens bastante peculiares, um deles, inclusive, havia visto em sua sala. Eles **não **tinham sobrancelhas! Apenas dois pontinhos na testa. Isso era esplêndido! **Tinha **que conhecê-los, mas estava um pouco sem graça. Ficou um tempo pensando se ia ou não se aproximar. Quando os dois vieram em sua direção e sentaram-se ao seu lado.

- "Estou com muita sorte hoje!" – pensou Monise.

- O que tem de errado com a Isa? – Shion conversava com Mu.

- Não sei. Quando a encontrei ela estava meio estranha. Espero que ela não esteja nervosa. Imagina se ela cair do palco?

- Apesar de ser um pouco desastrada, ela entra em algum tipo de transe quando está cantando. Então acho que não devemos nos preocupar tanto.

- Com licença? – Monise interrompeu o assunto.

- Pois não? – respondeu Shion.

- Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas vocês podem me dizer de onde são?

- Tibete. Por quê?

- Vocês são parentes? Seus pais também não tinham sobrancelhas? Isso é genética de família ou é comum de onde vocês vem? – Monise falava animadamente e com os olhos brilhando.

Shion e Mu se encararam. Não era a primeira vez que perguntavam isso, mas parecia mais estranho do que o normal.

- É algum tipo de piada? – perguntou Shion num misto de revolta e curiosidade.

- Ah! Não! Desculpem-me. Eu não me apresentei, por isso soou um pouco estranho. Meu nome é Monise e eu faço Biologia. Pretendo ser uma geneticista no futuro, por isso peculiaridades como a de vocês me intriga muito. – ela dizia sorrindo.

- Você sabe que mesmo assim, ainda é estranho, não é? – perguntou Mu achando graça da espontaneidade da garota.

- Sinto muito! Não consigo evitar. – Monise estava um pouco corada.

- Prazer, meu nome é Mu. E esse é meu amigo Shion. E não; não somos irmãos nem parentes.

- Prazer. – disse Shion.

- Vocês **não **são parentes? Meu Deus! Isso é ainda mais incrível! – Monise estava com os olhos brilhando.

- Nossa! É a primeira vez que entendo como se sente um ratinho de laboratório. – disse Mu rindo do comentário.

- Desculpe. Acho que estou assustando vocês, não é? – disse Monise em tom de desânimo.

- Não, que isso. A gente não se incomoda. Na verdade é bem comum as pessoas ficarem curiosas com isso. – disse Mu.

- Só que não ficam tão empolgadas assim. Não que isso seja ruim, afinal eu realmente admiro pessoas que procuram aumentar seus conhecimentos. – disse Shion.

- Nesse caso não vão se importar se eu puder fazer alguns exames de sangue, né? E por falar nisso, qual é o tipo sanguíneo de vocês? – Monise voltara a se animar.

Shion e Mu se entreolharam novamente e riram da excêntrica garota.

Não muito longe dali estava Aiolos. Ele estava justamente procurando por Monise. Quando a viu ficou um tanto quanto desapontado. Ela estava conversando animadamente com Shion e Mu. Não que tivesse algo contra ela ter outros amigos, mas estava gostando de ser exclusivo. Sorriu. Pelo menos ela parecia estar se divertindo. E estava muito linda naquele vestido roxo até um pouco acima dos joelhos bem justo, um leve decote arredondado na frente e um decote mais aberto nas costas, também arredondado. Em seus pés sandálias de salto roxas para combinar com o vestido. Não conseguia ver detalhes de seu rosto, mas o cabelo meio preso com leves cachos caindo por seus ombros realmente realçou ainda mais sua beleza. Aiolos estava dando atenção demais para ela. Desse jeito acabaria se apaixonando. Não! Da última vez teve muitos problemas. Não se deixaria levar tão fácil.

- Olos! – alguém chamava, tirando Aiolos de seus devaneios.

- Oi. – Aiolos olhou na direção que o chamavam, encontrando com uma bela garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis (PS: non tenho a menor ideia de q cor são os olhos dela XD). - Desculpa Marin, não te vi aí.

- Está atrás de quem dessa vez? – perguntou Marin sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Nem vem tá? Não é nada demais.

- Se você diz. Aqui, você viu o Mu? A Isa precisa falar com ele urgentemente.

- Está ali conversando com o Shion e a Monise. O que tem a Isa?

- Está em estado de choque. Ela insiste que não aconteceu nada, mas ela está muito estranha. Como ela só fica calma do lado dele, então resolvi procurá-lo.

- Vamos lá então.

Marin e Aiolos seguiram para onde Mu estava. Assim que Monise viu Aiolos se aproximando, sorriu largamente deixando-o um pouco sem graça.

- Oi Aiolos. Achei que não ia conseguir te achar no meio de tanta gente. – disse Monise.

- Eu, por outro lado, tinha certeza que te encontraria. – Aiolos sorria serenamente ao falar. – Desculpa interromper a conversa de vocês, é que a Marin tem um recado para dar.

- Mu, preciso de você com urgência! A Isa está muito estranha! Acho que ela não vai conseguir cantar no estado em que está. Você precisa vir comigo. – Marin falava um pouco desesperada.

- Sabia que tinha algo de errado. Bom, preciso ir Monise. Foi um prazer conhecer você. Depois a gente se fala mais, ok? Dêem-me licença, por favor. – disse Mu indo com Marin.

- Bom, vou com eles para conferir se está tudo certo. Com licença, Monise. – disse Shion.

- Toda. – respondeu Monise.

- Parece que sobramos nós dois. – disse Aiolos sentando-se ao lado de Monise.

- Pois é. Gostei de conhecer o Mu e o Shion. São bem legais.

- Sim, eles são. Imagino que tenha adorado o fato deles não terem sobrancelhas, não é?

- Nossa! Estou começando a ficar tão óbvia assim?

- Não, isso foi apenas minha intuição que nunca falha. – Aiolos falava de maneira convencida.

- Imagino que sua intuição seja do tamanho do seu ego, não é? – Monise falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Engraçadinha. – disse Aiolos de maneira irônica, fazendo Monise rir.

- Onde está sua filhinha?

- Deixei ela de castigo no quarto. Ela está muito mimada. Vai ver que é falta de uma mãe. Você se prontifica?

- Nossa! Meu sonho ter uma filha praticamente da minha idade. – Monise estava sendo irônica.

- Que isso! É tão divertido! – Aiolos entrou no joguinho.

- Dá pra perceber o quanto você gosta.

- Não dá pra esconder, não é?

Os dois começaram a rir. Aiolos queria aproveitar enquanto Paty não o encontrava.

* * *

Becky corria um pouco afobada. Ela dissera que sabia onde ficava o ginásio, mas acabou indo para outro lugar. Correu pelo campus todo, mas como todos já estavam na festa não encontrou ninguém para lhe indicar o caminho. Teve que procurar sozinha e já estava começando a suar. Não que tivesse corrido o suficiente para tal, mas não estava com sua roupa de treino. Seu vestido era rosa claro, solto, curto, de cintura alta, com mangas no estilo princesa e gola aberta e reta. Usava um tênis All Star Pink de cano longo. Não era nada muito pesado, mas não era adequado para correr, principalmente porque estava de cabelo solto. Mas, para seu alívio, já conseguia ouvir um barulho vindo de um ginásio que via pela parte de trás. Não chegou pela frente, mas era melhor do que não chegar. E parecia que a festa ainda não tinha começado de verdade, então estava com sorte.

À medida que se aproximava do ginásio, ficava mais empolgada. Mal podia esperar para se encontrar com todo mundo! Correu um pouco mais rápido. Porém, ao se aproximar algo lhe chamou a atenção. Perto do ginásio havia um local, que parecia ser onde se guardavam os equipamentos utilizados na prática de esportes, que estava iluminado com uma luz bem fraquinha. Quem estaria ali dentro naquela hora e bem durante a festa? Becky foi se aproximando e resolveu ver quem estava lá.

- Oi? Tem alguém aí? – Becky entrou no local procurando por alguém. – "Ai meu Deus, e se for um fantasma? Não, não, não! Ele vai estragar a festa! Hoje não! Vou dar um jeito nisso! Ai, eu sempre quis fazer isso. Que nem naquele filme! Vou ter a chance de fazer algo que só é mostrado em filmes! Que emoção! Mas e se o fantasma for um tipo de coisa assustadora? Eu não tenho nada para contra-atacar! Qualquer coisa uso minhas habilidades psíquicas... Espera! Eu não tenho nenhuma! Droga! Tomara que não seja um fantasma e..."

Becky parou seus pensamentos por um momento ao visualizar algo que nunca vira. A sua frente estava a imagem de algo parecido com um anjo ou algo divino. A luz estava fraca, fazendo os cabelos longos e dourados dele brilharem. Seu rosto apresentava uma expressão serena. Estava sentado de pernas cruzadas em cima de um pequeno colchão e duas velas queimavam; uma de cada lado do mesmo. Becky ficou encantada por um momento.

- Nossa! Que legal! É a primeira vez que vejo um anjo! Oiiiii? Senhor anjo? Está me ouvindo? Por que está aqui? Está se escondendo de alguém? Por que não vem para a festa? Vai ser divertido! Mas anjos se divertem? Não importa! Oiiii? – Becky passava a mão na frente do rosto dele, mas ele nem se mexia. – Será que ele tá morto? Anjos morrem? E se ele for uma ilusão? Não, ainda não estou louca. Então por que não se mexe? OIIIIIII! – Becky pulava para chamar a atenção, mas não teve êxito.

Becky então se aproximou mais ainda dele. Foi chegando o seu rosto perto do dele, tão próximo que dava pra sentir a respiração um do outro. Ela o olhava de maneira intrigada. De perto ele não parecia tão divino. Mas continuava muito lindo. Ficou um tempo assim, apenas observando. A ponta de seu nariz estava quase tocando a ponta do nariz dele. Então, de repente, ele abriu os olhos.

- AAAAHHHHHH! – Becky caiu para trás de susto.

- Posso saber o que estava fazendo? – o jovem falou um tanto impaciente, já que foi interrompido.

- VOCÊ ME ASSUSTOU, SEU IDI...

- Fale baixo! Não sou surdo. – o jovem interrompeu o escândalo da garota. – E, por favor, feche as pernas.

Becky nem percebeu que havia caído com as pernas abertas.

- Seu pervertido, o que é que você estava olhando? Você não tem vergonha não? Primeiro assusta uma inocente e preocupada garota. Depois ainda fica reparando no que não deve! Se eu fosse você sentiria muita vergonha. E ainda se considera um...

- Por favor, pare de tagarelar um pouco. Você não percebe que essa sua afobação atrapalhou minha meditação? Tenha um pouco de bom senso e desculpe-se. – o jovem levantou-se.

- O que? Você está ficando doido? Só pode ser! Eu não tenho culpa se o senhor "eu sou Buda" estava...

- Só para alertá-la; eu tenho nome e é Shaka. Então, se a senhorita pudesse ter um pouco de respeito, prefiro que não se refira a mim de maneira tão rude.

- Ma... Mas o que?

Pela primeira vez na vida, Becky não tinha palavras para pronunciar. Quem aquele garoto de nariz em pé pensava que era? Será que ele não percebeu o que fez? Não seria possível que ele estava se achando a vítima! E ainda tinha a arrogância de tratá-la daquela forma. Becky estava perplexa.

- Se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer. – Shaka falou se dirigindo à saída.

- Eu também tenho muito que fazer, tá? Caso você não saiba, tem pessoas me esperando na festa e eu não pretendo perder meu tempo aqui com você. Ei! Está me ouvindo? É muita falta de educação não ouvir o que as pessoas têm a dizer! Você...

- Quer calar essa boca? Nossa! Você não tem um botão de desligar não? – Shaka falou mais impaciente ainda, fazendo Becky ficar quieta.

Shaka já ia abrir a porta, quando percebeu que ela estava trancada. Ele tentou abrir de todo jeito, mas não conseguiu.

- Dá pra abrir isso logo? Eu quero ir para a festa e...

- Não está vendo que a porta está trancada?

Becky também tentou abrir a porta. Puxou com toda sua força e nada. Então começou a chutar e socar a porta.

- ALGUÉM! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ABRA ESSA PORTA! EU QUERO IR PARA A FESTA! SOCORRO!

- Não adianta. Ninguém vai te escutar.

- Qual é o seu problema? Por que está tão calmo? Saiba que é a primeira festa que vou participar nessa escola! Não quero perder a festa! Principalmente se for pra ficar presa aqui com alguém como você, seu projeto de Buda! E ainda tem...

- CALA A BOCA! – Shaka perdeu a paciência, que já não era muita. – Eu também não tenho a menor intenção de ficar preso aqui com uma garota tão insuportável! Já vou avisando que se eu perder a Isa cantando por sua causa, eu...

- O QUE? A Isa vai cantar? A Isabelle vai cantar? Ela vai mesmo cantar? – Becky segurou Shaka pelos braços e começou a sacudi-lo. – Responde logo! Responde! Responde!

- Não toque em mim! – Shaka se desvencilhou da garota. – E se você está falando de Isabelle Deneuve, sim, ela vai cantar.

- Não acredito! Não acredito que a Isa-chan vai cantar na frente de todo o colégio! Eu não posso perder isso! Ela precisa de mim! Eu tenho que torcer por ela! Não posso ficar presa aqui! Tenho que arrumar um jeito de sair daqui, mas como? Será que se eu tentar arrombar a porta, eu consigo? Não, ela parece muito pesada. E se eu gritar bem alto? Será que ninguém vai me ouvir? Talvez alguém passe aqui perto. Isso! Vou gritar bem alto e...

- Não! Você já fez escândalo demais. Tenho uma idéia melhor. Tem uma janela logo ali, só que ela está muito alta e, sozinho, não tem como alcançar. Se eu te levantar tenho certeza que você consegue passar. Assim que sair você deve procurar um garoto sem sobrancelhas com cabelo liso cor de lavanda. O nome dele é...

- Mu?

- Que bom que você já conhece. Você vai atrás dele e pede ajuda, entendeu?

- Claro que entendi. Eu tenho cara de burra por acaso?

- Eu prefiro não responder. – Shaka virou-se, já se dirigindo para a janela.

- O que? Você é muito grosso sabia? Você...

- Não comece a tagarelar de novo. Anda logo e sobe! – disse Shaka se abaixando.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Mas não olhe para cima de jeito nenhum, viu? Você é muito pervertido e...

- Ah! Por favor! Além de não ter o menor interesse em ver isso, não me coloque no mesmo nível que você. Agora ande logo com isso!

Becky encheu as bochechas e fez um bico enorme. Deu passos bem fortes até onde ele estava e subiu com a ajuda de Shaka.

- Você é bem mais pesada do que parece, sabia? – reclamou Shaka.

- Cala a boca! Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! Eu devia pisar na sua cabeça pra você aprender, seu grosseirão! Você tem sorte que sou uma dama e... – Becky estava se desequilibrando. – Segura direito seu infeliz! Você vai me deixar cair!

- Se você conseguisse manter essa boca fechada e se concentrasse mais no que faz, talvez eu segurasse direito.

- Ah! Vai se...

Não deu nem tempo de terminar a frase. Becky desequilibrou-se totalmente e Shaka não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser tentar evitar que ela se machucasse. Tentou segurá-la, mas acabou que ela caiu em cima dele, levando os dois ao chão. Justo naquele momento alguém abriu a porta.

- Ora, ora. Se não é o senhor Shaka? Desculpe se estou interrompendo alguma coisa. – a pessoa debochava.

- Nã... não... não é o que parece! – Becky levantou-se **extremamente** corada.

Shaka apenas se levantou calmamente, limpou sua roupa e foi em direção a saída.

- Não lhe devo satisfações, Shura. Pense o que quiser.

Shaka então saiu tranquilamente do local. Shura apenas ficou rindo do loiro altivo. Então se virou para a garota que ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar, como se estivesse em estado de choque.

- Vai ficar aí?

- Não... eu...

- Olha, vou logo avisando que aquele loiro é bem temperamental. Se eu fosse você procuraria outro.

- MAS NÃO TEM NADA ENTRE EU E AQUELA BARBIE! – Becky já estava completamente sem paciência.

Ela saiu do local a passos largos, deixando Shura caindo na gargalhada.

* * *

Hikaru e Maeja conversavam na parte de trás do palco. Hikaru estava bastante nervosa e Maeja tentava, em vão, acalmá-la.

- Relaxa Hika-chan. Você vai tocar apenas duas músicas e é logo no começo. – dizia Maeja.

- Ma... mas... e... e se... errar... cair... eu... – Hikaru nem conseguia formar frases.

- Olha, se você achar que está difícil demais, não olhe para o pessoal. Olhe para mim ou para a Isa que você se acalma. É divertido, vai por mim. Até a Isa se dá bem. Se bem que ela parece outra pessoa quando pega naquele microfone.

- Mas... eu... não sei...

- Chega de nervosismo! Você está linda, toca muito bem e vai arrasar! – Maeja dizia isso com as mãos nos ombros de Hikaru e olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

- Ok. – Hikaru respirou fundo para se acalmar.

Maeja realmente falava a verdade. Hikaru estava linda! As duas estavam lindas. Maeja usava um vestido que, da cintura para cima, era justo, tomara-que-caia, xadrez, com um laço preto entre os seios e uma fita trançada nas costas e, da cintura para baixo, era preto em camadas com bastante volume e curto até o meio das coxas. Usava botas pretas de cano longo e salto alto. Em sua mão direita usava uma luva igualmente xadrez e na mão esquerda um anel no dedo anelar que era preso à pulseira por uma fina corrente. Usava gargantilha coleira preta com correntes finas e pretas caindo pelo pescoço. Em seus olhos uma maquiagem preta esfumaçada destacava tanto a cor exótica dos mesmos quanto sua pele bem branquinha. O cabelo loiro estava solto e em um estilo meio "bagunçado" com algumas tranças finas.

Hikaru, por sua vez, usava um vestido xadrez, bem curto, com a saia "cheia", e tomara que caia. Por cima desse vestido, usava um vestido underbust preto com uma calda atrás e alças. Em seus braços usava luvas rendadas e nos pés uma bota de salto alto e cano longo preta de amarrar. Em sua cabeça uma minicartola vermelha destacava seus cabelos que estavam presos em uma trança meio desarrumada e jogada de lado. Em seu pescoço usava uma gargantilha coleira com uma nota musical pendurada. A maquiagem de seus olhos em um tom de marrom avermelhado para combinar com seus lindos e exóticos olhos.

As duas continuaram atrás do palco, só que caladas. O clima era de extrema tensão e ansiedade. Mesmo que Maeja tenha dito para Hikaru se acalmar, ela própria estava um pouco ansiosa. Isso não era nada bom. O que faria se começasse a ter uma crise naquele momento? Nessas horas desejava ter nascido normal. Não podia passar mal, pois não conseguiria se recuperar em pouco tempo. Tinha que sair um pouco daquele lugar, estava começando a perder o ar.

- "Vamos pulmão, relaxa! Não faça isso comigo logo hoje, logo agora!" – pensou Maeja colocando as mãos em seu peito e fechando os olhos em uma expressão angustiada.

- Você está bem, Maeja? – perguntou Hikaru preocupada.

- Sim, sim, estou bem. Acho que estou um pouco inquieta, só isso. Vou lá fora dar uma respirada e já volto, ok?

- Não demore, por favor. – Hikaru falava quase implorando, pois estava muito insegura.

- Não vou demorar, não se preocupe. Qualquer coisa chame alguém pra ficar com você.

Maeja saiu pela parte de trás do palco. Sentia que se precisava respirar e aquietar seu coração, caso contrário teria sérios problemas. Andou um pouco, afastando-se lentamente da quadra. Não muito longe dali havia um bosque. Maeja pensou que lá seria o lugar ideal para se acalmar. Foi em direção ao local. Começou a adentrar o bosque e passar pelas árvores. A luz refletida pela lua perpassava a copa das árvores, tornando o local ainda mais bonito. Ao perceber que já estava mais calma, escorou-se em uma das árvores e ficou olhando para cima, vendo o céu por entre as folhas e sentindo a brisa fresca da noite tocando seu rosto suavemente. Fechou os olhos para aproveitar o momento de paz e tranquilidade. Aquele silêncio era o que precisava para tirar a ansiedade de sua cabeça. Porém, aquele silêncio se desfez. De repente ouviu algo bem baixo, como se alguém estivesse cantando. Ficou curiosa. Quem estaria ali enquanto a festa estava acontecendo. Estranho, mas curioso. Começou a adentrar mais para procurar o dono da misteriosa voz. À medida que adentrava, ouvia com mais clareza a voz e a música. Gostava daquela música. Começou a andar mais rápido. Queria saber quem estava cantando! A sua frente percebeu que havia uma espécie de praça com bancos. Surpreendeu-se, nunca estivera ali antes. Em um dos bancos havia um garoto sentado. Ele cantava enquanto olhava para o céu. Maeja sorriu ao reconhecê-lo, mas preferiu observar de longe. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e ficou ouvindo aquela voz ressoar. Ele cantava bem. Observou a expressão serena que ele demonstrava e percebeu o quanto ele era bonito. Estava gostando daquilo! Poderia ficar ali a noite inteira, apenas ouvindo aquela bela voz.

Distraiu-se com aquele momento. Estava tão distraída que nem viu que a música já tinha acabado.

- Até quando pretende ficar escondida aí? – disse o garoto.

- Então você notou e nem pra me avisar? Estou me sentindo suspeita. - Maeja saiu de trás da árvore um pouco sem graça.

- Não se preocupe. É bom saber que alguém aprecia essa música tanto quanto eu.

- Você tem muito bom gosto.

- Obrigado.

Ficou silêncio por um tempo. Maeja não sabia o que falar.

- Não gostaria de se sentar comigo? – perguntou o garoto sorrindo docemente.

- Hum... Estou com um pouco de pressa, mas um pouquinho não vai ter problema.

Maeja se aproximou do garoto e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ainda ficou silêncio por um tempo. Maeja estava um pouco sem graça, nem sabia o por que.

- O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar se preparando para a apresentação?

- Estava um pouco agitada, por isso resolvi sair um pouco para me acalmar. E você, Shihyo? O que faz aqui?

- Não sei. Apenas senti vontade de me afastar um pouco, já que a noite será bem agitada.

- Entendo.

- Estou ansioso para ver você tocando.

- Não é grande coisa.

- Está brincando né? Está falando isso só pra que eu te elogie.

- Talvez. – Maeja sorriu divertida.

- Ok, você venceu. A sua performance no piano é genial.

- Nossa! Me senti a última bolacha do pacote agora.

Os dois riram. Maeja esquecera-se completamente da ansiedade. Shihyo era uma excelente companhia. Não queria mais sair dali, mas o tempo estava passando. Pelo menos aproveitaria o máximo que podia.

- Canta mais uma música antes de irmos? – Maeja pediu.

- Alguma em especial?

- Eu confio no seu bom gosto. – Maeja sorriu abertamente, deixando Shihyo levemente corado.

Shihyo sorriu e começou a cantar. Maeja fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor o momento. Sentiu-se tão à vontade que deixou seu corpo cair levemente de encontro ao de Shihyo. Ficaram assim até a música acabar e seguirem para a quadra conversando animadamente.

* * *

Hikaru estava muito nervosa. Andava de um lado para o outro. Maeja estava demorando muito. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil. E se cometesse alguma besteira no palco? E se fizesse algo vergonhoso? E se errasse as músicas? Estava muito nervosa. Sua timidez era um problema nessas horas. Precisava arrumar um jeito de se acalmar. Olhava de um lado para o outro procurando por alguém que conhecesse, mas não conhecia ninguém.

- "Que péssima hora para ficar sozinha." – pensou Hikaru. – "Devia ter trazido um livro, pelo menos poderia me distrair um pouco".

Sentou-se em uma caixa de som que tinha por perto e levou as mãos à cabeça.

- "Não posso ficar assim! É uma grande oportunidade! Eu vou conseguir!" – Hikaru bateu as mãos no rosto, como que para acordar.

Nesse momento viu Shion, um garoto, parecido com ele, e Marin se aproximando. Ela observou Shion; estava muito bonito.

Shion se aproximou mais dela, enquanto o outro garoto e Marin pareciam procurar por alguém. Shion também aparentava estar um pouco inquieto. O coração de Hikaru disparou ao perceber que Shion ia conversar com ela.

- Hikaru, você sabe onde está a Isa? – perguntou Shion.

- E... ela está no... no palco a... arrumando o... o Violoncelo.

- Mu! – Shion chamou a atenção do garoto. – Ela está no palco.

- Valeu Shion. – o garoto foi em direção ao palco.

Ficou silêncio entre os dois. Shion olhava na direção em que o garoto seguira. Hikaru apenas olhava para Shion um pouco corada. Quem sabe se conversasse com ele, não se acalmaria? Mas só de ver ele se aproximando já se sentiu inquieta. Não custava nada tentar. Criou coragem e o chamou, segurando a manga de sua camisa.

- Fi... fiquei sabendo que... que a Isa está bem nervosa... ma... mas dizem que quando... e... ela pega no microfone se torna ou... outra pessoa. – disse Hikaru um pouco sem graça, tentando puxar assunto.

- É verdade. Ela parece incorporar uma personagem quando começa a cantar. Mas ela não costuma ficar nervosa antes de uma apresentação.

- En... entendo. – disse Hikaru ainda sem graça. – "Ela é o total oposto de mim." – pensou.

- E você? Está nervosa? – perguntou Shion sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Um... um pouco. – Hikaru ficou ainda mais vermelha com a aproximação.

- É a primeira vez que se apresenta?

- Nã... não, ma... mas para tan... tanta gente si... sim.

- Não vou dizer para se acalmar, porque sei que isso não ajuda. Mas acho que você vai se sair muito bem. Se a Isa e a Maeja te chamaram para tocar, com certeza você deve ser muito talentosa.

- Ne... nem é pra tanto. – Hikaru corou violentamente.

- Acho que você está sendo modesta. De qualquer forma, poderei tirar a prova hoje. – Shion sorriu, deixando Hikaru ainda mais sem graça.

- E... eu... eu acho... que... que vou... dar uma última...o... olhada no meu... vi...violino. – disse Hikaru tentando evitar ficar ainda mais sem graça.

Hikaru se levantou um tanto quanto afoita. Com pressa para sair dali, nem viu que seu pé estava enrolado em alguns fios e acabou se desequilibrando para trás. Quando percebeu que ia cair, fechou os olhos esperando o contato com o chão. Shion percebeu que ela ia cair e tentou segurá-la. Os dois acabaram caindo sentados na caixa de som; Hikaru no colo de Shion. Ela abriu os olhos e deu de cara com aquele belo par de olhos lilases. O rosto dos dois estava muito próximo. Hikaru sentiu seu coração parar por um momento. Estava perto demais. Sentiu seu rosto queimar como nunca.

- Essa foi por pouco. Se você se machucasse eu perderia a oportunidade de vê-la tocando. – disse Shion sorrindo, aliviado.

Hikaru estava paralisada. Não sabia como reagir.

- Gente, em dia de festa os "certinhos" se revelam. – disse Shura ao ver Hikaru no colo de Shion.

Imediatamente Hikaru se deu conta da situação em que estava. Levantou em um pulo e quase caiu novamente.

- Des... des... desculpa...

Ela nem deu tempo para que Shion respondesse e saiu correndo.

- Muito bom Shura! Olha o que você fez! – disse Shion em tom de desaprovação.

- Ora, você não esperava que eu ficasse calado depois de presenciar uma garota sentada no colo do presidente do conselho estudantil, não é? – disse Shura sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Pode tirar esse sorrisinho bobo dos lábios, Shura. E tem razão! Esperar que você fosse alguém sensato e discreto seria demais. – Shion saiu de perto, deixando Shura caindo na gargalhada.

Hikaru, por sua vez, parou de correr ao sair do ginásio. Seu coração batia forte. O que foi aquilo? Ela queria se distrair, mas não precisava ter passado por tudo aquilo. Agora não sabia se seu coração se aquietaria até a apresentação. E já estava quase na hora. O que faria agora?

* * *

Mu não teve dificuldade para encontrar Isabelle no palco. Ninguém os via, pois as cortinas do palco estavam fechadas. Isabelle estava sentada na plataforma da bateria, olhando para o chão enquanto balançava as pernas. Mu já tinha percebido que ela estava diferente, mas observando-a naquele momento percebeu que era um pouco mais sério do que imaginava. O que será que acontecera? Normalmente nos dias em que ela se apresenta, costuma ficar extremamente feliz. Aquela pessoa que estava vendo não aparentava estar nem um pouco feliz. Aproximou-se dela.

Isabelle percebeu que alguém se aproximava, mas não queria levantar a cabeça. Até porque já sabia quem era. Então apenas permitiu que a pessoa se acomodasse ao seu lado.

- Essa não é a Isa que eu conheço. – disse Mu.

- Essa sou eu sim. – disse Isabelle finalmente levantando o rosto o sorrindo.

- Você sabe que não me engana mais, não é? Essa máscara que você coloca já está toda quebrada.

- Desculpa, não é minha intenção te enganar.

Mu abraçou Isabelle. Detestava quando ela mostrava aquele sorriso forçado. Era angustiante ver Isabelle em um estado que precisasse forçar algo que ela fazia tão naturalmente.

- Desembucha vai. O que houve?

- Nada demais. Eu é que estou sendo boba, como sempre. – Isabelle voltou a encarar o chão.

- Não importa se é bobeira. Se existe algo que está te entristecendo, já é suficiente para me preocupar.

- Você é muito gentil.

- "Ai céus! Fazer essa menina falar é difícil demais!" – pensou Mu.

Ele soltou Isabelle, para então segurar o rosto dela e fazer com que ela o encarasse.

- Fala logo. Você sabe que sou persistente. Não sairei daqui até que me conte o que houve.

- Eu sei.

Isabelle se levantou, desviando-se de Mu. Ela seguiu na direção das cortinas e colocou a cabeça para fora. Ela mexia a cabeça como se procurasse alguém. Mu apenas esperou por uma reação da garota. Quando ela pareceu ter encontrado o que queria, chamou Mu para que ele se aproximasse.

- Está vendo aquele garoto ali? – Isabelle apontou para alguém no meio do ginásio.

- Quem?

- Aquele garoto de cabelo azul-petróleo comprido, conversando com uma garota.

Mu logo pousou seu olhar em um rapaz que conhecia muito bem.

- O que tem ele? – Mu parou de olhar para voltar-se para Isabelle.

- Ele me disse que música é perda de tempo.

- E você ficou chateada por causa disso?

- Não. O que me deixou chateada foram os olhos dele.

- Como assim?

- Não me importaria em ouvir isso de uma pessoa vazia ou superficial, pois nesse caso realmente não se pode esperar demais. Mas os olhos dele... Não sei explicar. Era como sentir o mar gélido da Sibéria invadindo a minha alma. Frio e profundo.

Mu não entendia as coisas que Isabelle falava. Ela era sensível demais. Tinha que usar o máximo de sua criatividade para tentar entender como Isabelle via o mundo. Por mais que também tivesse um olhar diferente sobre as coisas, ela conseguia ver muito além de tudo. Tentou abstrair aquela declaração.

- E por que isso te perturba?

- Porque... a música é a minha vida! Eu quero que meus sentimentos alcancem às pessoas que me escutam. Quero que elas ouçam minha música e percebam que é a essência da minha alma cantando. Mas... depois de ver aqueles olhos, me questiono se sou capaz de transmitir isso. Não conseguirei alcançá-lo. Não sei por que, mas isso me perturbou.

- Por que quer alcançar justo ele?

- Não sei. Algo me diz que ele tem uma história com a música. Algo me diz que... ele não é diferente de mim.

Mu sorriu. Assustava-se com o sentido aguçado que ela possuía. Já ouvira algumas histórias daquele garoto e, realmente, eram coisas relacionadas à música.

- Você tem razão. Ele não é diferente, mas nem todo mundo vê a música como você. No seu caso a música é algo que liberta. No caso dele é algo que aprisiona.

- Como sabe?

- Bom, não acho correto passar fofoca para frente. Talvez um dia você descubra. Mas tudo que posso dizer é que, se a música o mantém preso, você é a pessoa ideal para libertá-lo. – Mu abraçou Isabelle novamente. – Acredite mais em si mesma, porque muita gente acredita em você.

- Obrigada Mu. – Isabelle sorriu. Só Mu conseguia animá-la daquele jeito.

- Só aceitarei sua gratidão depois que ver sua essência brilhando nesse palco.

- Pode deixar comigo!

- É assim que se fala.

Mu bagunçou o cabelo da menina enquanto ela sorria largamente para ele.

* * *

Dália e Aryanne conversavam animadamente sentadas em um canto do imenso Ginásio. A conversa girava em torno de artes e, principalmente, teatro. Ambas chamavam atenção com uma beleza um tanto quanto exótica. Dália usava um vestido de cetim até os joelhos, a "saia" meio rodada. A parte de cima era branca com gola média e sem manga e a "saia" preta com um tipo de véu por cima. Bordados de borboletas tribais de um azul escuro vivo e brilhante na barra e no colo, no colo uma bem grande com as asas abertas em cima dos seios. Usava um corpete preto de couro por cima, meias de renda de borboletas pretas com sapatos boneca pretos com um enfeite de borboleta roxa. Luvas que prendiam no dedo do meio apenas que vão até a metade do braço, pretas com uma borboleta nas costas da mão. Os cabelos estavam soltos, com uma mecha de cada lado trançadas e presas atrás com uma presilha de borboleta de brilhantes, as mechas trançadas só até aí. Aryanne, por sua vez, usava um minivestido tomara que caia fúcsia em veludo, com detalhes em renda no busto e na barra. Os Cabelos presos em um coque de pontas prateadas com detalhes de flores em strass. Brincos de pérolas, e o colar era um fio de ouro branco com uma pérola. Usava uma maquiagem que ressaltava seus belos olhos.

- Eu sou apaixonada por Shakespeare! Já fiz algumas peças dele. – disse Dália animada.

- Mesmo? Acho as peças dele muito difíceis de atuar. As personagens dele são complexas e é preciso muito ensaio e estudo pra fazer uma interpretação que consiga captar a essência da trama. Mas sou muito fã dele também, quero muito fazer uma de suas peças. Tenho certeza que minha atuação seria impecável. – disse Aryanne se gabando e fazendo Dália sorrir. – Mas em quais peças já atuou?

- Bem, já fiz a Cleópatra de Antony and Cleopatra. Também fiz a Catarina de The Taming of the Shrew. Fiz a Cordélia de Rei Lear e também já fiz o papel de Lisandro de A Midsummer Night's Dream.

- Nossa! Você já fez muitas personagens! Até fez papel de homem. Eu ainda não tive essa experiência. Deve ser estranho. Também não acho que eu ficaria bem de homem. Mas tenho certeza que se eu fizesse ficaria muito melhor que muito ator que tem por aí.

- É diferente mesmo, mas até que eu gostei. Mas o que eu quero mesmo é interpretar a Desdêmona da peça de Otelo.

- Acho que não tenho nenhuma personagem que gostaria muito de interpretar. Gosto de todos os papéis que já interpretei e qualquer um que me derem, farei com muita determinação e paixão. Afinal, eu sou um prodígio. – Dália apenas ria da confiança exagerada que Aryanne tinha em si mesma.

- Só você mesmo. Será divertido interpretar com você. Fiquei sabendo que todo mês o grupo de teatro apresenta uma peça. Parece que esse mês será Romeu e Juileta.

Aryanne parou um pouco naquela frase. Romeu e Julieta. Seria um sonho fazer essa peça se Deba fosse o Romeu e ela Julieta. Tudo bem que era uma tragédia, mas só de poder beijar aquela boca de HOMEM já sentia seu coração parar. E por falar em Romeu, logo viu o seu entrando pela porta do ginásio. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante.

Aquela visão perfeita que tinha de Deba logo se desfez ao ver com quem ele estava. Fechou a cara. Dália, que já havia percebido que a garota estava fantasiando coisas, olhou na mesma direção que Aryanne. Logo entendeu porque ela fechou a cara. Deba conversava animadamente com Kanon e mais três pessoas.

- Eu não acredito que o **meu** Deba está de conversinha com aquele infeliz pervertido! Ele vai corromper o meu puro Romeu! – Aryanne falava revoltada.

- Calma Ary. Nem sei por que você detesta tanto o Kanon. – disse Dália tentando acalmar a garota.

- Como assim não sabe? Olha lá ele agarrado com duas garotas! Como você tem coragem de falar que não sabe?

- Ah... Podem ser só amigos. Amigos também se abraçam. – Dália tentava argumentar, mas nem ela própria acreditava naquelas palavras.

- Você só pode estar brincando, né? Você pode até ser inocente, mas meus olhos não mentem! Aquele tipinho não me engana! Ele estava se aproveitando da sua inocência para dar o bote, aquela víbora desprezível. Ele é um atorzinho de quinta que se aproveita das coisas pra conseguir o que quer! Oportunista, arrogante, egocêntrico, mentiroso e tarado! Não vou permitir que ele influencie o **meu** Romeu! Ah... Mas não vou mesmo! – Aryanne se levantou decidida. Estralou as juntas e foi na direção de Deba e Kanon a passos largos e pesados.

Dália suspirou. Provavelmente Aryanne ia criar confusão de novo. Seguiu a menina com a intenção de tentar acalmá-la um pouco, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente seria impossível. Pelo menos poderia conversar com Kanon. Com toda aquela confusão na aula e a correria para a festa, não teve tempo de comentar sobre aquela cena. Será que Aryanne estava certa? Será que ele estava apenas se aproveitando? Não conseguia acreditar! Sabia distinguir atuação de realidade. Será? Muitas vezes se perdia nos papéis que interpretava. Será mesmo que conseguia distinguir? Mas mesmo que não conseguisse, não tinha como ele querer beijá-la. Será que ele era tão insensível assim? Descobriria em breve.

Aryanne aproximou-se furiosa do grupinho que conversava animadamente. Quando chegou foi logo puxando Deba.

- Aryanne? Que bom que te achei! Queria mesmo te encontrar. – disse Deba sorrindo largamente.

- Mesmo? – Aryanne ficou com os olhos brilhando.

- Que óbvia! Nem parece atriz. – disse Kanon com desdém.

Aryanne, ao ouvir aquela voz irritante, voltou a fechar a cara. Queria dar um belo murro na cara daquele tratante, mas não na frente de seu Romeu.

- Escuta aqui, seu projeto de gente! Fique longe do **meu** Deba! Não quero que você o corrompa com essa mente impura! – Aryanne falava bem irritada.

- Hã? – Deba ficou sem entender.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Annika.

- Uma louca da aula de teatro. – respondeu Kanon.

- LOUCA é a sua mãe! Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Coloque-se no seu lugar seu ator de quinta!

- Finalmente alguém concorda comigo! – disse Milo.

- Vocês não sabem o que é a verdadeira arte de interpretar. Estão é com inveja do meu grandioso talento. – disse Kanon se gabando.

- Meu Deus, mais um pouco e não caberia tamanho ego dentro desse ginásio. – disse Dália se aproximando. – Oi Deba.

- Oi Dália. Será que pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Esses dois se desentenderam na aula de hoje. É uma longa história.

- Ora, ora. Quem eu vejo aqui! Se não é a mocinha que caiu em meus encantos. – disse Kanon que, até então abraçado à Hime e Annika, se soltou para ir de encontro à Dália.

- Caiu nos seus encantos? Acha mesmo que sou tão boba assim?

- Jamais, pois quem cai em meus encantos são apenas moças inteligentes e espertas. Não me surpreendo nem um pouco por você ser uma delas. – Kanon aproximou-se perigosamente. Dália não recuou, já estava interpretando novamente.

- Não é o que me parece. Você se mostra extremamente leviano.

- Que tal se eu provasse o contrário então? – Kanon se aproximava ainda mais.

- SAI DE PERTO DELA! – Aryanne puxou a amiga de novo.

- Só pode ser brincadeira! Essa garota não me deixa terminar uma única cena! – Kanon já estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Sei muito bem aonde você quer terminar essa cena, seu infeliz!

- Eu não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com isso. Dália... – aproximou-se do ouvido dela para sussurrar. - ...Quando quiser continuar de onde paramos, me procure. – disse Kanon se afastando com Hime e Annika.

- Espera aí! Droga, aquele galanteador barato me paga! – disse Milo indo atrás deles.

Dália ficou atônita. Por algum motivo gostaria de saber até onde aquilo iria. Será mesmo que ele estava interessado em encenar ou estava apenas brincando de atuar? Estava curiosa e disposta a aceitar esse desafio. Experiências de atuação eram sempre muito bem vindas para Dália.

Aryanne, por sua vez, não gostara nada disso. Ainda ia desmascarar aquele idiota e abriria os olhos de Dália. Mas por enquanto, queria se concentrar em outra coisa.

- Deba! Que bom que te achei. Agora que aquele inconveniente saiu, podemos conversar em paz. – disse Aryanne com os olhos brilhando.

- Ótimo! Bom que você me explica o motivo desse showzinho todo.

Aryanne fez uma tromba enorme. Deba e Dália apenas riram da garota.

* * *

Já estava na hora de começar. Todos os alunos já haviam chegado ao Ginásio. Até então as luzes estavam todas ligadas. De repente tudo se apagou. Ouve uma euforia quando isso aconteceu, mas todos voltaram suas atenções o palco; único lugar que ficou iluminado. Detrás das cortinas apareceu Shion com um microfone nas mãos.

- Boa noite a todos. – disse um tanto quanto sério demais.

- Boa noite. – responderam em uníssono.

- Antes de começarmos gostaria de dizer algumas coisas. Acho que é do interesse de todos, afinal esse ano terão algumas surpresas.

Continua...

* * *

Yooooo Minna ^^/!

Eu demorei anos pra postar esse capítulo O_O! Estou horrorizada comigo msma XD! Aconteceu milhares de coisas na minha vida q bloquearam minha criatividade e acabaram com a minha disposição de escrever... Ou seja, travei legal XD! Sorry, sorry... T-T! Eu tava super empolgada com essa fic (e ainda tô), mas como, eu non sei se já disse, meu cérebro tem vida própria ¬¬! Quando ele resolve fazer birra é tenso XD! Mas anyway, o q importa é q (pra deixar claro) non desisti dessa fic XD (De jeito nenhum, é minha cria preferida XD)! E pra mostrar isso tá aí mais um cap... *aplausos e gritos*... O tão esperado cap, q na verdade é só o começo de tudo XD!

Bom, vamos aos comentários em geral XD! Mas antes gostaria de frisar q dessa vez, na minha opinião claro, non teve a melhor cena XD! O prêmio vai para todas elas \*-*/! Tô adorando escrever com as personagens q vcs mandaram, por isso, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU \^^/! Mas, voltando aos comentários XD!

Lillian e Aioria *vomitando arco-íris*... Foi uma cena tão gostosa de fazer, foi super natural XD! Talvez pelo jeito mais solto q faço o Aioria ou pelo fato de q esse casalzinho super-mega combinou... Non sei XD! Mas eu achei a interação deles mto kawaii *-*! A Lillian é toda fofa e o Aioria todo bobão e convencido XD! Fico com medo do q o Milo vai aprontar pra cima dos dois, mas no fim vai dar certo, né?

Annika aprendeu a provocar o Milo com a Hime... Mto bom XD! Achei q super ia combinar com a personalidade dela, já q parece uma gatinha XD! Mas o Milo ainda tem mto o q aprender com o Kanon... E se ele non der um jeito rápido vai acabar sem ninguém XD! Esse Kanon galinha, viu? Hauahauahauahaauahau XD! Ah sim, a Hime ainda vai fazer o Mi ficar louco, guardem essas palavras XD!

Eu já tô achando meio paia ficar comentando das cenas da Belle u_u! Eu simplesmente babo nas cenas dela XD! Ficou a coisa mais perfeita do mundo *-* (non é pra me gabar non, é só empolgação master XD)! As cenas da Belle é uma coisa q eu sento e fico imaginando como se fosse anime msm XD! O Dite é um fofo e a Belle tem uma personalidade mto fácil de desenvolver (fácil no sentido de q super combina com meu jeito de escrita XD))! E venhamos e convenhamos, dá pra sentir inveja da Belle com um Dite tão... Tão... Tão... *litros de baba*... ahuahauahauahaua XD!

Máscara e Lara XD! Se a Lara non fosse par do Shura, de verdade q ela ficaria mto bem, diga-se de passagem, com o MDM... hauahauahauahauahau XD! A sintonia dos dois é quase perfeita XD! É pra provar q amizade de homem e mulher existe, nem q seja na cabeça de uma peculiar autora de fanfics... hauahauahauahauaahu XD! Suely é mto tímida ainda, mas vai ficar mto legal fazer ela com o MDM, o contraste é mto grande XD! Enquanto isso non acontece, sempre tem o Shion e o Mu pra salvar o dia... hauahauahauahau XD!

Annemie e Arya, oh God XD! Foi mto difícil a cena delas XD! Inclusive, foi nessa cena q super travei... ahauahauahauhauahu xD! Non conseguia fazer de um jeito q me agradasse no início u_u! Tipo, eu sempre monto a cena na minha cabeça antes, mas como eu nunca anoto eu esqueço sempre as melhores partes XD! Mas no fim ficou do jeitinho q eu qria XD! A amizade das duas começando de um jeito meio "agressivo" e meio tímido XD! E o Saga é um indeciso XD! Ele non sabe se empurra a Arya pro Camus ou se dá em cima dela... Isso ainda vai dar mto o q falar... *risada maléfica*! E a Annemie non vai escapar do Mu, de jeito nenhum XD! Tbm, ninguém resiste ao carneirinho mais perfeitoso do zodíaco *¬*!

Gente, a cena da Milena com o Dohko ficou a coisa mais kawaii possível *-*! A Milena toda tímida e sincera e o Dohko todo bobão... hauahauahauahauaahu XD! Ciuminho básico do Shaka (q homem non ficaria com ciúmes da garota q gosta com um super e perfeito ser como o Shaka XD)! E a Milena ainda vai passar por mta coisa com esses dois, viu... hauahauahaauahau XD!

Huahuahauahauahau... Eu adoro a mania estranha da Monise XD! Talvez pq eu amo genética tbm (detalhe, faço administração, tudo a ver XD)! Mas eu tbm ia ficar intrigada se eu visse dois seres, q **não** são parentes, sem sobrancelha e com duas pintinhas na testa XD! Non sei se na realidade ia ficar tão charmoso como no anime, mas no mínimo seria curioso XD! E o Aiolos tá me saindo melhor q a encomenda, mto assanhadinho... hauahauahauaahauahu XD! Ele dá em cima da Monise descaradamente. Ainda bem q ela tem paciência... hauahauhauaahau XD!

Eu acho q vou pular a cena da Becky... Brincadeira... hauahauahauahauhu XD! É sempre mto divertido escrever com essa personagem XD! Eu reli essa cena umas quinhentas vezes pra pegar inspiração pra continuar escrevendo XD! Eu ria sozinha de uma coisa q eu msma criei... *louca*! Mas eu tinha prometido recompensar a Pure-Petit Cat por ela ter sido a única a non ter encontrado com o par ainda XD! Espero q ela tenha gostado, pq eu babei nessa cena e dei o melhor de mim pra ficar legal Ò_ó/! Eu modifiquei um pouco a cena q vc (Pure-Petit Cat) tinha mandado, mas ela ainda me será mto útil mais pra frente XD! Esse casal será extremamente divertido desenvolver, pq a Becky é super amiga da Isa e o Shaka nem se fala, ou seja, os dois vão ter mtas brigas pela frente... hauahauahauahaua XD! Mais divertido ainda vai ser colocar a Isa no meio disso XD!

Maeja e Shihyo *¬*! Quando eu imaginei essa cena na minha cabeça ficou aquela cena de anime shoujo super Kawaii XD! Eu AMEI! Ficou super delicado e fofo XD! Mais um casalzinho pra lista de casal fofura XD! Acho q non final da fic vou fazer uma enquete pra ver quem vcs acham q foi o casal fofura... hauahauahauaahauahu XD!

Então... A cena do Shion e da Hikaru ficou curtinha tbm, mas eu achei mto mto mto fofo XD! Eu tava meio travada em escrever com os dois, pq a Hikaru é tímida e já tava mto nervosa. E eu descobri que tenho sérias tendências a escrever cenas clichês... hauahauahaauahauahau XD! E o Shura nesse cap resolveu ser "o inconveniente"... hauahauahauaahauahau xD! Só chegou em momentos indevidos XD! Só pra avacalhar ainda mais com a Hikaru u_u! Será que ela vai tocar de boa ou existem outros planos na mente dessa autora desprovida de sanidade?

Ceninha da Isa e do Mu *¬*! Non adianta gente, minha cria enton tenho que me sentir orgulhosa... hauahauaahauahaauah XD! Resolvi fazer uma cena mais séria com ela pq, quando eu imaginei a relação da Isa com a música, foi realmente algo mto forte e profundo u_u! O que a Isa tem com o Mu é algo mto puro, é como se fossem irmãos msm XD! E sim, já tenho a história do Camus totalmente bolada na minha cabecinha XD! Mas vai demorar um "cadinho" pra fazer essa revelação XD!

Deba, Aryanne e Dália XD! Eu tô sentindo que vai vir mta confusão entre a Aryanne e o Kanon... hauahauahaauahauahau XD! Tenho dó da Dália que vai ficar no meio disso XD! Mas o Kanon tbm provoca... Vai acabar sobrando pra alguém... hauahauahauaahauahauahau XD! O lega Deba non consegue acompanhar a Aryanne, ela sempre faz as coisas sem explicar nada... Mto bom xD! Será q ele vai dar um jeitinho nela? *risadinha abafada* XD! Agora que a Dália resolveu aceitar o "desafio", as coisas podem esquentar um pouquinho XD! Non sei se conseguir retratar a personalidade da Dália mto bem nesse cap, qualquer coisa, aceito dicas Tenshi Aburame ^^!

Enfim... Surpresas? O que será que tem de novo? E realmente, o Shion non faz mto o tipo animador de festa... hauahauahauahauahaauahau XD! Enfim, tá aí mais um cap XD! Espero q tenham gostado XD!

Bom, apenas algumas considerações: Primeiro – eu sou péssima pra descrever roupas, por isso sorry XD! Eu já tinha descrito o Aiolia, enton deixei, mas non quis descrever mais nenhum douradinho XD! Se eu puder, farei no próximo cap XD! Tbm non descrevi a roupa da Isa, surprise XD! Ah... e a roupa da Arya eu tive q descrever, nem sei se ficou bom XD! Eu non sei se a Rajani Devi Lakshmi me mandou a descrição da Arya, provavelmente sim, mas como minhas PMs foram apagadas, non teve como... sorry XD! Coloquei aquilo q achei q ia combinar com a Arya, espero ter acertado XD!

Enton, em segundo - estou no meu último ano de curso \^^/! Isso significa: monografia ¬¬! Ou seja, estou completamente sem tempo para nada XD! Se eu tivesse só estudando, de boa... mas resolvi arrumar um emprego, aí meu tempo foi pro espaço XD! Enton non vou prometer atualizar essa fic rápido XD! E tbm meus bloqueios de criatividade são um problema sério, pq se eu escrevo sem inspiração acabo detestando e apago tudo se non gostar XD! E como non qro fazer nada meia boca, só me permito postar quando tiver satisfeita u_u! Sorry... Mas eu amo demais essa fic e qro fazer o melhor XD! Momento desabafo... hauahauhauahauaahu XD!

Mas eu prometo me esforçar mais e non desaparecer da face da Terra novamente XD! Tô quase entrando de férias da facul tbm, enton vai ficar mais tranquilo (assim espero XD)! Bom, acho q non tenho mais mto o q falar XD! Críticas, elogios, sugestões...? Já sabem né? Gente, se tiver erro de português, relevem XD!

Até o próximo cap ^^/

^^v


End file.
